


Mommy's Little Girl

by Destiel_Hollsteinz



Series: Mommy's Little Girl [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker (Comics), Original Work, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Age Play, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage kink, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forgive me for I have sinned, Graphic Description, Infantilism, Just Kinky Shit, Kidnapping, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Mind Break, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Multiple, Possesive shit, Praise Kink, Rape, Regression, Robin is a cunt, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesomes F/F/M, baby kink, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 82
Words: 81,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Hollsteinz/pseuds/Destiel_Hollsteinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You enter the wild and wacky world of Harley Quinn and Joker, all of your sexual desires are answered, all of the puns you could ever ask for, all of the fun and games: all of the smiles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changing Faces

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little gem is still in process of being made, and therefore open for prompts and ideas any of you dirty people wish for me to write. Not only that, I love responding to your comments, so don't be afraid to leave one below. This fan fic has no schedule, because of me being a messy, unorganised piece of shit! But please, enjoy...

Everything is dark.

My head is spinning, spinning painfully fast. It this what it feels like to be high? Because if it is, I have no clue how people can do this all the time. It's horrible!

But I do need to be honest with myself- I would never do drugs, I'm too good to do that. I'm too intelligent to do that. So what is this feeling? It's like a mixture of pain, insanity and pleasure. It's very confusing, that's for sure.

I notice a sudden intensity in a lingering smell of bubble gum. The smell has been here for as long as I have been conscious, well whatever I am now, but not this strong.

Is someone here?

I shift slightly and become very surprised at the fact that I ACTUALLY shifted.

If I were still unconscious and just talking to myself, I would not be able too move. So I must be conscious! But why is everything black? Blindfold. Fuck.

Shifting again, I discover I cannot move my arms or legs. Shit. I'm blindfolded and tied up and have no idea how I came to be in this stupid scenario.

"You're awake now dolly!" The voice is somehow comforting, like a child's.

I feel two hands slide down the sides of my head and grip the blindfold. Slowly, the hands pull up the cloth preventing sight and a bright white light shines into my eyes. I squint, my eyes attempting to adjust to the room. At first, the figure is blurry and black. As my eyes adjust, the figure becomes a lot clearer.

She is gorgeous.

Her beautiful blonde hair is up in two pigtails, one half is dip-dyed pink and the other blue.

Her face is the palest white I have ever seen, her red lips stand out amazingly against her pale skin.

Her name is Harley Quinn.

She suddenly sits down on my lap, her head tilted to the side like a puppy.

"Hello!" She chirps

I stare at her bewildered. I have been kidnapped by Gotham's fucking Queen.

"um. Hi" i say, however it comes out as a low mumble. I raise an eyebrow in confusion and this causes her to giggle hysterically.

"Your gagged silly!" She twirls one of her pigtails around her finger.

I look down and she is not lying. I am gagged.

"Shit" I huff through the gag. She giggles again scoots up my legs getting closer to my face.

" Mr.J said I could have a little baby to keep me entertained when he's away and busy."

I widen my eyes in revelation.

"I want you to be my baby " She lifts the corners of my mouth into a smile "But of course I have to make you want me." she singed

She is now inches away from my face, she smells of bubblegum and sweets. She leans over to my ear, her breath making me stiff almost instantly.

"Do you want me?" She whispers

Do I? I don't know. I shouldn't- That would be bad. But at the same time-

Suddenly she nips at the bottom of my ear, tugging it slowly between her teeth. I suddenly get really hot. She giggles, knowing she's getting me exactly where she wants me.

I huff slowly trying to control myself, however that control vanishes when she cups her hand on my crotch. My back reflexively arches and I release a low groan through the gag.

"Y,Yes" I groan

She pulls away from my ear and cocks her head again.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear. Let me take of the gag." She giggled softly

I whimper at the loss of her touch and she quickly removes the gag.

"Yes. I want you, please." I beg

"How could I say no to that?" She taps the top of my nose, as if I were a child.

She starts to untie the rope attaching me to the chair. I could run now, I could run and escape. I'm untied- This is my one chance to escape. Slowly, I stand. This is my chance. Come on. It's now or never. I glance at the door and back to the woman standing infront of me.

I briskly walk up to her and kiss her on the lips. She smirks into the grin, her hands caressing my face.

She gave me the chance to leave. But she knew I wouldn't.

She places one hand on my waist and pulls me closer to her, whilst running her tounge against my lips. I allowed her to take control instantly and opened my mouth. Her tounge pushes through and dances around mine, my moans encouraging her to continue.

She starts to walk backwards, pulling me gently with her. Her hands run up and down my torso and suddenly mine go to her hips and I deepen the kiss. What is happening to me? I want her desperately. I need her.

She kicks open a door behind her and quickly flips us around. There is no way I would dominate tonight. To be honest, I don't want to. I want her to use me- I need her to use me.

She growls into my mouth and drops us both onto a bed, her hands cupping my breasts. She pulls away from the kiss, earning a desperate whine from me.

"You are just so cute when you beg" she pouts and leans down to my neck, peppering soft kisses down to my pulse point.

I moan filthily as she sucks on my pulse point. I need more.

"Please touch me Harley"

She smiles into my neck, " Call me mommy, dolly" she cooes

"Please touch me mommy" I moan

"Oh you're such a good girl!" She sings.

She grabs my shirt and rips it off my body, the buttons fly everywhere.

"You won't be needing that!" She giggled.

She runs her hands down my torso, making me moan again. She removes my skirt in one easy movement and grins at how damp my panties are.

"Oh, look at how wet mommy has made you!"

I can only moan in response. She grabs a knife on the desk next to the bed and rips my bra in half. She immediately gropes them, her hands expertly tweaking my now rock hard nipples. I grab her top and she leans back to let me pull it over her head. She is not wearing a bra.

"Oh gods" I moan in awe

She giggles and leans back down, hands firmly gripping my breasts.

"Mommy can I touch your boobs?" I ask strangely high pitched

"Of course baby" she hums

I have never felt anything nearly as good as Harley's breasts, they are perfect. I slowly rotate my thumbs over her nipples and she moans. It is the most beautiful sound possible. I feel her start to pull down my panties and realise she has a dildo on. When did she put that on?! My thoughts soon vanish when she runs her finger down my entrance. I tense up instantly pleasure flowing through me like a waterfall, my back arches and my head falls back down to the pillow. So that's an orgasm, huh?

"Oh! Little baby is so reactive to mommy's touch!" She giggles

She leans forwards and kisses me, my mouth instantly opens and she deepens the kiss. Slowly, she dips her finger inside me.

"Your pussy is so tight." She moans.

I moan heavily into her mouth, not expecting so much contact at once.

"Mommy is gonna fuck you so hard you forget your own name." She whispers.

She pulls out her finger and places it on my lips, I open them and start sucking on the finger. She runs the dildo up and down my entrance, teasing me heavily. I am so overwhelmed with pleasure I don't notice her face close to my breasts until she latches on to one of my nipples, I arch forwards and she shoves my hips back down onto the bed, allowing the dildo to slip inside me.

I cum for the second time that night.

She starts to thrust in and out of me, her pace slow and steady. I am reduced to a panting, moaning mess.

"What's your name little baby?" She cooes

"(Y/N)" you pant

"How old are you?"

"21"

"Where do you live?"

"Gotham"

"Who do you belong to?"

"Harley Quinn"

She begins to thrust faster and pushes a button on a remote next to her. Suddenly the dildo starts to vibrate. We moan in unison. She grabs my hips and thrusts inside me harder her eyes never leaving mine. A heavier flow of pleasure flows through me and I shudder, my whole body exploding with ecstasy.

I lean my head back, mommy's pace not slowing down. I look at mommy again and her back is arched a loud moan escaping mommy's lips. The sight of mommy cumming makes me cum again. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy.

"What's your name?" She moans

I can only think of one word.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so originally this was JUST supposed to be smut, like tonnes of it. If you want to be exact, it was just gonna be one chapter but people liked it, and I like attention so I decided to continue it. Funny fact; I only included plot about 15 chapters in roughly, so expect just SMUT the first few chapters and then a slowly building plot line. ENJOY.


	2. Daddy's new toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Joker

I wake slowly. I just feel so tired, numb almost. 

There is a slight warmth to around me, I look up curious. Only to find Harley Quinn grinning down at me. I smile, immediately feeling calmer and happier and rest my head on her chest.

"Hello baby!" She chirped

I attempt to talk but all that comes out is a low gruff into her chest. She giggles adorably and boosts me up so my head is resting on her neck. I purr softly as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Awww does baby like that?" She cooed into my ear

I manage a stiff nod in response, that being the only way I can show my approval, and she giggles again, softer than before. She starts rocking left and right making my bodu copy her soft movements, I snuggle closer to her and breathe in the intoxicating scent of bubblegum and strawberries. She leans down to my ear again and starts to nibble on my ear, knowing it's one of my sensitive spots.

The door to the room opens abruptly and heavy shoes stomp on the crimson carpet, leaving a muddy trail behind them.

"Puddin' I just cleaned that carpet!" Harley scolded in a playful tone

"I'm sorry Harls." the voice was so intriguing, intoxicating.

He had pale white skin, just like Harley. His eyes, they were so captivating, so blue. Green locks of hair rested on his head and red lipstick, well I think it's lipstick, covered his mouth and made a taunting grin.

He grinned at Harley, his shining white teeth forced me to stare. His eyes slowly drift down to me and his grin widens. In one sudden movement his face is inches from mine, his hand tracing a smile over my mouth.

"So this is our little baby Harley?" He purred 

"Yes Puddin' she's all ours." 

I feel insanely overwhelmed, both of them slowly caressed my face and hair, Joker staring deep into my eyes. He grinned again.

"How about we make baby look like Mommy and Daddy?" 

Harley bounced up and down clapping in excitement, "Oh yes! Would baby like that?"

Both of them stare at me, their eyes piercing into my soul. Harley's finger stops at my lip and pulls it down.

"Say the magic words" they both whisper

"Pretty please?" I practically squeak

They both beam down at me, their smiles reaching from cheek to cheek. 

"Oh, Harls! She's so... Good" 

Harley grabs my hand as she stands, making me comply and I stand too. Joker and Harley link hands behind my back and we walk towards a large metal door. Joker pulls out a key and unlocks the door pushing it open slowly.

We all walk in, we are standing on a platform. I look down and see a huge chemical vat, the acid bubbling and popping in the surface. I feel two strong hands grip both of my arms.

"Are you ready?" Joker and Harley say together their eyes staring at me again.

"Yes." 

Suddenly I am falling. It felt like free falling, but unlike previous times before, I didn't pack a chute. I plunge into the acid, my skin feels like it's on fire and I fight to stay concious. I close my eyes, the acid stinging them. I feel hands grab me as I get succumbed by darkness.

Everything was black and I couldn't see or feel anything. Suddenly something wet touched my lips, multiple somethings. My eyes pierce open and I see Joker and Harley standing over me, they smile down at me and pull me in to kiss them again. 

When we pull apart, Harley starts laughing hysterically. Joker looks at her and follows her eyes to me, and then starts laughing too. I raise a quizzical eyebrow and tilt my head in confusion. This only causes them to laugh harder. What are they laughing at?

Harley and Joker pull me out of the vat and run their hands through my hair.

"What?" I question

"Your hair has a blue and red tip now baby" Harley giggles

I look down and she isn't lying, the bottom of my hair is red and blue. Some parts purple. The corner of my mouth breaks into a smirk and I start giggling too. Harley grabs my hand again and drags me into her room. Joker quickly follows, closing the door behind him. 

Harley throws me onto the bed, making me squeal in excitement. I know what is about to come. She runs into her closet while Joker sits down beside me, his hand caressing my face.  
She renters the room with red lipstick, her ruined clothes magically removed off her body. She sits down on my stomach, instantly causing me to heat up.

"Mommy is going to make you smile like Daddy" she whispers inches away from my face. 

She twists out the lipstick and puts it on my cheek. Joker places his pale hand over her's and helps her draw a huge smile onto my face. They pull back, admiring their work.

Suddenly both dive to the sides of my head, licking and sucking on my ears. 

"Mommy and Daddy has a present for you" Joker husks

My face lights up. A present! Harley kisses my cheek and reaches under the bed. She pulls up a collar made with black leather, it's thick and has a long metal chain hanging off the front. I moan at the sight of it, making both of them laugh. Joker pulled my head up and Harley pushed it down my face and around my neck. She pulls out my hair caught in the collar and tightens it until it fits my neck perfectly. I look down at it and realise 'Property of Joker and Harley' is engraved into the leather. I stare at it for a while, until Joker places one finger on my chin and lifts my head up.

Only then do I realise that neither he or Harley are wearing any clothes.

Harley wraps the chain around her hand and yanks me towards her. My lips crash into hers and I open my mouth allowing her tounge to enter. Joker wraps his arms around my hips and licks my neck slowly, his tounge tickling my neck. Harley moves back and pulls on the chain forcing me onto my knees. Joker slides one hand down to my ass and pulls off the burnt pants covering it.

Harley sits in front of me and I automatically begin to suck on her nipples. Her moan is silenced by Joker's mouth. She yanks on the chain pulling me closer to her breasts. Joker runs his thick pulsing cock over my enterance and I arch upwards.

"Mommy, do you think baby can take Daddy's cock?" He cooes

She pouts at me as I whimper at the feel of his cock on my pussy. 

"I don't think so Daddy." She teases

I release a desperate high pitched moan and they both pout at me.

"I'm sorry I don't understand" Joker giggled

Harley winks at me and grabs my breasts, I moan again.

"What is she trying to say Mommy?" Joker pouted

She licks my cheek and my breath hitches violently, Joker is running his cock up and down my entrance. I moan again. Please just fuck me already!

"I don't know Daddy." She giggles at my facial expression " Baby looks like she is in pain. Should we stop Daddy?" 

"No!" I shout shakily 

Joker laughs loudly at my sudden outburst. 

"So what do you want us to do baby?" Joker asks innocently

I growl softly, only causing Joker to decide to tease me further.

" Mommy can you sit behind baby with her in between your legs?" 

Harley giggles and moves behind me, pulling the chain to make me sit on my ass. She pulls me back so her hard nipples touch my back. She gropes my breasts again, her fingers swirling my nipples around. I moan and my head falls back onto her neck, she leans into my collarbone and starts licking and biting it.

"What does baby want?" Joker cooes as he leans forward and kisses Harley. 

"Fuck me" I moan

Joker pulls back to look at my face

"I'm sorry baby I didn't hear that" he smirks

I furrow my eyebrows in frustration, he looks up to Harley and grins. As if she read his mind, her hand cups my crotch. I groan loudly, my mind going fuzzy.

"I-I want your cock Daddy" 

Harley squeezes my pussy to remind me of her presence

"And- Mommy to continue doing what she is doing to me" I stutter 

She giggles and resumes leaving hickeys on my collarbone. 

"All you had to do was ask baby" Joker whispered

He placed his throbbing cock on my pussy and slowly pushes in.

"Ohhhh. Baby is tight" Joker moans

My back arches as a flood of pleasure flows through my veins. He continues pushing in until his cock is fully in my vagina. I moan at the feel of him inside me, filling me completely. He slowly pulls back and starts thrusting in and out. 

Harley starts circling her hand over my clit and I cum for the second time that night. Joker starts to thrust faster and harder and my moans get louder and longer. I feel his cock get bigger inside me. 

"Ohh. Daddy's gonna cum baby" he groans 

"Keep going Daddy" I beg through moans

He thrusts really hard and starts panting heavier. Suddenly he stops, and I feel his cum flow through my body, he continues to thrust me to help me come down from another orgasm. He slowly pulls out, panting softly.

Almost instantly Harley flips me around and kisses me her tounge pushing mine down easily. She starts to lick down my neck, past the collar and through the middle of my breasts, down my stomach and stops at my clit. She licks up over it and my eyes roll into the back of my head. She flicks her tounge over it, making me a moaning, begging mess.

"Please Mommy" I moan softly

Joker stands behind Harley running his hands down her back. She shivers causing a very interesting sensation on my clit. He runs his cock up and down her entrance.

"M-Mr J. Please fuck me" she husks

Hearing her beg sends me over the edge and I cum into her waiting mouth. Joker thrusts instantly into Harley making her scream in pleasure and suck my clit. I scream not expecting such sudden contact and she pushes her tounge into my pussy, her fingers rotating over my clit.

"Mmm baby is so wet-" Harley cut herself off with a heavy moan.

Joker started thrusting insanely fast into Harley. Her moans send me over once again and she giggles at how easy it is to make me cum. Joker grabs onto her pigtails and slightly pulls up her head, making her tounge constantly hit my g-spot. 

We all scream at the same time as we feel a tsunami of pleasure erupt through our bodies. Harley pulls her tounge out of me as Joker pulls out his cock from inside her. Harley lies down next to me and kisses my cheek. Joker stands and moves to leave.

"Where are you going Puddin'?" Harley said into my neck

"Duty calls" He winks and leaves the room, probably heading towards his bedroom for some clothes. Harley reaches for the collar and starts to unbuckle it, I grab her hand and move it away. 

"I want to wear it all the time Mommy. I want people to know I belong to you and Daddy"

Harley shows the biggest grin I have ever seen her pull

"You make Mommy so proud"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys think I should make this into a series or should I finish it here?


	3. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Joker dress up their little baby

I shuffle slightly on Joker's lap, his hand was running down my now very pale hair, smoothening the random frizzes escaping the red and blue headband resting on top of it. 

"Daddy" I chirp, breaking the silence.

He looks down, his eyes glinting with excitement. They always seem to do that, he always looks excited. Not when he's angry though, he never looks excited when he's angry.

"Yes baby" he taps the top of my nose gently, making my face scrunch up.

"Where's Mommy?" 

"Getting you an outfit baby" 

His fingers run down the side of my head stopping underneath my chin and lifts my head slightly, so I'm looking into his piercing blue gaze. 

"We need you to look the part." His voice becomes a whisper as he finishes the sentence, he leans forwards and kisses me. It's gentler than usual, my eyes flutter shut as his hand cups my cheek.

His other hand slides around my hip and pulls me closer to him. His warmth is so comforting, so protecting, so... Safe. He pulls away slowly, but still keeps me tight in his grip.

"You'll be ours forever baby" he hums

Harley walks into the room, her hands filled with dozens of bags. Joker lets go of my hips, very well knowing how much trouble I'd be in if I didn't hug Harley. She drops the bags on the floor as she embraces me.

"Hello Puddin'" she chirps

"Hello Harls" Joker slurrs 

She giggles and runs her hand through my hair, "Hello baby" she whispers. 

I purr into her chest as her hand massages my head. She lifts her head up carefully, trying to not ruin our comfort.

"Has baby been a good girl Daddy?" She questions, twirling my hair around with her finger.

"Oh yes Mommy. Baby has very good" he giggles softly

She pulls away from the hug and picks up the bags again, "Well in that case, let's dress her up" 

Joker strides behind me and places his hands on my shoulders, gently pushing me forwards. I follow Harley into my bedroom, which of course I hardly ever use because I sleep with Harley and Joker in their room. 

She drops the bags and turns around grinning at me. Joker lifts up my arms and removes the black top I borrowed from one of his goons. Harley skips over to me and cuts the bra I am wearing in half, leaving my breasts completely exposed. They both automatically grope when breast each, carefully manoeuvring and rotating my nipples. I moan softly already quite wet.

"So, daddy what color should baby's bra be?" Harley questioned innocently 

I moan again at the sudden increase of contact on my breasts, Joker laughs into my neck.

"Mmmm. Has Mommy bought a black bra?" 

Harley smiles softly at me, knowing how turned on I am.

"Yes! Mommy has bought a black bra." 

She walks away, making me whine at the loss of contact. Joker then grabs both breasts and massages them with solid hands. He tweaks and pinches my nipples, I lean my head back and he licks my neck causing me to go over the edge. He laughs into my neck and lets go of them, pulling a very smug face.

Harley walks back over, a black bra in hand. She slowly, so antagonisingly slowly, clips on the bra. She nods in approval and Joker falls back into a chair, taking me with him. She grabs the waist of the trousers I'm wearing and yanks them off. 

She slowly runs her hands up and down my thighs, while Joker runs his up and down my torso. Harley grabs a near by knife and cuts my ruined panties in half.

"What color panties Mommy?" Joker teases

"Black ones to match baby's bra, Daddy" she cooes

Joker runs his finger up and down my clit, turning me into a moaning mess. As Harley grabs the panties, Joker begins to draw circles over my clit and my body tenses in anticipation for the hurricane of pleasure I'm about to feel. Harley skips over and kneels by my legs, putting them through the panties.

Suddenly she plunges her tounge into my pussy and I scream in raw pleasure. My eyes roll into the back of my head and my fingers pierce through the chair's leather. Harley and Joker then both move away from my pussy and Harley pulls on the panties.

Harley then pulls me up and they both laugh at the state of me. I cannot stand. My legs feel way too weak. Harley giggles and gently drags me over to the clothes.

"What colors Daddy?" Harley asks

Joker leans back into the chair, his eyes averting between myself and Harley.

"The same ones as you Mommy" he replies simply

Harley claps in excitement and instantly starts grabbing clothes. She lifts your arms and pulls a blue and white top with 'Baby Girl' engraved into the fabric over your head. She then grabs a short black skirt.

"Step into it baby" 

I obey and step into it, she pulls it up to my waist and goes back into the pile. She pulls out the pile again with some converses and a pair of knee high socks. She puts one red knee high sock on one leg and a blue one on the other, after being sure she pulled them up properly she put the opposite color converse on each foot. 

She goes into the pile one more time and pulls out a chain. She walks over to the bed and grabs my collar. She smiles at me as she skips back and buckles it onto my neck, attaching the chain to it.

"This will keep you with Mommy and Daddy all the time" she taps the top of my nose

Joker pats both of his legs and Harley quickly pulls me behind her to his lap. We both drop onto his lap leaning into his chest.

He starts to run his hand through my hair again, I snuggle closer to both of them seeking more warmth. Harley wraps her arm around my waist and I growl softly. My eyes start to flutter shut and soon I am succumbed by sleep


	4. How to cure boredom

I huff heavily as I throw myself onto a rich leather couch. Joker had it placed carefully in the middle of the room, killing two of his men in the process for not listening to his direct orders of where to place it. 

The next two listened almost too carefully. Joker's special that's for sure.

Anyway, back to my loud huffing.

Today had been going especially slow, Joker and Harley had gone on a 'Job' and left me at the hideout.

Like always.

I mean, I can be useful. I can use a gun. I love using guns if I'm absolutely honest. I love the rush of adrenaline pumping through my veins as I pull the trigger. The world slowing around me as the bullet rips through the air and hits the target. Blood. Oh, how I love the sight of it.

I swing my legs over the arm of the couch and stare at the celling. Tonnes of 'ha's are scribbled on the wall, obviously placed there with a knife. I attempt to count them, my leg unconciously swinging back and forth. I huff again gently, boredom kicking in for what seemed the thousandth time today.

I run the chain hanging from my collar through my fingers, nonchalantly gazing at it. The metal feels so smooth and soothing. My leg starts swinging again, however this time something grabs it.

Someone grabs it. 

I giggle softly knowing exactly who's hand is gently caressing my leg. I feel my whole body relax, as her hand slowly runs up my leg.

"Hello baby" Harley whispers 

Her piercing eyes glare into mine and I loose the ability to speak. My mouth gapes slightly, and my eyes fill with lust. She slides up me, pushing me down into the couch. Her hand gently hovers over my cheek, her lips are inches away from mine.

"Miss me?" 

I nod stiffly, that being the only way I can respond. She pushes her lips onto mine, her fingers tracing my jawline. My eyes shut as she runs her tounge over my lips, copying the shape perfectly. Obedience washing over me, I open my mouth and her tounge wraps around mine.

I moan softly into her mouth. My hands gripping her shirt. I quickly flip us over, so I'm on top, deepening the kiss further. She moans into my throat and my hands slide up her torso. Her back arches in the most beautiful way.

I grab onto her shirt and drag it up her body, instantly licking and sucking on the exposed skin. I reach up to her breasts and pull of the bra obstructing her gorgeous skin. I grope them hard, licking her neck and shoulder line. She starts to nibble on the lobe of my ear, her hands dragging down my body.

I place my mouth on her perk nipple, and slowly circle my tounge, my hands reaching for the hem of her shorts. She shudders gently at so much contact. I grip the hem and yank the shorts down, underwear with them. Her hands start massaging my breasts roughly, making me moan into her's. 

I run my hand down her entrance, arousal edging me to continue. She bucks violently into my hand. I release her nipple with a wet pop and lick up her body to her neck. I circle my finger over her clit, while her hand slips into my underwear. We both moan in unison. I lean forward and kiss her hard, pushing two fingers straight inside her. The moan she releases sends me over the edge, pleasure being a understatement for what I just felt. She slowly pushes two fingers inside me, knowing that's the way that arouses me the most.

We both open our mouths and allow our tounges to dance together, I start to pull out and push back in slowly building pace, she copies moaning loudly into my mouth. I begin circling her clit with my thumb, the feel of my fingers making her cum. Oh Gods, it's such a beautiful sound; I would do anything to hear it again.

We both thrust in unison, moaning together. I cum again, harder. The pleasure that erupts through my veins, is something so godly, so amazing. My body convulses and I drop onto her body, exhaustion hitting me like a tonne of bricks.

She giggles softly, obviously out of breath. 

She pulls out of me, and upon realising I could not move, pulled my hand out of her pussy. Sighing contently whilst doing so.

She brung her fingers to my mouth and I suck them, the taste of myself arousing me all over again. But it was very clear, we could not do a round two.

I cuddle up against her, her fingers still in my mouth. I suck them gently, feeling my eyelids drop slightly. She runs her hand through my hair, calming me immensely. She carefully pulls her fingers out of my mouth, earning a sleepy groan from me. She smiles softly at me, her teeth gleaming. 

She places one finger on my lips, her eyes twinkling into mine. She places her hand over my eyes and drags it down my face, closing my eyes. I feel so tired, I can't even open my eyes again. I hum as she wraps her arms around my waist. I feel myself being taken over by sleep.

"Mommy's so proud of you" she whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the hiatus guys! School has made it really hard to be able to update regularly, but the series is not over yet. I'll be adding more soon, and if anyone has any prompts for further chapters please don't be afraid to suggest them. Thanks for the support guys! :)


	5. Mommy and Daddy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody messes with Joker and Harley's baby, Joker deals with the problem in a true Joker fashion.

I chug back my 4th shot of gin, my face comically scrunching up at the bitterness. Leaning back, I kick my legs up onto a table in front of me, sighing softly through my teeth. I stare into the crowds of drunken dancers, horribly jumping up and down to the searing beats crashing through the club.

I hear a chuckle next to me and turn pulling a quizzical eyebrow up in confusion. This only makes the madwoman next to me laugh harder, her cheeks blushing a peachy pink. Harley is pissed drunk.

"Your serious face is adorable Y/N" she giggles

I smile at the cute, giggling woman beside me. She is so different when she's drunk, she seems more innocent, more vulnerable. But I know better than anyone she can kill every single person in this club without even batting an eyelid. It's _scary,_ almost, knowing how capable she is at doing things that seem _impossible._ But she does them. 

_And it's glorious._

She runs her fingers through my hair, the gentle sensation relaxes me; my back shrugs and I lean into her touch. I hum in content, her warmth traveling down my body. She runs her finger gently down to side of my cheek and stops abruptly underneath my chin, pushing it up slightly. Her lips touch mine, so gently it feels as if nothing is there. She cups my face in her hands, pushing her face against mine. 

After what seems decades, she leisurely pulls away, eyes twinkling. 

"I'm gonna look for Daddy baby" she taps the top of my nose and stands. "Be a good girl."

"I will" I say smiling fondly at her.

She winks and waltzes off into the many crowds, I sigh again and swivel on the bar chair to face the many choices of alcohol I can consume. The bar man points to a bottle of whiskey, and I nod stiffly. Smiling, he stands behind the bar pouring my whiskey into a shot glass. I stare at it watching it pool into the bottom of the glass. _Geez, alcohol sure does know how to make me concentrate on random shit._

Due to my pointless staring at the alcohol I am about to consume in about 10 seconds maximum, I'm completely oblivious to the fact that the bar man has creepily come closer to me. I continue to stare at the whiskey now only slightly swaying in the glass, the man obviously growing impatient by the insistant tapping his foot is making.

He clears his throat, my gaze remains at the alcohol. _Seriously? Alcohol does some wierd shit to my head._ He clears it again and I gingerly look up, really wanting to continue staring at the whiskey, which had somehow, really, captivated me.

His lips crash into mine.

It takes me a long second to realise what the heck had just happened, a whole tonne of random thoughts race around my head before it finally clicks. My eyes widen in realisation and I pull my head back violently. _This bitch made my neck click!_

His hand locks my head in place, his fingers pressed hard into my skull. He forces open my mouth, his tounge sliding in instantly. It feels disgusting. An idea pops into my brain and my teeth chomp down on his tounge.

He screams into my mouth, the taste of blood filling it. 

Suddenly two powerful hands grab my hips and yank me away from him. The smell of bubblegum and alcohol enter my nostrils and the room goes dead silent. I smile, blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. 

"You're in trouble now." I hum.

Harley wraps her arms around my neck, smiling into my hair.

Joker steps out from behind us, he moves carefully calculated and elegant. The smile on his face is way too large.

"You touched my property kiddo." Joker tutted, scolding him like a child.

The man is still, his hand holding his tounge. _Serves him right._

"You touched _our_ baby." His hand points towards Harley as he speaks, his voice cool and collected. He tilts his head, his smile spreading even further.

"Nobody touches our baby" he growls, his previous controlled tone vanishing.

In one sudden movement Joker pulls up a pistol and shoots the bar man in the chest. He turns swiftly on his heel as the body collapses onto the floor. Joker walks towards Harley and I, his face unreadable. 

He places a hand to my cheek, "Let's go" he whispers. 

He and Harley practically drag me out of the club, their faces now very stern. We all clamber into the back of Joker's car, but he strangely tells the driver to stay parked. Harley starts gently nibbling on the lobe of my ear, humming a tune. The tune she uses to make me sleep.

My body obediently relaxes, and Joker slides up to my face. His eyes glare at the blood on the corner of my mouth, visibly getting angrier the longer he stares at it.

Harley moves her mouth down to my neck, sucking gently on my pulse point. 

"He put his tounge in my baby's mouth" Joker snarled

He leaned down and licked the blood off the corner of my lips, shifting his head slightly afterwards to kiss me. There was a slight desperation in the kiss, as if he wanted to remind me I belong to him and no other man.

My eyes flutter shut as Harley starts to unbutton the shirt I'm wearing, her hands expertly working quickly and fluently. Joker runs his hand down the side of my face, deepening the kiss as he opens my mouth. Carefully, Harley pulls the shirt off my arms, delighted to discover I was not wearing a bra. Her hands instantly started massaging my breasts and I moan into Joker's mouth. 

The already huge buldge in his pants grows.

"He _touched_ our baby Mommy " He growls.

Harley grips my breasts hard, teeth skimming against the sensitive skin of my neck.

"Yes he did Daddy" she growled in response.

Joker grabs the top of my skirt and drags it down my legs, pulling my underwear down at the same time. I turn my head and desperately kiss Harley, needing more sensation from her godlike lips. 

Joker pulls down his pants quickly, anger causing him to break the zip clean off. Harley's hand runs down my stomach to my clit and slowly starts circling over it. I moan again, much louder this time.

Suddenly, Joker thrusts into me, the thrusts hard and firm. I scream at the sudden pleasure that jolts through my body, and allow it to gush out of me, my body shaking violently. Harley silences me with her mouth, her tounge pushing mine down to the bottom of my mouth.

Joker grips my hips, thrusting harder inside me.

"You belong to me and Mommy" he pants

I nod, not wanting to pull away from the kiss. Joker smirks slightly, enjoying the desperate side of me.

I feel him get larger inside me, making me cum for the second time in 3 minutes. He groans loudly, his hands tightening around my hips.

"Daddy's gonna cum" he moans

I can't even attempt to nod now as Harley is pinching my _very_ swollen clit. Joker groans again and I feel him fill up my insides. I cum again, my body convulsing in raw pleasure. Joker pulls out, smiling down at me. I try to smile back, but I can't move any part of my body. 

Harley giggles and pushes my head down onto her lap. She starts running her fingers through my hair again, however her eyes are staring into Joker's. _Well, their evening is going to be slightly occupied._

Joker leans forwards and kisses Harley passionately, his hand stroking my cheek gently. My eyes start to drift shut, drowsiness overcoming me.

"Goodnight baby" they both cooed.


	6. Bad Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get pissed off after a task Joker sent you on fails, accidentally you snap at Harley. She deals with you in a VERY traditional way.

I walk into the room, grumbling curses to myself as I cradle my sore arm in my hand. I kick the door shut with the heel of my boot. _I fucked up bad._

Everything was going fine until that blasted _Bat_ arrived. The goons panicked and ran off, leaving me with the 'Black Knight'. It was an unfair fight automatically, but I tried anyway. _NEVER AGAIN._

He threw me at a fucking wall. _A wall._ It hurt.

I hear shouting in the other room, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT HER THERE?"

Fuck. Harley knows now.

I throw my jacket on the floor, wincing at the pain that shoots up my arm. It lands with a soft thud, why couldn't have I hit the wall like that?

Harley stops screaming, and I hear the room go deadly quiet. I stare at the door wondering if I made any noise, I'm pretty sure I didn't.

"Baby?" Harley questions through the door

I huff slightly and push into the door opening it. I really don't want to do this.

"Yes?" I hiss through my teeth, my arm flaring again. Looking up, I discover the goons are scattered on the floor, unconscious. _Serves them right._

Harley's eyes glint with concern, "Y/N are you okay?" 

I scoff slightly, _I'm just holding my arm for my amusement dearest Mother._

 _"_ What do you think!" I snap, instantly regretting doing so. The glint in her eyes change, it looks sinister. Manipulative. _Intelligent._

She gently cocks her head to the side, assessing my state. A smile creeps into her face and  I can't tell if it was real or not.

And that's what scared me the most.

She walks towards me quickly, slowly licking her red lips with her wet tounge and pulls me in for a soft, passionate kiss. It hurts my jaw.

She slowly pulls away, keeping her lips inches away from mine. " Go to Mommy and Daddy's room baby." She whispers but there is an authoritative tone behind it, so I comply not wanting to piss her off anymore than I already clearly have.

I walk out of the room, closing the door _gently_  behind me. I open the door to their room and plop myself down onto the silky red bed in the middle of the room. The cool feel of the silk running through my fingers calm me. I close my eyes, enjoying the feel of deep relaxation.

I hear the door to the room shut and lock. I open one eye curiously. Harley waltzes towards me, _with clothes on_. Damn it. She sits herself directly infront of me, the smile on her face gigantic.

"Baby's been a _bad girl_ " she scolded 

I gulp, fear overcoming me quickly. I'm in trouble now.

"I'm sorry" I hardly whispered

She cocks her head again, "So baby must be punished." She emphasised the end of punished, keeping the word lingering in the air. I glance around the room other than the door being locked, which now that I think about it does seem very bad, nothing in this room seems _punishment_ worthy. Harley notices my eyes wandering and clears her throat, my head turns instantly.

"Baby is not allowed to touch Mommy." my eyes widen in horror as Harley opens her legs slowly, _so fucking slowly_ , to reveal her uncovered pussy. I stifle a moan building in my throat. 

She smirks at me as I drop down onto my stomach, staring at the beauty infront of me. _Boy was she wet._  I start to inch forwards, only to be stopped by her foot pushing against my head. I growl and drop my face down into the bed. 

"Uh, uh, uh" she teased wagging her finger at me.

I lift my head slightly, and stare at the wet feast a couple of inches away from my mouth. I soon become very aware of the heat coming from the bottom half of my body and I slide a hand into my pants. Harley grabs the hand and pulls it out, I whine in desperate protest.

"Baby can't touch herself either." She giggles at my distraught face. 

She starts to grope her tits, moaning softly. I choke on a moan. 

I just want to grab her, touch her, lick her, eat her. _I need to fuck her._  I furrow my eyebrows, concentrating on not giving in to her tricks. _I can do this._  I can! I drop my face into the bed again, trying to ignore the succubus trying to manipulate me. She starts to moan louder, I tighten my closed eyes. Suddenly she screams and I hear a wet 'plop'.

 _Fuck this! I_ _cannot_   _do this!_  

I look up briskly, eyes oozing with pure lust. 2 fingers are pumping in and out of her pussy, my God is it beautiful. Harley's eyes are glaring into mine, it's hard to read what emotion is in them. I growl again, realising I can't do anything in this situation.

If I touch her, she'll do this _bullshit_ again. I'm hardly dealing with the first time- I don't want to think of more. But I really want to touch her. I need to touch her. 

Harley's breathing speeds up and her whole body tenses. The world freezes. _WHY CAN'T I TOUCH HER?!_ Pure ecstasy pours out off her, her screams are music to my ears. I whimper in defeat. 

I throw my face into the bed, sadness filling me. I feel like having a tantrum, to scream and cry and beg. But I don't. I keep my face in the blanket.

Harley starts laughing and drags my body towards her's. The smell of her arousal only makes me more upset and I pout, my eyebrows furrowing. She grabs the corners of my mouth and pulls them into a smile.

"Learned your lesson baby?" 

I nod stiffly, guilt washed over my face. Her face relaxes and she starts giggling, hugging me tightly. I start to giggle too her laughs encouraging me to continue. She kisses my forehead carefully.

"Good girl" 


	7. Pleasure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begin to regain sanity, forgetting your relationship with Joker and Harley in the process.

Something is very wrong with me. _Very wrong._

I'm changing. And not in a good way.

It's _scary_ ; knowing that the two people who mean the absolute world to you, don't anymore. _And it's because of YOU, that they don't._ It's because you cannot be happy, it's because you are not like them. It's because  _YOU_ have a _stupid_ concience, that has been slowly regaining control.

Harley and Joker were unaware of this internal battle going on in my head. When my sanity momentarily returned, they shrugged it off as a 'mood swing'. But every time I regained sanity, it stayed longer. And longer. _And longer._

Until that sanity had nothing to replace.

It started when I snapped at Harley, I'd never done that before. _But I liked doing it._ Of course I felt guilty, but that joy was overpowering. That _sanity_ was refusing to listen.

But boy, did they both find out about my little issue. When I said, " _Joker and Harley"._

Their eyes widened in surprise and horror, eyebrows furrowing in thought. Harley made a choking sound. Joker stepped up to me, his eyes piercing into mine. He tilts his head, noticing the usual sparkle was missing. The corner of his mouth forms into a snarl and he turns away, his eyes shut tight.

"Baby's sanity is returning Harls" he growls

Harley looks up, her eyes shiny with tears. She walks over to him and they exchange some hushed whispers, they both turn to me simultaneously. Harley gently kisses my forehead as Joker places a cloth to my mouth, my eyes roll back into my head and my body slumps into Joker's arms; darkness succumbing me.

I gingerly open my eyes, only to be blinded by a really bright light. I shut them quickly, tears stinging my eyes violently. I open them slower, allowing my pupils to adapt to the light. 

Upon trying to move, I realise my arms and legs are strapped down onto a metal table. I begin to shake violently trying to escape, however my efforts are in vain. Suddenly two faces emerge over mine. _The fucking King and Queen of Gotham._

Fear overcomes me, what did I do?!

"Please! This is totally unnecessary, you can have anything you want please just don't kill me!" I stutter.

Harley's eyes darken at this, but not in anger. _Sadness._

 _"_ She's forgot everything Puddin" _Forgotten what?_

 _"_ Don't worry Harls." He whispers into her hair.

He turns back to me. I search around the room, looking for a way to escape. Suddenly electricity burns through my veins. I scream in raw agony, my body convulsing horrifically. Joker pulls off the impulsers and I breath heavily, my body aching.

Harley leans forwards and gently kisses my lips. _This feels vaguely familiar, it feels nice._

Just as Harley pulls away, Joker pushes the impulsers back onto my stomach. I scream again.

_Pain._

He leans down and kisses me as he pulls the impulsers off my stomach. _It also feels familiar._

_Pleasure._

Joker thrusts the impulsers back onto my stomach and Harley kisses me at the same time, I moan. _I fucking moan._

Soon, I cannot tell the difference between pain or pleasure. They just merge together, into something that feels _good._

_Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pain. Pain. Pleasure._

A strange feeling builds up in my stomach.

_Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Harley Quinn. Joker._

A low giggle escapes my throat. My eyes widen in horror as Joker dials up the electricity. He shoves them down, my scream shattering out of my throat. 

PAIN. _Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Joker. Harley. Pleasure._

The next time Harley leans down, she pushes her tounge into my mouth, swallowing every moan that escapes my throat.

_Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Harley. Baby. Joker. Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Baby._

Another giggle escapes my mouth, I close my eyes attempting to control myself.

"Oh no you don't!" Joker snaps

He thrusts the impulsers back onto my stomach, whilst Harley massaged my breasts. 

_Pleasure. Pleasure. Pleasure. Pain? Pleasure._

He leaned down and kissed me, Harley occupying my neck with her tounge. I start to giggle again, louder this time.

_Pleasure. Pleasure. Harley. Joker. Baby. Pleasure. Baby. Pleasure._

Harley started to laugh into my neck, making me giggle even harder.

_Harley. Joker. Pleasure. Happy. Baby. Pleasure._

Joker let out a sarcastic _ha,ha,ha_ making me burst into hysterical laughter. Harley kisses me  again, her fingers running through my hair. 

_Harley. Joker. Pleasure. Love. Happy. Pleasure. Love._

Joker presses the impulsers back, but I feel no pain. I'm laughing too hard to notice.

_Pleasure. Love. Obey. Joker. Harley. Happy. Baby._

Harley taps the tip of my nose, grinning at the laughing mess I've become.

_Pleasure. Love. Obey. Daddy. Mommy. Happy. Baby._

I roll sideways, discovering I am no longer tied down. I tumble onto the floor in a fit of laughter. I look up and Joker wiggles his eyebrows at me making me laugh even harder.

_Mommy. Daddy._

They both sit down on the floor with me, tickling me and making farting noises on my stomach. They soon notice my twinkle of insanity has returned, and beam down at me, my face laughing into Harley's chest.

"Hello Baby" they both cooed 

_Mommy. Daddy._

"Hi Mommy" I grin up at both of them, my teeth shining "Hi Daddy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for supporting this series so far, the amount of hits and kudos are insane! If anyone has anyway they think I can improve this fic at all please leave a comment below. Thanks again! :) 
> 
> -A


	8. Pull The Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are given a huge decision to make: life or death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys! School is a bitch and consumes my very existence with Homework and constant tiredness. But.... Here's the next chapter. So enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment :)
> 
> -A

My finger twitched against the trigger. A woman is sprawled out on the floor, underneath my black boot. That woman is my mother.

Before you start asking annoying questions: _No_ , Harley Quinn is not at gun point underneath my foot. This is my _actual_ mother. You know, the one that birthed me and gave me the _miracle_ of life.

To be exact, Harley Quinn is standing behind me, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist, her smirk buried into my neck. _Her hands are holding the gun with me_. Supporting the 'sin' I was about to commit. That's all the bitch on the floor could say to me, _I'm sinning._

I have never agreed with the way my mother expected me to believe in God. _She forced_   _me to._

The older I got, the more I disagreed with how she treated me with religion; the more she would beat me. 

Oh? You weren't expecting that plot twist right?!

_Neither did I._

She used anything she could get her evil hands on, spoons, ladles, belts, chairs, _tables_ \- It was sad really. I never did anything back. I never shouted, I never argued: I stayed there. 

But _that's_ the joke you see, I'm giving her back all of the _love_ she gave me now. She will receive _everything._

 _"_ Go on then!" She spits venomously at me

Habit returning I flinch, much to Harley's disgust. Her eyebrows furrow and she pulls away from my neck, her hand gently caressing my cheek. My body relaxes and I return to my natural posture.

"You see! You'll always be a coward Y/N! Nothing will change, you will always be a pathetic, little sheep, leeching of others to protect you!"

A slight glaze goes over my eyes, and I furrow my eyebrows anger spreading like wildfire over my face. I pull my mouth back into a snarl and stamp down on her stomach.

She wretches in pain, her arms and legs convulsing upwards. To her dismay, I dig the top of my boot into her stomach, twisting it roughly. Blood coughs out of her throat, her face grimacing in agony. A grin creeps onto my face.

Harley kisses my cheek, smiling as well.

I glare down at the pathetic mess underneath my foot, my pupils rimmed with white. My face contorts again and I stamp her stomach again, desperately seeking more of her screams. 

Hearing a chuckle behind me I look back, only to see Joker walking towards Harley and I. He gently wraps one arm around myself and the other around Harley, his grin reaching both sides of his mouth.

His piercing blue eyes glare into mine as his hand rests over mine holding the gun. I smirk raising my eyebrows comically, earning an eyebrow wiggle from him and then I turn back to my mother, my face now icy and bland.

My mother spits out blood onto the floor, her hands straining against her bruised stomach.

"You bitch!" She howls "You are stupid if you think these two _clowns_ actually love you! They're _using_ you! Like a pawn. Once your uses are done, they will discard you. And you will be alone. You will always-"

I pull the trigger.

Tears sting my eyes as I fight back a sob. _Is she right?_

No- of course she's not! She just said that to upset me right? _Right_?! There's no way they are just using me. _It's impossible_. Everything that's happened, it's a show of affection. _Right?!_

Joker and Harley notice the concerned look on my face and my suddenly quickened breath. Just as they begin to realise, I break down into tears. _What if all of this was a lie?_

Joker growls at my, now very much dead, mother and pulls me into a tight hug with Harley. Both drop to the floor, bring me with them.

"shhhhh" Harley cooes softly into my ear, her hands holding my blotchy reddened face. Joker's hand runs through my hair, as they both rock back and forth comforting my crying self.

"Baby everything she said was a lie" Joker whispers into my ear, still rocking back and forth.

"You're _ours._ We'd never get rid of you." Harley murmured into my hair.

I begin to calm down and soon I'm gently purring at their warm touches. Harley kisses me carefully, her usual flirty strategy gone and care replacing it. Joker's finger wipes away the tears resting underneath my eyes.

"Boss you're ne-" Joker shakes a dismissive hand at the goon, with a stiff nod he turns on his heel and leaves the room, allowing Joker to continue consoling me.

Harley starts humming the tune she uses to make me sleep into my ear, as the song starts to work its magic my eyes suddenly become very heavy and I let out a loud yawn. Harley and Joker smile adoringly at me, concern finally leaving their faces.

Joker gently lifts me into a bridal position and we all walk into our bedroom. They both get into the bed with me, their warmth making me even more sleepy.

"Why so serious?" Joker teased quietly

I smile sleepily at both of them, and then allow my head to drop into my pillow. Feeling both of their arms snake around me I smirk to myself. _She was wrong, about them and me._

My smirk grows as I feel myself get succumbed by happy sleep.


	9. Make me beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley decides it's about time she's in charge.

Gotham is _huge_. I never really realised, even though I lived here most of my life. To me; Gotham was a tiny little shit hole, where nothing good ever happens and you're _trapped_  in the walls of your own loneliness. It was always You verses Everyone, and You _always_ lost. That's the beauty of Gotham you see, it always makes everyone _very_ pessimistic. If anyone is ever truly _happy_ here, they're insane.

_And not the good insane._

"Baby are you okay?" I hear a slight pang on concern in Harley's voice.

My head pops up from the table it was uncomfortably resting on, everything flips. I suck air through my teeth trying to stabilise the sudden rush of dizziness that had overcome me.

"Yeah" I grumble honestly

Harley's unconvinced.

I smile at her raised eyebrow and wipe my eyes with a gloved hand, "I'm really okay mommy" I reply in a more realistic tone than before.

Her head tilts as she analyses my face, her face is bunched up adorably. "Okay then baby" she chirps. 

I grab the cup of coffee infront of me, it's still surprisingly hot. As I bring the cup to my lips, Harley's arms wrap around my shoulders and her lips start sucking on my neck. 

Growling softly, I place the cup carefully down on the table and lean my neck back, giving Harley more space to lick and suck. She starts to pull the chair away from me, giving me the indication to stand up, I do so quickly not wanting to waste anytime. I feel Harley's breasts press against my back as she presses mine down onto the table.

She cups my ass with her hand, squeezing it gently and shifts her weight slightly making her completely pin me down onto the table. She grips the hem of the skirt I'm wearing and yanks it off surprisingly fast, she cups my ass again, squeezing it harder than before. Harley starts to nibble on my earlobe, while her free hand works on removing my top.

"Mommy's horny baby" Harley moans into my ear 

I moan softly at all of the blissful contact I'm receiving, earning a playful tug on my ear from Harley.

"But... Mommy wants to do something a _little_ different." She cooes

My eyes open suddenly at the word different. _Different is rarely good_. Noticing I'm doubting what she said, Harley slaps my ass roughly. I choke on a moan. 

"Mommy..." She runs her free hand slowly down my now bare back, "Is going to make baby _beg._ " 

My face contorts at the word beg. _I do not beg._ That goes against all of my self-respect and dignity.

"Mommy, you know I won't beg" I mumble into the table.

I literally _feel_ the smirk creep onto Harley's face after hearing my comment.

_Shit._

Harley runs her finger slowly, _so fucking slowly,_ down my clit. I groan softly, biting my lips in attempt to silence the sounds of approval escaping my throat.

"Mommy can feel how wet you are" she whispers 

Her hand roughly gropes one of my breasts, whilst her other tortures my clit. Her finger lightly flicks at my clit and I whine quietly used to _much_ more contact. She smiles into my neck and suddenly sucks viciously at my pulse point. The moan that escapes my throat _reeks_ of desperation.

"You see baby," She pinches a nipple between her fingers, I close my eyes seeking some control over myself, "Sex with you is _amazing_ ," her teeth graze nonchalantly down my neck, "But you are in too much _control_." 

My breath hitches as she taps the top of my vagina with her finger. 

"Mommy is going to make baby _submit_ " 

Suddenly, she removes both of her hands, I fight back a whine and to my surprise, I actually do. I smirk into the table vainly, pride building up rapidly inside me. However, that pride quickly vanishes when she thrusts one finger inside my vagina, whilst biting my neck.

I scream in raw pleasure, ecstasy overpowering all other emotions. My mouth gapes open, releasing silent moans as her finger thrusts in and out. Her tounge expertly rotates on my pulse point adding extra pleasure to my already overwhelming experience.

She smiles just as her finger curls against my walls, I scream again, panting rapidly at the pleasure rushing through my veins. I start to tense.

"No. Baby cannot cum until Mommy says." She slows down her thrusts and the whine that escapes my mouth is _embarrassing_. 

Harley waits until my high ends before she starts thrusting in and out viciously again. A series of moans come out of my mouth, as Harley rotates my breast with a rough grab. To add the the _pain_ of pleasure I was receiving from Harley, she began thrusting her body in time with her finger, allowing it to go deeper inside me. 

Sweat is now dripping off my forehead in attempt to not _beg_ for release. 

"Come on baby, _beg_ " she whispers

To make matters even better, Joker walked into the room, my screams and moans making him curious. He chuckles softly, enjoying the scene of me shaking and sweaty underneath Harley. Oh, and did I mention I was _pinned_ to a table.

I move my head, trying to avoid his menacing glaze, only to have it placed back by Harley. She rotated her hips against my ass, making me release another moan. I begin to tense again and just like before she quickly pulls out her finger.

_I don't even try to hold back the whine this time._

Joker falls back into a chair, watching the scene infront of him unravel, the bulge in his pants _clearly_ much larger.

" _Beg_ baby" she cooes

I close my eyes, thinking of a way to avoid what I am about to do. A low growl escapes my throat.

"Fine" Harley whispers

To my horror, she dips her finger into my coffee and spins it inside the cup. She presses her now hot finger against my vagina allowing the coffee to drip inside me. I moan filthily and start bucking against her finger.

She tuts dramatically and pulls away her finger. _I can't take it anymore_.

"Please" I mumble.

Joker raises his eyebrows in astonishment, a huge smile forming on his face.

Harley presses two fingers against my clit and starts rotating them the way she knows I love.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't quite get that" she teased

My eyes glaze over at Harley's touch and my moans echo around the room.

"Please fuck me mommy" I moan.

Harley moans and thrusts three fingers inside me at once. My eyes roll back into head as her fingers curl and pump inside me. I cum almost instantly, pleasure erupting inside me. Harley continued pumping inside me until my intense orgasm died down. I hummed in satisfaction as she pulled out her fingers and licked them slowly.

Suddenly she flipped me over and kissed me roughly, her tounge pushing mine down dominantly, beaming at the fact I didn't wrestle against her tounge. As Harley pulled away, Joker lifted me onto the table, his pants already off.

Harley crawled up my body and placed her pussy inches away from my face, it's juices dripping onto my mouth. _I didn't lick it off because I wasn't given permission too._ And Joker placed his throbbing dick at my enterance. 

" _Beg"_ they both cooed

So possessed by pleasure I don't even hesitate to ask.

"Mommy, Daddy please fuck me"

Both smile at me, "Good girl" 

Joker enters me simultaneously with Harley's pussy landing on my face. Joker's hands grip tightly around my hips and he starts to thrust roughly, perhaps rewarding me for my submission. _Who am I kidding? He's just Horny._

Harley bucks against my face attempting to gain as much contact from my tounge as possible. I lick her the same way I always do: _Up, down, up, down, around, around, in._ The noises she makes are heavenly. Her fingers clutch my hair and pulls my face closer to her glistening cunt. 

Joker and Harley seem to be thrusting in rhythm, and trust me when I say they both get close to the edge at the same time. 

Joker, _somehow,_ starts thrusting faster than before and I feel his dick double in size. The grip on my hips tighten and a low growl starts to escape his throat.

Harley grinds roughly against my tounge and I curl it up towards her G-Spot. She screams and thrusts against my face quickly, riding out the orgasm. Hearing Harley cum sends Joker over the edge. His cum fills inside me and somehow makes me feel very calm. 

Joker pulled out slowly and Harley stood leaving me lying on the table. Joker then flips me over again so I'm on my knees, Harley walks over to me with my collar in her hand. 

I bet you guys forgot about the Collar! _I definitely did._

She buckled it around my neck and gave it an experimental tug, after nodding in approval she yanked me forwards into a kiss. I groan into her mouth, the collar seriously turning me on. After what seems centuries of kissing, Joker and Harley switch positions.

Without any hesitation Joker forced my head down onto his dick, he grabbed my hair in two halves and used them to guide my head up and down his dick. I hum happily, my tounge swirling around his twitching cock.

Harley slides her finger inside my ass, making me moan into Joker's dick.

"Mmm. Daddy's made you nice and wide" she giggles softly

She pumps in and out viciously, her other hand circling over my clit. Joker pushed my face further down, his dick now hitting the back of my throat.

Just as all three of us are about to climax, one of Joker's goons burst in. _They have a habit of doing that._

 _"_ Boss! Batman has located the lair, he's getting closer as we- oh" _oh? YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING M-_

Joker growls viciously and pulls my mouth away from his dick. Harley leans over me and pulls me up to stand with them both, Joker and Harley place dressing me as their number one priority; bearing in the mind, the fact I _cannot move._  

Once I was dressed, I could start to feel my body again. _Luckily._

I helped Harley get dressed as her outfit was much more complex than mine and Joker's _combined._

Joker only pulled on his trousers, leaving his tattooed torso completely exposed. 

"Come on!" He chuckles already running to the door.

Harley grabs my hand and pulls me to the door as well, both of us giggling in excitement. 

We all clamber into Joker's car, his foot smashes onto the accelerator, making the engine roar. We race down the road, Batman in his _stupid_ Bat-Mobile ( _seriously Bat-mobile?! Vain or what?)_ hot on our tail. 

"Come on Batsy!" Joker teases 

I bring down a car window and quickly lean out of it pistol in my hand. I pull the pistol up and press the trigger, making loads of bullets fly towards Batman. 

Joker turns a rough corner, my hair flares in the streets lights, my eyes glitter with excitement, my smile reaches the corners of my face.

My laughter can be heard miles away.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for the support and feedback, I do honestly try to use all of your feedback to make this something you enjoy reading. So again, please do not hesitate to give feedback. You guys are awesome! :) 
> 
> -A


	10. Pranks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Joker decide to prank Batman, and you play a vital part in said prank.

My eyes gingerly open. They seriously don't want too, but I have gotten bored of just laying in this strangely comfortable bed with my eyes pried shut. Now that I think about it, this bed is suspiciously soft. Softer than usual.

That's strange.

As I open my stubborn, attempting to close, eyes; I immediately notice something  _off_.

Well, whatever you call a baby mobile- Still, it's  _off_ , you cannot deny it. It's a baby mobile, I cannot emphasise enough on the word  _baby_. Yet, it feels as though I have, maybe one more time.  _Baby_. Yup, emphasised it enough.

Then the taste of plastic fills my mouth,  _technically_ it was already there, but the taste was now noticeable. I look down only to see a dummy. A dummy. D-U-M-M-Y.

To add to my confusion, I am laying in a cot; in a pink onesie.  _Did I get drunk last night?_

I hear shuffling in the next room and I wonder if I made too much noise, which I  _didn't._

I stand slowly, my body feeling suspiciously weak, and attempt to swing my leg over the side of the large cot; only to fail in epic proportions. I fall forwards and hit my stomach onto the rim of the top of the cot, my face grimaces in pain and air flies out of my lungs.

I feel two hands grab my hips and lift me out of my award winning position, "Be careful baby you might hurt yourself."

I gruff into the dummy and wrap myself around Harley's body. She smirks and takes it out of my mouth.

"We have to trick B-Man today baby." She cooes gently into my ear.

I hum into her collarbone and she continues, "We need him to think you've been badly brainwashed."

I lift my head gently, "Why?" I practically squeak.

Her finger taps the tip of my nose, "So we can scare him baby, make him think we are powerful."

"But aren't you already powerful mommy?" My voice is muffled by her top.

I hear her chuckle softly, "Yes baby, but we need to look even more powerful."

I cock my head sideways, "Like... Super powerful?" 

She smiles again, her hand running nonchalantly through my hair.

"Exactly." 

I nodded in understanding before continuing, "So what do I have to do mommy?"

Her eyes twinkle slightly in response to my question, "We need you to act like a baby, baby. But it would be even better, if mommy can get you into a headspace."

I nod again, however quickly become confused at the use of 'headspace'.

"How can I get into a headspace mommy?"

She places the dummy back in my mouth and begins to sway me back and forth.

"Well, daddy and I have already put you into a slight headspace, all I have to do is make it more serious baby."

"How will you do that?" I mumble into the dummy

She chuckles, the feel of her chest vibrating calms me and I relax into it.

"By treating you like a baby." She cooes

I look up and smile at her, the corners of my mouth grinning past the dummy. She gently taps my nose again, before carefully bouncing me slightly in her arms. 

I start to feel a slight daze come over myself and I relax more into her chest, she starts to hum 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' and a sudden whoosh of drowsiness flows through my veins. I grab her shirt desperately, beginning to feel myself slip.

"It's okay baby, mommy won't drop you. You're safe baby." She whispers into my ear

I begin to unconsciously suck on the dummy, the bouncing calming my body. Harley smirks realising how quickly I'm slipping into my headspace, she slowly draws little circles on my back attempting to slip me in even further.

I hum gently into the dummy, tiredness over coming me. Harley's cotton top feels so warm and soft against my face and her bouncing is so relaxing.

"Tired mommy" I mumble through the dummy

"What did you say baby?" She cooes gently

"Sleep mommy" I mumble

Her hand slides up to my hair and she sits carefully in an arm chair, trying to avoid breaking me out of the headspace I was currently in. 

Harley removes the dummy from my mouth hearing Joker talking to Batman outside the door. I whine softly and she places a bottle of warm milk to my lips, I start sucking on that instead- the milk making me even more tired than before.

Harley is still humming soft lullabies into my ear, her body rocking me slowly. 

"Hush little baby, don't say a word." She whispers while I suck away at the milk she's holding carefully over my mouth.

Batman bursts through the door, Joker quickly enters behind him pretending to be angry.

"You'll wake our baby Bats!" He aggressively whispers pointing poignantly at me.

Batman turns his head to me, which comically widens in surprise.

Harley purposely made the nipple too big on the bottle, a wide line of milk ran down my face, making me look like a dribbling child.

"Joker what have you done?" Batman snaps

My face scrunched up at his tone, it starting to scare me.

"Shhhhh. B-man you're scaring her!" Harley whispered hurriedly, her rocking increasing to keep me calm.

His eyes widen in- something. It's kinda hard to see, with his mask and all.

I start to get tired of the milk and place my hand on the bottle, pushing it away.

"No more milkies mommy" I state 

Harley smiles down at me, knowing full well I had fully entered my headspace. She pulls the bottle away and continues to rock me carefully.

"What have you done to her?" Batman, hilariously, whispers.

I furrow my eyebrows and he flinches slightly, Harley stifles a giggle.

"What do you mean Bats?" Joker whispers questioningly

"You know what I mean Joker." He whispers bluntly

Joker's head cocks sideways, a large grin creeping onto his pale white face.

"Y/N was getting to 'serious' Batsy, so we cured her of ever having to think seriously again!" 

Batman turned to me again, his eyes shone sympathy to my, partially, lied state.

"Now mommy and daddy do all of the thinking." Harley whispered, her hand rubbing circles on my stomach.

"That's sick." Batman whispered, disgusted

Joker giggles softly, "It's not- look at how happy she is to be like this." 

He looks at me again, humming gently against Harley's chest, sucking absently on the dummy Harley had given back to me.

"That's what makes it sick," he whispers, "She's obviously been brainwashed."

Joker smiles again, "Ding! One point to the bat!" 

Joker walks menacingly around Batman, his jacket flailing behind him.

"So Bats! Are you gonna fight me infront of a innocent baby?" He gnashes his teeth

Batman pauses, his fists clenching and unclenching in fustration. Suddenly he dashes out of the door and vanishes into the dark streets of Gotham.

"That's what I fought." Joker giggled

He walked over to me and Harley, his hand gently caressing Harley's cheek.

"Good Job Harls," he cooes.

I release a quiet snore and both grin down to me, their teeth shining brightly.

"Good Job baby" they both whisper.

 


	11. Bat Jr.

My mouth pulls back into a snarl, the dark pupils in my eyes dilate and 'BAM'.

My fist hits Robin's jaw; hard.

He staggers back clumsily, his arms flailing around. He's open.

I charge towards him briskly, my steps echoing in the dimly lit factory. His arm swings towards my face, naively missing it by miles. I parry forwards my fists clenching as I pull an arm back, his eyes bulge as my fist smacks into his stomach. I slowly twist it, feeling the skin beneath my knuckles twist as well. 

I smile tauntingly at him, my teeth shining in the moon light.

His knee hits my crotch. 

I pull back too quickly, and air vanishes out of my lungs. My shoe slides on the dusty ground, Robin's force pushing me back.

"That all you got?" He taunts

I smile at him again and duck my body, pushing myself forwards, my fist aiming for his stomach again. I hit it harder this time, a low thud echoes in the room and I feel Robin's body hunch forwards. Instantly noticing his sign of weakness, I grab his costume and knee his stomach, sucking the air out of his lungs.

He groans as I grab his hair and smash his face against my knee; that's going to bruise. His hand grips on the collar around my neck and tightens around it, a low growl erupts through my lips.  _Nobody touches the collar_.

I huff gently and stop moving, my hand tightly gripping a gun in my pocket. Robin pauses breathing heavily, I smirk at the ground before lifting my head up, my eyes teary and my lip wobbling.

"Please don't touch the collar like that, please. Please. I'm sorry" I sob

Robin puts his fists down, his face washed over with concern.

"Oh I'm sorry." He stammers slightly bewildered

"It's okay." I sniffle " It's just that, whenever Daddy's mad with me, he grabs the collar like that and- and-" the lies slip off my tounge.

"He hurts you?" Robin questions

"Only when I'm not happy enough." Tears start to run down my bruised face.

The panic that rushes over to Robin's face is hilarious, "No, no, no! Please don't cry. I won't hurt you anymore."

He is so naive.

"You-you won't?" I whisper

"No. I promise please just come with me, Batman wants to make you better." He smiles genuinely

I fight back a laugh before continuing, "Make me better?" 

Robin's eyes twinkle slightly, "Yes, Y/N. Joker and Harley have done something to your brain to make you behave like this."

"Something?" I whisper

"Yes. We don't know what they've done, but we can fix it." His tone is surprisingly soothing

"You can?" I look up

Robin walks towards me slowly and wipes away my tears, "I promise."

He smiles kindly at me and I smile back, a very different emotion pulsing through my veins.

He's stopped guarding himself.

A small giggle escapes my throat, as my hand tightens around the gun.

"Hey are you okay?" Robin asks

"Peachy" I reply my laughter increasing quickly.

I swing the bottom of the gun against his head, laughing hysterically. His eyes roll back into his head and he collapses onto the ground.

Still laughing, I pick up his unconscious body and carry him to the car humming quietly outside. 

_________________________

I hear Harley and Joker talking quietly through the door and kick it open abruptly with my foot, demanding my victory to be noticed.

They both turn to me, their mouths contorting into gigantic grins. Harley starts bouncing up and down clapping excitedly.

"Baby!" Harley squeals

I smirk at her, dumping Robin's body onto the carpet. In three brisk steps I'm on her lap kissing her passionately, her hands cup my cheeks as her tounge laps gently against mine. As we pull away from each other,  I notice Joker walking over to Robin, his boot gingerly taps his body before he turns back to Harley and I grinning.

"Well done baby. Mommy and Daddy are very proud of you." He chuckles softly before continuing, "So, Daddy is going to deal with Bat Jr. whilst Mommy deals with Baby."

Harley attaches the metal chain to the collar and I groan softly, very much anticipating the raw pleasure I was about to receive.

Joker winks at me, laughing at my dazed, aroused look, before dragging Robin out of the room by his foot.

I hear the door lock.

"Mommy is sooo proud of you." She whispers before pulling me into a kiss. I moan into her mouth, her tounge swirls majestically around mine, pinning it down in an act of dominance.

She slides my body up her legs closing the gap between us, her hands run down my hip as her head tilts slightly, giving her more space inside my mouth.

She suddenly flips me around, earning a whine of fustration from me.

She giggles at my sudden change in mood as her lips pepper my neck and a moan leaves my mouth.

She starts unbuttoning the shirt I was wearing, the cool air instantly hardening my nipples, however it's affects were manipulated by my arousal.

"Baby is becoming such a big girl." She cooes into my ear, her tounge gently licking it's shell.

I moan loudly, my back arching into her chest.

She cups my breasts, undoing the bra supporting them quickly. I start grinding on her leg, unable to hold my pleasure any longer. Her fingers rotate casually over my nipple, which is growing considerablely in size due to my arousal.

Harley begins to undo the button to my jeans, gripping the top tightly before yanking them off my legs. I groan, feeling much more contact from her leg now. She starts kissing my collarbone, her teeth occasionally biting down on it. 

I hear a scream next door and look towards it, Harley obviously disliking my short attention span, runs two fingers up my clit. I growl, my head leaning back onto her shoulder. 

"Why don't you tell me what you did baby?" Harley chirped

"O-Okay." I moan 

She circles her fingers over my clit, I buck viciously against her teasing fingers.

"Um- I- I beat Robin L-Like yo-you and Daddy asked." I stammer, finding it strangely difficult to talk.

She smiles, "I know that silly! Tell mommy what you did."

I furrow my eyebrows, "What I did?"

"Yes baby."

"Ohhhh. I punched Robin in the face mommy!" Excitement allowed me to speak normally again.

Her circles began to speed up, "Really baby?!" She asked

"Yeah mommy!... But then he hit me back." I growl angrily

She furrows her eyebrows, "How dare he!" She snapped funnily

I giggled, only to have it cut off by a shattering moan escaping my lips, Harley pushed a finger inside me.

"Keep telling me baby," Harley mumbled into my neck

"So I punched- h-him in the stomach." I moan

Harley begins to pull in and out of my pussy, running her finger against my G-spot in the process.

"Oh you did baby?!" She smirked 

"Mmmmm" My eyes flutter shut, "Then he k-kicked me on the crotch" 

I felt Harley stiffen slightly, "Did he hurt you baby?" Her playful tone had vanished

"Not that much mommy" 

I felt her relax, however she was still quite stiff.

"So then what happened baby?" Her other hand was roughly massaging my breast, making me pant quietly.

"Ummm.. Then he grabbed- m-my collar." Harley froze

"What did he do baby?" She growled

"He touched my collar." Harley plunged two fingers into my pussy

I scream in ecstasy, my body arching into hers, she ran her fingers through my hair calming me.

"Nobody but Mommy and Daddy can touch your collar baby." She scowled

"I- I know mo-mommy." I pant

"What did baby do after?" Her tone was still quite sharp 

"I pretended to cry to weaken him and hit his head with a gun." I spoke quickly feeling another orgasm coming.

I moan loudly, bucking desperately against Harley's hand. She smiles at me noticing my eyes have glazed over.

"Can you repeat that baby?"

Pleasure erupts through my veins as Harley curls her fingers inside me, I scream my body shuddering.

I hum quietly coming down quickly from my high. Soon Harley realises I didn't hear her question, she giggles and repeats her question.

"Can you repeat that baby?" Harley whispers

"I- Um.. Whacked- gun.. With head." 

Harley breaks into a fit of laughter, "What did baby do today?" She questioned

"...Mommy.. Daddy.. 'BAM'..Bat Jr." I state 

Harley's eyes tear up due to how hard she's laughing and she pulls me into a hug.

"Mommy loves you baby." She giggles

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Next week I may not be able to post as much, exams and all that jazz. Thank you guys for 7000 hits that's bloody insane! Please feel free to leave comments or criticisms below, (Don't worry I take critism fairly well.)
> 
> -A


	12. Eat out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute Harley and baby tbh.

I look up from my laptop perplexed, how does that make any sense? It _legitimately_  makes no sense, whatsoever. Wouldn't it _taste_ bad? And... I'm  _pretty_ sure it would be awkward as well.  _Very awkward._ That's for sure.

I hear a soft humming next to me and remember Harley is in the room with me.

_Damn, I have such a short attention span._

Still not understanding what my eyes had just witnessed, I turn to the woman relaxing next to me with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes flutter to mine and a smirk appears on her rosy face.

"Yes baby?" She cooes playfully

"Mommy, how does a cannibal eat?" I ask, honestly confused.

She smiles at me again as I pick up a bottle of water on the table next to my resting feet. Due to me being so invested in grabbing the bottle, I'm completely oblivious to the devilish spark that shines on her eyes.

When I turn back to her, it's gone.

"Well baby," I unscrew the lid and bring the bottle to my lips, only just realising how thirsty I actually am. 

And before you start giggling,  _No_ , I'm not 'thirsty' in the way you probably just perceived me to be. But, if you weren't thinking that, I just made you.  _Shit._  Hey,  _stop_ thinking that! 

_You disgust me._

"They have a  _special_ way of eating people." Her voice is almost like a teacher's

My eyebrows raise in astonishment, "Really?!" I ask before backing down the water.

"Yes baby," She taps my nose "You see, they open the person's legs-"

I spit the water out of my lips violently, choking on my laughter. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about the short chapters? It doesn't mean all will be this short, but would you guys occasionally like short chapters? 
> 
> -A


	13. Ours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley thinks about her baby's development.

I hum softly rocking Y/N gently in my lap. She fell asleep, bless her.

Mistah J and I had been trying to decide what to do with Bat.Jr, at first we fought we would just scare the brat, but then I was told that he  _touched_ the collar. Only J and I can touch the collar, but not only that-  _he grabbed the collar_.

J and I have never grabbed the collar, because Y/N is always such a good girl. We gently pull her to us and run our fingers carefully across the surprisingly expensive leather. So, the _little shit_ scared her. And unfortunately, that will make Jason's stay here  _so_ much more enjoyable.

She whimpers slightly and I grin, my fingers running through her hair. She absolutely loves it, she always purrs adorably and gets closer to me.

She's improved so much since she first became our baby, she's more co-operative. She was so stubborn, and unwilling. She was  _afraid._ I don't want her to ever feel like that again.

Her  _other_ mother, now dead ( _ha,ha,ha)_ , was disgusting. She  _beat_ baby violently, just because she didn't believe the same things as her. Looking at her so peaceful now upsets me, we could have saved her earlier. We could have  _prevented_ all of the abuse she had to face.

Instead, she dealt with the years and  _years_ of abuse alone; she never smiled.  _She smiles all the time now_. 

Y/N had never experienced  _love,_ which is what made losing her sanity especially hard. She believed Joker and I would leave her,  _abandon her._ She was so scared of that, she refused to  slip into the mindset we needed her to be in.

Everything about her is perfect.  _Why would anyone want to hurt her_?

Her laugh is beautiful, her smile is gorgeous, her moans are glorious- she is perfect.

The pearly white shine her teeth have make Joker and I so proud,  _why would ANYONE want to hurt her?!_

Because they are  _sick_. 

When she grins, two little dimples appear on her cheeks and her eyes always have this little sparkle.

When she pouts her face scrunches up adorably and she crosses her arms.

When she orgasms her body arches magnificently, her moans are god-like.

When she's angry her mouth snarls and her eyes shine, but she can never stay angry at us.

When she hugs her warmth is addictive.

But it used to be different, she used to hug us like it was the last time she would ever hug us. She suddenly became so clingy, she was receiving love- but didn't know how to react.

Her stubbornness had vanished, only to be replaced with desperation. That hurts.

_That hurts so much._

She needed to impress us, constantly. She needed our praise-  _she needed attention._

The way she lights up when we praise her is so cute. She seems so innocent.

Even though we quickly found out she's not that innocent-

When I say she can use a gun, I mean it. Her aim is astounding, her reaction time is even better. Joker and I practically had our mouths gaping to the floor with her performance.

She can fight with her fists as well- well, fight is an understatement.

Her skill is amazing.  _She is amazing._

Then her sanity began to come back- I was terrified.

We had just got her into the correct mindset. The desperation had finally vanished as well.

She was like a different person, her eyes were cold and sharp. They showed pain- she didn't want to gain her sanity.  _She wanted to be like us._

I couldn't look at her as Joker drugged her to sleep.

At first the electroshock therapy was horrible, she was in so much pain. I wanted her pain to stop, I didn't want to see her tears. But then a miracle happened- she giggled.

She kissed back and giggled harder. 

Her sparkle had returned. 

It was at that moment that I realised-  _she's truly ours._

Then, Joker and I sent her on a job. To bring Bat.Jr to us.

She kicked open the door, pride showering her face; Robin unconscious on her shoulder.

So many emotions exploded inside me at once at that moment- relief, pride, happiness.

I feel a shift and look down, big eyes greet mine.

"Hello mommy!" She chirps

_She's truly ours._

_Ours._

_Nobody else's._

_Just me and J._

_Mommy and Daddy._

_Our baby._

I tap her nose with my finger, beaming "Hello baby!"

_Just ours._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhhhhhh a new point of view!!! Thank you guys sooooo much for 8500 hits, I never thought this series could become so popular. You guys are the best! I have one more day of exams, so I'll be able to post more frequently- plus next week is my holiday sooooo extra content! Thank you again for the amazing support. Please don't hesitate to leave preferences, opinions or ideas in the comments. :)
> 
> -A


	14. The past is shit; the future however...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You recall your life before Harley and Joker.

I huff into the cool night air, another long day at the police force. Another homicide. Another day of work.

Work I'm way too tired to be committed for.

It's always the same here; Gotham is shit. And filled with even shittier people.

When I first joined the police force, I was naive. I believed I could  _change_ Gotham and everyone in it. I couldn't.

Because you can't.

No matter how  _hard_ you believe you can make a difference, _you can't._

It take me a very long time to learn that.

I wrap my jacket around my body tighter, the cool winter air really beginning to piss me off. 

I like the dark that surrounds me, nobody can see my face. The face that shows so much hurt and sorrow and _lust_. That's why shades are so useful. Nobody asks questions, because there is nothing to ask about. 

Groaning softly I walk down the silent pathway, that's another reason why I love night; silence.

Night is a place where you can be yourself, essentially because nobody is there to _judge_. It's all people do these days, they glance at you; look you up and down, try to make a quick summary of you based on your appearance and facial expression.

Which is why during the day; a smile never leaves my face.

My father taught me that, before my mother killed him.

He told me that nobody else needs to know _I_ am upset, because then concerns are raised and questions are asked, questions that _nobody_ would want to answer. 

Like, "Are you okay?"

_I hate that question._

Because I'm not.

But nobody else needs to know that.

My father was a good man, he worked for Gotham's police as well; he _did_ make a difference. Everyone loved him- everyone accept my mother.

She hated that he was happy, she hated that he loved me. 

She didn't.

In her eyes, I was a failure. Nothing more than dirt that you scrape off your shoe.

And one day they got into an argument; _about me_. It became ugly very quickly, he grabbed a kitchen knife and she grabbed a _gun_. He was there, but then he was gone.

And I was alone.

Nobody needs to know my upbringing. I don't like pity. I don't like people feeling _sorry_ for me.

That's just the way my life is.

If I were to listen to my mother's beliefs, why had God been so horrible to _me_?

Why did I deserve such a _shit_ start in life? 

I lost emotion the day my father died. I didn't need to be angry, happy, sad, _scared_ anymore. I had nobody to express them too.

The one person who _understands_ me; is underneath a patio tile in my mother's garden. _Dead_.

He was innocent. He did not deserve death. But life does not _care_ whether you are innocent; it just dies.

I'm empty; like the bottom of a box of doughnuts. (Hahaha).

I didn't cry at my father's funeral, or when he died. Grieving scares me. I don't understand it.

I didn't cry when my mother got drunk and blamed me for his death, and _beat_ me with a the bottle.

Crying shows weakness. 

I learnt how to mask my face; make people think I am _happy_.

 _I'm a great liar_.

I turn another corner, my feet echoing on the wet sidewalk.

However one person looks at me _differently._ It's like she can see through my mask. But her face never displays concern. It always confuses me. She looks _excited_.

I see her _constantly watching me._ But that, for some reason, doesn't concern me. But the way she dresses is suspicious, she wears a long coat- covering most of her body; like she's hiding it.

And she wears a hood that covers most of her face.

I started noticing her a couple of months ago, once I realised she saw through my mask; I stopped smiling at her. _Her smile grew bigger_.

It's honestly very difficult to smile all day; it destroys your jaw.

I sit down on a bench in a alleyway.

_Silence. Finally. Complete silence._

A tear runs down my cheek. I can finally remove my mask. 

My eyes sting, and my cheeks very quickly go blotchy. Soon I cannot see through my tears and I'm sobbing and chocking horrifically.

"Why did you leave dad?" I whisper into my hands, my head shaking slightly. "Why did you leave me with _her_?" 

 _Why did you leave me with her?!_  

My nose starts to run and I wipe it childishly with my sleeve, still sobbing.

Something pricks my neck.

I yelp, my hand reflexively grabbing my neck.

A sudden rush of drowsiness overcomes me and my body slumps towards the ground. A figure rushes towards me, grabbing my arms gently and pulling me up.

I groan softly into the person's shoulder, my body numb.

Upon looking at the shoulder, I soon recognise the coat. _It's that woman_. 

Tonnes of thoughts zoom around my head but a low drumming pain quickly removes them.

Her finger wipes away a tear underneath my eye, humming gently.

"It's okay baby, Mommy's here now." She whispers as darkness succumbs me.

___________________

I groan loudly Harley's fingers honestly making it very hard to think. She circles her tounge gently over my clit, giggling when I thrust towards her. She has me tied to the bed, with chains, and a gag in my mouth.

It reminds me of the first time Harley fucked me. When I didn't appreciate her _god-like_ efforts.

Her fingers curl to my G-spot and I scream, my fingers tightening around the chain as I cum . 

She slides up my body, removes the gag and presses a gentle kiss to my lips. 

 _This is love_.

She stands slowly, trying to linger on my body for as long as possible.

Once she has unlocked the chain, she winks at me and walks out of the room.

I smirk to myself and grab a shirt next to me.

The smell of bacon wafts into my nostrils as I walk into the kitchen, Harley is dancing to some music. Her spatula presses down on the bacon as her ass swings proudly to the beat.

Smiling, I walk up behind her and snake my arms around her waist. She smirks and leans back into my body.

"Baby can you go and get daddy?" She whispers into my mouth

I nod and waltz towards his work room. 

I nock on the door, knowing very well Joker hates being surprised.

"Come in." He slurs.

I walk in, closing the door carefully behind me. 

"Hello baby!" He cooes opening his arms for a hug.

I embrace him happily, giggling at the pen in the corner of his mouth. 

"So what is it baby?" He taps my nose

"Mommy said it's time for breakfast and you need to come." I state

"Oh goody! I'm hungry!" He kisses me quickly before dragging me out of his office.

Harley's placed breakfast on the table, smiling at her work.

When she notices me, she pats her lap.

Joker sits on the chair next to Harley and kisses her passionately. I plop myself down on Harley's lap, humming happily at the food.

"Thank you Harls this look _delicious_." 

She smiles at Joker, her cheeks blushing slightly.

"No problem Puddin'" 

Harley looks down to me, seeing 3 strips of bacon dangling from my mouth.

"You enjoying that baby?" She giggles

I nod enthusiastically, shoving the 4th strip into my mouth.

Harley and Joker burst into a fit of laughter.

 _This is love_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want food now. :)
> 
> -A


	15. Attention

Groaning heavily, I lift my head from my pillow.

6:39 am.

Why the fuck am I awake?

I sigh and turn away from the annoying green buzz from the alarm clock, the need of sleep no longer affecting me.

I feel something warm by my head and look up lazily; Harley.

She looks so calm and peaceful, her mouth is pulled into a slight smirk and her cheeks are blushed a pale red.

A slight snore escapes her mouth.

Shaking my head, I giggle softly. She's been sleeping with me for a while now, she slips in when I'm sleeping.

Joker has been away for a while, and Harley pretends that it doesn't really affect her-  _It does_.

She's good at lying- to people who lie worse than her.

 _I lie much better than Harley_.

She's lost a certain sparkle in her eyes, she's happy- but not the same _type_ of happy.

She misses Joker.

I smile at her, and snuggle closer to her; her warmth is intoxicatingly beautiful.

She snores softly again and I wrap my arms around her body.

"Baby" she mumbles

I smirk and rest my head on her breasts. 

She needs to feel _loved_.

And even though I do show her love, Joker shows her a _different_ one. One she finds addictive.

I miss Joker too.

I grin before drifting off to sleep.

I'll give Harley all the attention she needs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.... :)
> 
> -A


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers.....

_Ughhhhhhhhhhhh_

My head hurts.

In fact; everything hurts. _Everything_.

That's not good. That's not good at all.

__________________

Harley wakes slowly, her head resting on Joker's lap.

"Puddin'?" She groaned 

His face shot down, his eyes glazed over with worry; his face relaxed.

"Hey Harls." He whispered softly, his hand gently caressing Harley's cheek.

She purred softly and leaned into his touch, only then did she notice how frigid he was.

"Mistah J?" Her face softened in concern

He smiles half-heartedly, "Harley..." his eyes glare down into hers, "Baby's gone."

Harley's face paled.

__________________

I groan loudly, my face contorting at the shooting pain that raced through my jaw. 

I attempt to open my eyes; the effort was in vain- _that light's a bitch_.

It's all like, 'Oh you wanna see? Too bad; be _blinded_ instead'

I raise my hand- _Nope_ , I don't. It's been tied down to _whatever the fuck_ I am lying on.

 _Greaaaaaaaat_.

____________________

Harley sits up quickly, wincing at the pain in her back. Joker quickly supports her, his hand gently pushing her up.

 _"_ D-did she  _leave_?"  The pain in her face is unbearable 

"No! No,no,no." He whispered assuringly

Her eyes began to tear up, "Is she _dead_?" Her voice is hardly a whisper.

Joker wipes away a tear underneath her eye, "No, Harls." 

Her glassy eyes look up to his, "What happened J?" 

His face instantly darkens, it sends a chill down Harley's spine.

"No. She was Kidnapped." He growled

__________________

My feet have also been tied down too, I'm stuck. 

I suck in a quick breath and pull against the ropes.

 _It's useless_.

My eyebrows furrow, _for fuck sake_ , I rest my head back down onto whatever I'm lying on.

But who would want to kidnap me? All of the villans are shit scared of Joker and Harley; they value their lives too much to do a stunt like this. Well, without the villans, that just leaves every _fucking_ superhero and random person on the bloody streets.

_But I'm such a nice person._

Why would anyone want to kidnap me?

I mean sure, I rob _occasionally_ and yeah; I've killed _a lot_ of people. But that's no excuse to _kidnap_ me! 

 _Talk about over the top, (_ I thought Joker was bad).

I huff and try to shake out of the rope again.

"That won't work Y/N" 

 _Robin_.

_________________

"Bat.Jr sent a distress call to Batsy." He hissed

Harley's face darkened.

"Did they _hurt_ her?" She growled

"Not that I'm aware of, but they hurt _you_." 

Harley looked down to her ripped clothes and bruised arms. She obviously put up a fight, but unfortunately she cannot remember what exactly happened- Bats must of hit her head a bit too hard.

" _Nobody_ can hurt you and get away with it." He whispered into her hair

Harley laced her fingers with Joker's, "Let's find our baby mistah J"

He nods, before gripping her hand tight and running out of the room; dragging her with him.

________________

_How is this fucker still alive?_

_"_ Woah it's okay, it's okay." He hushes me

_Wait what?_

Do I look distressed? 

Ohh, I frowned, he obviously read my facial expression wrong; but why is he treating me so childishly?

"Don't worry me and another nice man are going to _fix_ you." 

_The penny drops._

___________________

_"_ HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Joker roared at the tiny doctor rapidly typing away at a computer screen.

Harley reloaded a gun against his head.

"J-Just give me one more second!" He stammered

Joker would have normally teased him, but now is not a time to _joke_. For once, Joker had to be _serious_.

There's a beep on the monitor, "Done!" the doctor shouts

Joker kicks the chair that the doctor is currently sitting on roughly to the side, staring at the screen.

_An address._

"Told ya it would be a good idea to chip her J" 

Joker presses a gentle kiss to her forehead, "Yes you did Harls." 

They both charge out of the room, leaving the poor bewildered doctor spinning on the chair in a corner.

________________

He honestly thinks I'm in a headspace! 

_Jeez, this guy is dumb._

Well, might as well give him what he wants.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" I whisper

His face relaxes and he walks carefully over to me, his hand running slowly over mine. _I want to crush it_.

"They are never coming back Y/N" 

_Blunt much! The things I want to do to his thick sku-_

_"_ Who's Y/N?" I reply, trying to look as confused as possible; it works.

"You are Y/N, what do Joker and Harley call you?" He asks slowly

 _What am I a fucking alien_?!

"Who's Joker and Harley?" 

He winces, _come on say it!_

 _"Mommy and Daddy."_ His teeth are gritted as he says that, it's hard to not laugh.

"Ohhhh, they, they call me baby. I'm baby." I giggle after, it wasn't intended but it worked.

"How old are you?" He whispers

"Ummm...." I raise my hand which I cuffed and show him 4 fingers. I suddenly freak out, I forgot I was tied down.

He quickly undoes the rope allowing me to move my arms and feet, I instantly start sucking my thumb- _that wasn't intended either_.

Another man walks into the room, "Bat!" I giggle around my thumb

His face also shows concern. 

I lean back, amused by the noise the table makes when I lie on it.

"Bruce, they've brainwashed her." Robin states hushed

He glances over at me, "No, they've put her in a headspace."

 _What's a headspace_?

I hate long words.

___________________

Joker slams his foot down on the pedal, "Just wait a few more minutes Y/N, we're coming." He hisses

___________________

_Where's mommy and daddy?_

I don't like the men here, they are _mean_. They whisper and that's _rude_.

I wanna leave.

The bat man grabs my arm before I reach door, _bad man_.

I leave now.

"You can't leave Y/N. We need to help you." 

 _No. Me fine_.

A loud noise. 'BAM'. 

"Batsy give us back our baby!" 

_Daddy and Mommy._

__________________

Harley and Joker charge into the room, guns aimed automatically at Robin and Batman. 

Harley looks at Y/N for one second and realises she's in a headspace.

_That's not good._

_"_ J she's in a headspace, she can't stay in it, we need to go now." She hisses quietly at him

He glances at her and realises Harley is correct. 

He aims the gum at Robin's foot and shoots it, giving Harley a path to Y/N.

She sprints towards her and presses a passionate kiss to her lips.

__________________

_Mommy. Kiss. Like. I. Like. I like Mommy's kiss. Nice. It's nice. It's very nice. I really love Mommy's kisses._

My hands slide up to Harley's head and I slip my tounge inside her mouth. She smirks and runs her tounge against mine.

"Hey mommy" I moan into her mouth

She pulls away, pulling me up with her, "Hello baby" she cooed

I turn to see Batman fighting Joker, _J's loosing._

I reach my hand down my boot and grab my hidden gun, I shoot B-man's hand.

He screams and clutches his bleeding hand, his face turns to mine and it's greeted by a smile spreading across my face.

Batman and Robin run out of the room, they will most definitely need some first aid.

Harley spins me around and kisses me roughly, her tounge forcing mine down very quickly.

I moan into her mouth and she pulls away slowly, "I missed you baby." 

I link fingers with her and link arms with Joker and we walk out of the room into Gotham's silent, dark streets.

"Fancy McDonald's?" Joker taps my nose.

On que, my stomach growls and we all burst into laughter

"I'll take that as a yes" Harley giggles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late upload guys! Homework makes it very hard to update regularly, but the fic has reached over 10,000! Thank you guys so much!! :)
> 
> -A


	17. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All actions have consequences... ;)
> 
> -A

I release an earth shattering moan, my body arching back into Harley's body.

Her hand slams down onto my stomach and she straightens me against her; _I really have a habit of pissing of Harley_.

I pant around the balled gag placed roughly into my mouth, as Harley's hand pumps in and out of me violently.

Forcing me to have Orgasms after Orgasms.

She wraps her legs around mine and spreads them further open, allowing her to pump even more relentlessly.

My body is tense and covered in sweat, my hands tied behind my back; my body completely at Harley's mercy.

 _She has none right now_.

Her lips pepper kisses down my neck, as her fingers stroke up against my walls. I groan loudly. _I am in pure bliss_.

Harley notices my body begin to slope forwards and slowly pulls out her fingers, which are covered in a considerable amount of my juices mixed with cum.

 _I whine_.

For the first time in a while, she smirks smugly, obviously glad to have got me to such a desperate state.

"Does baby want more?" She licks my cheek slowly, making it even more wet than what it already was.

I nod tiredly my head falling onto Harley's shoulder, she smiles genuinely at me.

"Is baby sure she's not too tired?" Her eyes challenge mine

I nod again; she's not having it.

She raises an eyebrow, it was debatable whether or not she _actually_ liked my stubbornness. I mean, that is what got us into this scenario in the first place. _I need to stop saying no_.

But I can't help it, Joker says it's one of my _flaws_ that they can't fix; so they are trying to discipline me out of it.

It hasn't been working- _it may still have no effect whatsoever_.

"Baby, who looks after you?" She whispers

"You and Daddy." I reply almost automatically 

She smiles and presses a gentle kiss to my lips, "Baby who are you?" Her eyes sparkle 

"I'm mommy and daddy's baby." 

"Good girl." She claps towards me, smirking "Who _controls_ you?"

I pause.

_Harley doesn't like that._

"Who controls you baby?" Her tone has become much more serious

"You and Daddy." I mumble

She lifts my chin up, "say that again baby, louder this time." Her voice is taunting.

I look up to her eyes, _I can't keep the stare;_ they flutter down to my thumbs.

"You and Daddy." I state

She gently turns my face and kisses me hard, my mouth instantly opens and her tounge slips in, marking every part of my mouth as hers. I moan effortlessly into her mouth, my body slumped into hers, she runs her hand carefully through my hair. I purr in content. She smirks and runs her other hand up and down my torso. 

"I'm. Sorry. Mommy. For. Challenging. Your. Control." I whisper between kisses

She just shakes her head and pulls me into a deep kiss, her hand cupping my cheek.

"Who controls you baby?" She asks as she pulls away from the kiss.

My cheeks have blushed, and my eyes have glazed over; not to mention I cannot move anything. I look up to her and grin, "Mommy and Daddy control me." 

She picks me up bridal style and brings me into our bedroom, she places me down gently. Giggling at my slight snore before she even places me into the bed.

She sits on the edge of the bed, running her hand through my hair.

"Goodnight baby." 

She presses a gentle kiss to my forehead and leaves the room.

 

 


	18. Voices

I sigh heavily, swinging my legs over the side of the couch. The chain from my collar jingles against the rich premium leather, how long are they going to be?

_~They left an hour ago~_

"But that's **ages**!"

So much can be done in an hour, _I get attention_ ; and everyone is occupied. It's a win, win! 

_~No it's not~_

" **Yes** it is shut up!"

That's another thing; I hear voices. They are a tonne of fun to talk too, I'm speaking to a voice that sounds exactly like me, isn't that cool?

_~Yeah, it's called a conscious~_

"Whatever. You are so over the top!"

_~Oh, I'm over th~_

"Shut up! Someone's opening the door!"

Joker waltzes in a huge grin on his pale face, "Hello baby" he slurs 

"Hi daddy!" I chirp

 _~You chirp?~_ **shut up**.

I flip my legs over to face forwards, allowing Joker to sit next to me, he sits down sluggishly his body collapsing onto the couch. That's gotta leave a mark.

 _~Talk about ruining the leather, jeez does he have any idea how expensiv_ ~

"How are you daddy?" 

I tuck myself into his hip and his hand starts to gently run through my hair.

"Tired." He groans, "How are you baby?"

I smile at him, "Great daddy!" 

He smirks at me, his eyes twinkle slightly, "That's good."

"Where's mommy?" 

"She's gone to see Ivy, she'll be home soon." 

I nod, I really like Ivy; she's so nice and caring, but she doesn't like me touching her flowers- they are her babies. 

_~She's one of the few friends Harley has that aren't as insane as her~_

"That's rude." I mumble

Joker looks down, raising a quizzical eyebrow "What's rude baby?"

I look up startled, _did I say that aloud_?

_~Yes, yes you did~_

"Nothing daddy, it's just the voices." I state 

His eyes appear to twinkle more after hearing that, _have I not told him about the voices_?

~ _No, no you have not~_

If I could hit my 'conscience' in the face, I honestly would have done it by now.

~ _Please, as if you coul~_

 _"_ Shut up" I hiss 

Joker presses a gentle kiss to my collarbone, and my body suddenly heats up. Ya see, this is what happens if I have no attention for a hour! 

~ _No, this is what happens when you're a desperate little h~_

Joker notices the stark heat rising from my body and smirks into my collarbone, his teeth skim over the sensitive flesh stimulating my body even further.

_~It has not even been 2 bloody minutes!~_

He gently sucks on it.

_I can't take it anymore._

_~You never stood a chance, you're a goddamn mess.~_

I swing my leg over Joker's and sit down on it.

~ _No! Come on, you have so much more dignity than this!~_

I moan softly as Joker's eyebrows pretty much leave his forehead.

~ _I swear if you even dare to do what I think you are about to do~_

I grip his leg with two hands

~ _DON'T YOU DARE~_

I pull my hip up his leg and we both suck in air

_~I'm going. I don't want to see this- this is work of the devil, you don't even listen to me! Goodbye!~_

I slowly pull back and we both release the air we have violently breathed in

 ** _~_ Hey there! I'm the better conscious, that over one was just boring! So come on, you grind on y'all Daddy's leg, pleasure yourself!~**

"I like you much more." I smirk before grinding myself quickly against his leg, my god does it feel good!

**~Come on baby cakes, you can do better than that!~**

I push down harder against his leg and hear him choke on a moan, smirking I grind roughly against his leg, feeling my panties and jeans both drench with anticipation.

"Daddy" I moan, moving my hips faster

He grunts and his hands roughly grab my hips, his eyes reflect pure lust. He unzips his pants with one quick movement and lets them pool by his feet on the floor, he practically rips off his boxers, releasing his _very_ erect member.

**~Woah, it's never been THAT big before, he's been holding out on you! But then again, you've been holding out on him haven't you?~**

He runs his tounge against his crimson lips, and grabs my hair in two bundles. He leads my face to his pulsing dick and eases my lips around it.

"Open your mouth nice and wide for daddy, I want to show baby something _special."_ He groans, I obey automatically and open my mouth wider allowing even more into my mouth, "Such a good girl." 

**~That's it! Impress him!~**

He pulls my face up and down the first few inches of his dick, which is hardening beautifully inside my mouth. I moan, my tounge flicking around the head, I decide to be a bit more ambiguous than usual and stick my tounge into the slit at the tip it, his entire body shudders and he releases a low moan.

He subtly starts to pull my face further down his dick, which works because before I know it, my lips are hitting his balls and his dick is inside my throat. It twitches, causing a muffled groan to escape my lips.

He releases my hair, now sure I'm not going to stop sucking his dick and slides them down to the hem of my skirt. He pulls it up my hip until the bottom of the skirt is above my ass, he then pulls of my panties quickly and throws them onto the floor. Once he's satisfied he returns his hand to my head and pulls it back and forth quickly, whilst thrusting into my mouth as well.

"Baby this, is deep throating" he chuckles in a low groan

I choke slightly, noticing the difficulty to breath. _It's so big_.

**_~_ Come on! You can take it!~**

His balls slap my cheeks as he thrusts into my mouth, a thick line of dribble runs down my chin, I smile he pounds relentlessly into my throat. His head falls back onto the couch, and a low hum escapes this lips.

His dick tenses, pushing itself even further down my throat, Joker releases a throaty moan and his hot cum shoots down my throat.

"That's right, drink daddy's cum." He pants

I hum in content as he pulls my face of his dick, _it's still hard_.

**~Wowie! Look at Daddy's dick! That means more fun for you!~**

"Baby did _such_ a good job pleasuring Daddy, Mommy." He smirked

I turn back bewildered, Mommy's standing behind me. _How long has she been there?!_ I smile tiredly at her, dribble still running down my chin. 

**~Bet you impressed mommy too~**

Mommy chuckled noticing my face changing to pride very quickly, "The voices must be praising her." Daddy winked 

Mommy's face lit up and a squeal escaped her lips. She clapped in excitement, "What did the voices say baby?"

"They said that I impressed you and Daddy." 

Mommy sits down next to me, wiping the dribble off my chin.

"Well tell the voices they are correct and very, very smart." She kisses my cheek softly

**~Why thank you!~**

"We are so proud we are going to make baby feel _amazing_." Daddy whispers into my ear, I giggle as Harley places me onto my hands and knees.

**~Get ready!!~**

Mommy slides underneath me and yanks the chain from my collar down, forcing my lips onto hers, Mommy's lips are so warm. Just as she slips her tounge into my mouth, Daddy pushes his dick into my ass. I moan loudly into Mommy's mouth and she uses the opportunity to push my tounge down the way she knows I hate. 

She rises her eyebrows in shock, when she notices I do nothing to fight back and smirks into the kiss. Daddy thrusts slowly into my ass, holding my cheeks firmly. I moan again, _he's doing it a different way than usual_.

**~Ya see! Impress Mommy and Daddy, and get maximum pleasure!~**

Only when I feel his dick near the middle of my back do I realise, he's going deeper than usual. I moan again into Mommy's mouth and she gently circles one finger over my throbbing clit, I buck back accidentally biting my tounge. I whimper softly and Mommy it removing the pain.

Daddy starts thrusting faster, probably because his dick has gotten much harder. My body tenses and air leaves my lungs as Mommy pushes in two fingers as I orgasm. I practically scream into her mouth, the sudden sensation causing a second orgasm straight after.

**~That's right! Show mommy and daddy how much you enjoy it!~**

Daddy's dick tenses and he cums aggressively, panting heavily after doing so. Mommy curls her fingers and I cum again, both heavenly sensations being too much. My legs go numb and I collapse onto Mommy, breathing heavily.

Daddy pulls out and I whine at the loss of contact, he and Mommy both chuckle at my strange behaviour.

Mommy runs her fingers through my hair, "why is baby acting so different?" She whispers to Daddy, "I think she's finally become _ours,_ insane like us, fun like us; she's finally removed her boring, serious layer and shown us the trust and happiness you saw inside her."

"She's become our baby." Harley kisses me gently, chuckling at the gentle snore that leaves my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys sooooo much for so many views, this longer chapter is a gift to all of you! Thanks again! And please don't be afraid to leave a comment below! I love reading them! :)
> 
> -A


	19. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your first Arkham report.

MEDICAL EXAMINATION                                                                                                                                     5/11/16

 

Patient Name: Y/N, Y/LN

Age: 21

Date Of Birth: 25/7/1995

 

This is the first official Mental Examination of patient 104 at Arkham Asylum.

 

4 months prior to now, Y/N was known to be mentally stable. She spent long working hours at Gotham Police Department (GPD) assisting the public of Gotham, she was deemed to be a kind and generous person, the public loved her. At the time, she was diagnosed with PTSD, (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder) but only due to her relationship with her Mother. This was the only issue the Doctors at Gotham Hospital were honestly concerned with, so any ideas for counciling or mental therapy was immediately dropped.

Y/N vanished off the grid for 2 months. The GPD spent 2 weeks searching for her, the search was suddenly halted due to the presumption of her death.

Through conversations with the patient, I have discovered she was kidnapped by Harleen Quinzel and The Joker (Both recurring patients here) and raised by both of them.

Y/N is very manipulative in ways that not many can even attempt, let alone achieve. She has succeeded in manipulating Patients and Doctors, bending them callously to her will. Her ideas and assumptions make her even more deadly.

This woman is a genius.

Y/N has heavy traits of Bipolar, very fluently switching from speaking calmly to screaming and shouting, or speaking and suddenly bursting into intense laughter. To her, everything is a joke. She also loves to tell jokes, most of which are violent and completely devoid of humour at all. But, occasionally she does make some funny jokes, some of which are impossible to not laugh at. Those jokes are more disturbing than any others, because of her smile afterwards. My laughter makes her feel important I believe, it makes her feel powerful.

Y/N feeds off power.

I believe she manipulates Joker and Harleen as well, she makes them believe that she is following thier lead- when really she is planning when to ditch them and become more powerful than the-

I burst into hysterical laughter, Daddy and Mommy are already on the floor in tears. My fist punches the table repeatedly as my hips begin to hurt from the laughing.

"I manipulate _you_?!" I burst a fit of giggles

Daddy and Mommy stand up, still chuckling softly. I stand so Mommy can sit on the chair again and I plop down onto her lap.

"Told ya these 'examinations' are a great joke!" Daddy sits down opposite us, his pale face blushed in a soft red.

Mommy starts tugging gently on my earlobe, "You should read Daddy's it's hilarious!" 

I chuckle softly, leaning back into Mommy.

"At least they got your sense of humour correct!" Mommy teases

"Hey! _All_ of my jokes are funny!" I reply defensively 

Mommy giggles, putting some strands of my hair behind my ear.

" _Of course they are baby_ "

My mouth drops open as Joker's face contorts into vicious laughter.


	20. Interrogation

I growl aggressively, my fist smashes down onto the table.

"I told ya, _I had nothing to do with that robbery_!" 

The copper raises an eyebrow suspiciously, "You had nothing to do with it?"

I contor my face in disgust, honestly how could someone offend me in such a way?  _I would not have got caught if I robbed the bank._ I run my tounge quickly past my teeth, "Yes!"

He leans back, his arms crossed. I lean back imitating him, very much enjoying the clear impatience he has for me. He signals to the window with a thumbs up. 

A hand grabs the back of my head and slams it down onto the table.

"Whoopie!" I mumble into the table

I snap my head up, chuckling menacingly at the man standing behind me.

"Hello Bats!" I slur

"Y/N we know you were at the crime scene." 

"What? No, Hello? How ya doin'?" I smirk smugly 

"Y/N!" He shouts

"Hey, _hey_. There is _no_ reason to shout Batsy, it makes you seem unapproachable." I look down at my nails, _damn I need to clean them_. Shaking my head slowly in disgust, I look up at the man rambling _on and on_.

"I'll tell you again..." 

I roll my eyes, relaxing back into the chair. I casually place my feet on the table, finally comfortable, the bat gains my attention.

"You, were at the crime scene."

"Well, let _me_ tell _you_  that that's a bunch of bullshit." I tease

"No one else would have done it!" He snapped

I raise my eyebrows bemused, "Are you _honestly_ trying to say, _I, me, I_ am the _only_ person in Gotham who is a criminal?"

He pauses, I smile triumphantly.

"No. But you were at the bank!" He states bluntly

I swing my legs off the table and sit backwards on the chair, my arms rest on the top and I glare up to the stupid man above me.

" _How do you know I was at the bank_?" I ask mockingly slowly

"There is security footage." He states

I start giggling, and point amused at Batman " _if there is evidence, how did you associate this crime to myself, when it shows someone else_?"

"The person had hair like yours and wore a clown costume." 

I start laughing harder, "I don't wear a clown costume bats. Just because Mommy and Daddy have an unfortunate dressing style does not mean we dress like clowns! That is very stereotypical! _How do you sleep at night_?"

"Yes you do! Who else would wear something as stupid as a clown costume?"

I press a hand to my chest and open my mouth in comedic offence, "I don't know! Anyone who knows a _clown costume_  not only covers their body, but hides their face too! Meaning stupid fuckers like you, can't identify them. Oh boy! That's actually a great idea!" 

"Fine you can go, but know I'm keeping an eye on you."

"I honestly just thought you were gonna say, _but know; I am Batman._ " I chuckle standing slowly

"I don't say that!" 

"Yeah you do." The copper and I both state.

I chuckle, shaking my head in astonishment and waltz out of the room, I pause in the door way.

"Oh and Bats-" 

He looks up at me, his eyes cold.

"You were right about me wearing a costume, but you got the _costume_ wrong. I dress up like you when I'm doing crimes, _it's a great disguise by the way_."

I wink as his mouth drops open.

"Wait what!-" He shouted

But I'd already paced out of the room, laughing hysterically up the staircase.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the hiatus guys, I've been really busy! But.... Here's chapter 20!  
> Please feel free to leave therioes, ideas or improvements in the comments below. :)
> 
> -A


	21. Ideas...

Okay, so I am starting to run out of ideas for chapters and decided the best way to continue this series until I am back on top of everything is to ask for suggestions. THIS DOES NOT MEAN THE SERIES IS ENDING, but thanks to school and other stuff I have become very occupied and find it hard to generate ideas. So please leave theories or ideas for further chapters in the comments below. I will definitely be back to normal soon, I'm just very tired and stressed. Thank you guys sooooooo much for supporting this series! And sorry for starting to lack imagination, I'll be back to normal as soon as possible. :) -A


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get tested.

Just a little bit moreeeeeeee...bit to the left and..... GOT IT!

I grunt against the glass case, pushing against the padlock which annoyingly just so happened to slow down this entire heist by a good 5 minutes. _I really need to work on picklocking_.

~ **Hey baby cakes! You should ask Daddy and Mommy to teach you!** ~

"Yeah I should." I mumble as the padlock drops onto the floor.

A smug grin creeps onto my face and I reach towards the ruby placed carefully in the middle of the cabinet; a moan stops me dead in my tracks.

I whip my head to the side, it's a guard. Sighing dramatically, I glare at the man lying pathetically on the floor; he's whimpering. I smile at him, my teeth shining in the dimly lit room, but that only makes him more terrorfied. 

 _Pussy_.

I breath in heavily and stamp on his face, he's out in a flash.

I turn back to the ruby; _it's gone_.

~ **Uh ohhhhhhhh** ~

"uh oh indeed." I growl

A low thud makes me turn towards the door, and I walk towards it reloading my gun. The bullets drop onto the marble floor, breaking the eerie silence. This person's playing a _dangerous_ game.

"There's no point in reloading your gun sweetheart, I'm too fast for your bullets." A female voice echoes through the room.

I pause.

The sound is echoing _around_ the room, but it seems _louder_ in my right ear. However, the person's voice is obviously not from the ground, due to the direction of the echo, _downwards_. Which means the person playing _fucking games_ with me is on the ceiling, but due to me facing _north_ , and the echo being louder on my _right..._

I raise my gun in my right hand, facing _east_  and shoot a bullet.

 _It does not ricochet_.

I hear a tear in fabric and a low hiss echoes through the tense air.

I hear the swoop of metal long before it reaches me.

I dodge left, gaping the figure who just _pounced_ off the ceiling. The figure swoops downwards, _her reaction time and agility is remarkable_!

The figure dashes towards me and it slashes its arm towards me, I feel metal scrape my cheek, growling I double back and as the figure lunges in again, I parry right and punch it in the face.

The figure suddenly grabs both of my hands and pounces towards me wrapping it's legs around my waist.

"Wow. Harley was not kidding, you're talented!" The figure grunts as I shove my elbow into their stomach.

It takes awhile for what I just heard to click, my entire body freezes.

The figure realises me and steps back, it's a woman.

"You know mommy?" I ask

She looks up at me, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight, "Yes I do, we have a _special_ relationship." She raises an eyebrow, "but, damn. You are very good at fighting."

I chuckle softly, "Sorry."

"Oh it's fine, I shouldn't have underestimated your strength." She smiled at me

I glance at her suit, black and tailored to her _fine body_ and her mask, pointed at the top.

~ **She looks familiar...** ~

I tilt my head sideways, assessing her face and suit. She does look very familiar.....

"Catwoman!" I state

"Yeah, that's me." She chuckles, but for some reason her chuckle seems aimed to something else.

I feel two arms snake around my waist and gentle lips kiss my neck, I automatically lean back into the warm body holding me.

"Told ya she was good Kitty!" Harley stated smugly

"Well she definitely surprised me, Harls." Another voice echoes through the room. 

 _There are too many people to keep track of_.

Mommy giggles and winks at the woman who is apparently green, and is surrounded by vines and plants. 

"She surprises everyone." Mommy mumbles into my neck, "Baby, do you know who this is?" She nods her head towards the plant lady.

I stare at her intensely, trying to recognise any facial features. I recognise none.

I sulk, "No."

The lady giggles, stroking one of her vines gently, "That's fine, I'm Poison Ivy." 

I smile at her, nodding "Poison Ivy."

"But, baby will call Poison Ivy: Aunty Ivy and Catwoman: Aunty Sel. Okay?" Mommy kisses my cheek.

"Yes mommy." 

She smirks, "Good girl." 

Aunty Ivy walks towards me and Mommy, tapping my nose gently when she reaches us.

"Hey Y/N," I turn my head to Aunty Sel, "I believe this belongs to you." She passes me the ruby, which I worked pretty hard for to get.

"You should know this is a very rare moment, I usually never give back anything I steal."

We all chuckle and I shove the ruby into my jacket.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for offering ideas, they really are a huge help! :)


	23. Baby's Big Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby visits a place of her past and changes everyone's lives there.

"Come on Y/N Daddy _knows_ you can do it." 

His hands rest gently on both of my shoulders, they're warm and strangely comforting. Daddy takes a small step forward, edging me closer to the edge of the metal bridge overlooking the edge of GPD.

I was wearing my uniform again, it felt _wierd: uncomfortable_. Shifting slightly, the tight material rubs against my arms and I release an exasperated sigh.

I place my hands on the edge of the ladder placed at the edge of the bridge and turn onto it, Daddy's eyes pierce into mine a huge grin plastered onto his pale face. I slide down the ladder, the metal weakly stinging my hands, even though they are covered by the uniform gloves.

I want to wear my normal clothes, I feel _trapped_ in this outfit.

I look up one last time, Daddy has an eyebrow raised and is tapping his gold watch, grinning at me. I huff, rolling up the sleeves on my arms and walk into Gotham Police Department.

 _It's smaller than I remember_. 

The moment I walk through the doors the room goes silent, I shift awkwardly lacking the knowledge of what to say.

The silence seems to go on forever.

Suddenly loud shouts of surprise and happiness erupt through the room, my old boss John walks briskly over to me; his face radiating relief.

"Y/N! We thought you were dead! Where have you been?" 

I smile at him, and it's not _forced_ like it usually was when I smiled at him. Or anyone, for that matter, "My mother needed me for a while sergeant, she was ill. But unfortunately I couldn't help her," I breathed in then, _for affect_ " She sadly passed away, so I came back to work. I had to get my mind off her death." The lies slipped effortlessly off my tounge.

An image of my mother sprawled out before me appeared in my head, I fought the urge to laugh- _nobody else will understand the joke_.

John's face contorted with worry, " Are you sure you're okay Y/N? You seem different."

**~You have no idea hahaha~**

I smiled again, "I'm fine sergeant don't worry." 

His face relaxed, "Oh that's good then, your desk is in the condition you left it." 

With that, he turned briskly on his heel and paced off, I look down to my watch: 25 minutes.

I walk slowly towards my desk, just looking at it made me cringe. _I hated working here_. I run my hand over the chair, _fake leather_ , looking at the moniter placed carefully in the middle of the desk. It has post-its stuck randomly around the rims of it, I tilt my head looking at them. A hand slams down onto my shoulder.

I spin around quickly, my eyebrows furrowed and my fisted hands raised.

"Woah.... that's totally unnecessary! It's me Y/N!" 

Rose White. I sigh, my body relaxing "Hey Rose." I state

"Is that anyway to treat your _best friend_ after you've been missing 6 months!" 

 _I'm really not in the mood Rose_.

"I'm sorry, I'm just quite jumpy, that's all." I smile at her and she shakes her head grinning and sits down at her desk next to me. 

I place my legs on the desk and hear a noise come from Rose's desk, I glance over and see her eyebrow raised in confusion, I look back to myself and then back to her. I do this a couple of times before I realise that I used to never look so comfortable and casual. I was uptight, and preppy. Quickly placing down my legs, I unlock my computer and scroll through my old files.

I suddenly stop the mouse on a file: Joker and Harley Quinn.

 _I forgot that I was the cop working on their case._  I chuckle softly at the beautiful irony of the situation and click the file.

I had been working on Mommy and Daddy for three months, trying to pinpoint their location and get them sent to Arkham Asylum.

I shift again, _this wig is sooooooo uncomfortable._ But it's so funny, if you change your hair colour- nobody recognises you! 

I feel a pang of guilt in my stomach, I can't believe I tried to get Mommy and Daddy in trouble....

"Oh yeah, while you were gone, Harley and Joker got a new sidekick, everybody is just saying she's only temporary though. They don't even work well with each other! How could they include another person. I mean, thanks to you we deduced that Joker is only using Harley and will probably ditch her soon."

I fight every urge in my being to punch her straight in the mouth before saying, "Really a new sidekick?"

"Y/N are you okay?" 

Only then do I realise I said that very high pitched, I clear my throat "Yeah, sorry. So, a new sidekick?!"

"Yeah! She started working with them about 3 months ago, she's very good with a gun."

I raise my eyebrows, "Really?!"

"Here let me show you her file." Rose leans over me and clicks an unnamed file, _oh yeah, I don't have a name like Mommy and Daddy do_ , a picture of my face appears.

It's amazing what a wig and contacts can do, I look completely different to my normal self. My pale blond-y white-y hair, with blue and red tips- in some places purple, my pale white face and my huge grin surrounded by blood red smudged lip stick.

Right now, I have my original hair colour and a shade darker eye colour, the acid from ACE also lightening my eye colour, I never really noticed until I put the contacts on.

I really prefer my normal look over this disguise, I look so _normal._ So boring.

But one thing in the image really makes me happy, _my collar_. My neck feels very bare now, I pretend to read my Arkham report for the first time. I force myself to not laugh at the part where it says I control Daddy and Mommy.

 _Dear god it was difficult_.

**~Hey baby cakes,~**

I glance up, very nearly replying to the voice.

**~It's show time!~**

I look down at my watch, it definitely is time. Smirking I stand slowly, my entire body aching to play, Rose looks up at me confusion etched into her face. I wink at her and waltz up towards the middle of the room.

"Um yes! Hi! Excuse me everyone." I shout, my arms flailing and waving excitedly

The entire room goes silent and everyone glances up, their faces just as confused as Rose's.

"As you all know, I vanished for 6 months. And you all _believe_ you know why, and that is the most hilarious thing that I've heard today. Because, in truth you all know _nothing_. You see, I was taken in by a wonderful couple. That improved me, made me a better person, but most importantly, _showed my the world was shit and opened my eyes_. They showed me, I should have never dealt with all of the _bullshit_ mother dearest put me through. And ya wanna know how I dealt with it? My mother is now dead, but not because of illness. Oh no! Illness is not a good enough punishment for what she did to me."

I took of the contacts, so my pale E/C eyes were displayed.

The room remained silent as I continued, "I drugged her and dragged her into an abandoned warehouse. Also may I say, that the amount of abandoned warehouses in Gotham is insane! The amount of bad things you can do in them ha ha! Then, oh then, I gave her a chance to apologise, repent all of her _sins_ and she didn't. She was an ignorant asshole! So I stamped on her stomach and her face, and my god did it feel _great_. Then she _continued_ nagging at me, so I shot her in the face."

"You're insane!" John shouted his face filled with shock and disgust 

I pulled a gun out of my pocket and the room held its breath, "Oh I'm insane?! John.... You have no idea. But the best bit of my story is about to come, after I shot her, I wiped a smile onto my mouth with her blood."

I grabbed the front of the wig, "So I could look just like Mommy and Daddy." 

The wig fell onto the floor with a low thud.

Everyone's mouths gaped slightly, " _None of you are leaving this room alive."_

I chucked a smoke gun onto the floor and whistled loudly, I was suddenly pulled into the air and I whooped excitedly, I landed on metal bar near the ceiling and smiled at Aunty Sel. 

She winked at me and chucked my signature gun towards me, I caught it in one hand and peered down to the smokey floor. The officers started running towards the doors, I shifted to move but Aunty Sel placed a hand over my chest stopping me. 

The doors burst open and vines rushed into the room grabbing officers, Aunty Ivy walked in gently caressing her flowers, she glanced up towards us, "Sorry I'm late ladies!" 

Aunty Sel grabs me by the scruff off my collar and pulls me down with her, as she jumps towards the floor. We land and I quickly bring up my gun, aiming it towards the officers. Aunty Sel jumps stealthily towards the officers, clawing them in easy swipes.

A large man runs towards me and swings his arm, I duck beneath it and turn my hip swinging my arm towards the back of his face, he staggers forwards and I aim my gun to his head, another bullet hits it.

I look back only to see Daddy still holding his gun aimed, smiling. His face widens and I shove my elbow into the man towering behind me, he falls to the floor grunting as I place my shoe against his head. 

"Good night." I tease before I shoot him in the head.

I feel two arms wrap tightly around my waist, I struggle against them, shaking violently and kicking in all directions. I hear a low thwoomp and the arms release my waist, I turn around and see Mommy, bat swinging in her hand. I smile at her and shoot a police officer trying to run out of the hole Aunty Ivy made with her entrance.

A vine whooshes past my head and I hear a choking sound, I laugh and start walking towards Rose who is aiming her gun at me.

Mommy steps forward to help me, but Daddy wraps his arms around her hips, " Leave this to her Harls." He whispers, his eyes twinkling.

"Y/N what did they do to you?" Her voice trembles, _fear_.

"What do you mean Rose?" I imitate her shaking voice, my lip pouting.

"This isn't you! You're not like any of these people! You're not-" she pauses

I chuckle, walking slowly towards her, "I'm not _what_ Rose?" 

"You are not _evil_." She whispers

I shake my head, "Rose, Rose, Rose. None of these people are evil, they are just not blind. It's like breaking the 4th wall. They know the world we live in is fake, and is filled with even faker people- so they don't _act_ the way the world _wants_ them too, _demands them too_. I realised too. _That_ does not make any of us _evil_ Rose, don't jump to such brash conclusions."

I am now in her face, my eyes glaring into her terrorfied ones, "What have they done to you?" She whispers again

I pull my face back laughing, " They showed me _love_  Rose! The one thing I lacked the most, they gave me!"

Her face darkened, "People loved you Y/N!"

I scoff, "Oh yeah?! Name one."

"Me! I LOVED YOU Y/N!" She screamed

I burst into laughter, "You?! The minute I vanished you went and started fucking MY boyfriend! You think I didn't know?!"

Her face dropped, "How did you know?" 

I lean into her face again, "It's funny how much information people will give you when their life's on the line. He ratted you out _instantly._  "

She shakes her head in disbelief, "No. He wouldn't have done that. He loves me. You're bluffing."

I laugh again, "You know, I used to believe he loved me too. Until I was shown what love really is. Love, Rose, is when you can wake up in the morning and feel the warmth, that makes you feel safe, radiating off the people of person that say they love you. Love, is when you get kidnapped and they don't rest until you are in their arms again. Love, is when their sex is so good, you can't get out of bed in the morning. Love, is when you are worried that they are going to abandon you because they you are so naive that you listen to people, but they don't. Because, _you are their's_."

Rose sniffs, "You know nothing about our relationship Y/N."

I stare into her eyes, "I don't. But hey, at least I can be sure Mommy and Daddy won't be banging another baby in the next room." I spit out the last part of the sentence.

She slaps my face, hard.

Mommy, Daddy, Aunty Ivy and Aunty Sel all growl simultaneously.

"Don't you ever say anything like that to me again."

I release a low chuckle, "What can't handle the truth?" I walk close to her again, "It's so funny-" her eyes buldge as I stab a knife into her stomach, "how the truth-" my voice grits as I rotate the knife, "hurts."

I drop her limp body onto the floor, her blood covering my police uniform. _I want to burn it_.

I turn around, they are already surrounding me. Aunty Ivy, pats my shoulder congratulating me, while Aunty Sel ruffles my hair. I smile, beaming pride. Mommy and Daddy then both pull me into a hard hug.

"Baby please don't ever worry Mommy and Daddy like that again." Mommy mumbled into my hair.

"I won't." I mumble into Daddy's shirt.

"Well, I've got to go- Bat's to stalk." Aunty Sel states when Mommy and Daddy have released me.

"I've got to go back to the lab." Aunty Ivy says to all of us.

They both hug me and say goodbye to Mommy and Daddy and leave the now quiet Police Department.

Daddy kisses my forehead and kisses Mommy, "I've got to go too, business calls." 

"Bye Daddy!"

I grin at him as he waves to Mommy and I. He casually waltzes out of the room, he grabs the door frame and swings around it, smiling at us through the glass window. He very quickly then goes out of site.

I turn to Mommy and her lips crash into mine, I moan and she uses the moment as an advantage and slips her tounge inside my mouth. As one of her hands slide up and down my waist she grabs my black tie and pulls me towards her as she walks backwards. Once her back hit a desk she flips us around, her grip tightening on the tie and she leans forwards arching my back against the desk. 

She pulls away from the kiss, her lips moving to my ear, "We have a while before The Bat knows what happened here," She slowly licks the shell of my ear, I moan softly "so why don't we spend it _properly_?" Her hand slides down to my uniform trousers and she undoes the button, "Besides," She pulls down my trousers and lets them pool at my feet, "I've always loved roleplay," She places a black baton over my clit, which was covered by my already wet panties " _Officer_."

I choke on a moan.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Can I just say that, the alliterated title has honestly put me in a great mood? :) )
> 
> So this long chapter is my way of saying sorry for the hiatus this week, I've been busy again. But you got your chapter! Oh and did you guys like the way I added actions in between the speech, I tried something new and don't know if it works or not. If you didn't then I won't use that technique anymore. Anyway, thank you all for supporting this series!! :)
> 
> -A


	24. The competition of love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. SMUTTY, SMUT, SMUT, SMUTTTTTTTT.
> 
> oh, and smut.

"Come on baby," Daddy runs his dick across my drenched enterance, "tell Daddy that you love him _so much more_  than Mommy."

Shaking slightly, I turn my head meeting Mommy's stern face. _Why do they include me in their games_?!

**~Because they love you obviously.~**

Her eyes are intimidatingly cold, I can practically read her mind.

 _Don't you dare baby_.

I scrunch up my face, _I have too Mommy._

She tilts her head, her lips thinning into a line, _I don't care._

I furrow my eyebrows, _that's not fai-_

Our mental conversation was quickly interrupted by a _filthy_ moan escaping my lips. My God, I'd never, in my _entire_ life, moaned in such a desperate way before! My face relaxes and my eyes roll back into my head, Daddy slowly pushes his dick deeper inside me.

"Come on baby, _say it_." His piercing eyes patronise mine.

I open my mouth, Mommy suddenly places her pussy over my mouth. Another moan races through my lips, she starts bucking against my lips and habit quickly affecting me, I lick it. My tounge flicks slowly against her clit, her arousal clouding my mind even further.

"So we're playing the game this way _Mommy_?" Joker slurs

Before I have anytime to even attempt to process the jumble of noises I heard leave Daddy's lips, his thrusts speed up into a powerful, quick pattern. I growl, the vibrations that leave my lips make Mommy groan loudly, her bucks speeding up in response.

"Looks like we are _Daddy._ " She teases 

Daddy sucks in air dramatically, "Ohhhhh I _love_ it when you call me _Daddy_."

Mommy rolls her eyes, chuckling softly and rotates her hips in a slow circle. I push my tounge into her pussy, patience long gone in my mind. She releases a _gorgeous_ moan and places her hands on the bed, above my head her fingers dig into the silk bedsheets.

**~Get ready! This... is gonna get interesting!~**

I raise my eyebrows slightly, _this is new_.

**~It most definitely is...~**

Mommy starts thrusting, _and I mean_ **Thrusting** , against my tounge. The next few noises that escape my lips can still be heard, even though my mouth is covered- by Mommy's crotch.

But Daddy doesn't like the moans of pure bliss that escape my lips, _not one bit_. Why? He's not the one causing them.

(Well that is a slight understatement, _both_ of them are creating great sensations to erupt and explode in my body. But of course, they won't take _both_ of them _equally_ causing me pleasure. It has to be _one_ of them. If it's not, I'm probably never leaving this scenario- not that I wouldn't mind.)

So in retaliation to the moan that escaped my lips, Daddy tries a different technique. His hands tightly grip my thighs and he pushes his dick further inside me, once he's satisfied with the depth, her starts drilling roughly into me. I mean seriously, his bloody balls are hitting my crotch and his dick is a _good_ 9 inches- and that's when it's not even fully erect. He's got a _fine_ dick.

**~Yep, he really does. Damn.~**

A low and steady pant leaves my mouth rhythmically, the intense pleasure running through my veins really beginning to affect me. I swirl my tounge against Mommy's G-Spot and her body instantly tenses. Daddy thrusts hard against me, causing my mouth to jolt upwards.

Let's just say- the next scene was much more than pleasant.

Mommy orgasmed, her moan echoing loudly in the room, her body shaking and her juices flowing directly into my mouth. 

That orgasm caused her to _squirt_ , and boy, was that fun to witness.

Now, that squirt caused an _avalanche_ of pleasure to rush out of my body, my back arched blissfully as Daddy _continued_ to thrust hard into me, his dick began to harden and of course feeling that, sent yet another jolt of pleasure through my body. But then, that jolt made Mommy cum _again_. Then _finally_ , Daddy starts thrusting insanely fast into me, his dick hard and pulsing, he releases a low, throaty groan and cums inside me.

 _No, that did not make me cum again_.

**~But it almost did!~**

**________________**

I never realised I feel asleep, but I did. For 12 hours. May I just say, that was one of the _greatest_ sleeps I have ever had, and I've had some pretty good sleeps.

I open my eyes, only to have Mommy and Daddy smiling at me.

"Soooooooo....." they both stretch out the word as long as possible.

I groan softly, my head falling back into the pillow.

**~That's comfortable...~**

Mommy crawls next to me, cupping my face gently in her hands, "J, look at how tired she is still, you really shouldn't be asking baby such difficult questions."

Due to how tired I am, I am completely unaware of the fact that she is using her ways of psychology to manipulate me.

Oblivious and _really_ tired, I nod.

Mommy chuckles as Daddy's face drops.

She raises a finger, "Ah. No. Stop trying to trick her poor sleepy mind." 

She presses a gentle kiss to my lips and my eyes flutter shut.

"Harls." Daddy's tone is stern, yet: playful.

Another giggle leaves her lips, I smile slightly, sleep very quickly taking over.

"So baby who do you love more?" Mommy whispers into my ear

Daddy sits up, "I love Mommy-" his body slouches as Mommy's smile grows, "and Daddy _equally_."

My head falls onto Mommy as sleep succumbs me, they both sit in silence staring at me and attempting to process the words that left my mouth.

They both suddenly start chuckling.

"She was obviously too tired to answer the question _seriously."_

 

 

 


	25. perfect

She held the gun to my forehead, not a trace of fear or anger in her eyes. But, unlike most officers, she also lacked the glare of duty and justice.

She seemed _intrigued._

I noticed her frequently looking down to my hand, which was intertwined with J's fingers and looking back up to my eyes.

You could see how hard her brain was calculating, her pupils frequently dilating and expanding beautifully, her mouth pulled up in a slight snarl.

 _But it was not aggressive_.

I was already impressed with her obvious skills, she approached Joker and I _before_ we actually attempted to plant a bomb in the hospital. _That_ was impressive. She had planned ahead, discovered where we would next strike and beat us there.

She didn't even bother with the 'Don't move or I'll fucking shoot your brains out!' routine, she just shot all of J's goons with a _pistol_ , in 8 bullets. I just stood in awe, as did Joker. The way her body rotated, her eyes dancing over the goons as she aimed and shot.

Crimson blood splashed into the air and on her uniform, but she didn't care. She was:  _brutal and it was gorgeous_.

Her hips swirled, her arms a perfect length from her torso, her hair twirled elegantly around with her sudden rotations, her steps were long but poised. No sweat dripped off her forehead, she was not tense, her eyebrows were not furrowed.

She found this _easy_.

Then a goon shot her shoulder. Her entire body paused, the grins on our faces widened as she slowly, _so fucking slowly_ , rotated on the heel of her boot.

She winked, _winked_ , at the goon and stepped forwards until she was in his face. She grinned at him, her teeth shined in the street lights and a low thud echoed through the alleyway.

The goon hunched up, a strangled groan escaping his mouth. Her fist rotated on his stomach, I could _hear_ the skin rotate with it. Suddenly, she raised a gun to his head with her free hand and pulled the trigger, blood sprayed onto her face.

She threw the goon on the floor, she had the same brutality as all of the officers at the GPD yet it was _different_. Her head rotated towards us, her hair dancing in the cool air.

"Sorry I think your gonna need new goons." Her voice was gruff and stale.

 _She's been hurt_. 

She refuses to use emotion in her voice, to hide the pain behind it.

As she stepped over the body, I noticed Joker hadn't made a snarky comment or comeback to her statement. He was _analysing_ her. She walked casually over to us, she looked so good covered in blood.

Her arm wiped against her lips, smudging blood against them. Joker's eyes widen, his grin extending. It looked like a _smile_.

Her eyes were displaying so many different emotions, but none of them were fear. But, none of them were confidence or pride either. She is so _different_ to any person we've faced.

Her eyes displayed _hatred_ , the longer I looked at them the more I realised the hatred was not aimed towards us, but to her _job_.

She hated being an officer. 

"What you gonna do? You're gonna arrest us?!" Joker gnashed his teeth

She pulled her gaze away from me and raised her eyebrows at Joker, "No. That would be a waste of time." 

Her gaze returned to my face, the gun still firmly placed against my head.

"So you're gonna send us to Arkham?" I ask

She relaxes her shoulders and her head tilts sideways, "No. You'd just escape again."

Joker glances towards me, his hand gripping mine tightly. We both notice her face harden at this gesture, her free hand tightens into a fist.

"So what ya gonna do?" I whisper, feeling the gun press harder onto my temple.

She smiles, her body relaxing and she removes the gun, her arm swinging. 

"I don't think you guys _deserve_ to go to jail or Arkham. Especially Arkham, you're not as insane as you make yourselves out to be, the way you plan your schemes are very intelligent and calculated," her hand is pointed towards Joker as she says this, and then her hand points to me," and the way you can manipulate people is not something a person as 'unstable' as you would be able to do."

Joker smiles, "So you've been reading our files huh?"

She shakes her head, "Your files are a bunch of _bullshit_ , I seriously question the psychologists there. I mean, probably the best psychologist to ever touch Arkham," her head nods towards me, "left a year ago."

I tilt my head, "So how do you know so much?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Unlike everyone else, I _watch_. I try to understand."

Joker and I glance at each other, "understand what?" Joker asks

"Why you would do, what you do. Because your 'mental' issues don't explain why, I assessed your behaviour and actions."

We both smirk at her, "So what did you conclude?"

Her body sways back and she smiles, _genuinely,_ she gently taps her nose and turns away from us.

"I've got to keep a certain air of mystery don't I?" She states as she walks away.

She stops by the corner of the ally and looks back, "Oh and this hospital is no good. You'll find them at Willowway Urgent Care." 

She waves at us and walks around the corner, we glance at each other and grin. Our arms link as we walk out of the alley, "She'll be perfect J." I whisper, watching her turn another corner.

"Yes she will be Harls." He whispers back


	26. A smile a day, keeps the Doctor away!

I growl softly, my head pounding pretty violently and my nose running worse than Niagara Falls.

Oh how I love being ill.

A slight shuffle echoes through the room, I roll over curious; I honestly have nothing better to do. Let's just say the next few moments are pretty embarrassing- I notice it's Mommy who created the noise and concern is flicking in her eyes aggressively, I attempt to smirk: I do not.

I begin to cough-choke (You know the ones- You start coughing and you're coughing soooo hard you begin to loose your breath and because of that your body starts to thrash and convolt), my face starting to redden at the sudden loss of breath.

Mommy runs, _runs_ , to me and sits me up, she carefully places the back of her hand against my forehead, her face wrinkling at the heat that I am emitting, "Baby you have a fever."

I whimper, only to set off another round of the cough-choke. Mommy rubs my back, making small circles with her fingers and soon my body relaxes and I lean back into her. Her lips gently brush against my head, I purr softly, relaxing my face from the intense thrown it was previously in.

A sudden cold chill runs up my spine, causing me to jump and make my body simultaneously begin to scream with pain and regret. I breath in quickly, my eyes quickly becoming glassy.

Mommy stiffens and her hands shoot towards my hips, and push me back against her; she wraps her arms around my shoulders, allowing her arms to dangle over my chest. Her legs spread out, allowing her more access to my body.

I purr again, her warmth comforting me.

She grabs the blanket sprawled on my bed and pulls it over both of us, making sure it reaches the tip of my neck. With a satisfied grunt, she leans back against the post of the bed, her arms tightening slightly; she did not want me to fall.

"Are you comfortable?" She whispers

I nod, wincing at the sharp pain that raced up my neck with the gesture. She smiled lightly and nonchalantly ran her hand against my cheek. I moved my face closer to her hand, the feel of it was intoxicatingly: good.

I sneeze, and sneeze again: and again.

I pull my head back, feeling another couple sneezes coming, Mommy's finger goes underneath my nose as I release another fury of sneezes. My face scrunches up awkwardly and I can practically _feel_ the tsunami of snot about to run out of my nose.

But Mommy, being an absolute legend, places a tissue against my nose and prevents me becoming a snivelling toddler. I don't even _know_ where she got the box of tissues from, I'm pretty sure she didn't have them when she entered.

I smile at her, feeling my eyes begin to droop and my mind haze. She gently taps my nose, her cheeks flushed a slight red.

"Good night baby." 

I nod, making Harley giggle quietly, I sigh gently and close my eyes, preparing to enter sleeps grip.

Mommy shuffles slightly and places my head against her chest, making the position even more comfortable.

A high pitched sneeze echoes around the room.

My eyes shoot open, a low chuckle escaping my lips.

Mommy glares at me, however it is disrupted by a cough, followed by another cough: and another.

 

 


	27. Sippy Cup

I lean back in the chair, a glass of milk resting in my hot and sweaty hands. Groaning softly, I kick off my shoes and place my feet on the floor. 

Mommy walks towards me, a damp cloth swinging gently in her hand. She places it against the large bump I have on my forehead, tutting softly and giggling.

"Silly baby." She whispers

I glare at her, my eyebrows furrowing; it only makes her giggle harder. 

"Does anywhere else hurt sweetie?" She cooes gently

I pout and try to see if anywhere else _actually_ hurts, my entire body is very numb and tingly. 

**~Ya see! This is why you don't get into an unfair fight, I mean your good: really good. But not good enough to fight 10 fully grown men!~**

Sighing gently, I point gingerly at my arm, wincing at the shooting pain that flies up it. 

She looks at my arm, her eyes drifting from it to my leg. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand gently on my flushed cheek, "Baby why has your skirt been ripped?" Her tone had darkened severely.

I close my eyes, really not wanting to talk about what happened.

I feel her hand tighten on my arm, not hard enough to hurt; hard enough to make a statement. _I have to tell her_.

I growl softly and look down at the skirt, open my mouth and then close it again. I can't tell her. _I can't_.

She looks down again and notices my panties have also been ripped and white splashes are all around my thighs and panties. The change in her face is terrifying, her eyebrows furrow and her mouth snarls aggressively showing her teeth. Her eyes glare into mine, _I couldn't keep the stare_.

I burst into tears, the full gravity of the situation occurring to me. She quickly pulls me into a hug, her arms warm and protective.

"shhhh. Shhhh." She whispers and I choke on my tears, "Why didn't you tell mommy?" 

I glance up at her, my eyes puffy and red "I was  _scared_ mommy. I... I still am." I whispered

Her face softened, but still had some aggression. She pulled me into a tighter hug, her hair falling onto my cheeks. I sniff pathetically. She looks at me again, "Baby, mommy has to tell daddy."

Mh entire face drops and I burst into frantic tears, "Nononononononono. Please mommy. Please don't tell him. He'll be angry."

The amount of hurt that spread across her face, the amount of anger that also spread, she was disgusted.

"Baby- daddy won't be angry I _promise_ , he needs to know: you're ours sweetie. Nobody else's. The men that did this to you need to be killed."

"Nononononononononono." I mumble onto her robe, my head shaking.

An image appears in my head; it's not a nice one. I scream and push back Mommy, fresh tears running down my cheeks, _I don't ever want to see that again_. 

My head starts shaking violently, my hands press against my temples as I mumble 'no' over and over and over again.

Mommy's eyes go glassy and she hugs me: I don't feel any better.

She runs her hand through my hair, whispering comforting and relaxing things.

Daddy bursts through the door, his mouth in a violent and deadly snarl, his eyes rest upon Mommy comforting me, my head shaking and tears flowing down my face. He looks at the bruises on my head, my arm and my neck. His face darkens, the one on my neck is not a bruise; it's a hickey.

He runs towards me, assisting Mommy in calming me down. He runs his hand down my moist cheek, wiping the tears away. I wail into Mommy's chest, more and more memories flow into my head. _Stop it please_.

Their big hands reaching for my skirt: _stop it_.

Their dicks being placed against my pussy: _stop it_.

Their dicks entering my mouth, ass and pussy: _stop it._

Their laughing and moaning: _stop it_.

Their cum: _stop it_.

My moans: _stop it_.

My orgasm: _STOP IT PLEASE_.

Mommy stands to go grab something, Daddy quickly pulls me into a tight hug, "shhhhhhh." He mumbled into my hair.

Mommy comes back with a bottle, she carefully placed it to my lips: it's a baby bottle. The rich, creamy liquid enters my mouth and I feel it flow through my body. It stops at my stomach and spreads a tidal wave of warmth.

My tears stop, slight sniffles being the only sound that escape my throat.

 _I feel high_.

Mommy pulls away the bottle, her face clearly relaxed. My body slouches back into the chair,  my thoughts beginning to slip away. I moan softly before I fall asleep.

I feel someone's warmth next to me, a low drum is pounding my head and I shift slightly, I hear Mommy's voice, "Baby didn't finish her milky. No she didn't." It sounds so distant, but so close at the same time. She places the bottle back to my lips and I drink, before falling asleep again.

________________

Y/N wakes slowly in Harley's arms, she stifles a quiet moan, making the older woman look down. Harley smiled and gently tapped her baby's nose, eliciting a low groan from the drowsy woman.

"Hello sweetie." She cooes

Y/N smiles at her, it's a small smile, but it's still a smile, "Mommy my head hurts." She mumbles.

Harley smiles and runs her fingers through Y/N's hair, she absolutely loves it.

The doorbell goes off and Y/N suddenly bursts, "Mommy its the...the... door."

"Shhhhhh. Baby doesn't need to worry, let Mommy and Daddy worry about that."

Y/N glances around the room, there are toys on the floor and a blanket; no Daddy.

"Where... Daddy?" Her lip pouts

"Daddy gone to do some: business. Something bad happened today baby."

Y/N tilts her head adorably, "Bad stuff Mommy?" 

Harley chuckles, "Yes baby, bad, bad stuff."

Y/N was about to ask another question, when the curiosity left her head. Whenever she thought of anything like that, the idea would just leave her head. Her mind went blank, Harley could see it on her face.

Her intensely furrowed face relaxed, and a gigantic grin appeared on her face. Seeing Y/N smile made Harley feel so much better, she didn't like seeing her upset.

Harley was very aware of how deep Y/N can enter a headspace and had already prepared her, a large pampers nappy was around her baby's thighs and a big onesie was placed on her body, with a flap at her crotch and ass for easy access.

Y/N unconsciously placed her thumb into her mouth, giggling softly at the police lights zooming past.

All adult thoughts left Y/N's mind, and she was left with childish ambitions and the need to feel love from Harley and Joker.

Harley gave her a sippy cup filled with her favourite juice, Y/N drank it quickly burping proudly afterwards. Harley winded her, just in case she had more gas to release.

"Mommy me go play." Y/N mumbled around her thumb.

Harley chuckled and placed her down on the floor, "Okay baby. Tell Mommy if anything happens."

Y/N walked clumsily over to a pile of pillows and dropped into them, laughing when the pillows relaxed to her body shape. She grabbed a toy car and made car noises, blowing occasional raspberries and giggling afterwards.

Soon, Y/N feels the inside of he runs thighs get warm and stands, laughing at the sloshing sound her pee makes in the nappy, "Mommy?".

Harley looked up from her magazine, "Yes baby?"

"Me go peepee." She stated proudly

Harley clapped and picked up her adult baby, "Such a good girl." 

Harley took Y/N to a bathroom in their house and pulled out a changing board, she placed Y/N on it and pulled up the flap that covered her crotch. She undone the nappy and threw it in the bin, before reaching for a baby wipe.

Y/N giggled and squirmed at the cold feel of the baby wipe, Harley had to hold her legs still to clean her dribbling baby properly and quickly put on a clean nappy. She patted Y/N's ass gently, "there you go baby!" She chirped

Y/N beamed at her, "Tank you Mommy."

______________

I wake slowly, a long line of dribble escaping the corner of my lip. I sit up suddenly, wiping it off my cheek, I look down at myself. I'm in a onesie, with a nappy bulging prominently over my crotch.

Shaking my head gently I chuckle and lie down again, this is surprisingly comfortable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woahhhh a new narrative! :)  
> -A


	28. New is good.

I roll over attempting to ignore the loud crashes and bangs erupting downstairs. They've been arguing for 2 hours now, and it honestly doesn't sound like they're gonna be stopping any time soon.

Another glass smashes, I roll over again, burying my face into my warm pillow. 

This isn't the first time mommy and daddy have argued, trust me they argue _a lot_ , new furniture has to be bought every other week, due to daddy's habit to smash, crack, or destroy any object in his reach.

I growl softly and roll over again.

**~Babycakes, that's really not helping the sound get any quieter. I really recommend you stop, it's a waste of energy~**

I huff gently.

**~Oi! Don't you huff at me!~**

"Sorry." I mumble quietly.

Downstairs goes silent. _That's not good_. That's not good at all. 

I hear the door slam, daddy won't be back for awhile. Mommy's _crying_ , her soft sobs echoing around my room. I furrow my eyebrows in dislike, I hate Mommy upset. It makes her look _unhappy_ and she is only supposed to look _happy_.

My bedroom door opens, Mommy wincing at the loud noise the door made. She silently pads towards my bed and slides under the blanket, sighing at the warmth. I turn to face her and she jumps slightly at my sudden movement.

"Hello sweetie." Her voice was heavy

I furrow my eyebrows and run my finger down a fresh scar down her cheek, it looked deep. Mommy winced and I tensed, panic rushing through my blood. 

My eyes drifted to hers, their glare _terrorfied_. She's scared. 

Shaking my head gently, I cup her damp face in my hands and press a gentle kiss to her bleeding lip, blood and lipstick smudging onto my mouth in the process. I run my hand down her hip and a low growl erupts through my lips. My fingers stop at a long gash, blood drying on top of it.

Mommy looks at my snarl and the sudden anger in my eyes, and bursts into _tears_.

I pause, taken aback by the sudden mood swing.

"What's wrong mommy?" I whisper

"Nothing." She forced a smile on her face

"Mommy, Daddy's not here; you don't NEED to smile if you don't want too."

Her face relaxed, her cheeks reddish in colour. She looked relieved almost, she obviously is not happy.

I lie back sighing softly at the feel of my pillow, Mommy's hand gently runs down my arm.

"Baby." She mumbles

I turn my head and feel a desperate kiss press roughly against my lips, the moan I release almost instantly is _embarrassing_. Mommy's hands grab my hair and she pulls her face closer to mine, she bites my bottom lip dragging it out slowly. The taste of iron fills my mouth.

Suddenly, she flips on top of me, grinding her crotch on my stomach. This is different than normal, she's being more controlling. She slides her tounge into my mouth and pushes mine down to the bottom, stopping anyway of me wrestling against it. 

Her hands tighten around my wrists and she places them above my head. Her tounge flicks roughly in every gap of my mouth, silencing the series of pants escaping my throat. She grazes her teeth over my lip, the force of her grinds becoming stronger.

She let go of my wrists, her hand going down to her belt. She unbuckles it quickly, a hungry look twinkling in her eye. Her hands grip my vest, I feel her knuckles dig into my skin. She rips off the vest, her eyes darkening at the sight of hickeys that she did not give.

"Baby, has Daddy fucked you recently?" Her tone was cold

Unable to talk due to the beautiful movements Mommy's hands are administering, I nod aggressively.

She ran the leather end of the belt down the side of my cheek, "Be honest now. Did baby _enjoy_ it?"

I nod again.

She smiled at me, _the smile was too large._

 _"_ Bad baby." She cooed

The leather whipped against my chest, my eyes buldged, _this is very new_. She did it again, my chest tingled with a sharp pain, a smirk grew on her face. My back arched as she ran the cold leather down my stomach. Luckily for her, I don't wear pants when I sleep; the bottom half of my body is completely exposed. 

She ran the belt down my crotch slowly, her smirk growing at the noises I am making. She gently whips the belt against my panties and I groan loudly, my body shuddering.

She leaned left, her hand heading straight to the _toy_ draw. I hear some clangs of metal before she reemerges in my face. Her hands tighten against my wrists and I feel something cold press against them, _handcuffs_. I feel her hands snake around my waist and she flips me over, pulling me onto my hands and knees. My signature collar gets buckled to my neck tighter than usual, the chain also seeming longer than usual. She pulls my hands behind my back and cuffs the handcuffs the chain of the collar. 

Her fingers run over my bra buckle and very quickly it is thrown onto the floor with the rest of my clothes, she leaned forwards and groped them roughly. My breath hitched. She licks the shell of my ear, while her hands casually rotates my breasts.

"Did baby enjoy having sex with Daddy?" She whispered

"Y-yes." I moan, really not wanting to deal with the consequences of lying.

"Mmmmm." She bites the lobe of my ear 

She leans back, her hands dragging down my shaking torso. She places a gag into my mouth, "Baby's never experienced _spanking_ before, so mommy has to make sure she doesn't make too much noise."

My eyes buldge again and I start shaking my head vigorously, Mommy giggles and secures the gag around my head. She giggles softly, "Shhhh."

She pulled my panties down in one quick movement and threw them onto the floor, exposing my ass to the cool air. Her hand runs down one of the cheeks, squeezing the underfat. I buck, trying to avoid her hand.

"Stop moving, now." 

I froze, her voice was so controlling.

"Good girl." 

Her hand slapped my ass roughly, I screamed my body jolting forwards. She slapped it again, sending volts of pain and arousal through my body. _How is this arousing me?!_ Her hand gently ran over my red ass cheek, before slapping down on it again. _I moan_.

Mommy pauses chuckling, "See? It's not that bad..." she unfastens the gag, "I wanna hear my baby moan." She growled 

She slapped my ass again, smiling at the moan that escapes my mouth. She starts slapping continually, making me _pant_. She takes this moment for granted, knowing that I don't _pant_. She starts slapping harder and faster, my ass is burning. I start crying, the pain now becoming very clear.

Mommy stops, "awww sweetie," she pouts, "it's okay. Mommy's got you."

She kisses my cheek, licking the tears off it. 

Her hand slides under my legs and taps my clit. I buck, a series filthy moans flowing out of my mouth. She starts gently rotating her finger, knowing it's not the pressure I need to cum. I whimper pathetically, attempting to grind against her hand. She giggles and starts pushing down harder, I hum in content. 

I feel myself begin to tense, my body shaking in anticipation. _She slows down_. 

"No. please." I moan

Mommy raises an eyebrow, "Come on you can do better than that sweetie.." she started pressing down again.

I growl, to Mommy's dislike. She pinched my clit in retaliation. I scream, ecstasy pouring through my body.

"Please fuck me Mommy."

She gently flicked some hair off my face, "Good girl." 

She pushed in 3 fingers. I cum instantly.

"Woah. Mommy didn't know she was this good." She teased 

Just as I opened my mouth, she began thrusting in and out powerfully. Her name escaped my mouth like a prayer. She curled her fingers against my G-Spot, smiling as I came again.

She gently pulled out her fingers and placed them into my mouth, I hum at the taste of myself as she uncuffs the handcuffs.

I snuggle up against her, still sucking her fingers. She smiles, her hand running through my hair, "Thank you baby." She whispers

"For what?" I mumble around her fingers

"For being you."

 


	29. Get Creative!

Ok so, I _actually_ **really** enjoy writing chapters based on your ideas and questions my rushed non-detailed 'background' stories make some of you reading think of. And I have ideas, You have ideas; they join to make on big SUPER MEGA idea... and BAM! 

Art at it's finest!

This is not because I am lacking ideas to base chapters on, but it's because I enjoy _pleasing_ all of you- it just makes me feel good. (And trust me, when you write smut like I do; it's pretty hard to honestly feel _good_ about yourself.) 

I mean seriously, I've become the _sex_ expert in my class because my 'secret identity' of smuttiness was exposed. 

But, I enjoy writing it.

And I hope you enjoy reading it.

So _please_ , do not be afraid to request prompts or ideas in the comments below! 

If you don't want too; that's fine. 

Im not _forcing_ you too, promise.

*wink* 

Love ya all, :)

-A

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW: I AM WORKING ON TOP SECRET STUFF WHICH DOES CONTAIN DECTECTIVE GORDON AND POSSIBLY AMANDA WALLER, THE PEOPLE WHO REQUESTED THESE PREVIOUSLY HAVE NOT BEEN IGNORED! So ples don't think that.
> 
> I treat all equally. :)
> 
> -A


	30. Photograph

"Look at _that_ one!" I pointed at a huge Christmas Tree, it obviously being the largest of all of the Trees there.

Daddy huffed into the cool night air, "Sweetie, you can't just ask for the tallest tree."

"Why not?" I pout

His mouth stretches into a grin, "Penguin is already short, the tree will just make it worse."

I chuckle, my fingers clenching and unclenching.

"Well.. What Tree are we supposed to get? There are lots here and-" Daddy placed his gloved hand over my lips and nodded towards a tree to my left.

I follow his gaze, my eyes sparkling in response. 

The tree was beautiful, its height was perfect; tall, _but not tall enough to make Penguin offended_. It stood alone, away from all of the other trees, but it was better than all of them.

A man who works at the store walked by, I called for him quickly, my hands shoved into my pocket.

"How can I help ma'am?" He asked

"How much is that tree?" I point to the tree Daddy found.

"Um.. That will be £75-" The gun placed against his temple stopped his generic speech.

I swayed slightly, rotating the gun on his head, a large smile plastered onto my face. _I loved doing this_.

"Let me ask again. _How much is the tree?_ " My voice purred softly

He opened his mouth, but then quickly closed it again.

I tilted my head sideways, tapping my foot on the cold stone floor impatiently. 

"Sorry, I'm gonna need an answer." My tone was cold

"Uh.uh. It's free! Yeah... Free." He stammered, smiling anxiously 

I smiled and turned briskly on my heel, stuffing the gun back into my pocket.

"Daddy!" His eyes darted to mine, "The tree's free!"

I look towards the tree; it isn't there anymore. Chuckling softly, I walk towards Daddy.

"Daddy, did you take the tree already?" 

He spun around, an eyebrow raised goofily, "Yes, Yes I did." 

I run my hand down his shirt slowly, "You should have _at least_ waited until I deal with the man Daddy."

His eyes are hungry, "What's the fun in that?" His voice rumbled out of his throat.

I undo the first button, exposing the milky white skin and edge closer to his body, "I wanted to _impress_ you."

His arm locked around my waist, holding me in place, " _Oh_? Well, you did impress me baby."

I placed my lips against his throat, "You weren't watching Daddy."

He began to walk forwards, leading me backwards; soon, I feel the cold metal of the car against my back.

"Oh I was... Daddy's so _proud of you_." His hand reached for the car door and he opened it quickly, chucking me down onto the seats.

I squealed, my face reddening.

He slowly licked his crimson lips, "Daddy wants to _eat you alive_ "

________

I wake suddenly, sweat shining on my forehead. My heart pounds in my chest, my body tingling in sudden arousal. I dart my eyes around the room, a feeling of anxiousness overcoming me.

Feeling warmth beside me, I relax not wanting to wake him.

His hair was scattered messily over his face, which looked so flushed and soft in the lighting.

A thin line of dribble ran from his red lips, I pull the silk blankets up around my body, the night air beginning to chill me.

He smelt like strawberries, I like that smell, it makes me feel safe.

Sighing softly, I lean back into the back of the bed, wincing at the low groan it made with the movement.

I begin to nonchalantly run my fingers through his hair, my eyes softening at his eyebrow furrows and quiet moans; he looked so cute.

I lean back down onto the pillow, taking in his scent, _remembering_ it, before allowing myself to drift into content sleep.

________

I wake to the overpowering smell of bacon and pancakes, I smile knowing it's my absolute favourite breakfast ever, _like honestly nothing can even come close to it_.

I slip out of bed, my hair bouncing up and down against my bare shoulders, I grabbed a Christmas jumper discarded on a dresser and pulled it over my arms, it was baggy but it would do.

Sighing gently, I picked up the cup of coffee left conveniently by the door and backed all of it in one swift swallow.

I slowly padded against the wooden floor, my footsteps echoing quietly in the hallway.

I hear a low piano begin to play the beginning chords of Für Elise and feel the corners of my mouth pull into a gigantic grin, crossing my arms against my chest, I lean casually against a door post, watching the fingers move expertly across the grand piano.

The music is _beautiful_ , I close my eyes, allowing the music to flow inside me. 

I slowly stepped towards the piano, my steps careful and calculated; I didn't want to be heard approaching. 

I sat down next to him, giggling at his surprised reaction, his hands quickly pulled away from the piano. Pouting gently, I placed my fingers against the chords, rotated my neck gently, and began to play.

His eyes widened even larger and he glanced down at my hands, easily playing the song he had just been playing.

I placed my foot against the pedal and pushed down on it, making the piano release a beautiful noise. Smiling, I close my eyes, allowing the music to take me again.

My body begins to move with the song, my shoulders rising and falling in steady progression with the the chords.

The closing of the song approaches and I slow down, the keys quickly silencing.

I feel a rush of excitement, _boy I missed playing this_.

I asked Mommy and Daddy to buy this for me _ages_ ago, but I've never had time to play it. My chest rised and fell as I turned my head.

Hie stared at me, his lip quivering slightly. I grinned at him as he slowly began to cup my face, I stared into his eyes as his face edged closer to mine, I sighed gently as his arms wrapped strongly around my waist, I slowly wrapped mine around his waist. 

His scent of strawberries hit my nose again, _he was safe_.

We both paused before our lips touched, _is this safe though?_

I smirked and looked up in a way I knew would make him curious, just as I knew he would; he looked up.

A Mistletoe hung above our heads.

His cheeks blushed as I pressed my lips gently against his, they were soft and warm. I sighed in content, my hands tightening around his waist. Slowly, he began to kiss back, his face angling and pushing into mine. 

We both smiled into the kiss, our mouths moving on sync. He began to walk forwards, leading me towards the wall

"Are you ready Y/N?" Robin whispered

I nodded as he pushed me up against the wall, his mouth moving to my neck. I edged my face slightly and saw a picture of a Mommy and Daddy smiling, I grabbed it and turned it down towards the cabinet, moaning softly as Robin thrust inside me.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN :)
> 
> -A


	31. Boss Man

Joker sits crossed armed listening to one of his many goons rat _on and on_  about what there next move should be on Batman. They'd been having this _debate_ for an hour, and _still_ hadn't come up with an agreement.

He sighed softly, staring at his legs placed messily on the table. This was one _boring_ conversation. I mean, it had to be easier than how they're making it out.

 _He's the Joker_ , for god sake!

Why is it such a bloody effort?

He made guns with his fingers and pretended to shoot with them, chuckling softly.

The room went silent, he looked up and saw everyone looking at him, his eyebrows furrowed, "What?!" He snapped.

"Boss, what did you think of what he said?" One of the goons asked

Joker stared at him, dumbfounded.

"What do you think of Jim's idea Boss?"

Joker looked down at his nails, grimacing at the dirt, "Did he say something?"

"Yes, Boss." The goon replied

Joker nodded dismissively, "O-kay, thanks... What's your name?"

The goon sat up, "Tom."

"Thanks Tom, " He placed his feet on the table again, "Alright, give it to me."

Jim sat up straight, "Look, all I'm sayin' Boss is that the bat's stronger than us."

Jpker sat up, his eyes glinting in anger, he flicked his legs of the table and leaned forwards pointing towards the stupid goon.

"What's your name?" He growled

The goon looked behind him and looked forwards again, his eyes widening, "Uh.. _Jim_ Boss."

Joker chuckled, looking around the room, the men around him started chuckling too, that is until his hand smashed down onto the glass table and a low snarl rippled out of his mouth.

"Jim, " He ran a hand through his green hair, "Jim, Jim, Jim, Jimmy-Jim, Jim, Jim, I love that! How it just _rolls_ off the tounge." His tone darkened with every word, "I'll have you know, I am _much stronger_ than that man in _fucking_ tights and a mask," He released a shrill laugh, "So don't you _ever_ say that he is _stronger_ than _me_ again." 

He leaned back slowly, his eyes glaring aggressively into Jim's.

"Well this is _awkward_." One of the goons mumble.

The door burst open and Harley ran in, breathing heavily.

He turned and waved a hand dismissively before continuing, " _So_ , what are we gonna do?"

"Puddin'." Harley's voice was shaking

His eyebrows furrowed as he rotated slowly on his spiny chair, it stopped half way. He tilted his head sideways and huffed. He placed his feet against the wheels and swung his body aggressively to the side, it rotated him about an _inch_.

He dropped his head down, looking at the wheels and swung himself again, it moved an inch again.

He placed a finger in the air, "One sec Harls."

Groaning softly, he swung his body around more, the chair slowly moving with his ministrations.

He swung himself one final time and rotated to face Harley, his legs crossed, his hands placed neatly on top of them a gigantic smirk upon his face.

"Yes, Harls?" He slurred

"Puddin'." Harley repeated, her voice more desperate.

"What Harls?" He dropped his legs noticing the fear in Harley's eyes.

Her eyes flashed, "Baby's missing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the suspense is KILLING me, is it killing you??? :)
> 
> -A


	32. Broken

I lean against the door watching Y/N mumbling to herself.

She's been doing that a lot recently, mumbling, Bruce keeps saying it's a reaction to being so far away from Joker and Harley; she's _unstable_ without them. It's disgusting, they've ruined her. Made her _insane_. 

She didn't deserve any of the abuse she received from them! **Nobody** does!

But she did, and now look at her.

They've made her _need_ them, _want_ them, _breathe them_ and even though Bruce's methods are working to bring her back to _normal_ , it's working slowly: Too slowly.

She goes on the electric chair. 

But she _giggles_ as the voltages shock her blood, her smile widening the higher the dial turns up. She's _broken_.

I waltz towards her silently, snaking my arms around her chest, savouring the jump it caused. I grip her shoulders and rotate her to face me, her face is unreadable.

My breath mingles with hers, as we stand inches away from each other, her eyes glaring into mine, _reading_ my emotions.

I smirk at her and pull her face to mine, she freezes, her body stiffening.

"Shhhhh." I run my hand down her bruised arm, pushing down on certain pressure points to make her wince.

"Y/N Relax." It was an order.

Her body visibly slouched and she shakily placed a hand behind my head, leaning in closer to the kiss.

"Good girl." I purred into her mouth, I slapped her ass roughly, licking the single tear that fell from her cheek, "It's okay, _baby,_ Brucie isn't here so _Daddy_  can have as much fun with you as he wants."

She's _broken, I'll make her even more damaged_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE FOR PLOT TWISTS; Don't you??? :)
> 
> -A


	33. Internal Battles

I screamed, _screamed as loud as possible_ , as Robin pulled me into the kiss. 

No sound came out.

_~Stop fighting it, you're **weak** and **pathetic** , why even try?~_

**~No! Don't listen you're not I promise, _please_ fight this!~**

I begged for him to _stop_ , I _pleaded_  and _wailed;_ My pleas were silenced by my body.

He pushed his tounge into my mouth, _I wanted to bite it_.

_~But why would you do that?~_

**~This is _wrong!_ ~**

_~You're a_ **failure** _, you're_ **worthless** ~

**~No! No you're not, you're so much more than that!~**

My hand raised to his head, **~No please!~** _,_ and I pulled in closer to his damned face, my tounge swirling against his.

_~Good girl.~_

A smile tugged against my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's getting real. :)
> 
> -A


	34. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who get the reference, all words produced belong to the one and only Marki-moo, I own nothing.
> 
> -A

_I love Robin, yes I do, he's for me; not for you._

I love Robin, yes I do, he's for me; not for you.

I love Robin, yes I do, he's for me; not for you.

I love Robin, yes I do, he's for me; not for you.

I love Robin, yes I do, he's for me; not for you.

I love Robin, yes I do, he's for me; not for you.

I love Robin, yes I do, he's for me; not for you.

 

 

_I love Mommy, yes- no I don't! Yes I do, she's for me; not for me._

I love Mommy, yes- no I don't! Yes I do, she's for me; not for me.

_I love Daddy, yes- no I don't! Yes I do, he's for me; not for me._

I love Daddy, yes- no I don't! Yes I do, he's for me; not for me.

**_I love Robin, yes I do! He's for me; NOT FOR YOU._ **

_____________

I love watching Y/N write those notes _everywhere_ , it shows how well my _treatment_ is going. 

Bruce made the mistake of believing my lies, and allowed me to _look after_ Y/N without his close inspection, meaning I can play with her _pretty little pussy_ all I want now. I mean, I completely understand why Harley and Joker fucked her so much; she's fucking _gold_! 

After a few _minor_ alterations to her mind, she now leaves and breathes for _me_ , and not those _clowns_ ; she's _mine_.

_____________

Robin's eyes fluttered shut as his dick pushed inside Y/N's glistening pussy.

 _Faster and Faster_.

"You see? Your body's _begging_ for it Y/N." He groaned.

His nails dig into her hips as he pounded inside her, smiling at the whimpers escaping her lips.

She moaned in response, her eyes glazing as he pumped ruthlessly inside her, savouring the sweet white liquid squirting onto the bed and inside her stomach.

She came.

"You know, I actually _really_ appreciate," He lifted her leg, allowing more room for him to enter, "How you _lied_ to Harley and Joker," He rotated his hip and shoved it forwards, jolting Y/N's shaking body, "About that time I fucked you in that alleyway, " He leaned forwards, biting Y/N's erect nipple, "And told them it was a group of men."

Her back arched and she screamed, cumming intensely.

"So instead of looking for _me_ , they searched for random men. It was so thoughtful." He purred.

He tilted his head sideways, "But this time, something's _different_ ," He ran his hand through her damp hair, "Mommy and Daddy won't be here to save you."

A twinkle of confusion shone in her eye, "Who?"

Robin's grin widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the fic just hit over 20,000 reads and I'd be lying though my teeth if I told you I wasn't ecstatic about it. Thank you soooooooo much! :)
> 
> -A


	35. Tactics

I growl, my hand running through my hair. _It's been 5 FUCKING days; 5_ days of not knowing where Y/N is.

Harley's not coping well at all; she keeps on breaking down, especially since we found out _she's not wearing her collar_.

Ya see, there was a _tracker_ in her collar; the collar has been deactivated. Probably meaning, it's also been removed from her neck, meaning: wherever she is, _she is not supposed to be found_.

My fingers drum impatiently on the table, Harley sniffing on my shoulder, I run my hand consolingly down her arm.

"We'll find her, don't worry Harls." I mumble

She looks up, her eyes glassy and smiles, _her smile is so beautiful_.

A short man sits down opposite us, he's covered by a gigantic leather jacket. His eyes dart around the room and he leans forwards, his eyes resting upon mine. He smells like tobacco and drugs.

"You want info?" _My god, he even sounds like he's **chewing** tobacco!_

I lean back, my arms crossing over my chest, "Yes."

He smirks, "Well then, you know the deal." 

I glance over at Harley, who has already stood and is walking towards him, _unzipping her jacket to reveal her tits_.

My eyes glaze over, _I didn't know she arranged this!_

"Harls." I whisper

She looks back quickly and shakes her head, she smiles at me a final time before sitting on that _fuckers_ lap.

_Oh when I get my hands around this fucker's neck-_

"Don't even think about it Puddin'" She snaps before kissing him.

His hand gropes her ass roughly, and he pulls her closer to him.

My foot taps vigorously against the floor, my patience beginning to grow very thin.

"So what do you know?" I growl, watching Harley begin to bounce up and down on his covered crotch.

"Oh-Oh yea. That girl," Harley rotated her hips slowly, making his breath hitch, "Robin's got her."

I suddenly stand up, my chair crashing toward some the floor, and aim my gun instantly at his head. My finger pulls the trigger as Harley stands zipping up her jacket . She walks briskly towards me, linking arms with me, before we waltzed out of the club as if nothing happened.

 _But trust me, soooo much had just happened_.

As soon as we left the club, Harley was against the wall, in between my arms.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna do that?" I snarled through my teeth.

"Because you wouldn't have aloud it Puddin'." She whispered, "I _had_ to know where she is."

I pulled her into a hug, attempting to silence the sudden burst of tears. I ran my hand down her back shushing her, smiling into her neck.

She sniffles and looks up, her cheeks flushed. I press a gentle kiss to her lips, my arms wrapping protectively around her waist.

"Let's go find our baby." I mumble into her mouth.


	36. Smile

Joker and Harley burst into the building, already shooting at the bodyguards I had hired.

Y/N's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity, wanting to keep her oblivious to what is literally just about to happen, I gently cup her cheek, "Don't worry about it. Just kiss me."

She smirked and pulled me into a kiss, her mouth already open. _Good, she learnt_. Her tounge was warm as she wrapped her legs tight around my waist, grinding herself down on my crotch. 

I pulled up her shirt, making sure the bruises and scars I had made were very visible for her _parents_ when they entered the room.

I swirled my tounge around hers, thrusting my buldge up towards her crotch. She giggled and pulled her mouth down to my neck, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive flesh.

Pushing my knee up her crotch, her breath hitched and a low groan rumbled out of her throat.

I hear Harley and Joker getting closer, their gunshots echoing in the hallway.

My knee starts rubbing roughly against her panties, making a high pitched pant begin to flow out of her plump red lips. She starts grinding against it, _perfect._

_She won't stop when Harley and Joker enter now._

Joker and Harley kick the door down.

____________

Two people enter the room, I glance over at them and notice their faces pale even whiter than they already were, Robin shoves his knee up and I scream, grinding down faster and faster.

_Faster and Faster._

____________

Harley cannot speak, _I can't speak_ , what's happened to her?!

What has Robin done to her?

All I can do is watch.

_All I can do is watch._

____________

There are _cuts_ and _bruises_ on her back, he's _hurt_ her. I tighten my grip on J's hand, feeling a slight wave of nausea overcome me, _he's hurt her_.

_He's hurt her._

_He's hurt her._

_He's hurt her._

I broke my promise, I didn't protect her.

 _I lied to her_.

____________

That's not Y/N, _that's not our baby,_ she's lost her sparkle and her flushed cheeks; she's lost the qualities that made her: _her_.

"Robin. What did you do to her?" I growled, my green hair flailing over my eyes.

He looked up, his eyes dancing in the light, "I _cured_ her."

A smile creeped onto his face, as he ran his hand slowly down Y/N's chest, her eyes closed and she _hummed_.

Harley choked on air, her eyes widening in disgust.

My mouth pulled into a snarl, a low growl building up in my throat.

He smirked again, his hand running through her hair, "Y/N." 

She looked up, _she obeyed like a dog,_ her eyes shining with excitement, his hand pointed towards Harley and I, "Who are they?"

She looked towards us, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

_No._

______________

_She can't remember us._

How? Why?

I step back slightly, disbelief beginning to set in my mind.

"Y/N, " He scolded her, "That's your _Mommy and Daddy_."

She looked up to him and replied slowly, "Who?"

_She replied so slowly._

He turned his head to us and grinned, one eyebrow raised.

_I want to rip his head from his neck._

_____________

**~Hey baby cakes! It's time to _smile~_**

_Smile._

_____________

This is perfect!

She doesn't remember them!

They now know she doesn't belong to them anymore, now they must learn that she belong she to me.

"Y/N." I state authoritatively, she turns her head again, _a pet eager to serve her master_ , "Who am I?" I purr

"Robin." She states automatically.

______________

I _know_ what he's going to ask her next, I grip Harley's hand assuringly, but notice something: she's not shaking anymore.

I glance at her and notice her face has softened and her eyes have gone very glassy, she's about to start crying. But she doesn't _look_ upset.

______________

_She replied too slowly, she hesitated, she remembered._

A smile spreads across my lips.

_______________

"Who _controls_ you Y/N?" Robin boomed

I stand slowly, my arms flailing freely at my side.

_Pain. Pleasure. Pain. Pleasure._

_Love. Love. Love. Love._

_Headspace. Headspace._

_Aunty Sel._

_Aunty Ivy._

_Milk._

_Bacon._

_Collar. Collar._

_My Collar._

_Love._

_Protection._

_Mommy and Daddy._

_Mommy and Daddy._

_MOMMY AND DADDY._

A large smile creeps onto my face, and I spin on my heel, giggling softly, "Mommy and Daddy."


	37. Again.

I glance at my hands, they're bleeding.

_Why are they bleeding?_

My pale hair falls gently against my cheeks, _it hurts my face_. I have split ends, making the bottom of my hair look paler than the rest, but it doesn't look like an ombré. It looks _dull_ and _plain_.

Slowly rotating my hands, I realise they are covered by tiny scars and dark bruises, not to mention the thick line of black dirt hiding underneath my chapped nails.

I look up to meet Harl- _Mommy's_ red and puffy eyes, _has she been crying_?

Everything hurts, my back in particular. There's a constant burn against it, like it's been ripped into pieces and stitched back together.

 _His face_.

My hands slam to my temples, _no_. I dig my nails into the skin attempting to forget that damned face. Feeling my body weaken, I drop to my knees, shaking my head vigorously in my trembling hands.

 _His smile_.

I glance up and see a face _\- His face_. 

_No. No. No. No. No. No. No._

I look down, fresh tears falling down my cheeks. 

I hear a step echo off the marble floor.

"One more step and I'll shoot her."

I shiver, his voice is so _demanding_.

He presses tip of his gun against my head, his fingers tensing in excitement. His arm wrapped around my waist, I winced in pain, _shit that hurt_. I gently sag against his body, I don't like it. _He's not warm like Mommy and Daddy are_.

Daddy had an arm infront of Mommy's chest, a cold glare rested in his piercing eyes, a concentrated furrow upon his eyebrows. He gently winced at the pain shooting through his arm, Mommy's nails are _painful_.

Mommy was stood behind him, a deadly glare shining in her constant constricting and dilating pupils. She was thinking, processing, _plotting_. A small snarl pulled at the corner of her lips, her porcelain teeth showing slightly.

Her face is paler than usual, it makes her look colder, more distant.

"Robin-" Daddy's tone was threatening, but he just smiled, "Give. Y/N. Back." He growled

A shrill screech escaped Robin's lips as he tightened his grip on me, I shouted out, the pain becoming overbearing, Mommy stepped forwards her face darkening.

"No." Robin whispered before placing his lips against my throat.

I froze, _No, no, no, no, no._

He smirked, his hand drifting nonchalantly down my back, _please stop_. He suddenly slapped against my back, I screamed, my back flaring in response. He glared into my eyes before he dragged his nail down a long scar on my spine, I arched forwards wincing, as his other hand slammed down on my crotch, I yelled my back straightening and another flare of pain rushing through my body.

"Stop Robin, _please_." Mommy's voice cracked, fresh tears streaming down her face.

Daddy growled, his snarl growing considerably- just like Robin's buldge.

Robin gripped my cheeks roughly in one hand, winking at Mommy before pulling me into a kiss. I pulled away, but his hand held my head in place, "Why don't you open your mouth like the good little slut you are?, he smacked my ass and I opened my mouth a silent scream escaping my lips.

Daddy stepped forwards and Robin placed the gun back against my temple, _please just end it._ He snarled and stepped back, his eyes darting to my face.

Robin ran his hand down my stomach, "Why don't we show Mommy and Daddy what a little _whore_ you are?" I shook my head weakly, _please don't_.

He smiled and ripped off the robe I was wearing, the cold air instantly touched my skin.

Mommy and Daddy both paled at the numerous hickies and scratches covering my entire body, Mommy gripped Daddy's hand tighter.

"But that's not the best part is it Y/N?," He shook my head roughly in his hand, his mouth pouting, "No," His eyes shoot to Mommy and Daddy, and licked his lips slowly, "You lied to Mommy and Daddy didn't you?" My eyes widened as he nodded my head, "Should I tell Mommy and Daddy for you Y/N?" 

"No. Please." I whisper, their faces have paled even further.

Daddy's eyes glaze over as Robin nods my head again, "Well, you know that time, I came home crying Mommy," He imitated my voice "A-and I told you I was fucked by a _gang_ ," I closed my eyes, shaking my head slightly, "It wasn't a gang Mommy," Daddy and Mommy both released a low growl, a white rim rotated around his irises, "It was Robin."

I released a quiet whimper.

He screeched again, "And you were dumb enough to believe me!"

Mommy dropped to her knees, her head in her hands, she shook it in disbelief.

Daddy just stared.

He cocked his head to the side, twirling a ringlet of my hair around his finger, "What a great _mother_ you are."

Mommy looked up shaking, _she couldn't keep eye contact with me_.

Daddy stood straight and pointed a finger at Robin, "Don't you _dare_ insult Harls on her parenting you _prick_." 

Robin smirked, "What you gonna do about it?"

Daddy stood still, his eyes drifting to the gun placed against my head.

"Exactly what I thought." Robin drooled

He looked at Mommy and smiled before looking up to Daddy, challenge shining in his eyes, "I have a deal for you."

Mommy glanced up, her eyes red, " What type of deal?"

He smiled at her, "I fuck you, you get Y/N back."

Mommy paled and Daddy released a territorial growl.

"Fine. Anything to get Y/N back." She whispered.

Daddy's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, as Mommy stood and walked towards Robin and I.

He let go of me and shot a glare to Daddy, "You don't get her until I've cummed inside her."

Daddy stepped forwards, "That wasn't part of the deal." He growled

"Well that deal, _just expired_." He purred

He dropped his gun on the floor silently, making sure Daddh didn't realise he dropped it, as he stepped back pulling Mommy down with him onto the sofa, Daddy and I both growl.

 _Mommy doesn't need to fuck him_.

I glance at her, arching as his licked down her stomach, I grimace and look away. Daddy is stood, his fists shaking slightly, he's trying to compose himself.

I look at Mommy again, _she's crying_ , he licked away the tears, laughing maniacally.

"You bastard!" Daddy growled

Robin glanced over to him and licked his lips.

_No. Please, Don't make Mommy go through this, please!_

I stand slowly, my body is screaming in pain. _I have to fight it, for Mommy and Daddy._ I take one step, wincing at the pain shooting through my veins. I step again, much to my body's dismay.

I grab the gun, feeling its familiarity in my hand, I feel the coolness against my soft skin, the adrenaline that pumps through my veins is exhilarating, intoxicating.

For the first time in a while, a smile creeps upon my lips.

It feels so natural, so necessary.

**~So Nescafé haha~**

Smirking, I turn around, I have a purpose again, I know who I am and what I must do.

**~Oh I've missed you!~**

I tuck my hair behind my ear and walk briskly towards Robin and Mommy.

___________

~ _Hey um I'm pretty sure Alexi literally wrote an entire paragraph about how it hurt to walk **2** steps, how can you walk quickly now?~_

**~It's necessary to the plot~**

_~No, that's just bad writing.~_

**~Well, the fourth wall has been broken in an inventive way so that is good writing I suppose.~**

_~That was not breaking the fourth wall, that was just heroic bullshit ex machina!~_

**~But!~**

_~Oh, there's always a but.~_

**~We are the reader's thoughts, (Well we are supposed to be), which means we are a part of the story- ya still with me?~**

_~Yeah.~_

**~And we are talking about how a specific part of the story is needed, meaning we are aware of the story, whilst being in the story, meaning we are aware of our part in the story, hence breaking the fourth wall.~**

_~Damn.~_

_**~Anyway, back to our story!~** _

_____________

Robin ripped away Mommy's panties, licking his lips again.

**~Can I be the first to say this dude is a fucking creep, like, who with a normally functioning brain licks their lips like that?!~**

"Hey Robin, " I chirp.

He looks up, sharing the same startled look as Mommy and Daddy.

"Wait, when the _fuck_ did you get over there?!" Daddy raised an eyebrow

I tap the tip of my nose, sticking my tounge out and turn back towards Robin, anger shone in my eyes.

Mommy was tearing up again, a huge grin was plastered on her face.

"Hey Mommy, just give me one sec'." I raise my eyebrows at her.

Robin glares at me, he's angry but looks _constipated_.

"Why couldn't you have done this _after_ I put my dick inside her?!" He growled

I took in a sharp breath, allowing a small smirk to creep onto my mouth. I cock my head sideways, "Because it would make this less satisfying."

I raise the gun to his head, watching his face go from _constipated_ to _extremely constipated._

I suck air through my teeth, rolling my head slowly in a circle, "Its not that I don't love our time together," I smile at him, my finger pushing gently against the trigger, "It's just that-" I pull the trigger, savouring the thud that echoes around the room, "I really don't."

Growling softly, I walk towards his body.

He looks so pathetic, my face contorts into grimace and  I stamp on his stupid face, I stamp on it again, and again: and again.

I don't stop until his blood is sprayed across my face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well damn, that was longer than expected. :)
> 
> -A


	38. FAN ART?!

You guys have been _so_ supportive of this tiny fanfic and have made it become something so much larger and more appreciated, I feel so happy when you guys comment on how much you love the fic and when you feel comfortable enough to recommend your own ideas without feeling that they would not be respected. It's just _amazing_.

A couple of months ago, I never thought an idea in my head would have become this fanfic and _community_ it has created.

An absolute babe, Lily, _drew_ Baby the way she believed Baby would be, and that's just beautiful. I never wanted Baby to be described set and stone, because I wanted each person to vision her differently. I wanted everyone to have unique and imaginative ideas and you guys have.

So thank you all so much, for supporting this fanfic the way that you have and please don't be afraid to message me, or email me genius things that you come up with, or you create fanart based on a chapter I wrote, or if you just want to talk, I'm up for it.

Thank you all again, :)

-A

(I'm stupid and have no idea how to upload images, so I can't show the amazing fan art :) )


	39. MERRY CHRISTMAS

"Daddy,  _please_?" I pouted heavily

He leaned back, his Christmas jumper creasing into the couch. Raising a bemused eyebrow, he crossed his pale legs and smiled, his teeth bright and shiny. His hair was a darker green today, and scattered messily under a Santa hat, it complemented the reddish blush on his cheeks nicely.

"I told ya sweetie, not until Mommy comes back." His blue eyes rested on mine, an intimidating glare in them.

I glared back, feeling my pupils dilate and constrict.

Huffing loudly, I sit back, pushing my neck into the elf jumper I'm wearing. It's itchy, but warm; very warm.

Daddy stood up, his boxers flowing with the sudden movement. He winked and waltzed into the open kitchen, whistling a random tune.

Shaking my head slightly, I kick my legs over the side of the chair and pick up a book, after reading the blurb, I shrug and begin to read it.

"Baby," 

I looked up and giggled at Daddy who was holding a Duck and a Turkey in each hand, a broad smile across his face and an eyebrow raised curiously.

"Do ya want Duck or Turkey for dinner?" He purred

Tilting my head, I pout and respond, "Turkey please."

"And would you like a drink?" He continued

I nod pensively.

He chuckled, "What drink would you like?"

I furrow my eyebrows reflectively, "A Coffee please."

He clicked his tongue and turned swiftly on his heel, his skin making a screeching noise on the ground.

I smiled and looked back down to my book.

Soon, Daddy walked back into the room, two cups of coffee in his hands. He placed one of them next to me, being careful to avoid spilling it, and scruffed my hair roughly before sitting down.

I placed the book down, suddenly noticing how thirsty I actually was. Leaning forwards, I grab the coffee and take a large sip, Daddy got it just right. I hum in content and fall back into the chair, taking another mouthful of coffee.

I glance over to Daddy, he raised his eyebrows playfully when our eyes met, making me spit out the coffee giggling.

Placing the cup to my lips, I take another large sip, enjoying the sweet and bitter taste run down my throats and pool in my stomach.

I closed my eyes and sighed happily.

When I opened them, I noticed a green thing above my head. I opened them fully, furrowing my eyebrows.

Mistletoe.

My eyes widen as Mommy presses her lips gently against mine, I smile into the kiss, my hand cupping her cheek.

"Hey Mommy." I purr softly 

She pulls away slowly, her eyes opening.

"Hello Baby."

My eyes widen as I take in what Mommy's wearing, she's in a _sexy_ Mrs Claus costume. I chuckle drowsily, my eyes glazing over in lust. 

She giggles and swings around the couch, landing gracefully on my crotch. She places her hand against my chest and pushes me back into the chair.

Daddy walks up behind the couch and pushes the button to make it lie back, it falls back instantly taking me with it.

I release an exasperated giggle, my head beginning to faze.

"Mommy and Daddy need to make sure, Robin's touch gets off your skin. You're  _ours_ nobody else's." Mommy purrs

I smile weakly, as Daddy reaches under the couch.

"Plus, we need to remind you that nobody can fuck you better than us." She continues

"B-but I _know_ that Mommy." I whisper

She smiles, and runs her hand down my flushed cheek, "We know sweetie, but you've been fucked by someone else and you _enjoyed_ it. We need you to _love_ being fucked by us."

"But-" She placed a finger to my lips.

Daddy stands up, he's placed some things next to my head, but I can't see them; I can definitely see the collar in his hand though.

It's a different one to before, it's _thicker_ , and seems _a lot_ harder to remove.

"Even though Baby was a good girl with her collar, other people weren't and we had to get you a better collar made."

The leather was a dark red and had J+H engraved in gold in the middle, the chain also seemed a lot stronger than the old one and you could even adjust the length of it, on the inside there is a black box, with a silver chip.

"That is a tracker sweetie, you had one in your old collar, but this one is actually going to insert your neck."

My face pales.

Mommy glared at Daddy before glancing down to me, her face soft, "Hey, it's okay. It will only feel like a slight pinch," She glanced up to Daddy, "Daddy needs to learn to not be so _blunt_." 

He shrugged, his face contorting defensively .

Mommy pulled my head forwards, allowing Daddy to place the collar around my neck. He tightens it and I feel the chip prick into my neck, I jump slightly, the pain surprising me.

"There ya go!" Daddy chirped

Mommy pushed me back down, her eyebrow raised suggestively.

"Now we can play." She purred in my ear.

Her wet tongue licked the shell slowly and slid down the side of my ear, she bites the lobe pulling it gently with her teeth.

She suddenly sat up, her face sinister and playful. She tilted her head, pouting her lips.

"Daddy," The smile on her face was _too_ big.

He smirked, "Yes Mommy?"

"Can I have a _candy cane_?" 

I release a strangled groan, _oh dear god_.

Daddy passes her a large candy cane, she clicks her tounge in appreciation and runs it against my lips.

"Open wide sweetie." She sounded like a doctor.

I obeyed, and opened my mouth, humming softly as she placed it in my mouth, she started swirling it around and running it against my tongue.

Her other hand runs down to my jeans, she undoes the button and pulls them down, leaving them to pool at my feet. Slowly, she runs a finger down my damp panties.

"Ohhh, Daddy. We've made Baby _very_ wet." She teased

I whined softly, thrusting against her hand pathetically.

She pulled down my panties, and tutted at the wetness. She glanced up to me provocatively and ran her finger down my clit, my breath hitched violently.

"Mommy please." I mumble around the candy cane

"Uh, uh, uh. No talking. Daddy could you help with our little issue?" 

"Of course, Mommy." 

He grabbed a balled gag and hung it from his hand above my head, "Is this okay Mommy?"

She smiled, "Yes Daddy, that's _perfect_."

Mommy pulls the candy cane out of my mouth with a wet _plop_ , and pulls my head forwards, Daddy places the gag in my mouth at straps it around my head.

I groan softly into the gag, desperation beginning to kick in.

"Daddy, why don't you come here and help Mommy." Mommy purred, her hand running nonchalantly up and down my thigh.

Daddy grabbed the things he placed by my head and walked towards Mommy, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Mommy ran the candy cane down my clit, I bucked violently, growling into the gag. 

"Mmm. Mommy I think Baby's trying to tell us something." Daddy chuckled

_You've got to be fucking kidding me!_

I furrowed my eyebrows in fustration and moved my hand down, Mommy caught the hand with minimal difficulty and tutted at me.

"No. Bad Baby, don't do that." She scolded

Daddy chuckled at my frustrated face, "Aw come on sweetie, just wait a bit longer."

I growled into the gag, looking at the ceiling.

"Baby's having a tantrum," Mommy pouted patronisingly 

I thrashed against the couch, attempting to get myself off a different way. Daddy grabbed my waist and flipped me back so I was lying facing the ceiling again.

"My, my someone's impatient." Daddy chided

I huffed into the gag again.

"Baby seems to have forgotten who is in _charge_." Mommy growled, "If Robin weren't already dead, I'd kill him for making her so _disobedient_."

Daddy nodded in agreement.

Taking their discussion as an opportunity, I ran my hand against my clit vigorously, quickly building myself up to an orgasm.

I _fucking_ moaned.

Mommy and Daddy looked back to me, and raised their eyebrows. They both quickly grabbed my hands and held them down into the couch, my legs throbbed with the wasted anticipation that I had created.

"Baby." Mommy's tone was cold now, "We told you not to do that. Do you know what happens to bad Babies?"

"They get spanked." Daddy finished

_No. Please. I don't want to see that._

My eyes widened as Daddy bent me over his legs and gently ran his hand over my ass cheek.

_It's okay it's not Robin, it's Mommy and Daddy._

"Okay sweetie, we're gonna count to 10."  Mommy declared

"1." Daddy slapped down hard on my ass cheek, I yelped out into the gag, pain quickly spreading across my ass.

"2." Daddy slapped down again and my body jolted forwards, I yelped again.

_No. Please don't show me that._

"3." Daddy slapped down hard, tears began to sting my eyes.

_No. No. Please!_

"4." My ass shook as his hand smacked down again.

_It's Mommy and Daddy. It's Mommy and Daddy. It's Mommy and Daddy._

"5." _His whip slashed against my ass, I screamed into the gag but he ignored me. "Yeah, you like that don't you?" I shook my head, crying._

I burst into tears, screaming into the gag before Daddy could do the fifth slap.  My head was shaking violently, my throat already raw from the screams.

Daddy immediately stopped, Mommy stands me up quickly and removes the gag.

"Shh. Shhhh. It's okay Baby, look it's Mommy and Daddy. Robin's not here. We promise. Shhhhh." Mommy and Daddy both mumble into my hair.

I didn't realise I was screaming about Robin.

Mommy pulled my face out of her chest and wiped the tears under my eyes, "Y/N, why didn't you tell us you weren't ready for that yet?"

"I-I thought I was." I sniffed

Daddy kneeled on one leg, his hands resting on my shoulders, "Baby, you need to tell us _everything_ he did to you. So we can help you deal with the trauma."

I sniffed again.

Mommy sits me on her lap, her hand running through my hair. I cuddled towards her, my face pushing into her breast. 

Daddy sits next to us, an arm around Mommy and the other gently caressing my arm.

**~I think you should show them kiddo, they're bound to find out anyway.~**

I nod slightly and climb off Mommy, facing away from them, I lift up my Christmas jumper and t-shirt and reveal the scars from the whip. I shiver slightly, feeling Mommy and Daddy's eyes tear down my back.

I hear Mommy whimper, and Daddy releases a feral growl.

_______________

 **A couple of hours later** ,

I shiver at the touch of Mommy and Daddy's hands running slowly down my back, their fingers caressing the scars. 

Bubbles slide effortlessly down my body.

The soapy water pools around us, and soothes the constant burn I receive from the scars, I place my head onto Daddy's neck, sighing in content.

Daddy presses a gentle kiss to my lips, as Mommy kisses my collarbone.

"Mommy, Daddy." I mumble quietly 

They both look up, concerned, "Yes?"

"Please fuck me." 

Mommy tilts her head, "Are you sure you're ready sweetie? We don't want you to feel like you have to push yourself."

Daddy nods.

"Yes, please. I don't want to look at myself and think of Robin anymore-" Just as my voice began to crack, Daddy kissed me roughly, his hands cupping my cheeks.

He rotated us around and pushed me back into Mommy, her wet arms wrapped around my waist as she kissed my jaw tentatively. She guided me down onto my knees, her breasts pushing down on mine, she stood back up, leaving me on my knees.

I turned my head and started sucking on Daddy's dick, I ran my tounge against the slit, covering his tip with my saliva. Mommy kneeled down next to me and started licking his balls, her hand cupping and massaging my breast.

Daddy groaned loudly and began thrusting gently inside my mouth.

_He grabbed my hair roughly, pulling my face towards his pulsing cock. He wrapped my hair around his hands and thrust roughly into my mouth._

**Daddy is not Robin**.

"Are you alright Baby, you've slowed down. Do you want to stop?" 

I looked up to see Daddy looking at me, his eyebrows furrowed concerned.

Mommy gently kissed my damp cheek, "We can stop if you want sweetie."

I shook my head, "No we don't need to stop. I promise."

"Okay. Please tell us if you can't, okay? We don't want you to be uncomfortable." Daddy nagged

I nodded and Mommy began caressing my breasts again, Daddy began thrusting again slower than before.

I hummed, as Daddy's dick began to extend in my mouth. 

Daddy groaned again and started thrusting faster.

 _He's not Robin_.

"Baby can I hold your hair?" Daddy asked

_He's not Robin._

"Yes." I mumble around his dick

"Okay." 

He reached for my hair and held it gently in two ponytails, he slowly guided my head back and forth, watching my face very closely.

I moaned around his dick, it was familiar, it felt good.

Mommy climbed behind me and ran a finger against my clit, I groaned around Daddy's dick, the vibrations getting him hard.

Mommy reached into the basket next to the bath and pulled something out of it, I started pulling my head with Daddy, feeling his dick push against the back of my throats over and over again.

"Baby, can I go faster?" He grunted

Mommy pushed a dildo into my pussy, I moaned loudly, "Y-yes." I mumbled

Daddy began thrusting faster, his balls slapped against my cheeks, a thin line of spit was running down corner of my mouth.

Mommy began thrusting the dildo inside me, using her other hand to circle over my clit.

Daddy growled and his dick tensed, his pace increased and his thrusts became sloppy. 

"Oh fuck. Daddy's gonna cum." Daddy moaned

I hummed as heat exploded in my mouth and ran down my throat. Daddy pulled his dick out of my mouth and gently pushed me back into Mommy.

Her legs were wide open as she sat me in between them, she wrapped her legs around mine and opened mine as wide as possible. She turned my face with her free hand, and kissed me, licking Daddy's cum off my lips.

Daddy lay on his stomach in between my legs and started licking my clit. I moaned into Mommy's mouth as she began thrusting the dildo inside me faster, Daddy placed his lips around it and sucked.

I screamed, making Mommy smile into my mouth. She slid her tounge against mine, and used her free hand to play with one of my nipples.

A low and steady pant began to leave my mouth, and Daddy began licking faster, noticing my legs beginning to tense. Mommy thrusted in roughly, treasuring the moans and whimpers I was making.

My legs began to shake and I could feel my climax coming, but Mommy and Daddy were showing no signs of slowing down.

Ecstasy erupted through my veins and I moaned loudly, my back arching.

Daddy looked up, my juices dripping from his lips and chin, he smiled and licked them clean.

Mommy pulled the dildo out, smirking at the weak whimpers escaping my throat.

We all stand up, and step out of the bath. Mommy wraps me in a large towel and Daddy picks me up, his free hand linked with Mommy's.

Once we are in our bedroom, Daddy places me down infront of a mirror and strides into his walk in wardrobe.

Mommy gently dries my hair, smiling at the way my hair is finally beginning to naturally grow paler.

___________

I walk into the club and can tell instantly that the music is peaking, sighing softly I walk towards the bar.

"Hey Baby! Bucks Fizz on the house!" The bar man shouted over the music

"Thanks! Merry Christmas!" I smiled taking the glass from his hands.

"Merry Christmas!" 

I walk up the stairs to the VIP suite, I turn around and push the door open with my back. 

Mommy is dancing in her Mrs Claus outfit in the cage and as usual, Daddy is glaring at every man that looks at her. He gets so jealous; it's adorable.

I take a large sip of the Buck's Fizz, my face scrunching up at the bitterness.

I sit down next to Daddy, taking another sip of the Bucks Fizz.

"You alright Baby?" Daddy asked

"I'm fine Daddy." I answered

"Why don't you go and dance with Mommy?" Daddy purrs

I chuckle, "I'm not drunk enough to do that yet."

___________

 **8 shots later** ,

Mommy walks towards Daddy and I, giggling at the obvious drunk flush of my cheeks.

"J, are you aware of how drunk our child is?" She raised an eyebrow

"Yes dear, I am _very_ aware of how drunk our child is." He purred

He kicked his legs up on the table, "Why don't you go and dance with her?" His teeth gnashed

Mommy chuckled and pulled me up, I giggled hysterically.

"We're gonna dance sweetie." 

She tapped my nose and pulled down my Santa hat, I chuckled.

"Okay." I chirped

She pulled me into the cage and closed the door, instantly swinging me to the beat.

She pushed me up to the corner and grinded her crotch against mine. Chuckling dazily, I flip us around and grind my ass into her crotch.

She span me to the chain dangling in the middle of the cage, and I placed my arms above my head, I started swaying my hips side to side with the music and she snaked up behind me, running her hands down my stomach. She pressed her lips gently against my neck and I leaned my head back, grinding slower with the beat.

I slide my hands down the chain, grinning as Mommy walks around me and flicks my hair.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!" The crowd screeches

Mommy pops a candy cane in my mouth, I wink at her and pull down my hat.

I twirl around her and grind into her.

"Merry Christmas Mommy." I whisper into her ear

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS guys! I hope you all have a great day, and that was a surprisingly long chapter... :)
> 
> -A


	40. Action.

I raise an eyebrow, my mouth curving into a twisted grin.

"I need to see Commissioner Gordon as soon as possible, "

The man gulped, however it was quite restricted by my hand, which also happened to be wrapped tightly around his throat, tightening ever so slightly.

"You see," My eyes flare with sudden aggression and I slam him into the wall again, savouring his loss of air, "We need to have a _little chat_."

He wheezed and coughed out blood: onto my face.

I roll my neck slowly, the grin on my mouth widening, I tilt my head towards him, my eyes menacing and wild.

"Oh boy, you're gonna regret doin' that!" 

I released a shrill chuckle and punched him in the gut, twisting the skin underneath my raw knuckles. His body sagged forwards; I let him fall.

Glancing around the alleyway, I rub my hands down my shirt, staining it a dull red and suck air casually through my teeth. My eyes drift down to his body, I tilt my head again and pout slightly, a low and raspy chuckle erupts through my lips.

I place my boot against his hip, slowly rotating it in small circles.

My pocket begins to vibrate, I glance down at it and shove my hand inside. I place the phone to my ear, "Hey Daddy,"

"Hi sweetie, how's ya task going?" 

I glance down at the man sprawled against the floor, and dig my foot into his hip.

"It's going fine." I reply inattentively

"Baby," His flow suddenly slowed.

"Yeah?" I replied, imitating his over melodramatic tone sarcastically

"Bill's not _dead_ is he?"

My body slouched and I released a heavy sigh, " _No_ , he's not dead."

"Good, have to got any information yet?"

I smashed my boot into his hip again and he released a howl into the ground, "Working on it."

"Okay, don't disappoint me sweetie, Daddy doesn't want to have to punish you." 

I rolled my eyes, "Daddy, did you just threaten me?"

He chuckled darkly, "No dear, I _promised_ you."

I pouted and nodded my head, _pretty good_.

"Anyway, ta ta, Daddy's got some business to take care of."

"Alright, bye."

I shove the phone back into my pocket.

Suddenly, I squat by his head and grab a lock of his curly black hair. I whistle in appreciation, "Damn, you use some good conditioner"

He opened his mouth and I smashed his face into the ground, I chuckled lightly, "Nobody asked you to speak."

I rested back on my heels, his hair still held tightly in my hand, "Look, we both have things to do and people to see, so why don't you just tell me where Gordon is?"

"I-I can't." He whimpered

Sighing, I reach for my gun and quickly place it against his head, "Maybe this will change you're mind."

I winked as sweat began to form on his forehead, "Um. Um. At 5 he'll be at the local bar."

I scruff his hair and stand, "Thanks."

I put my thumbs in my jean pockets and waltz out of the alley, a grin plastered to my flushed cheeks.


	41. Saved

I lean against a wall, my arms crossed casually against my chest.

"Look," I opened my eyes, unfurrowing my thick eyebrows, "I really ain't in the _mood_."

The man standing infront of me straightened, his black cape flowing elegantly in Gotham's filthy air. Even though he was wearing a mask, his annoyance at my stubbornness was pretty clear.

"Y/N," 

I straightened, "Nope." 

"Y/N."

"Nopity nope." I uncrossed my arms and tilted my head slightly, shifting my weight to one leg.

"Y/N," His tone was becoming impatient very quickly.

I allow a smirk to creep onto my face, "Do you know what that is?" I place my hand to my ear, an incredulous smile spread across my lips, "That's the sound of me, _not caring_." 

I raised both my eyebrows and nodded, a sarcastic gawky grin spreading across my cheeks and began to walk away.

A low flutter echoed around the alley and he was stood infront of me, I jumped slightly.

"Woah, clingy ain't ya." I winked, before leaning back on my heel.

"Y/N just listen." His voice was gruff, but did have a slight desperation to it.

I furrowed my eyebrows, dramatically contemplating, "Fine. _What?_ "

"The thing that happened with Robin was my fault, and I know that, but I really don't believe living with Harley and Joker is any better. They are corrupting you-"

I raised my hand slowly, my face darkening.

"Don't you _ever_ compare that bastard to my parents. _Ever._ " I tilted my head, a deadly grin plastered on my pale cheeks, "You, don't get to do that. You wanna know why? It was your fault! _Everything that happened to me, was your fault_."

"I didn't know Y/N." 

I chuckled, "Oh? _You didn't know?!_ Everything was in plain _fucking_ sight."

His eyes twinkled, "You may think that-"

My eyes widened, " ' _I may think that'_? Explain this then Bats, how did Mommy and Daddy know something was wrong, hm?" 

He paused.

I pointed a finger, " _They knew, the minute they walked in that fucking door, they knew."_

"I-" He stammered

My mouth pulled into a snarl, "The two people that _you_ named sociopaths, the two people who are deemed _inhumane,_ and 'can never truly love anyone other than themselves', _Why did they realise I was not right?!_ That's supposed to be _your_ job! But no, because I was with your _precious_ Robin, it didn't matter. _I mean, who cares, right?_ "

I felt my eyes beginning to sting, "While you were saving people who were leaving encrypted notes and hints, you didn't save the one person in clear sight. You didn't save _me_! But do you know who did? Joker and Harley! Mommy and Daddy! Not you! Not Gotham's _hero_."

"Y/N if I would have known I would have done something." 

My voice cracked, "Robin _fucked_ me, he whipped me, made me weak and submissive, he beat me, he _hurt_ me, he put his _filthy_ dick inside me and made me _his_." 

Tears began streaming down my face, "Do you know how it feels to see two people you care about, look at you with disgust? To look at you, and almost brake down into tears? Do you know how it feels _to look at your own skin and be disgusted with yourself_?! No soap is ever going to clean off what that monster did to me. No _bleach_ is ever going to clean off his cum."

"You'll be safe with me. I can help you, I can make you better."

I chuckled, harsh and flat, " _I'm not crazy, I'm free_. I don't have to be that pathetic shell I was before, I'm finally _happy_. I don't want to ever leave Mommy and Daddy, they are so _important_. They _love_ me, and that's all a person needs."

I shove past him, " _Fuck off_ Batman," I glance back, my eyes cold, " Go avoid people who _truly_ need to be saved."

 


	42. Accomplice

"Okay sweetie, are you ready?" 

I huff around the ragged gag placed carefully inside my mouth, Mommy leans back on her heels, her eyes scanning my body carefully.

I rotate my wrists, the rope tied around them slightly scratching my skin.

"Can you move Baby? Be honest please." She gently whispers

I struggle against the ropes tied around my waist, wrists and feet. The rope locks my body in place, I attempt to kick out of the rope; it fails epically.

I shake my head and let my head fall back, making my damp hair fly across my face.

Her eyes suddenly flash with worry and she kneels infront of me, her hands gently cupping my cheeks. She tilted her head, a small smile spread across her face.

"Does Baby know how Mommy and Daddy are gonna treat her in front of Gordie?" Her voice was soft and comforting.

I nod, my cheeks flushing a slight red from her warm touch and tone.

She gently runs her hand against my cheeks, smiling at the soft purr escaping my mouth.

"Okay sweetie, just know that Daddy and I will be _acting_ and we do really love you okay, we need you to act as well and pretend you're not _ours_. But just a toy to attract attention."

My purr stops and my eyebrows furrow eyebrows softly, a pout beginning to form on my lips, she smirks and kisses my cheek tenderly.

"I know it will be hard Baby, but you have to do it for us, okay?" 

I meet her gaze, my eyes challenging: but not as challenging as hers. We both glare at each other with severe intensity, her pupils dilate and I crack.

I turn my head away childishly and nod gingerly, a low growl erupting from my throat. 

Her face relaxes, "Good girl. Get ready now cutie, Mommy has to blindfold you." 

She places the blindfold over my eyes and ties it around my head tightly, _jeez this feels familiar_.

"Okay Baby, Mommy has to go now." 

I nod weakly and she giggles softly, " _It's gonna be okay_." 

I hear the door click, and sit back, a heavy huff leaves my mouth and gets muffled by the gag, the silence is really beginning to affect me.

 _It's gonna be okay_.

_____________

I hear heavy stamping and look up, attempting to sense where the noise was coming from. Two hands grab the blindfold and pull it up, I blink, attempting to adjust my eyes to the brightness of the room.

I look up and am greeted by none other than Jim Gordon.

"Y/N?!"

I smile weakly around the gag and mumble, "Hey."

He quickly removes the gag and kneels down, attempting to undo the rope tying me down to the chair.

"I come back from my Holiday, find out my entire unit has been killed and find Gotham Police Department in fucking ruins. But hey, at least I found one of my favourite _officers alive."_

**~Ugh, officer.~**

He glanced up at me, concern paling his face.

"Can you tell me what happened? You are the only other _officer_ alive."

I shook my head roughly, my face paling in 'terror'.

He gently placed his hands on my shoulders, stilling my movements, "Y/N, _please_." 

"W-well, Joker and Harley attacked-"

Daddy ran up to me from behind and placed a hand roughly against my mouth, his dark chuckle echoed around the room. He tutted dramatically, his over hand roughly grasping my arm, "Aww kiddo, we told you to not tell anyone the meaning of the joke, it doesn't make it funny anymore." 

Jim raised a gun to Daddy with slick expertise, his spread his feet steadily against the floor and rolled his shoulders back, his lips thinning to single line. He spoke harsh and short, "Let her go Joker."

He chuckled again, "And why would I do that?" He placed his spare hand to his mouth and whistled loudly, Mommy dropped from the ceiling and landed on Jim, she wrestled him to the ground.

"Hello Harls" Daddy purred

She looked up, a large smile spread across her cheeks, excitement twinkling in her eyes. "Hiya Puddin'" She chirped, whilst slamming Gordon's arm into the ground.

"Batman will come." Jim mumbled into the ground.

"No he won't, " Daddy drooled slowly, his free hand tapped my nose, "Let's just say, we've made Batsy _very_ busy. Besides," He grabbed my cheeks and moved my face with his hand, "Everyone thinks she's _dead_. Why would Batsy save someone who is already dead?"

"What are you going to do with her?" Jim grunted into the floor.

Harley giggled, " _Whatever we want_." She pulled his head up by his hair, "Do you think she's got nice tits too, or is it just us?"

She released a shrill giggle as Jim began to thrash violently underneath her.

"No! Don't you dare!" Jim screeched pathetically 

Daddy chuckled and walked forwards, pushing me towards Jim. He gripped my chin and pulled my face down to look at him, "Watch, as your only chance of being saved screams pathetically into the ground. It just gives you such a _rush_."

Daddy punches into my padded vest roughly, carefully rotating his wrist, I hunch over pretending to shout out in pain. He pulls me back up, swaying my body casually against his.

"No stop it! She doesn't deserve this! Just let her go back to living _happily._ "

Both Mommy and Daddy's faces darken considerably at this, and if my head wasn't under Daddy's armpit, my clear anger would have been displayed.

"Sorry, she belongs to us now." Mommy slurrs

Daddy slapped my ass suggestively, being sure to push my mouth towards his hip to hide the moan he knew would escape my mouth; he was correct. For some reason, I was a lot more _sensitive_ than usual. He slapped it again, my breath hitched violently and I could _feel_ his smug thoughts as I attempted to keep quiet.

I pretended to whimper, despite my body giving a _very_ different opinion. My panties were already drenched.

"You're hurting her!" Jim shouted

Daddy paused, a large grin beginning to stretch across his face. Her rotated me around and displayed my heavily flushed cheeks and the distant smirk on my face.

"The opposite actually." Mommy giggled, as she pulled herself off Jim and walked towards Daddy and I.

Jim stood up quickly, reaiming his gun, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Mommy ran her hand gently under my chin, involuntarily, a low growl escaped my throat and my eyes began to flutter shut.

"You've been gone awhile Gordie," Daddy purred, "A lot of things have happened."

Jim stared at me in horror, "What have you done to her."

"People have died, and people have changed." Mommy continued

I whimpered when Mommy removed her hand, to Jim's horror.

Mommy giggled happily, "Has  _baby_ missed  _Mommy_ and _Daddy?_ "

I nodded into her chest, purring at the feel of her hand running through my hair.

"Y/N?" His voice was hardly a whisper

Mommy lifted my chin and kissed me, her tounge working much faster than usual. I moaned into her mouth desperately clawing at her back and angling my face to get more friction.

"But Gordie, we have one more little secret. What's the one item the third accomplice of the murder of the GPD wore?" Daddy's head tilted, a large grin on his face.

"E-everyone knows that, " Jim couldn't stop looking at me making out passionately with Mommy, "The third accomplice wore a collar. It's the only piece of evidence every witness could identify. The collar."

"Well, Jimmy, would you like to know who the mysterious collared accomplice is?" Daddy purred

Jim's eyes followed Daddy as he walked towards Mommy and I, the smile on his face widening.

"You really need to be more observant," Daddy gripped the collar of the GPD shirt I was wearing and pulled it down, exposing my collar. 

Mommy giggled into my mouth as she squeezed my ass, making me moan filthy into her throat.

"No." Gordon whispered, his eyes frozen on my collar

Mommy pulled away, and wiped off the thin line of spit on my face.

I turned to Commissioner Gordon, a smirk on my face.

"Oh yes." I purr

 

 


	43. Love

"This better be worth my time, Riddler." Batman muttered, unlocking the door.

Nygma grinned, "How do you know what measures time Batman? How do you know whether it goes forwards or back? It's undefinable, it's immeasurable, don't try to fight something so _inevitable_."

Batman flashed a glare at the smirking man and stalked into the dark room.

He stopped dead.

Even in the pathetic lighting, he could see the woman sitting prominently in the middle of the room, legs dangling of the arm of the leather chair, a daunting grin spread across her face.

The Riddler whistled, low and taunting, and slowly backed up to the door,  opening it silently, his grin almost matching the woman's, "What belongs to you, but is used by others?"

____________

I raised my eyebrows, my hands laced casually behind my head, and winked at Batman, "Your name." -A pause- "Bruce." -A grin- " _Wayne._ " I purred.

Nygma chuckled and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Batman released a low growl, "How do you know my full name Y/N?"

"Oh, " I lowered my hands, but kept my legs propped on the sofa arm, "Ya know, I know people, people know me-"

"Cut the bullshit!" Bruce interrupted 

I opened my mouth wide in patronising shock, my eyebrows raising sarcastically, "I've always wanted to see you loose your temper. It's so _exhilarating._ " I gnashed my teeth, my eyes sparkling with sudden excitement.

" _What have they done to you?!_ You used to be so kind and respectful, so-" He glanced at me, " _Sane._ "

"All it takes just one bad day, _just one bad hickup_ , to convert the sanest person who has ever touched the earth to absolute lunacy. Just one bad day. I had that bad day, _on repeat,_ for 2 years. Figure out the rest yourself Bats." 

" _This wasn't your choice, Y/N! You didn't choose this, they forced you to become..."_ He waved towards me, " _This._ "

I chuckled, "You see, madness, is like the Night; most sleep through it, so they don't appreciate it. However, if you sleep during the _day_ , you see things nobody else can see, feel things nobody has felt before. _That is madness_. Everyone is accustomed to avoid it, so they never see it's beauty."

" _You had a good life Y/N! And you've wasted it, for, what? Two **clowns**?"_

My eyes glazed over, a snarl began forming on my face very quickly, " Do you know what I had to tell myself every morning Bats? **Smile** _, Because it **confuses** people. Because it's **easier** than telling them what's **killing** you on the **inside**. _ It's easier to make them think I am happy, than explain to them what the fuck was happening to me. Those 'clowns' have treated me better than anybody ever has, they have taken me in, and raised me as their _own_. They have shown me _love._ And that's the one thing I've always wanted to receive."

"I have not been forced to become what I am." My voice was hardly a whisper, "This: was a _choice_. A choice that I was aware I made. I could have left at _anytime_ -"

Batman stepped forwards, "No, you couldn't have. They have only made you think that. This was not your choice."

I tilted my head sideways, my eyes glassy with tears, "When Mommy first kissed me, I realised _then_ that she was my safe place, so when she _offered_ for me to leave, I couldn't. Not when her kiss, _made me fall in love with her_. Then I met Daddy, and yes, he may seem controlling and distant, _but he cares_. He cares so much! And every time I look into his eyes, I can see the protectiveness he has of me. And Mommy."

"Y/N, if you had a choice in this relationship- you wouldn't call them Mommy and Daddy." His voice was gruff.

"I call them that so they don't leave!" I scream, tears flowing down my face,

" _I don't want them to leave me. Like my Dad did."_

I glare at Batman, "I don't want to loose anymore people I care about." My voice cracks, " _I don't want to loose them. I can't loose them._ " I look down at my fisted hands, " _I love them."_

 

 


	44. Mature

_I lay my head back, spinning nonchalantly on my office chair._

_"Y/N." I hear a concerned voice behind me_

_Gingerly opening my eyes, the light blinding me at first. I don't want to head towards the light, it just inflicts pain and I am greeted by none other than Rose, her eyebrow furrowed in worry and sympathy._

_"Yes?" I drag out the syllable, a smirk beginning to form on my face._

_"Are you okay?"_

_I shrug and lean forwards, circling my fingers around the grip of my mug, humming internally at the warmth it was releasing. I take a large sip before glancing back to her, "Yeah, I'm just tired."_

_She cocked her head sideways, confusion flashing in her eyes, "What's making you tired, princess?"_

_I smile at the use of her pet name, my cheeks flushing a dark shade of red._

_"This case I'm working on." I wave my hand towards the screen, grimacing at the jumble of words and pictures placed messily across the home page._

_She dragged her hand nonchalantly across my shoulder blades, leaving a tingling sensation behind her electric finger fingertips, I released a small purr, my eyes fluttering shut._

_"Well, you did pick one of the hardest cases to work on, but everyone knows your big headed like that, you're my big headed princess."_

_I blush again, "It just seemed interesting."_

_She placed her lips to my neck, very well knowing it's one of the most sensitive parts of my body, "really?"_

_"Yeah, Gotham criminals are usually easy to track, but these two-" I glance at the menacing grins and the white porcelain teeth, a chill running through my spine," They are something: special."_

_She slowly licked up my throat, her teeth gently grazing against my skin, I hummed in content._

_"Oh yeah, and what makes them so special?" My girlfriend whispered into my neck, her hand slowly unbuttoning my shirt._

_I quickly glance up, aware that I was located in a public area. Rose chuckled into my neck, "Don't worry, nobody's gonna be here for awhile."_

_I growled softly before continuing, "I don't know. They are just special."_

_Rose chuckled again, her lips joining mine, "Princess, please don't start getting all philosophical just before I fuck you. I want my princess only aware of how good she feels."_

_I hummed into her mouth, glancing one more time at the photo of Joker and Harley, and all of their reports, before turning off the monitor._

_"I love you." I purr_

_____________

" _I love them."_

I jump back, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion and release my tight grip on Batman's cloak, dismay spreading through me like wildfire.

The door slams and a cool chill runs through the room, I glance around frantically and release a feral growl, fuck- Batman escaped.

_But what the fuck was that?_

I raise my hand to my neck, running my fingers gently across the fragile skin, a sense of protection rushes through me as I feel the cool leather of my collar. I sag slightly, happy that what I saw wasn't recent.

 _Rose_.

I killed her, why is she appearing in my head? I killed her; infront of Mommy and Daddy, and Aunty Sel and Aunty Ivy, I stabbed her, I _hate_ her, I _despise_ her.

' _Princess'_ echoes dramatically in my skull, and I feel a small grin tug at my lips. I shake my head in disgust, _no-_ That's digusting.

I'm _Baby_ now; I like that name. _I really like that name_. Not Princess, the meaning of that word died long ago. The meaning died when she dumped me, for my ex. The meaning died when a part of me died. We stayed friends- _Best friends_ , because she told me it was because she wasn't ready for a relationship, and I foolishly believed her. The meaning died when I became  _Baby._

My hand wipes away the tears from before and I huff quietly into the warehouse, suddenly aware of how alone I was.

Mumbling softly to myself, I shove myself against the door, groaning at the pain that shoots up my arm, as the door opens gingerly. "Stupid fucking door," I growl through clenched teeth, cradling my injured arm. I step out, the cold air instantly stinging my cheeks; the ice cracking under my feet.

Black smoke rises into the dark sky, dim lights flash in the tall skyscrapers. I glance down at my watch, it reads 9:30 pm.

_Only 2 days, 4 hours, 50 minutes and 45 seconds until Mommy and Daddy come back._

A weak sigh escapes my mouth and I trudge along the pavement, avoiding eye contact with anyone walking along the path. I thrust my hands into my pockets, the nippy air beginning to make them numb.

Police lights zoom past and the annoying drone they make quickly follow, I roll my eyes and turn a corner, the flicking street lamps illuminating the path. Nobody else is walking here, _good_.

A gun is placed against the back my head.

"Give us all your money and expensive items!" A low voice gruffs 

I sigh, and slowly rotate, my hands still in my pockets. My eyebrow raised, I whistle sarcastically, my face scrunched up in comedic boredom.

"While you're at it, why don't you give us your body too." A short man chuckled, causing the  group of men to start chuckling too.

I release a flat _ha ha ha_ , rotating a dagger casually in my fingers, the cool metal pumping me with adrenaline. My fingers tighten around the hilt, as my other hand leaves my pocket and falls by my side.

My hair jumps as I dive towards the man with his gun pressed against my head, I pierce the  dagger into his gut, savouring the delicious snaps his muscles release as they tear apart. My other hand snaps up to the gun and grabs the grip with lethal accuracy, I pull my hand down, bending his down, his bones pop and he releases a pathetic howl. Tugging down, his body drops to the floor and I place my foot against his head, digging the heel into his eye. My smirk grows as the men stare at me in horror, I twist his hand and throw my head back in pleasure as the bones snap.

Blood sprays onto my face and I aim the gun towards the men, a menacing grin stretched across my face.

They all run around the corner yelling in shock and horror.

I glance down at the man sprawled across the ground, and huff into the air, before stepping over him and continuing my walk home.

___________

I unlock the door, a pizza in my hand, humming at the familiar scent of home.

My body collapses onto the couch, my legs automatically kick over the arm. I smile as my body slowly falls into the cushions, my hand running nonchalantly against the leather.

With the TV droaning on in the background, I open the pizza box, allowing the intoxicating smell of cheese and pepperoni to fill my nose. I purr in admiration and pull a slice out of the box, the cheese drips off the pizza and I obliviously lick my lips, my hunger suddenly very apparent.

I bite into it, my eyes darting to the TV at the mention of my name. Chuckling, I grab the remote and turn it up, grinning gleefully with strings of cheese falling messily down my chin.

_The GPD officer, F/N  L/N, who was previously assumed dead in the GPD massacre a year ago has been confirmed to actually be alive. Commissioner James Gordon released a statement tonight-_

I take another bite into the pizza, laughing at Jim's serious expression.

_"Y/N is alive. However, death may have been a better solution for her. We can confirm that Y/N is the third accomplice of the GPD massacre and has been brainwashed by Gotham's biggest villains: Harley Quinn and Joker. She is no longer the kind, innocent girl we all knew her to be a year and a half ago, she's dangerous and should only be approached by professionals."_

The half eaten pizza hits the TV and begins to slide down it.

I lower my legs and stand lazily, turning towards the kitchen.

My footsteps echo around the silent penthouse as I walk towards the fridge, a grin widening across my face upon noticing a yellow note stuck to the fridge door.

- _Mommy and I know how much you love your alcohol, but please don't drink it all when we're gone! We love you very much and we'll see you soon. Be a good girl.-_

I chuckle sadly, _I miss them so much_ , and open the fridge door. I grab a beer, slamming the fridge door shut and lean against a counter, gazing out to Gotham and admiring its flashing lights.

____________

I wake slowly, reaching out for my parent's warmth. 

My hand only touches the mattress.

I whine softly and sit up, wiping my eyes with a fisted hand. _Oh yeah, they aren't here._ I frown slightly and stand, my clothes from last night still on. Pain shoots through my head and I wince, glancing at the empty cans and wine glass.

I sauntered casually towards the bathroom, groaning at my pounding headache. I notice another note stuck on the mirror and squint to read it.

- _Baby, don't forget to brush your teeth just because Mommy's not here to tell you! I love you, see you soon Xx-_

Chuckling, I start brushing my teeth.

_Parents._

_____________

I groan again, my headache not getting any better.

**~Maybe you should go back to sleep~**

I nodd tiredly, stifling a yawn and meander towards the bedroom again. I push the door open lazily, grunting as I stepped into the room. I kicked the door shut with sluggish precision and glanced down at what I was wearing.

Sighing, I pulled of my shirt, and squealed at the metal of the chain touching my bare skin, I pull down my pants and begin to unclip the chain from the collar. Yawning, I stepped into the walk in wardrobe and grabbed one of Daddy's shirts.

After rolling up the sleeves, I walked back into the bedroom and jumped into bed, humming at its warmth.

"I hope Mommy and Daddy come back soon." I mumble before drifting back to sleep.

____________

Joker and Harley stood in the doorway, smiling at their child, who was wearing Joker's shirt unbuttoned and the sleeves adorably rolled up her arms, mumbling softly in her sleep.

"Told ya she'd be okay Harls." He whispered, kissing Harley's forehead.

Harley chuckled quietly, "Yes you did Puddin', I guess our baby's becoming a big independent girl."

Joker chuckled, pulling Harley closer to him  "She's just like her Mommy. Big and mature."

"Mommy. Daddy. Milkies." The younger woman mumbled, turning in her sleep to face them. Her cheeks flushed, making her look younger and innocent.

They both grinned, "Well, she's big to an extent." Mommy giggled

"She'll always be our little Baby Harls." Daddy whispered

Harleh nodded and they both returned their gazes to their sleeping child, their eyes soft and happy.

 


	45. Internia

My body slams roughly against the door, Daddy's hand clenched tightly around my throat. My chest heaves as a low chuckle slips out of my mouth, the chuckle's short and rough due to the restricted air in my throat.

I raise my knee, it hits Daddy's gut hard.

He growls and tilts his head, his eyes twinkling.

" _Say that again Kiddo._ " He purrs challengingly

I turn my head and spit blood onto the floor, " _Don't fucking touch me,_ **Joker**."

He chuckles, it's tone dark and cold, he runs his hand gently against my cheek and slaps it gently, "Baby, I touch you when I want." 

I growl softly, his hand slaps against my cheek, harder this time, I wince pathetically.

"Aww sweetie, you were being so _good_ , what happened?" He purred his mouth touching my ear.

My breath hitched.

**~Y/N!~**

I smile, giggling softly, "Daddy." My smile vanishes as a snarl quickly grows on my face, " _Fuck you_." I spit venomously 

"Sure, but I want my lovely daughter back first." He smirked, an eyebrow raised teasingly.

I roll my eyes, a low growl ripples out my lips.

Daddy tuts dramatically, his hand cupping my cheeks, "I think Baby's having a little tantrum. Does she need a hug?" He cooes

Pouting softly, I nod. Only to suddenly switch to thrashing against solid hold again, "Shut up you son of a bitch, let me go!"

His hand gripped my hair and he gently tugged it, "Daddy doesn't appreciate that language sweetie." 

I groan weakly, my cheeks flushing, "Daddy-" I whine childishly

Daddy grins, his hand holding my chin up slightly, I scoff vulgarly, " _You are not my Dad you sick psycho!_ "

Daddy's eyebrows raise considerably as I shake my head roughly, "No Daddy I didn't mean it, I really didn't, I did-" my eyebrows furrowed, "Yes, I did you fucking freak!" I shook my head again, a thin line beginning to form on my forehead.

Chuckling softly, Daddy pressed his lips to mine, my entire body slouched.

They were soft, so soft, but they had a hardness to them. I know every curve of those lips, every crease, every crevice, the way the pout when I run my tounge against them, the way he licks them slowly before leaning in for the kiss. The way he always uses a mixture of hard and soft because that is the way I like it and the way his face tilts as his eyes flutter shut.

The way the stretch into a smile.

My hands automatically slid up his head and gripped the beautiful green locks. I hum happily into his mouth, which was now open. His tounge ran against mine, his hands ran down my hips. My breath hitched as I dove forwards, my mouth working at its natural speed and my hands tensing in his hair, I span us around and pressed hard against his mouth, savouring the growl that flew into my throat.

My cheeks were a deep shade of red when Daddy slowly pulled away, his eyes gingerly opening, he chuckled at the gigantic smile plastered across my face.

"There's Daddy's little girl."


	46. Delays...

I'm sorry about the chapter delays recently, but because I'm supposed to pick my GCSEs soon, my school has decided to dump tonnes of homework and course work on my poor fragile, sleepless body. Therefore, I've had a difficulty maintaining the story so far. I'll try to stay on top of it all, but just be aware there will be gaps between chapters and I will not be able to write chapters as long for a bit. 

Thanks for supporting me, :)

-A


	47. It's like we never left.

Many people ask me, 'what is it like?'.

_What is it like to be 'trapped' in your own mind?_

I don't know, heck, I would never know; I'm not trapped.

Most believe, Harley and Joker (Mommy and Daddy) have manipulated me into becoming 'Baby'. Truth is, I chose to be like this. At that exact moment, I decided I'd rather be Baby than Y/N, I'd rather be _loved_ and _respected_ , I'd rather be _happy_.

Of course, not many _would_ understand it. They won't understand how easy it is to become someone else entirely, because _they've never tried it_. It's like a flick of a switch, but not. 

 _It's easier to flick a switch back_.

Once I became comfortable with Baby, I began to notice it was becoming harder to _flick the switch_ back to Y/N, Mommy and Daddy did too. Due to my fragile state of mind, I was unaware of the ways they quickly developed into the most _important_ people in my life. They were significant, special; my parents. They were moulding me, breaking me down and fixing me. However, they kept my imperfections. Which has always confused me, why keep the things that make me so complex?

But the _incident_  with Robin has changed the state of my mind. His dead, dirty fingers have been gently pushing the switch, which has not moved for a year, edging it towards flicking back. _Teasing_ me with the fear of rejection, and abandonment.

His voice constantly swirling in my head, his cold hands running down my skin. 

It's like he's still here.

 _It's like he never left_.

One of the worst effects of slowly regaining sanity, is in fact, remembering the people you were aquatinted with.

Well, with Rose, aquatinted is an understatement- of mass proportions. 

Rose was my second relationship, I _loved_ her; I thought she loved me. All of the babes, dears, loves, _princesses_ : they were shallow lies. Purely because, she said the exact same bullshit to my ex. But what hurts the most is, _she loved him more_.

I could tell when she was fucking him on our bed.

Being the lovely and stupid person I was, I told her that it was nothing, and that it didn't affect me at all, _that we could still be friends_. I was living a beautiful, ugly dream, I was still close to the person I loved, but she didn't love me back. No; all that was on her mind was John and how his dick would fit in her dry-ass pussy.

Her voice constantly swirling in my head, her cold hands running down my skin.

Its like she's still here.

 _It's like she never left_.

 

My fists clench as my head drops, my recently re-dyed hair flails down my face, curling elegantly at the bottom. The bathroom would be silent, if it weren't for my heavy breathing. The gritty screech of nails scratching across ceramic echoes prominently around the room, my nails leave a clear mark behind them on the sink.

I glance up, my eyes resting upon the dilated pale eyes that belong to no other than myself. I wince at the sudden pain in my right temple, the reaction only causing more discomfort.

_Princess._

A low, threatening growl ripples gently out of my mouth, my lips pulled back in a snarl. Suddenly, a bullet of pain shoots through my skull as my fists smash into the sink and my head drops again, my breathing ragged.

_I'll make you even more damaged._

My teeth bared, I snarl into the sink.

_I love you Y/N._

My repressed whine echoes around the bathroom.

_Who's your Daddy?_

My chest heaves with my heavy pants.

_Told you, you're great at this!_

My body seethes with resentment.

_Mommy and Daddy won't be here to save you._

My body slouches as a loud whimper bursts out of my lips.

_Oh yes, right there! You make Mommy so proud, oh Y/N!_

My clenched fingers pound into the mirror, the glass splinters around my fist, I slowly pull it back, small pieces of splintered glass fall from my knuckles. I glance up at the mirror, my eyes glassy, before I pound into the mirror again, strangled sobs roaring out of my mouth.

The glass splits again as I pull my fist back back and smash into it again, harder. My sobs drown out the sound of Mommy and Daddy pounding on the bathroom door, I punch the mirror again and again, tears flowing down my face, sobs pouring out of my mouth. 

The mirror finally shatters, but I keep punching the wall, ignoring my screaming knuckles and the blood stains on the glass.

The door smashes open as Daddy charges into the room, holding his shoulder, his face contorted in pain and disgust. Mommy runs in behind him, her face flustered.

I start punching the wall faster, quickly alternating hands before each strike, my wails becoming louder.

I don't stop punching it until Daddy's arms wrap around my waist and pull me back, I shake against him my throat raw from the ear piercing screams I was releasing. 

I continue screaming, tears still racing down my damp, red face.

Mommy gently caresses my head, attempting to hush me, as Daddy begins to walk out of the bathroom, carrying me effortlessly.

I look at the smashed mirror one last time, Rose and Robin are stood in the shards of glass, gigantic grins on their face, waving.

I start thrashing again, my screams becoming louder.

Daddy gently pats my back beginning to bounce me up and down as Mommy places a bottle into my mouth, the milk runs down my throat, instantly soothing it, and falls into my stomach. It pools and spreads giving me an instant feel of euphoria, my wails become quiet mumbles as Daddy kicks our bedroom door closed and passes me to Mommy, her face considerably calmer than a couple of seconds before.

She gently runs her fingers through my hair, bouncing me on her leg, "Shhhh it's okay sweetie. Mommy and Daddy are here now."

 

 

 

 

 


	48. CRITICISM IS GOOD, IS IT NOT?

ALRIGHTY,

So, I honestly enjoy reading your feedback and comments, (They light up my dull, dull days) and have finally reached that point in this fic that I stress about quality and avoiding clichés and all that jazz.

I mean, I've noticed this story has a large number of people that have read every chapter I have posted, (Sorry about how disorganised that is by the way) and I want both myself, and the reader, to be enjoying this story without cringing or finding something that annoys them. 

Of course, I will not be able to make this the MOST PERFECT FAN FIC IN THE ENTIRE GALAXY, but at least I won't stress so much before clicking that damned post button.

So, please (I BEG OF YOU) tell me how you personally believe I can improve this series, you can legit say anything, you want more sex, more story based chapters. 

I am just seeking a way for self-improvement.

Honestly, you don't have to worry if you think your personal improvement, I cannot emphasise enough on the word PERSONAL. 

Thanks! :)

-A


	49. Alone

"What are we gonna do Puddin'?" Harley sighs, glancing down at our sleeping child, "Everytime she gets out of her Headspace she just... breaks down." 

My eyes drift to Y/N, her rosy cheeks are flushed with childish innocence and a thin line of dribble has escaped the corner of her lips and has left a wet trail down her cheek. Pale hair is curled carefully around her head, the ringlets bounce with every tiny shift she makes.

I love the way her eyebrows furrow, she looks so serious, but cute at the same time.

She releases a quiet whimper, followed by some baby mumbling.

My face softens as a smirk grows on my face.

"I don't know Harls, I think the bad place in her mind is controlling her adult mind right now, " my voice growls, "Everything that's happened to her is really starting to affect her."

Harley glances back down at Y/N, "Do you think she's gonna be okay?" 

I smile at her, "She's our Baby, she'll get through it. She always does."

_______________

"No, no, no, no! Sweetie, don't eat Daddy's paperwork!" I chuckle 

Y/N giggles up at me, her eyes shining with pure innocence, however the mushed up paper in her mouth suggests otherwise.

She rolls out her tounge and spits the ball of paper onto the floor, I sigh before picking it up and throwing it into the nearest bin.

"Come 'ere" I wrap my arms around her waist and lift her up, she giggles absentmindedly, her legs swinging softly past my hips, I kiss her cheek before walking out of my office, a grin plastered across my face.

_______________

Harley and I lean against the metal door, attempting to block out Y/N's screams and shouts.

"Puddin'" Harley whispers

I link my hand with hers and we stand in silence, listening to our daughter scream, until her throat burns and she realises her struggle against the braces holding her down to the metal table are worthless.

Until her screams are nothing more than weak sobs.

_______________

"Here comes the aeroplane!"

Y/N starts giggling hysterically, her beautiful eyes tracing the movements of the spoon flying around her face. She opens her mouth anticipating the mashed up food happily, I place the 'plane' into her mouth and she claps excitedly, grinning around the spoon.

_______________

"Please let me go!" She screams, her fists banging into the metal door, "Please! I'm sorry, I don't know what I did! Please! _Please_! I don't want to be alone."

It was then that Harley and I discovered Y/N's biggest fear, _isolation_.

We listened to her screaming for awhile, desperately wanting to go in there and hug her, comfort her, _love her_.

Suddenly her screams silenced and her bangs stopped, I could hear the scrape of fabric sliding down the door, Harley's eyes glassed as Y/N  quietly cried, " _I don't want to be alone."_


	50. Internal debates

Where am I? 

**_You're in your mind, dumbass._ **

Who are you?

 _We're you, well, versions of you_.

What do you mean one of me?

**_Jeez, you're fucking stupid. Every action you do creates a version of you in your mind. Curtesy of being insane._ **

So which one are you?

**_I'm the version of you that hates Mommy and Daddy. Every time you resent them, talk back to them, swear at them, hurt them; i appear. You see, your mind is controlled by various versions of yourself, so when it's time for Baby to get rude, I come in and make sure she don't fail to impress._ **

Wait, I have never hated Mommy and Daddy!

**_Princess, why are you lying to yourself. I would know better than anyone; I'm you for fucksake! There is a part of you that can't stand them, that despises them. But unfortunately, the part of you that loves them is much stronger. It's boring really._ **

So why am I here?

**_Why are any of us here?_ **

Y/N, please don't get philosophical on her.

**_Shut up Y/N._ **

Baby, you're here to find yourself.

What do you mean?

_Jeez, you sure do love to ask questions. I mean, we can't even say a goddamn sentence without you asking a question._

_**Fucking idiot.** _

Sweetie, don't listen to those two; they're your nasty versions.

**_Yeah, and you're the fucking borin-_ **

So, I'm having a conversation with multiple versions of myself- to find myself.

**_No shit Sherlock._ **

_Hahahahaha_

Shut up both of you, she's fragile.

_Oh I'm sure she's fine._

**_Fucking pussy._ **

Y/N is it possible for you to speak one sentence without swearing?!

**_Hahaha fuck you._ **

I'll take that as a no then.

**Kiddo, you're here because the person outside of your mind is not you. You're either in a headspace or screaming your fucking eyes out. Everything that's happened is making you go crazy. You need to come back, mommy and daddy miss you!**

**_Please, why are you lying to her Y/N? They don't give a shit._ **

**Why don't you come and say that to my face you ungrateful piece of shit-**

Enough! Both of you. Baby, you're scared, and hurt and we don't blame you.

**_Well, actually I kinda d-_ **

Shut up! 

**But, Mommy and Daddy can't look at you like this, you're behaving like you don't love them anymore.**

I am?

_Yup._

**Kid, please. You need to go back, it's not good for you to stay here.**

**_You're just causing fucking issues._ **

**No- the longer you stay here, the longer everyone has to wait for you to come back.**

_Yeah, I think you should go dude._

Please Baby!

Okay...

**_Good fucking riddance._ **

*sigh*

**Oh just you wait till Baby leaves...**

_Hahahahaha_

______________

"Puddin'" Harley whispers, her voice cracking slightly

I glance at her wearily, noticing her eyes starting to glass, "Harls, what's wrong?"

She smiles at me, for the first time in what seems like forever, "She's stopped screaming."

 


	51. Skyscraper gazing

**~Hey kiddo, you sure this is a smart idea?~**

"Yup." I mumble, leaning forwards.

**_~Oh, please don't say anything Y/N, if she dies it would be fucking hilarious~_ **

"I can hear you ya know?" I growl softly

**_~Yes, I am very aware of that :)~_ **

"You know what, fuck you."

**_~Right back at ya boo.~_ **

-Both of you, enough.-

I sigh softly before gazing back out to Gotham's bright city scape, groaning internally at the wind pinching my numb cheeks. My feet dangle nonchalantly off the side of Wayne Interprises, my hands rest carelessly against the slope.

_~Can I just ask why we're here Baby?~_

_**~No, no you cannot.~** _

"I just needed some fresh air." I mumble, allowing the scarf wrapped around my mouth to morph my words into harsh grumbles.

-Yes, but doesn't the top of Wayne Interprises seem a little... drastic?-

"Nope."

_~Ha! High five!~_

I raise my hand in anticipation.

**~Kiddo, we are voices in your head. You can't high five Y/N.~**

~ _oh, yeah.~_

**_~Fucking dumbass.~_ **

I pout slightly and lower my hand, allowing myself to become immersed by the bright lights filling the dark night sky. Lazily, my hand drifts across the metal platform I'm sitting on and stops abruptly on my rucksack chucked carelessly on the ground.

_~Oooo what's in the bag?!~_

_**~Probably something stupid.~** _

I frown slightly and unzip the bag, pulling out a bottle of whiskey.

**_~Welp, I was wrong.~_ **

I chuckle before placing it to my lips, allowing the sudden whoosh of drowsiness I feel to make me enjoy the lively city before me.


	52. We never left.

Harley and I have noticed something has _changed_  with Baby, her breakdown has done something to her, she talks less and pretty much just ignores us.

She walks into the house pissed off her fucking head, hair messy and her cheeks flushed a deep red and just walks into her room. She seems to be using Whiskey as her clutch, but that's _our_ job, _we're her clutch_ ; not a fucking drink.

It's really messing with Harls, she blames her parenting towards Baby as the reason she's different, the reason she's so _distant_. She can't explain why Baby's like this, and that's something that really annoys Harls, when she can't figure out what's wrong with someone. Call it a physiatrist intuition, she must always know what's wrong with someone.

Neither of us know what's wrong with Baby.

And well, I'd be lying through my teeth if I tried to say it wasn't messing with me, _it is_. It's messing with me so bad. I can't let Harley know, she needs as much emotional support as possible right now, she needs someone who isn't being affected as well.

I need to be Harley's clutch. 

__________

I growl softly, backing another bottle of Whiskey. The warmth I receive when it runs down to my stomach is so satisfying.

Not as satisfying as the warmth from Mommy and Daddy, but close. Very close. Ha. Very, very, very close.

_It's not close at all._

I want to hug them, I want Mommy to run her soft hands through my hair, Daddy's warm breath tickling my neck, I want them. I need them.

But I can't have them.

**_~Because you hate them. Ha. Ha.~_ **

_Because I hate them._

__________

**_This is amazing!_ **

**_Oh, this is fantastic._ **

**_It was too easy, too easy to make her think I was just another version of her, too easy to manipulate her weak mind into submission, it was simple. All I had to do was tell her 'It would help you get to Mommy and Daddy faster', and she was like putty in my hands._ **

**_Sweetie, Robin's back!_ **

**_In fact, I never left._ **

**_Ha. Ha. Ha._ **

**_It's like I never left._ **

**_It's like I never left._ **

**_Go on, punch a mirror again._ **

**_Scream until you can't anymore._ **

**_Or, continue drowning your sorrows with Whiskey. There's no point in trying to hide from my voice, because I will always find you and I will always make you submit._ **

**_You will never get their warmth and love again, you don't deserve it._ **

**_You're weak._ **

**_You're worthless._ **

**_You don't belong to them any more 'princess', you belong to me and...._ **

_ Rose. _

And Princess, the fun has only just begun.

Oh, sweetie you never would have guessed.

**_We never left._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus guys, I've been very ill and literally became the grudge for a week. But I'm back! Yay! I'm sorry about the cliffhanger, not really.
> 
> :)


	53. Riddle Me This

"Puddin, are you sure?" Harley whispers quietly, her fingers running gently against Baby's flushed cheek.

The 'child' was asleep, her face soft and innocent; child-like.

Joker glanced up, his eyes glaring at his dozing child.

 

_'Riddle me this J:_

 

_There are those who seek me a lifetime but never we meet,_

_And those I kiss but who trample me beneath ungrateful feet._

 

_At times I seem to favour the clever and the fair,_

_But I bless all those who are brave enough to dare._

 

_By large, my ministrations are soft-handed and sweet,_

_But scorned, I become a difficult beast to defeat._

 

_For though each of my strikes lands a powerful blow,_

_When I kill, I do it slow..._

 

_What am I?'_

"I'm sure Harls." He whispered, his hand gripping the leather arm of the couch he was sitting on.

Shifting slightly, Harley pulled Baby close to her, humming a soft tune through smirking lips, attempting to hide the anguish flashing behind her eyes from her stirring daughter.

Baby's eyes opened suddenly, her breathing quickened and her cheeks a deep shade of red. Her pale eyes darted around the room and rested upon Harley's, she suddenly paused, leaving a menacing silence in her wake.

Harley saw the momentary twinkle in her eyes, the second of happiness and laughter, but as quickly as it came: it left. 

_'When I kill, I do it slow...'_

_________

**_You hate them._ **

**_You despise them._ **

_ You don't love them as much as you love us. _

_ We love you more Princess. _

_**We love you so much more.** _

Rage spread through my mind and body like wildfire, but I was in no control of it.

**_You're in no control whatsoever._ **

_ Leaving all the work to us; you always were lazy Princess. _

My body seethed with resentment, a low growl ripped through my chapped lips. It was vicious and carnal, nothing like how I usually growl, nothing like how I usually act: nothing like me.

No matter how hard I fought it, my legs began thrashing as a long string of curses flowed freely out of my mouth, they felt like venom and they sounded even worse.

' _But scorned, I become a difficult beast to defeat.'_

__________

"You motherfucking, assholes! Let the fuck go of me!" She screamed as her arms and legs swung viciously in all directions.

"Puddin'." Harley whimpered, she was on the verge of tears, her eyes glassy and her lip quivering gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry _Harley_ am I upsetting you? Am I not the submissive little _bitch_ you wanted me to be?" She spat.

Harley flinched. _Flinched._

_That's not Baby._

_It can't be._

She turned her head to me, a dark smirk growing across her face, "It's me _Joker_. Who else could I be?" She breathed out a low chuckle, and gripped Harley's hand, her knuckles instantly going white.

I stood quickly, my face contorting into a snarl, "Harls."

Baby released a shrill screech, a huge grin spreading across her cheeks, "So you'd stand for her, but not for me? _Not when I needed help?_ But when _Harley_ whimpers at her wrist being gripped, you instantly get into action?!"

_'For though each of my strikes lands a powerful blow,'_

____________

That _thing_ is not Baby. 

It has no sparkle, no shine. Only sneers and cold glares.

That _thing_ is using _her_ mouth and _her_ body, that _thing_ is using _my_ property. _Our_ property.

I miss her warm smile and her soft giggle, the way her face lit up whenever she saw Joker and I, the way her face pouts when she's whiny and the deep flush of her cheeks before she's about to climax. 

I miss her gentle hands and her warm embrace, the way she sticks her tounge out when she's concentrating, the way she laughed hysterically when we tickled her, the way a thin line of dribble escaped the corner of her mouth when she slept.

_I miss all of her._

' _By large, my ministrations are soft-handed and sweet'_

____________

She's not Baby.

_That is not the bundle of love I know._

That's not my Baby.

From the beginning, there was always something _different_ about her. And it always puzzled me, even gods damned Riddler couldn't Riddle himself an answer. She was just _unique_. Even though she was scared, even though she was alone; she never let anyone in.

Until she became _ours_.

I love that she laughs at my jokes, s _he actually laughs at them_ , _with them_. 

And her smile is my favourite thing about her, her dazzling teeth shining brightly through her plump red lips, the lips Harley and I have claimed our own. We've marked a map all over them, over and over again. 

The parts that make her squirm, the parts that make her mouth open in silent prayer for _more_.

And her cheeks, they're always so _soft,_ like clouds. A rosy red tint covers them, it complements the natural blush of her entire face nicely.

And her hair, the minute we lifted her out of the chemical tank, the minute my eyes glanced at the beautiful ringlets of blue, red and purple, I knew; I knew for sure: that she was _mine. She was ours._

_'At times I seem to favour for the clever and the fair,'_

_____________

_**Y/N, they don't love you as much as we do.** _

_ They can't make you beg as much as we do. _

_**We love you more.** _

_ We love you most. _

No.

**_No?_ **

_ No? _

_**I see how it is.** _

_ Princess knows best does she? _

No.

_No._

_'There are those who seek me a lifetime but we never meet,'_

____________

**~Kiddo!~**

"Where the fuck have you been?"

I glance around, quickly realising I'm no longer in the room with Mommy and Daddy. I rotate swiftly on my heel, noticing I'm just surrounded by white space. 

"Where am I?" I mumble 

**~You're in your conscience.~**

I glance around again, and a sudden flood of loneliness fills me and I release a quiet whimper, wrapping my arms tightly around my chest.

**~You have to get out of here and get in control again.~**

"Oh, yeah I'll just waltz back into the front of my mind with two fucking psychopathic control freaks and be like 'oh, hey. I know you're on a mission to take complete control of my body and mind and I'm the one thing stopping you doing so, but could you please get the fuck out of my head?' "

**~Hey, if I wanted the sarcastic bullshit I would have just spoken to the other voice in your head, ya know the one that's really fucking annoying?~**

"And if I wanted to hear a person trying to guilt trip me into feeling bad for them I would have just spoken to Bruce Wayne." I deadpanned

**~Touchè~**

I chuckle softly, "So genius, what do I have to do?"

**~You have to overthrow them.~**

I glance up, picking at my black nails with my thumb, "How do I do that?"

**~By overthrowing them.~**

I groaned internally, attempting to ignore the laughter echoing around, "No shit Sherlock. How do I overthrow them?"

**~Well, here's the funny thing Kiddo- I'm not allowed to tell you.~**

I sigh loudly through clenched teeth, "Ya know, you're really fucking helpful."

**~But I can give you a clue to figuring it out.~**

I smirk, my eyes shining with sudden excitement, "Really?!"

**~Yes, Listen. Your clue is _listen._ ~**

Memories flashed, one after another, a blur of colour and words. Mommy talking to me before I became Baby- No, why would that help? Me plunging into the acid tank- Nope. None of these Memories are help- "We love you, sweetie."

They have told me that so much- why is it important? 

Every second they could, they told me they loved me, _let_ me know that they loved me. I ransacked every conversation I had with them, all of them included the word _love_.

They needed to let me know, for when this would happen.

When I needed to be reassured.

Conversation after conversation raced through my head, until I heard hushed whispering and the world stopped.

At that exact moment, that split second, I heard what I _needed_ to hear.

"You found parts of me I didn't know existed, and in both of you; I found love I never thought was real."

_The first time I said 'I Love You' back._

The moment I realised I wanted to be _theirs._

" _I love them!"_

_"I don't want people I love to leave! Not again!"_

_"I love you."_

_"We love you too."_

 

_'But I bless all those who are brave enough to dare.'_

______________

I stepped back as I appeared in a large room, and gazed into Robin's eyes. He walked slowly towards me, his fingers curled into claws, a ravenous smirk across his face.

" _You_ " he purred. " _You."_ His smirked widened showing his white teeth, " _I'm going to kill you."_

He flicked his wrist and I doubled over wincing in pain, a low hiss escaping my lips. 

 _"You obviously can't be a good little bitch."_ He snarled, " _Say that you don't love them and I'll let you live."_ He prowled towards me, a menacing shadow dancing in his eyes.

I wouldn't- I couldn't. Even if he was about to kill me.

He released a breathy chuckle, "You think you're _worthy_ of them? _You?_  Do you honestly think you deserve anything? You're nothing more than a piece of dirt!" He spat.

Their faces appeared in my mind, their soft smiles and calming tones. Their warm hugs and passionate kisses.

 _"Say that you don't love them!"_  He screeched

I miss them. I _miss them so much_.

 _"Say it!"_ He growled, " _Admit it, you dirty bitch!"_

I would never say it- because it isn't true. I've never loved anybody as much as I love them, and if it was my weakness; so be it. I love them.

I look Robin straight in the eyes, hiding away the sudden fear that rised in my body, the sudden rush of submission, I look at all of the pain he caused and all of the suffering. I stare into those cold eyes, matching his dark face.

"I didn't plan it, I never could have, but they are the best thing to ever happen to me. To me, they are perfect. And I'm amazed when I look at them. Not just because of their looks, but because of the fact that everything I could have ever wanted is with them. _I love them Robin,_ nobody can ever replace the love I have for them. So you can take Rose, and you can both get the fuck out of my head, your stay just expired. _"_

_'And those I kiss but who trample me beneath ungreatful feet'_

_______________

_"_ Baby, please. Please stop. _Please._ " Harley whimpered, rocking her frantically thrashing child.

Joker was pacing, his hand rubbing against his stubbly chin.

"Harls, I think we should put her back to sleep." Joker whispered

Harley looked up, her eyes glassy, "Do we have too Puddin'?" 

Suddenly, Baby stopped thrashing. Her arms dropped to her sides and her legs swang absentmindedly, she looked up at her eyes rested upon Harley's.

Her eyes lit up instantly, and a goofy smile spread across her face. She leaned forwards and kissed Harley passionately on the lips, her hand sliding into her Mother's hair as she tilts her face to get more of her lips.

"Hi Mommy," she mumbled into Harley's mouth, her eyes dart sideways to Joker, whose grin was out of this world, "Hey Daddy." She chuckles before they both embrace her in tight hugs, peppering her with hickeys and kisses all over her.

______________

"Daddy." 

I lift my head from the pillow, my vision blurry. Lazily, I wipe my eyes and mumble a weak, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Love." She mumbled sleepily, obviously as tired as I was, "The riddle you kept on mumbling in your sleep." She dropped her head into her pillow, her face relaxing.

"The answer is Love." 

My eyes widen in revelation, _love_. It makes perfect sense now! Damn it. 

I turn to Baby again and mumble, "How did you know?"

Her only response is a small snore.

 

 

 

 

 


	54. Torture

"Sweetie, Mommy and Daddy need to know what happened to you." Daddy mumbled into my ear.

I was sitting between Mommy and Daddy, ever since I've recovered from the 'mind thing' they haven't let me out of their sight _once_. I think it's because they're worried it could happen again, and they want to be the first to notice similar symptoms to before.

Mommy was running her hand slowly through my hair, savouring the small mewls that escaped my mouth occasionally. Her head nodded when Daddy spoke, her eyes glinting with concern.

I huffed gently, _I really don't want to talk about it_.

"Um." I mumble weakly, "I don't _really_ feel comfortable-" 

Mommy placed a finger to my lips, her face scolding me.

"Baby, please don't give us that, we need to know what happened to you and why you suddenly broke down."

I groaned internally, "Well, I wouldn't call it a _breakdown_."

Daddy raised an eyebrow, " _Oh really?_ "

I nodded, looking down at my fiddling hands.

"Sweetie, you're terrible at lying." Mommy chuckles

"I can lie." I pout childishly

Daddy lifts my chin and his eyes pierce into mine, "Maybe you can, but not to Mommy and Daddy."

Mommy wraps an arm around my waist, "Ya know why?"

"Children can _never_ lie to their parents." Daddy finishes, tapping my nose gently.

My eyebrows furrow, _but I always lied to my 'actual' mother_.

**~Maybe it's because you didn't love her, kiddo~**

I nod contemplatively, much to my parents amusement.

"Baby, are you talking to the voices again?" Mommy mumbled into my hair, giving it a quick kiss.

"Yeah." I smile sheepishly 

Daddy pulls me up to his lap and lays me down, my legs rest against Mommy's. 

"So, why can't you tell Mommy and Daddy what happened?" Daddy questioned, curling a ringlet of my hair with his finger.

"I don't want to talk abou-" My deadpanned statement was quickly cut off with laughter.

Mommy ran her fingers gently against my feet, as Daddy held me tightly so I couldn't move. I thrashed violently, loud and boisterous laughter escaping my mouth.

"Baby, can you tell Mommy and Daddy what happened?" Daddy teases

I furrow my eyebrows, but quickly burst into a fit of laughter, my head shaking.

"Ohhh, Baby's being _stubborn_." Mommy chided, "Sweetie, you can't be stubborn all you want, but just remember we know the parts of your body that will make you squirm with laughter."

I raised my eyebrows, my eyes glinting with challenge.

Daddy chuckled, "Mommy, she doesn't believe you."

A large grin spread across her face as she ran her hands up my legs and stopped them just above my hips, she winks at me before curling her fingers in ways I didn't even know where possible.

My hips flared upwards as tears began to well up in my eyes, I couldn't stop laughing. 

"So can Baby _now_ tell us what happened?" Daddy chirped, obviously enjoying watching me get _tortured._

I shook my head, tears now streaming down my reddened face.

Mommy and Daddy look at each other for a second, the grins on their faces widening.

"As much as we _love_ hearing you laugh sweetie, it's obviously not helping us find out what we want." Daddy lectures

"But, there is one way to always make you do _whatever_ we want." Mommy continues, her eyes glinting with excitement.

My chest heaving, I mumble a breathy, "And what's that?"

Daddy placed his hand on my mouth as Mommy thrust three fingers inside me.

_When did my underwear get taken off?!_

**~While Mommy was tickling you Kiddo, you were laughing so hard you didn't notice.~**

The moan I released was absolutely disgusting, Daddy chuckled and sat me up, Mommy slid behind me, her fingers still inside me, and sat me on her lap. 

My head fell back onto Mommy's shoulder, a heavy pant leaving my mouth.

Daddy walked infront of us both and kneeled in between my legs, his face showing pure predatorial lust.

Mommy thrusted into my pussy relentlessly, my hips unconsciously began thrusting with her hand and soon, I was matching her pace.

"Mommy" I moaned softly

She chuckled and curled her fingers, I moaned filthily, my face blushing.

She quickly pulled her fingers out, making me whine desperately, she placed her fingers in my mouth, giggling at the hum that vibrated around them.

My eyes fluttered shut as my tounge swirled around my juices, I released another hum as I felt something rub against my pussy.

I opened my eyes and saw Daddy rubbing his dick against my enterance, I moaned softly my eyes closing again.

Mommy chuckled, "Puddin' just make sure she can _talk_  afterwards." 

Daddy glanced at my flushed face, and my mouth opening and closing around Mommy's fingers, mumbling gibberish.

Daddy pushed his pulsing dick inside my pussy, releasing a low growl. My hips bucked and a high pitched moan flew out of my mouth. I started thrusting against his cock, low grunts and groans escaping my mouth.

Mommy slid her free hand down to my throbbing clit, circling her fingers slowly over it. I released a throaty groan, my eyes rolling back into my head.

Daddy thrust quickly, his pace relentlessly powerful.

"Baby, what happened?" Mommy mumbled into my neck

I opened my mouth as she ran her tounge against my pulse point, I groaned my back arching as Daddy gripped my hips and somehow thrusted into me faster than before.

" I don't like talking about it Mommy." I moan softly

Her teeth graze across my neck, "Mmm, and why's that?"

Daddy growled, thrusting his dick up towards my G-Spot. I moaned again, louder than before, I was reaching my climax, _and they were both very aware_.

"I don't like thinking about _them_." I groan

Daddy raises a confused eyebrow, "Who are _they_?"

I shake my head, a breathy moan leaving my lips, "I don't want to-"

Mommy pinched my swollen clit.

"Robin and Rose." I moaned

They both paused for a second, "Robin and Rose." Daddy repeated

I nodded tiredly, another throaty groan escaping my throat.

"Why were you thinking about them?" Mommy licked my neck, but I could tell she had become very tense, as had Daddy.

I opened my mouth and then closed it quickly, my eyebrows furrowing in deep concentration. 

Daddy growled softly, shaking his head, and began thrusting hard again, Mommy began rubbing her finger harder against my clit.

I screamed, my back arching, " _They wouldn't stop talking_." 

Mommy shared a concerned glance with Daddy, before looking back down to me, urging me to continue.

" _They never stopped talking_. It- it was like they never... left." My voice cracked, "They never left."

Daddy pulled out, his eyebrows furrowed with concern.

I gripped Mommy's shirt, my eyes becoming glassy, "They _tricked_ me. They made me think they loved me more than you. They made me hate you both. I wanted to hug you all the time, I wanted to stop screaming and just kiss you, have your warmth. But I couldn't because they were in my head."

Mommy pushed my head gently down to her breast, hugging me gently.

Daddy sat down next to me, his arm wrapping around Mommy and I, "But you came back, sweetie, you're here now."

I nodded weakly, my face burrowing into Mommy's chest.

"Baby, how did you come back?" Mommy asked

I glanced up, my face lightening up, "I made them leave Mommy, I told them I loved you both more than them. They're gone now, and they're _never coming back_."

 


	55. I've got the plague AGAIN

HEY HOWDY HEY! I'm ill. (Whoop!) 

It literally feels like cement is in my nose it ''tis not pleasant, not pleasant at all. BUT, I'm updating sometime this week (Whoop!), so that all gut. That's all very gut. 

Hopefully I'll be back to full health fairly shortly, but until then I leave you with this: I'm ill and love reading comments bc they jus make me feel gr8. (*wink* *wink*)

Ans I am aware my English and grammar are failing at this exact moment, but I'm ill so it's fine.

Anyway, have a great week guys! See ya in the next chapter! :)

-A

 

 


	56. Sexual frustration

A low, heavy, sultry groan erupted through my plump lips, my back arching reflexively.

"Oh, my poor, _poor_  baby." Daddy teased, his lip pouting childishly 

I daggered him, my eyebrows furrowing in offence, however that face relaxes into a moan with the flick of his fingers. My back arches again, a silent moan escapes my lips.

"Daddy's being so _mean_ isn't he sweetie?" 

I nodded automatically, another groan rumbling out of my throat.

Menace danced in those piercing blue eyes, complementing the sinister smirk that spread across his lips. Nonchalantly, he ran his icy fingers down my hips.

 _Shit, they're cold_.

I bit my tounge to stop myself yelping.

His dark red lips gently caressed my stomach, he was marking me, telling embryos I was his and his alone.

A shaky moan whispered out of my lips, a high pitched whine quickly in pursuit. My eyes focused on the cuffs locking my hands into place-  _well, my arms and my legs_. If I could just find a way to get out of them, I could fucking touch myself.

Both of his hands groped my tits roughly, eliciting a throaty groan from me. He tutted dramatically, his eyes dancing in the light, "Baby, you know better than that. Baby is NOT allowed to pleasure herself. That's Mommy and Daddy's job."

_Wait, how did he-_

"Sweetie, you are very bad at hiding emotions."

My mouth opened in protest, "I'll have you know-" It was cut off with an earth shattering moan, my hips spasmed as my hands pulled against the cuffs in futile effort.

"You'll gave me know what?" He challenged

"I" I groaned again, _those goddamned fingers_ , "Am in compl-" 

My back arched, my toes curling as Daddy ran his fingers against the inside of my thigh, dangerously close to the place I craved attention.

"C-complete..." I drifted off

Daddy chuckled as he slowly, _so fucking slowly_ , slid his fingers closer to my dripping centre.

My eyes fluttered shut as I mumbled, "Control of my-" 

His finger flicked against my clit.

I flew my head back, a loud moan flowing effortlessly out of my lips.

"Mmm, Daddy..." I groaned softly, my hands pulling against the cuffs

He grinned, his teeth shining brightly as he ran his finger down my slit, he lifted it, displaying my glistening juices dripping slowly down it.

" _In control of your emotions?_ " He raised an eyebrow mockingly, "Sweetie, you're _dripping_ for Daddy aren't you?"

A low growl rippled out of my throat, he was challenging me, stating his dominance and I would not, would never allow-

Daddy must have saw the stark defiance that danced across my eyes because in a second, his tounge flicked gently against my clit.

"Daddyyyyyy." I whined, thrusting my pelvis up against his mouth.

He chuckled, the vibrations causing a euphoric amount of pleasure to casscade through my veins and explode in my mind, my eyes glazed over as my breath hitched violently.

He rested his head against the inside of my thigh, his finger rotating in small circles over my clit, "I'll take that as a yes."  

I ground against his finger, attempting to get as much friction as possible.

"Oh, so impatient." He teased, his eyes glaring into mine, he smiled as he realised there was no challenge in my eyes, just pure and simple: lust. 

"Please Daddy" I moaned breathlessly.

He tilted his head to the side, his face scrunched up in comedic consideration, however to me, it was not comedic at all. I groaned weakly, my eyes pleading.

"Well," His hands gripped both of my legs and spread them apart swiftly, "How can Daddy," He ran his twitching cock against my pussy, the stiffness creating a large amount of sexual fustration, "Say no," He ran it up and down my slit, gathering as much of my arousal as possible,"To his little," My back arched in dripping anticipation, "Baby?"

He thrust roughly into me, his hands gripping my thighs tightly, he glanced at me, his eyes glaring into my glazed ones and winked before pulling back and thrusting back in with lethal power.

My entire body spasmed as pleasure barricaded through my veins, a tsunami of built up tension explodes around Daddy's dick, he releases a thick groan.

His balls slap against my skin as his thrusts speed up, I start to pant, my face redding with pure lust. 

He begins to undo the cuffs, still thrusting roughly into me, his hands quickly grab them and unbuckle them clumsily, my hands automatically fly to his back as I wrap my legs around his waist.

We both moan in unison as Daddy stands, his hands wrapped roughly around my waist, he placed his face between my neck and shoulder, his breath warm against the sensitive skin. 

His thrusts were strong and powerful, each one sending a bolt of pleasure through my body.

"Daddyyyyy" I pant, my legs tightening around his waist.

"No, Baby only comes when Daddy tells her too." He growled, his teeth skimming against my pulse point.

I moaned weakly, my head falling back at the intensity of his thrusts.

He pushed me up against the door, his lengthy dick still pounding into my drenched hole, it hardened as his moan rumbled into my neck.

My hair flailed around us his thrusts jolted me forwards, I moan into his ear.

His hand slides underneath my chin and lifts my head up, his lips crash into mine as yet another moan slides down into his mouth.

His tounge danced against mine, pinning it down easily, it explored every crevice of my mouth, noting all of the places that made me squirm.

"Daddy wants Baby to cum at the same time as him, okay?" He panted 

I nodded tiredly into his neck, a content hum rumbling out of my hips.

He growled as he began to thrust upwards towards my G-Spot, I screamed my hips smashing into his, I gripped his back roughly, my nails dragging down the flesh as I pounded into his dick, his thrusts pounding back.

Both of our breaths quickened simultaneously, our thrusts becoming faster and sloppier.

"Baby Daddy's gonna cum." He grunted

I groaned quietly, my hips automatically moving up and down.

His dick throbbed inside me, as he pounded inside me, his dick smashing into my G-Spot, I screamed as pleasure erupted through my veins, Daddy groaned loudly as his load shot inside me, it's warmth sending me over the edge once again.

Daddy smiled goofily at me, his hair damp and messy. He pulled out of me, chuckling at the hum that escaped my mouth.

"Daddy's proud of you sweetie." He whispered into my ear, beginning to walk back to the pile of our previously discarded clothes.

__________

I giggled hysterically, my breath reeking of gin. 

Mommy was playing with my recently dyed purple ringlets, bouncing me gently on her lap. For the first time ever, she was not pissed herself. Probably because I get pissed very quickly and my parents quickly discovered what happens when I am under the influence of alcohol.

Let's just say he was shot dead and I was still extremely horny.

Mommy passed me another shot, how may I had was a mystery that will never be answered, I took it greatfully, my cheeks flushed.

I placed the glass to my lips and backed it, my face scrunching up in disgust.

Mommy chuckled into my neck, "Does Baby not like that?"

I rested my head against her neck, grinning gleefully at the pale skin, I chuckle absentmindedly, "No Mommy, it's yucky." 

Mommy turned her head, her eyebrows raised, "Sweetie are you regressing?" 

I chuckle again and blow a fat raspberry into her neck, braking into hysterical laughter at the sound it makes.

She giggles, "I'll take that as a yes."

 

 

 

 

 


	57. Contemplative

I sigh softly, a small cloud of air forming in the cool air.

It's been snowing for the past week and it's really not showing any sign of stopping any time soon. I mean, I love snow but it's becoming slightly overbearing. It's just _there_ , it's not leaving and I've honestly really hadn't enough of snow falling down the back of my neck, if I really wanted ice down my neck, I'd just wait till Mommy and Daddy were in especially _kinky_ moods. 

But there is one good thing about snow, it's brings the kids out. Usually, you never see children out, _well other than me_ , because Gotham really isn't a pleasant place to be all the time.

Pleasant is an understatement.

Parents are _very_ sceptical here, I wouldn't blame them to be completely honest, Gotham is the place that criminals lurk. You can't walk around a corner without some thugs that think they are _so superior_  asking you for everything of value.

At first, my parents were sceptical too. 

Daddy tried to get his minions to follow me everywhere, I think it was a lack of trust, he thought I would leave or something like that, but I didn't.

And I won't.

Ever since the _incident_ with Robin, I've been more distant than usual, but I still spend time with them. Sometimes, I can't look at them. I can't face the pain I forced them to go through, just because I was naive and desperate for a _different_ kind of love.

But, I don't need a different kind of love, their love is honestly perfect. I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Sweetie," 

I turned slightly surprised, Mommy was standing against the metal door of the roof, a cup of coffee in one hand, a hat in the other.

Smiling, she walked towards me, her hair bouncing vividly with her movements.

I smiled sheepishly as she sat down next to me, "Hey Mommy."

She looked out to Gotham's skyline, her eyes sparkling with the city lights, " I thought you'd be out here."

I nodded weakly, my eyes resting upon the Wayne Corp building, creating a burning hatred deep in my gut.

We sat in silence for awhile, captivated by the flashing lights and drowning screeches of car horns.

I shift awkwardly and glance at Mommy, only to find her looking at me, a small smile etched across her rosy face.

"What?" I mumbled

Mommy chuckled gently, "Baby, your scowled face is absolutely adorable."

I raised my eyebrows, _was I scowling?_

"Yes, yes you were." Mommy teased

"I wasn't supposed to be, I guess looking at Wayne Corp reminded me of Robin-"

Mommy placed her lips gently against mine, a low confused grumble rolled out of my throat as she wrapped both of her arms around my waist and sat me on her lap, her tounge dragging slowly against my lips.

"I don't want to hear that name cutie, it's a bad, bad name." Mommy mumbled into my mouth

I nodded softly, kissing gently against Mommy's lips.

"I don't want you to think about things that upset you, because you looking distraught breaks me, I don't want to see my daughter in pain and I never will again. Robin's gone and he's never coming back sweetie, you don't have to worry anymore, Mommy and Daddy are here now. And we're never loosing you again." 

I grinned, my eyes twinkling, "I love you Mommy."

She kissed me again, "I love you too."


	58. Please?

The crowd roared as my bruised knuckle cracked straight into a man's jaw, his head swung back, the loud crack still echoing through me.

I release a breathy chuckle, the taste of copper and iron filling my mouth. Blood dripped down my lip, running fluently from my now broken nose.

A low thud echoed behind me as a mans fist smashed into my back, I arched biting my tounge to avoid screaming out in pain, _pain is a weakness_.

I snarled and spun quickly on my heel, my fist swinging into his toned stomach, the thud shook through my wrist as I slowly rotated it, savouring the skin wrapping tightly around it. His eyes bulged as I stepped forwards, and switched hands pounding into his stomach.

My hair was yanked backwards, my eyes darted back to the man I left on the floor, suddenly, a boot smashed into my crotch. 

I fell onto my knees, a strangled sob escaping through my gritted teeth.

Both men pounded their feet into my ribs, I wheezed pathetically, my body aching and limp. I glanced up into their menacing glares, my eyes constricting in the bright flashing lights and smiled at them, a pure content smile.

They both stopped, confusion etched across their naive faces, I raspily chuckled and rolled over spinning my legs in a perfect circle, they grunt as my boots scrape against their crotches.

I jump up quickly, already landing violent blows onto their faces.

"Baby J Quinn!"

I pause mid-punch, my fist only inches away from one of their faces, only just realising the crowds intense silence.

Gingerly, I turn my head and greeted by Mommy and Daddy's stern faces, their arms crossed, their brows furrowed. I hold the stare for a moment, multiple thoughts racing around my fastly diminishing head.

_Fuck._

You see, Mommy learnt a specific skill that simplifies the... complexity of my mind. I don't even know what it is! She just, raises an eyebrow and tuts and I fucking breakdown, I am an _Adult_ for fucksake! I should be able to deal with being scolded, but I just can't.

My pupils dilate as I suddenly rotate my body and pull back my arm in anticipation for _one_ final punch.

________

We saw it coming a mile away.

Baby's terrible at hiding her emotions, which is absolutely perfect, because if she can't hide them, _she always shows them_.

So, when her pupils dilated with pure _childish ambition_ , it was pretty obvious she wanted to make a _final_ statement before leaving.

________

Just before my fist contacted the cowering man's face, two arms wrapped roughly around my waist.

"Bad Baby." Daddy scolded into my ear

"But-" I start

 Mommy places a finger to my lips, "No _Buts_ young lady, as much as we _love_ seeing our daughter beat the ever-loving shit out of men, she just so happened to leave without telling us."

I furrowed my eyebrows, _why would I have to ask_?

Mommy tilted her head to the side, a smirk beginning to form on those red lips, "Because, we are your _parents_ and you made us worried sweetie. We thought you had run away or something, you really scared us."

"I'm sorry." I mumble feebly 

Daddy chuckled, "It's okay cutie, just promise you won't do it again."

"Promise." I grumble into his shirt

Mommy giggled gleefully, "Awww is Baby getting upset?" 

I glanced at her sternly, creating hysterical laughter from both of them.

"I think Baby's tired Daddy, we should go home." She pouted mockingly

Daddy nodded a smirk spread across his mouth and boosted me higher so he could wrap one arm around my waist before walking hand in hand with Mommy towards the door.

"Wait!"

Mommy and Daddy turn.

"Baby needs the money she won." He waves the money in his hand

I nod enthusiastically, my hand reaching out to grab it, "Yeah, I really do."

Mommy taps my nose, pushing my hand down with ease, "No, you really don't."

"But, Mommy-" I whine 

"No." She scoldes

"Mommy please?" I persist 

"No means no Baby." She states pushing open the door and stepping aside to let Daddy and me through. 

I look towards the referee, my eyes shifting from his face to _my_ money and shift my head towards the duffle bag I leave my stuff in, after 2 repeats of this action he nods and begins to walk toward it.

" If you put that money in her bag I will shoot you." 

" _But Mommy-"_

_" **No!** "_

 


	59. Acting

I am prepared for the role today.

Even though it will test all of the dominance I had sacrificed in the past year, even though it will go against everything I had forced myself to learn, even though it goes against _Baby_.

I am prepared.

_I am prepared._

____________

I stride into the nightclub, a bored glaze resting upon my blushed face.

My curled hair bounces gently with every purposeful step, a small smirk complements the casual stroll as my eyes drift down every man in the club.

Most of them are already pissed out of their minds, their cheeks were a deeply flushed red and their language only garbled shouts and whoops. My face remained uninterested however, that's not why we're here.

We need to make every nightclub in Gotham ours, it's like a buisness expansion, the more clubs we have, _the more money we have; the more Mr.J can show off his Queen and Princess_.

Everyone knows the drill with Mr.J and I, but not Baby.

Even though she's shown herself to be violent, well violent is an understatement, she hasn't shown herself as someone _intimidating_ , she's not terrorfying, it's pretty hard to be if an adorable grin is constantly plastered onto her rosy face.

I mean, in our other clubs she's a crowd favourite. They love speaking to her and drinking their heart's content with her, she's just pleasant to be around, but that's not what will get us in control of Gotham.

 _All of us need to be intimidating and controlling_.

And we came up with the greatest idea.

Baby is going to show her 'dominant' side.

But, she's not a dominant person ( _Thank fuck),_ you'll probably never meet someone as submissive as Y/N, but there's one thing no one can deny: she can fucking act.

And with acting, she can become one of the _most_ dominant people you will ever meet.

Luckliy, because Baby is our property, Mr.J has said he is completely fine with this plan and doesn't mind her behaving with me in a similar way to him. The last time a man tried to get some _one-to-one_ time with me, Mr.J put a bullet in his skull. 

People in the club quickly recognised who I was, and utter terror shone in their eyes. My smirk widened into a grin, and an eyebrow arched in mild amusement.

Good.

They should be afraid of the Joker family. They should be afraid of _me_.

And then Baby appeared.

Her purple waved hair flipped gently as she walked through the club doors, her eyes had a cold malice to them, her lips, painted a dark red, lacked their usual jolly grin.

No grin, no sparkle.

Nothing but the cruel and cunning dominant she is not. Her hands were in her pockets, the tight red shirt she was wearing, flowing nonchalantly against them. The top three buttons were undone, displaying her beautiful cleavage and her thick leather collar placed carefully around her neck.

Her eyes met mine briefly as she strolled casually towards me, her lips formed into a smirk as she slowly dragged her tounge against them, her eyes drifting up and down my body.

Everyone was watching her, and she was very aware.

Her fingers were warm against my chin as she lifted my face to meet her predatorial glare.

Blushing, I lowered my eyes, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't tell whether it was acting or because I couldn't hold her stare.

Everyone noticed the dilation of her pupils as she clicked her tounge and turned swiftly on her heel, motioning for me to follow her.

She stops infront of the seat placed in the centre of the club, fully aware of the fact that the seat can be seen from every point in the club.

She sits, her legs spread wide, and gently tugs on my waist, pulling me down onto her lap.

I feel a rush run through me, this is a side of Baby I've never seen before.

Her gloved hand runs smoothly against my waist, the other running slowly down my exposed thigh.

She leans towards my ear, her hand running nonchalant circles around my thighs, "Don't  take it too personally _Harley."_ She purred, aware of everyone listening to the private conversation.

I flinched slightly, and she placed her lips to my neck mumbling an almost silent 'Sorry Mommy'

I glanced into their glazed eyes, my heart pounding violently, " Take what too personally _Daddy_?"

I felt the low growl that rumbled through her neck.

_Somebody's got a Daddy kink._

Her breath tickled my neck, "That every man in here wants to use this pretty little mouth of yours." A weak moan escaped my lips, "But-" Her other hand ran dangerously close to my crotch, "I want you all for myself."

I leaned back into her and marvelled at the dampness of her crotch, her breath hitched gently.

A low pounding echoed through my ears as her fingers circled around the top of my inner thigh, so close to the place I craved her touch the most.

Our session was interrupted by a short cough, Baby looked up boredom etched across her face, "Yes?" She growled with a voice that is not hers.

"I had heard the news about the third accomplice, but I'm surprised with how submissive you've made Quinn."

Her eyes piercing him, she nods vaguely, her knuckles running down my ribs.

She placed her mouth between my neck and shoulder, "You should see how I make her beg." 

The man chuckled, "How about I see for myself." 

She paused, her teeth grazing my pulse point.

I felt Baby tighten, a predatorial snarl beginning to twitch the corner of her lips.

"How about I put a bullet in your head?" She growled

He instantly stopped chuckling and turned away, drunkenly walking back towards the bar.

She pressed a gentle kiss to my lips in apology, I could tell she didn't like this at all.

I kissed her back, my mouth opening to allow her tounge in.

I leaned back into her, my legs widening slightly, I glanced back up to her and see pure lust glaze her eyes.

Turning to face her, I cup her cheeks in my hand and deepen the kiss, silencing the groans slipping out of her mouth.

My crotch grinds into hers as her hands grip my ass.

"Mommy." She groans quietly 

_I don't think she'll be able to do this much longer._

"Sweetie, Mommy needs you to control yourself for just a bit longer okay?" I whisper into her neck

She whines quietly, her crotch thrusting up towards mine.

" _Mommmmmmyyyyyyy"_ she moans

_I need to distract her_

_"_ Baby, what do you want Mommy to do?" I mumbled quitely

"Fuck me Mommy _please_." She groaned

"But you're being Dominant sweetie." 

"I don't want to be dominant anymore, I don't like it Mommy, I like being controlled." She panted

I raised an eyebrow, "Mmm, and why do you like being controlled?" 

"Because I like listening to you and Daddy." She whines quietly

"And why's that?" I bite her lip and slowly tug it with my teeth.

"Because you always make me happy" 

I smirk, "We do?"

She nods tiredly.

My phone vibrates and I practically sag with relief, "Baby I'm gonna need you to act for one more minute and then Mommy will do whatever Baby wants okay?"

"O-okay" she mumbles

"That's my good girl." I kiss her again before standing up and straightening my dress.

I turn back to her, only to be greeted by her cold glaze once again.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and clicked her tounge, I followed her as we briskly left the club.

She nodded at the bouncers whilst holding the car door open to let me in, the last few seconds of her role.

As soon as she closed the car door behind her, she turned to me her eyes pure predatorial lust.

I chuckled, "Come to Mommy sweetie."

 


	60. Meeting

I kicked both of my legs onto the table, crossing them with lethal elegance and speed. My eyes drifted around the 'conference' table, basically all of the villains are here; the 'Lady of Leaves', the 'Pilfering Pussy', the 'Prince of Puzzles', the 'Master of Fear' etcetera, etcetera.

Mommy and Daddy have gone on an _errand_ and asked me to council this meeting, which just basically consists of Penguin going on a tangent about his mother every fucking 5 seconds and Aunty Sel sassing the fuck out of everyone around the table, and whilst it is amusing, _it really isn't_. 

"We need to strike Batman when he's not prepared!" Penguin bellowed, his fist smashing into the wooden table.

I opened my eyes, boredom etched across my face, "Penguin." I drawl, he looks up something like excitement shining in his pale eyes, "This table is very expensive, and I really don't want to explain to my parents that Penguin got over excited again and broke yet another item of furniture in his sudden outburst."

Aunty Sel chokes on a chuckle.

"Sorry." He deadpanned.

"Now, Batman is a _very_ trivial subject," I purr, tilting my head slightly, "We've all faced him and we've all _lost."_ I click my tounge and swing my legs off the table, "And why is that?" I release a raspy chuckle and grab the bottle of whisky in front of me, "We always loose," I hurl the bottle at a wall, allowing the smash to echo around the room for a bit, all of the villains sat in intense silence as they watched me waltz towards the smashed bottle. I quickly squatted infront of the smashed glass and carefully picked up a large shard, "We haven't found his weakness." 

I wrap my hand around the shard and crush it, ignoring the stabbing pains shooting through my hand, I released my fist and allowed the glass to fall to the floor, showing the cuts and blood to all of the adults sat wide eyed around the table, "You see," I chuckle standing up again, "Everything has a weakness, but the way you _find_ weakness is more important. Without crushing the glass in my hand, I never would have known it _hurts_ me. Without finding out the shard was sharp and can harm me, I wouldn't know pain is my weakness."

I fall back into my chair, "Batman has a weakness, the question is whether or not any of you are ready to sacrifice pain in order to discover what it is." 

The villains stared at me, their mouths gaping slightly.

"My god she is just like her parents." Aunty Sel breathed

Immediatly, laughter erupted throughout the room.

 

 


	61. Mood swings

I wince slightly as the front door creaks, my hand gently pulls down the handle as I gingerly push the door shut, sighing as it closes quietly.

As quietly as I can, I place my left foot onto the heel of my right and pull my shoe off, quickly doing the same with my left.

I decide to leave my scarf on and creep towards my room. The floor groans; I stop, my face grimacing, and my eyes dart towards my parents room, which is still silent. I release a breathy sigh and continue creeping through the silent house.

I walk into the main room, Gotham's busy streets illuminating the room with flashes of red, blue and yellow, but also illuminating a figure, sitting on the couch, her legs crossed, a scowl fixed upon it's face, glaring at me.

My body freezes, and I glance towards my bedroom door, I could make it-

"Don't even think about it sweetie."

I grin gingerly, "Hi Mommy."

She stands up, a glass of what I presume to be Whiskey resting in her hand, "And where have you been?"

I chuckle breathily, "Um...I've been...out."

Her head tilts sideways, "Oh, really?" She purrs

I'm starting to find it hard to look her in the eyes, "Y-yeah... I've been, I've been out."

She grins, "Oh, I know that cutie, Mommy wants to know what you were doing out past midnight without Daddy or I."

"I- I wasn't doing anything wrong." I stutter, my eyes drift down to the floor, "I'm sorry." I mumble sheepishly.

She lifts my chin with a finger, "I know baby, I know."

I suddenly feel a really sharp pain on my ass, I yelp loudly, "But that has no justice compared to meeting up with Batman." She cooed softly

"I-I didn't meet up with him, I... had to speak to him." I stammered 

She tapped my nose, "And why did you have to do that?"

I glance at the floor, "I had to ask him a question."

She slaps my ass again, "Stop being so evasive sweetie, what was the question?"

"I-it was nothing." I mumble

Her head tilts, "Baby, Mommy can tell when you're lying."

I furrowed my eyebrows as she continued, "And Mommy can tell when something is upsetting you."

"No you can't." I deadpan 

She chuckles, "Sweetie, you're like an open book. _Just the way Mommy likes you_." She curls my hair around her finger, "But not only that, Mommy likes that your moods are so _mouldable."_

"What do you m-" She places a finger to my lips, excitement dancing in her eyes

"My little Baby is very fragile, and her moods can be changed very easily because of that, she knows she can't hide her feelings to her parents and that her parents and others can easily change how she feels." 

"My moods are not easily changed." I snap, the daze I was under suddenly gone

"I give you defensive Baby."

Mommy smirks and kisses me, her tounge instantly pinning mine down, I moaned instantaneously, my cheeks flushing a deep red. I can feel her grin against my lips as she ground her crotch against mine, her teeth caught my lip and slowly pulled it down, her eyes piercing into mine.

"I give you flustered and horny Baby." Mommy chuckled

"That's not a mood change." I mumble 

"Awwww, has Mommy offended you? Does Baby want a hug?" She pouts, her voice higher and softer than before.

I nod sheepishly, she giggles and spreads her arms, I embrace her, purring into her chest. She starts running her hand through my hair, her other arm making small circles on my back.

"I give you baby Baby." She whispers

I huff into her chest, my eyes closed, my mouth in a smirk.

"Sweetie, why were you talking to B-Man?" She asks

"I needed to know why I saw him with another Robin." I mumble quietly 

She paused, "Another Robin?" 

"Mmmm. Yeah, another Robin.... Night Mommy." I yawn

"Good night sweetie." She whispered, a scowl across her face.

 

 

 


	62. Scheming

Baby snored softly, her purple ringlets splayed across a white pillow, a shiny line of dribble protruding from the corner of her lips. Police lights flashed past her slumbering figure, illuminating her flushed, innocent face and her weak scowl; her eyebrows were gently furrowed creating slight creases in between them.

She's having a bad dream.

Shes been having a lot of those recently, 'bad dreams'. They plague her days and nights, she's always on edge, she always looks troubled. They've caused her cement face to return and that dead look behind her eyes, the one that sends shivers down my spine, she looks cold and angry but so weak and fragile at the same time, Bad dreams? Ha ha ha, No, nightmares. Plain and simple.

Something is eating away at Baby.

Something is eating away at _my_ daughter.

Not something, _someone_.

And not someone, _Robin_.

Batman's got himself a new sidekick, a new Robin, because we-  _Baby_ , killed that goddamned son-of-a-bitch and B-man's got obvious commitment issues, and she was just starting to get over him. 

She was _this_ close to forgetting about him, Harley's been regressing her and making her forget about the things he did to her which I will not mention because I'm already severely pissed and really don't want to smash yet another today.

And, you've been reading this story and already know what that asshole did and probably don't need a recap.

Yes, that was a fourth wall break. I have a tendency to do that, read any Batman comic I know what's going on... it would honestly surprise ya! It surprises me. Wait, that's a fourth wall break in a fourth wall break, that's like.... 16 walls. 

But, he's the new Robin to that twats Batman, apart from the fact he is  _not_  Robin ('Cause we killed him.) and I can't really use that metaphor because that fucker in tights _is_ Batman, and he just needs one more fully grown man to prance around with him in a fucking leotard.

Unfortunately, Batman was very unresourceful and gave the new guy _the exact same fucking outfit_  as the previous Robin and no matter how much Harley and I try to tell Baby that it's not Robin and it's a different man, she believes he's back and is coming to get revenge.

She's blaming herself for everything.

When in reality, she's done nothing.

She's done nothing.

And Bats has done _this_ to her.

Bats has fucked with my daughter.

But we have a solution, Bats! So keep trying to affect her, keep trying to make her weak and vulnerable so you can _fix_ her again, because what's the point? 

She won't remember you or 'Robin' soon.

After all, why try to change someone who doesn't even _know_ you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the long break guys! I've been quite busy recently and that's been slowly eating away at my free time. But, I'm back for a bit and will probably make myself update again this week. Thank you so much for reading!


	63. Innocence Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH A NEW CHAPTER AM I RITE?!
> 
> Again, sorry for the delay, I have become a productive person recently and have to do stuff other than writing for both my pleasure and yours, (Not that I don't love doing that), and have been writing this chapter on and off for about 4 days.
> 
> But anyway, enjoy!

My foot pushes against the door behind me, slamming it roughly shut. 

A bored sigh rolls out of my mouth causally as I kick off my shoes, my eyes drifting to the eerily dark front room. It's only 10pm, Mommy and Daddy shouldn't be sleeping and I'm pretty sure they aren't out on an errand, they haven't really been on any recently, I think they've been up to something...

 _Without me_.

I mean, I'm not _offended_ or anything (Not at all), it's just that they usually always do stuff with me and this week they haven't, I'm not being _neglected_ , I just kinda want more attention from them you know? 

They've been doing stuff behind my back, and I don't like that. I don't like _not_ knowing what's going on, I don't like not getting their complete attention; I've become addicted to it, kinda like a drug.

Just that I get a _constant_ high from their attention, but like drugs, I'm having _severe_ withdrawal symptoms.

It's like they've been _ignoring_ me, I don't _think_ it's on purpose, they're busy people. _But they shouldn't be busy enough to ignore me_. THEY ARE NOT IGNORING ME. _They can't be_. They've never done it before, why would they start now?

 _Because you've been bad_.

A voice booms, making me flinch.

I've been ignoring _them_ , because I saw Rob- because I saw something I didn't like.

_How could you?_

The voice morphs into Mommy and Daddy's, they sound angry and sad- very, very sad.

I couldn't help it! I- I don't like him. 

_How DARE you ignore us?_

They scowl at me, their arms folded, anger dancing in their eyes.

I- I didn't mean too. I didn't mean too. I didn't- I didn't.

_We thought you loved us, don't you love us Baby?_

 I mumbled sheepishly into my hands, my head shaking.

_Why did you ignore us?_

I didn't ignore you, I didn't! 

_Yes, you did. That's why we're ignoring you, that's why we don't love you anymore._

I drop to my knees, shaking my head vigorously in my hands, tears streaming down my flushed face.

_Puddin' you were right, I picked the wrong girl._

No! No! You didn't! I didn't mean to ignore you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! So, so sorry. So sorry.

_I told you Harls, we picked the wrong Baby._

My breath hitches.

_We should have picked that other girl, what was her name.... Ah that's right, Rose._

Yo-You don't mean that. You don't mean that Mommy.

_Yes, I do Y/N._

That's not my name.

_Only our Baby can be called Baby, and you're not our Baby anymore are you... Y/N?_

I am! I am. I am.

_No you're not, Rose was our Baby and you killed her. You killed our Baby!_

I'm your Baby! Not Rose, not Rose. Not Rose!

_Rose was our Baby Y/N, not you. We never would have taken a little piece of shit like you._

I look at the floor, now damp with my salty tears.

_I can't believe I made you ours. I can't believe I tied you to a chair one year ago, and made you mine. I can't believe we changed your worthless life before us, it was for nothing. Everything we did for you, and this is I how you repay us?!_

I sobbed, my chest heaving, my throat raw.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_.

I feel two arms wrap around my waist.

____________

I held Harley against me, her face pressed into my chest as she sobbed violently into it. Her red nails pierced into my arms and she tried to push past me, tried to run to our child crying hysterically on the floor.

"Puddin' _please_ , please let me go and comfort her." She sobbed

I glanced at Baby, her purple hair covering her face, loud sobs and screams ripping out of her throat, "No! No! You didn't! I didn't mean to ignore you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! So, so sorry. So sorry."

I rested my head against the door, my eyes closed roughly, my mouth pulled into a snarl.

"Yo-You don't mean that. You don't mean that Mommy." Baby whimpered weakly 

Harley tensed, a lethal calm washing over her face, her nails digging further into my skin, "It's _us_ Puddin', she's talking to us."

I growl quietly, my eyes closing tighter.

"That's not my name." Baby sobbed, her nails scratching the floor.

Harley struggled against me again, "Not yet." I mumble weakly 

"I am! I am. I am." She's shaking her head again

It breaks my heart.

____________

I cry into Puddin's chest, hearing my daughter scream and cry agonisingly.

"I'm your Baby! Not Rose, not Rose. Not Rose!" She screams

At that exact moment, Puddin and I both pause and stand in deafening silence, I feel Puddin relax his arms and release me from his iron grip, his eyes flicker in the pale light, anger dances through them, an anger like I've never seen.

I take one step forward, a silent sob escaping my mouth as I see the state my daughter is in, as I see the state Robin has put her in.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_."

I wrap my arms around her waist, breathing in her scent like it's the last time I'll ever see her.

_Well, it's the last time I'll see her like this. I'll make fucking sure of that._

She starts thrashing instantly, recoginsing my arms. Her throat roars as her nails scratch across my forearms, her legs flailing vigorously.

"No! No! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't get rid of me! Please! Please!" She screeches 

Silent tears fall down my face as I walk towards the nursery, Baby fighting against my grip.

J walks out, his face cold and hurt as I pass her to him, making her scream louder. I place a hand to my mouth to silence my sob as I enter the room and open the wardrobe, pulling out a large onesie with red and blue lambs, a pacifier and diapers.

J's already strapped her down to the table, the straps have obviously scared her, the pitch in her screams rising many octaves. 

We both quickly take off her clothes and slip her into her baby clothes, she's finally stopped screaming and is just quietly mumbling, "I've been bad."

I carry her to the red leather chair in the middle of the room, being sure to sit down carefully, she's still mumbling, tears still running down her cheeks. 

Puddin' passes me a baby bottle filled with Luke-warm milk, I place it gently against her lips and thankfully she starts to drink it, her sobs diminishing in sound.

"Shhhhhhh." J whispers

Her cheeks redden as her tight grip on my top loosens, and her head falls back gently onto my chest, her eye lids begin to droop as her sobs become silent and a small smirk replaces them.

"You ready Harls?" Puddin' whispers, not wanting to break Baby's headspace

I nod, glancing down at Baby, who's slowly drifting off to sleep, "Let's make her forget that son-of-a-bitch." I growl.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH STORY PROGRESSION AM I RITE?!
> 
> This chapter was very interesting to write and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, please feel free to give suggestions to how they make her forget Robin because the more interesting the better ( AM I RITE?! ) 
> 
> :)


	64. Flashbacks

**Flashback**

I smash down my... 8th shot glass? Making a dull thud echo off the wooden bar.

A low rumble tumbling out of my throat, I turn on the stool, trying very hard to silence a high pitched squeak that so desperately wanted to escape, my hand nonchalantly signalling towards the bar keep.

My head droops down to the table, a heavy buzz filling my already cloudy mind. The world shifts suddenly and I grip the bar, my knuckles going white with the force, a quiet, drunk giggle parts through my lips.

I hiccup into the bar, my arms crossed underneath my head.

"Um... Mrs. Baby?" The barkeep mumbles quietly, instantly wincing as I glared at him, a red blush covering my cheeks and nose.

"Mmm." I grunt, resting my head back on my arms.

"Um. I'm, heh, not allowed togiveyouanymoredrinks."

I groan, my mind way too fucked to have remotely understood what he just said.

"What?" I growl, my eyebrows furrowing and then suddenly relaxing.

"Heh, I'm not allowed to give you anymore drinks." He mumbles quietly

My head shoots up, my pupils constricting as my shaking hand grabs his collar, I pull him to my face, a loose grin spreading across my red smudged lips.

"Look," I reply sweetly, flashing a toothy grin, " I understand where ya coming from..." I loosen my grip on his collar, straightening it out quickly, " So I'm gonna leave okay?" 

His eyes widen, " That's all?" 

I chuckle, my arms raised in a friendly gesture, "Of course, you should have seen your face!"

A chuckle half-hearted chuckle escaped his mouth, " I- I didn't know what to do."

I'm in his face in a second, " Let me tell ya something, " I snarl my teeth bared, " I am _not_ someone who you fuck around with, I give ya money, you give me alcohol, you fucker. Do you know who my parents are?"

He stammers wide-eyed, " Y-yes which is why I can't give you anymore. Harley came in yesterday-" He yelled when my grip tightened, my eyes dilating, "A-and she told me you can't have more than 8 shots and if, if I let you have more she would shoot my worthless head." He mumbled the last part.

A threatening growl rips out of my throat, " Why?"

He chuckled nervously, " She said you get violent when you're drunk and it's not good for you."

I raise a teasing eyebrow, " Oh, she's acting like my _mom_ is she?!"

"Um.. She is your mom." He whispers

My face softens, " Oh yeah." 

I shook my head chuckling and let go of his collar, walking drunkenly towards the door.

"See ya tomorrow!" I shout as I swing out the door.

"Yeah, unfortunately." He mumbles

I pull out my gun and shoot the floor by his foot, making him jump meters away, chuckling again before closing the club door.

__________

**3 hours later**

I groan uncomfortably as I shift awkwardly over some trash, my hand tightly wrapped around the neck of a bottle of vodka.

Staring absentmindedly at the night sky, I place the vodka to my lips, taking two large gulps before dropping my arm beside me, my face grimacing at the burning running down my throat.

I let go of the vodka, allowing it to drop to the sidewalk with a loud smash, my hand hanging off the edge of the bin.

How the fuck I ended up in a bin, I still do not know.

My eyes drift shut and soon I am succumbed by darkness.

_________

**5 hours later**

I sit up suddenly, a feriocious pain pounding in my head. Groaning weakly, I cup my temple in one hand.

_How the fuck did I end up in a bin?_

Kicking myself off the rim, I land awkwardly on my ankle and wince at the pain that shoots up my leg. _I smell like shit_. Cursing softly to myself, I walk out of the alleyway, my footsteps echoing on the silent early morning streets.

I walk down a couple of blocks before I hear a low thud behind me. Sighing tiredly, I pause my nails drumming against my forearm.

" What are you up to Y/N?" A voice, _a new one_ , asks.

I chuckle quietly, still not facing the mysterious figure, " You must be new here, that's not my name anymore." I snarl with lethal quiet.

The figure shifts awkwardly, "Yeah, Bruce told me about that.... but your name is Y/N."

"How many times have I got to tell ya that's not my-" I pause, thoughts suddenly whirling around my pounding head, " Bruce?" 

The figure releases an exasperated sigh, " Oh shit. Did I just give away his name?"

My mind is buzzing, " Bruce. As in Bruce Wayne? As in Batman?"

I hear the figure place it's hand behind it's head, " Oh you know- that's not the point the point is-"

"Why are you working with Batman?" I whisper quietly, too quietly, I slowly turn on my heel,    my eyes widening with dread at the sight of the figure.

I knew it.

I knew _him_.

_You're pathetic!_

_I love you Y/N._

_You're mine._

_Who's your Daddy now?!_

_Yeah, yeah, right there!_

_You like this don't you?_

_My little slut._

_I control you._

_I love you more than Harley and Joker will ever love you!_

_I love Robin yes I do, he's for me, not for you!_

_I love Robin yes I do, he's for me, not for you!_

"Robin." I whisper, my eyes glassing, my body shaking.

" How did you know?" He states shocked 

I stepped back, " What- What are you doing here?"

" _Taking back my property_."

He raises an eyebrow confused, "Um... I'm talking to you."

" _You thought you could get rid of me?_ " 

" How did you know my name?" He states again

But I'm running, running as fast as possible, tears streaming down my cheeks.

_He's back._

 


	65. Mommy's Little Girl

"Okay sweetie, so Daddy and I have enforced some new rules..." Harley states, bouncing Baby gently on her lap. The 22 year old whined in response, her brow furrowing almost instantaneously.

"Why?" However, her face quickly dropped and panic washed over her, as she sat up quickly chewing her lip, "D-Did I do something wrong?"

Harley smiled, and pulled Baby back into her embrace, savouring the small mewl that escaped her lips, "Well, yes and no. Sweetie, we've had you in a headspace of a 2 year old for a week and we're trying to see if that has helped your _issue_." Harley strains the last word, really not wanting to mention you-know-who in case it set her daughter off again.

Baby sat bewildered, " A _week_?"

Harley chuckled, " Yes cutie, a week."

_________

**A week earlier**

"Ohhhhh, look at Mommy's little princess!" Harley cooed.

Baby walked out in a little summer dress, that purposefully could not hide the gigantic bulge of her diaper, it was purple (Obviously) and had blue and red frills around the rims. Baby's cheeks flushed as she placed her thumb into her mouth.

"I'm look swilly mommwy..." She mumbles sheepishly around her thumb

Harley chuckles, walking towards the 22 year old baby, "No you don't pumpkin, you look _adorable_." She kneels down in front of Baby and pulls the pacifier off her index finger, "And... what has Mommy said about Baby sucking her thumb?"

Baby pouts, "Um...." Her eyes suddenly light up, "Mommwy saiwd noff too." A proud grin spread across her lips.

Harley cooes again before stating, " That's right! And what is Baby doing right now?"

Her thumb still lodged in her mouth, Baby proudly states, " I suwcking my thummb."

Forcing herself to not laugh, Harley gently pulls out Baby's thumb and quickly replaces it with the blue pacifier and turns away walking back towards the rocking chair, "That's a point by the way." She states over her shoulder.

Baby looked up, "Rweally?"

Harley sat down a small smirk spread across her lips, "Yes, cutie you didn't listen to Mommy so you got a point, do you know how many points you have now?"

Baby pauses, counting her fingers, before stopping and looking down, "Three." She mumbles

"That's right Baby, do you know what that means?"

Baby solemnly walked towards Harley, "I get spankies."

Harley tilts her head, "Mhmm. Do you need Mommy to remind you of what you did for each point?"

Baby reached her and started playing with her pigtails, "No."

Harley patted her lap, her eyebrow raised. Baby lay gingerly lay down across her legs, her dress already riding up past her hips. Harley leaned forwards and bit Baby's earlobe gently, "Baby what's your headspace level?"

Baby looked up confused, Harley shook her head chuckling to herself, " 1 being completely baby, and 10 being completely adult."

"I'm at 7." Baby whispers into Harley's thigh.

Harley's eyebrows raised in compassion as a small smile spread across her lips, "Hey, it's okay, you don't need to be scared sweetie." She pulled off Baby's diaper and caressed her butt cheek.

Baby's eyes glassed, "I'm 5."

Harley kissed Baby's hair, "Okay, Mommy's gonna do 10 on each cheek okay?"

Baby nodded sheepishly, hiding her face in Harley's thigh, "I'm 4 Mommy."

Harley brung her hand down hard against Baby's cheek, Baby whimpered at the sharp sting left behind, her ass burned, Harley slapped 10 more times before slowing down and gently caressing Baby's red cheek, she ignored the wetness beginning to drip down Baby's thighs.

_Even in headspace her body enjoys getting spanked..._

"I 3 Mommy." Baby whimpers, her eyes red and puffy

Harley looked down at Baby sympatheticly, "Just another 10 sweetie."

She ran her hand down Baby's butt cheek consolingly before releasing hell on it, Baby yelled weakly, tears streaming down her face, but her body giving a _very_ different feeling.

Harley stopped and grabbed the butt cream on the shelf nearby, she gently rubbed it against Baby's firey ass and put her in a clean diaper.

Baby sat up, wincing at the pain from her ass and snuggled up against Harley, a loud sigh escaping her lips.

"Mommy loves you, Baby." Harley whispers

Baby looks up at her and grins, "I lobe mommy twoo."

_______

**Present day**

"Why did you need me in a headspace so long?" Baby mumbled into Harley's neck, she suddenly looked up, "And where's Daddy?"

Harley chuckled, "Hey, hey one question at a time," She tapped Baby's nose, "Daddy had gone to do some... _business_  and we needed you in a headspace so you could get better."

Baby kissed Harley's neck, " Have I got better?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Baby raised a quizzical eyebrow, "So how are ya gonna find out?"

Harley pulled Baby up, "Like this." 

Harley pulled Baby's lips against her's, loving the fact Baby's body automatically sagged and her eyelids dropped. Harley ran her tounge against Baby's lips possessively, Baby moaned and Harley took that as an opportunity to get into her mouth. Her tounge pinned Baby's down, mimicking the action Harley was doing to Baby at that exact moment, as much as Harley loved being bottomed by Baby, that would have to wait. 

Baby whined, "Mommmmyyyyy."

Harley smirked, _it was working_ , "That's right cutie, is Mommy making you feel good?"

Baby grunted into Harley's mouth thrusting her crotch up towards her mother, Harley tsked, "New rule number one: Only Mommy and Daddy can ask for sex sweetie." 

Baby whined again, feeling Harley's hands run down her body, "New rule number two: Baby is not allowed too top. Baby can only bottom."

Harley sucked on Baby's neck, ignoring the desperate whines and pleas escaping her daughter's filthy mouth. 

Growing inpatient, Baby slid her hand down to her aching pussy and started to run her fingers against her wet core, only to be stopped by Harley, "New rule number three: Baby is _not_ allowed to pleasure herself anymore..."

Harley adored the string of curses that left Baby's mouth and smiled throughout the whole speech, waiting patiently for her daughter to stop, "New rule number four: If Baby swears at Mommy or Daddy she will get punished."

Baby's eyes widen in revelation as Harley turns her over, "And if Baby resists the punishment, it will intensify." 

Harley slaps Baby's ass viciously, only to have her daughter jump slightly forwards and release a moan one does not release whilst being spanked.

"Ohhhhh, Mommy's little  _slut_ is a masochist..." Harley cooed, already fully aware of Baby's hidden kink.

Baby moaned at the new nickname given to her, "Mommmyyyyy" she whined desperately

Harley slapped Baby's ass again, making Baby moan filthily, "Mommy's never heard you moan like this Baby, you should have told us you liked it rough."

Baby panted into Harley's thigh, soft moans slipping out with every slap.

Harley turned Baby around, and much to her pleasure, Baby's pupils had blown and were covered by glassy lust, her cheeks were a deep shade of red and sweat had began to cover her forehead.

But, what made her insanely happy, was when she pulled out Baby's collar and Baby did not cringe away like before, memories of Robin having traumatised that specific piece of accessory forever, and instead begged her to put it on.

Harley beamed as she clipped Baby's collar around her neck, and let the chain dangle down her beautifully pale body.

"Do you want Mommy to fuck you sweetie?" Harley whispered into Baby's ear

Baby whined, nodding vigorously.

"Use your words princess." 

Baby groaned, "Yes."

Harley swatted her ass, "Say it properly Baby."

Baby's breath hitched, "Please fuck me Mommy. I need you, please."

Harley slapped Baby's ass again, " _Good girl_."

Baby moaned again, a smile spread across her lips at the praise.

Harley walked around to face Baby and sat down infront of her, "New rule number five: When Baby is told to pleasure Mommy and Daddy, " She points down at her panties, already soaked, smiling as Baby automatically begins to crawl towards it, lust exploding in her gorgeous eyes, "She does it."

Baby pulled off the panties in one swift movement and almost orgasmed at just the sight of Harley's pussy. She flicked her tounge up and down her slit, smirking at the moans she was making her mother release, Harley grabbed Baby's hair and pushed her head closer, "Right there sweetie, ohhhh yessss, mmmmm, who's Mommy's Little slut? Huh? Ohhhhh, yesss cutie. You're so gooood as licking and sucking Mommy aren't you? Yes you are, ohhhhhh."

Harley began to thrust into Baby's mouth, her body twitching as Baby lapped her tounge against her clit, her fingers pumping in and out of her pussy,"Ohhh, Mommy's gonna cum Baby!"

Baby pushed her tounge inside Harley, circling Harley's clit with her fingers, groaning loudly at the taste of her, the vibrations sent Harley over the edge and she gushed inside Baby's mouth.

Harley chuckled as Baby stared at her, nothing but desperation and lust on her face, Harley grabbed Baby's hand and licked each of her fingers clean, taking as long as possible before winking at Baby and lying down infront of her daughters aching pussy.

"Baby, who does this belong too?" She ran her finger purposefully down Baby's slit.

Baby's breath hitched, a low moan whispered out of her lips, "Y-you Mommy."

"Mmmm, that's right... and why does it belong to me?" Her finger tapped against Baby's throbbing clit.

"Because I'm... y-yours." Baby groans weakly

Harley pinched her clit, enjoying the scream of raw pleasure from Baby, "Yes... but I _know_ you can answer better than that.... you're Mommy's little what?"

"Slut." Baby breathed

"Gooooood, do you know who's slut you're _not_?" Harley asked, slipping one finger into Baby.

Baby's head fell back, "Mommmmmyyyyyyy." She whined

"Come onnnnnn, Mommy knows you know." Harley sing songs, pushing another finger into Baby.

"A-anyone else's." Baby states

Harley starts to pump her fingers in and out, " But do you know who in particular??"

Baby shakes her head quickly, groaning as Harley starts to circle her clit with her thumb.

"Would you like me to tell you who?" Harley asks, pumping three fingers in and out

"Y-yes." Baby groans, beginning to near her climax

"Robin. You're not Robin's Little Slut, you're Mommy's Little Slut. You're _all mine_." She pumps relentlessly, smiling as Baby screames her name.

Baby shivers as she comes down from the orgasm, Harley still pumping her fingers, but slowing down. 

Harley pulls Baby into a hug, allowing Baby to suck her fingers clean, a distant smile on the 22 year old's face.

They lay together in silence for what seems to be forever until Baby whispers, "Mommy?" 

Harley looks down at Baby, a warm smile spread across her face, "Yes Baby?"

"Who's Robin? You said something about a Robin." Baby mumbled

Harley hid her need to squeal and cheer and just said, "Don't worry sweetie."

"Were you serious when you called me Mommy's Little Slut, because you've never called me that before." Baby asked

Harley looked down at her child and smiled, "You're not just Mommy's Little Slut, you're Mommy's Little Girl."


	66. New Enemy

Oh look it's _you_!

Yeah, you. The person reading, why hello there! 

It's been a fascinating couple of months for Baby, she's forgot Robin, she's become completely submissive, she's given herself up, she's killed her ex and mother, and no longer has PTSD from being so brutally abused by too many people, all is right in the world!

_Or is it?_

Because of course, this would not be a story without conflict, and this _is_ a story, so conflict _must_ be included. That's just stories for you, some may find it tedious (As do I) but it gives extra _spice_.

Now, Baby has a new foe, and trust me this foe is _very_ interesting. More interesting than the already interesting people in this fic, and they're _pretty_ interesting. Probably the best antagonist that has ever been written, and someone I do not even have the joy of personally knowing yet. But suspense is important. To both myself, and you. 

Of course I have an overall idea for this _outstanding_ enemy, and I lied: I do know this enemy on a personal level. As do you, if I actually think about it, you know this person very well... 

But, of course you know _yourself_ on a very personal level right?

Not Baby, yourself.

 _You and I are Baby's new foe_.

Because we are her effectively , this story _is_ written in first person.

And what better an enemy than yourself?

Especially when you're mentally insane. 

Shall we return to Baby's life? Why, yes. Yes we shall.

But in good time, because first you must know yourself and all of your demons, because you are now _crucial_ to the development of this final arc, after this arc, Baby's story will be over. 

So, get ready for the most action-packed, funny, emotional and possibly devastating ending you have ever read.

(Don't worry however, I still have quite a few chapters before this arc is done. ;) )


	67. Training

I turn a corner, pulling my red scarf up against my flushed cheeks and lips, my black boots stomping nonchalantly onto the the wet street floor. It's been raining for 3 days now, literally non-stop. The skies have opened my friend, and are showing no signs of closing again...

"Goddamn it," I sigh, my damp, dark purple hair flailing vigorously around my face, leaving the occasional slap against my cold cheeks. 

Rain falls elegantly around me, only to smash onto the grey abyss of cement and meet its untimely demise underneath the sole of my boots. 

Turning another corner, I look up towards Gotham's skyline, it looks so _miserable_  and grey.

"Hey kid, your parents wouldn't be very happy to find out you're skipping classes." A certain woman purrs.

I pause-  _shit_ , " Hey Aunty Sel... how ya doing?"

I hear a bemused chuckle behind me, " I'm just fine Baby, especially now that I know where you are. Imagine if I had to tell your parents you vanished _again_ , whew, I can't even picture how much trouble we'd both be in."

She wraps two arms around my waist and smirks into my neck, " _Come on_... we need to go back to mine, you need to be trained to fight properly."

My head snaps to her, " _I can fight properly_." 

I can practically feel the grin spread across Catwoman's lips, "Oh yeah?"

Her fist suddenly smashes into my stomach, I double over, releasing a winded shout. Automatically my arm swings back, my hand closed in a tight fist, only to be caught easily in Selina's claws. Growling softly, I feel her grip the collar of my coat and yank me back up, a bemused smile on her face.

"That wasn't fair. I wasn't ready." I pout childishly 

Aunty Sep grabs the chain from my collar and starts to pull it behind her as she walked, making me follow her gingerly, " You must _always_ be ready, you never know when you'll have to fuck up a good guy."

I smirk before pouncing towards her ready to pull her down onto the floor, I get as far as half of her back before she swiftly turns, her red lips pulled into a tight grin, and throws me over her and onto the floor. 

Chuckling windedly, I stare up at the tall skyscrapers above me, fascinated by their size until her head pops into view, concern flashing in her piercing green eyes.

"You okay?" 

I cross my legs, a distant smile on my face, " _Peachy_."

She offers her hand, I take it, my grip tough, before yanking my arm back, my pupil's fully dilated, and pull her down. I rotate over her and jump up in one swift movement, my hair spinning in the sudden burst of wind I created.

"You must _always_ be ready, you'll never know when you have to fuck up a good guy." I tease.

__________

"Okay, here's a scenario for you: You're robbing a store for your parents, and you get caught by a police man, you find out that he's your birth father. How do you handle the situation?"

I chuck my coat on the back of a metal chair and quickly sit on it, my legs dangling of the back, "Well, first I would be like... 'Dad?' "

Aunty Sel passes me a cup of coffee, I nod in appreciation before continuing, " 'You're alive? What the heck?' "

She raises an incredulous eyebrow, "Sarcasm huh?"

I tip back my head, taking a large gulp of the coffee, "Mhmm."

Her eyes widen as she watches me drink the coffee.

"Okay then... How about this?" 

She suddenly runs and leaps towards me- like a cat. My eyes widen in revelation, then suddenly dart down to the cup of steaming coffee in my hand, they then drift back up to the woman flying towards me mid-air.

"No! I'm holding coffee!" I shout-groan.

She continues to jump towards me, I sigh, then dive towards Aunty Sel effortlessly, catching her in a swift and easy movement as my mug shatters and milky coffee spills all over her varnished floor.

"Wow, your mother was right." She chuckles in my arms

My head darts down to her, " _What do you mean my mother was right?_ "

"She said, if anyone runs and jumps towards you, you will almost definitely catch them. And you did."

"What does that have to do with _training?!"_

She jumps out of my arms, "Nothing, I just wanted to see if it was true."

I groan as I stand to make myself another cup of coffee.


	68. Solo Artist

" _Today on GCN, Billionaire Playboy Bruce Wayne wins Man of The Year award for the third time in a row, Why should you care about abortion? and the vigilante Batman strikes again, catching Gotham's most notorious duo of Clowns; Harley Quinn and The Joker-"_

Her purple hair suddenly flies, it's ringlets bouncing elegantly through the tense air, as the couch groans at her sudden movement, begging her to just sit down and relax again.

A remote spins in violent circles on the newly varnished wooden table, where it had just been hurtled just seconds before, still hot from her clammy grip.

" _First up, is the reign of the Clowns finally over?_

_Over to Dom Walsh at Arkham Asylum,_

_Thank you, Heather, and yes, it may finally be over. I am here at Arkham Asylum where only a couple of minutes before Batman handed The Joker and Harley Quinn to the Medical team here and I must say, it was truly remarkable-"_

The door slams roughly, screaming as it smashes into the wood frame around it.

Her red boots squeak as she hurtles herself down the alleyway, desperately clawing her pale hands into beautiful leather gloves, her breath light and shallow.

She turns a corner, her hair whipping around her paling face.

" _We have just received confirmation that their third accomplice who goes by the alias 'Baby'  is yet to be caught and is currently being searched for. But, she will be treated differently to Harley and Joker as the doctors believe the woman can be 'saved'-"_

Her fingers clutch the left handlebar of her Motorcycle, as her right leg flicks over the seat and her feet fall quickly onto the footrests, her right-hand grabs the clutch lever and flips the kill switch.

_"The Doctors believe Y/N has developed Stockholm's Syndrome and has fallen in love with her captors, but the great thing about this mental illness is that it can be cured-"_

She flicks her foot against the kickstart lever, and she turns her key, savoring the low hum of the beauty beneath her. She yanks the choke out with her left hand as her right thumb quickly presses the start button, allowing the bike to gargle quietly. She easily shifts the gear to neutral, her arms tensing and un-tensing. 

_"Batman has agreed to help Y/N and would gladly take her in, to separate her from her captors, that being the only way for her illness to be fixed. However, if Y/N truly is in love with them, there is nothing that can be done-"_

The bike begins to growl, as her finger twitches against the clutch, the wheels begin to inch forward as she briskly steps, walking the bike forwards. The growls begin to increase in volume, she lifts her feet off the ground, locking them against the footrests. She releases the start button, the bike suddenly roars, she pushes in the choke as the engine heats.

Her left-hand releases the clutch, making the bike roll forward, her right-hand pulls back on the throttle. As she squeezes the accelerator, the bike releases a booming roar and speeds down the road.

 _"I have no doubt in my mind Y/N will come to rescue Joker and Harley and that means I have no doubt in my mind she will be saved. Besides, she won't be able to reach here fast, the Cops and Doctors will_ have _plenty of time to prepare-"_

The bike roars as Baby pushes down harder against the accelerator, zooming past the many cars and pedestrians that covered Gotham. She pushes down the right-hand grip, her eyes skimming over the flashing lights, she leans left, ignoring the throttle and swerves the bike right, the tires screech as they slide against the road, cars blare their horns as she skillfully maneuvers through them, her hands becoming tighter and tighter around the grips.

_"Today, we are hoping will finally be the end of the Clown reign-"_

 

She pulls out her pistol as she swerves around a tight corner, heading straight towards Arkham Asylum. Right hand still holding down the accelerator, she aims towards the cameras on the gates, after momentarily squinting her eyes, she shoots them down with lethal accuracy and speeds through the gates.

She begins to notice the flashing lights of cameras and releases a flat growl, "This fucker..."

Her hand clenches as she charges toward the crowd, her eyes twinkling in the cold night.

"And we might finally be able, to save Y/N-" The reporter looks up, recognizing the roar of a loud motorcycle.

Baby chuckles as the crowd dispersed quickly, screaming. She winks at the reporter, a cynical grin spread across her face, before swiftly rotating the bike, her hair flowing in a circle around her face.

The reporter drops suddenly, a perfectly shaped bullet wound ingrained in the middle of his head.

A woman does one of those overdramatic cliche screams, (You know the ones), as Baby presses hard on the breaks and the bike comes to a stop.

The cops form a solid line, their shields smashing down onto the ground, Baby comically opened her mouth in fake horror, her eyebrows raised sarcastically, "Please don't shoot me, I'm just an innocent little girl-" She quivered her lip before it turned into a gigantic grin, her teeth flashing in the lights.

"Put your arms behind your head!"

Baby licked her lips, a distant smirk across them, "What like this?" 

She raised both hands above her head, flipped the gun skillfully between her thumb and finger and pulled the trigger, releasing a shrill giggle as the officer dropped, as did 2 officers behind him.

The soldiers pointed their guns at her, but Baby remained unfazed.

"Hold your fire, we cannot shoot!"

She tilted her head, a mockingly adorable smile spreading across her lips, "That's funny, " She waltzed towards them, twirling the gun nonchalantly around her hand, " 'Cause I am," She pouted, "And I've got 15 bullets before I need to reload, I wonder how fast I can kill all of you."

Her hand raised and she pulled the trigger, a cop dropped his hand flailing towards his heart, "14." She sing songs

"You see, " The cops run towards her, attempting to apprehend her, "I have an incredibly sharp shooting skill-" The cop in front of her dropped. "13. Maybe it was all of the cop training-" A cop raised a baton and swung it down, she caught it with hilarious simplicity and flicked her left leg over him, shooting another cop behind them before twisting his arm until it broke, "Or maybe it's just that I love killing people, 12." She pushed him down onto the floor and whispered into his ear, "Especially cunts like you."

She jumped up and shot him, blood gurgled out of his mouth, "11."

She felt a sharp shock race up her spine, "Ooooh, that-" She smacks the blunt of her gun into the woman's head, "tickled."

A bullet pierced through her shoulder, she winced, biting her tongue to stop herself screaming and turned, only to find a cop holding an AK-47. She chuckled and slid down underneath him, quickly rotating her legs and kicking him in the balls, "Cockshot!" she teases.

He doubles forwards as she lunges, grabbing the gun and pulling it down to the floor, her fist smashes against his jaw and he falls back, landing roughly. She aims the gun at his head, "Night, Night."

She skips away, "10."

Her eyes darted around to discover the other cops had fled and probably have requested for backup, she'd have to work fast.

She kicked over one of the bodies and smiled to discover a pair of glasses, she quickly put them on and grabbed one of the cop shirts.

Gently, she placed her hand against the doors, making her face cold and emotionless.

After taking a deep breath, she walks in, her head held high.

"Oh, thank god you're finally here! Killer Croc is on the third floor Officer." One of the Doctors stammered.

Baby nodded, "Has he been sedated?" 

She didn't really care about the answer.

"Yes, yes he has. Please just get him out of the same floor as Harley and Joker, it's not a good mixture."

"Wait, Harley and Joker are on the 3rd floor?" She questions, stopping herself getting visibly excited.

"Yeah, will that be okay?"

She nodded again and walked towards the staircase, a grin spreading across her lips, "Nice hair by the way."

He looked up as she walked up the metal steps, "Thank you," He blushed, "Your hair is nice too. But isn't purple not allowed? Harley and Joker kills anyone who uses Y/N's signature color-" He pauses,

"The penny spins," Baby walks into the elevator

Realization dawns on his face, "No."

"The penny drops." She winks at him and pulls the trigger of her trusty pistol. The elevator doors close, "9."

Baby runs out of the elevator, shooting the guard standing in front of it, "8."

She slides to Killer Croc's cell, "Hey big guy, the prison look really isn't for ya."

He makes a noise she assumes is a snort.

Baby chuckles and shoots the lock.

"You're as crazy as your parents." He grunts in a way that doesn't suggest he was being friendly, but he was.

She grins, "I get that a lot."

She begins to walk away but quickly quips over her shoulder, "The body's all yours."

"Thanks." He growls

Baby walks down the hall, searching every time she walked past a cell, searching for her parents.

But once she reached the end of the hall, she still hadn't found them.

"Fuck." She growls, her eyes glassing over.

Her foot smashes into one of the cage doors, her eyebrows were furrowed but her lip quivering vigorously.

She whimpers before sitting down on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees, and mumbling incoherently about her parents.

After a couple of minutes, she feels a hand gently caress her ringlets, not one hand- two.

She looks up, her eyes blurry from the tears, and is greeted by warm, proud faces.

"Hello Baby," Joker purred

Baby hiccups, her cheeks flushing a deep red, "Daddy?" Her eyes drifted to the woman gently caressing her cheek, "Mommy?"

Harley chuckled and placed a kiss on her daughter's damp cheek, "Hiya sweetie."

Baby stood up and was instantly pulled into their embrace, a soft purr escaped her chapped lips.

"Baby, whilst Mommy and I are very proud of what you did, don't you ever take on as many cops as you did today," His eyes drifted to my pistol, "With just a pistol. You'll get hurt again."

I raise an eyebrow, "But I'm not hurt."

Harley tilts her head, "Sweetie, your shoulder has been shot." She growls the last part

Baby looks quickly down at it, "Oh yeah."

Joker presses a kiss to her forehead, "But you're safe now."

She nods into his chest before mumbling, "Where were you both?"

"Because of the commotion you caused outside, most of the cops had to leave we escaped then.We didn't know you caused the panic so we just went home. But when we got home, our lovely daughter was not there but had the left the TV on and had taken her Motorcycle, it was just a hunch that you were here." Joker answers softly

Baby blushes and snuggles into both of them more.

"We're so proud of our little Baby," Harley whispers as Baby begins to doze off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the 2-week hiatus guys, I forgot to say I would be having one. But, this chapter was super fun to write! Thanks for reading!


	69. Update: Chapter 1

Hey, I just updated the first chapter because my writing was very different a year ago and I CRINGED, you might wanna check it out :p

-A


	70. It'S Me (I pRoMIsE)

"Baby, we were going over the note Riddler sent us..."

I glance up towards them, my covered hand still resting against the barrel of the gun I was holding nonchalantly in my palm, "Nygma sent you a note?"

Daddy raises an eyebrow, " Yes Baby, you  _gave_ it to us yesterday, remember? You walked in and handed it to us, saying Riddler wants the answer."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, "I did?"

They're lying, Y/N. They're liars. 

Shut up.

Mommy's eyes flash with momentary concern, " Sweetie, are you okay?"

I smile genuinely, "Me? Oh, I'm fine."

They don't care about how you feel Y/N, they just want to use you.

N-No they don't. They love me, and I love them.

Oh, listen to yourself Y/N! Like you matter to them, they just needed the best officer on their case off their asses. You were becoming a threat.  _We_ were becoming a threat.

You  _are not_ me. And my name is Baby, Y/N is long gone.

No, Y/N is not gone, I'm  _here_. You need to fight it. You need to fight  _them_.

"Baby..." I shake my head, my eyes focusing on the hand waving in front of my face, my pupils constrict as I look up to Daddy, his face contorted with confusion.

 _Stop calling him that._ He is not your father. He will  _never_ be your father.

_Shut up._

We never were good at dealing with the truth were we Y/N?

Stop calling me that. That-that is not my name.

 _Yes, it is._  Your name is Y/N L/N, _you_ are one of GPD's greatest officers, you chose an impossible case _; Capturing Joker and Harley Quinn._

I  _was_ one of GPD's 'greatest officers'. I will  _never_ wear that fucking uniform again.

Come on, you were trained for this.  _We_ were trained for this. You've been manipulated, toyed with, you need to come back. Just breathe...

My hand tightens on the gun, a tight scowl forming on my face.

"Baby what's wrong?" Mommy kneels down in front of me cupping my face gently in her hands,  _I flinch._ It was subtle, but I knew Mommy felt it, her face dropped, her brows furrowing in deep pensive thought.

Yes! Fight the impulsion Y/N! Let me back in! Get rid of Baby,  _get rid of her._

"M-mommy." I whimper quietly, my grip loosening slightly on the gun.

 

Come on! Fight it!

"It hurts..." I whisper.

Mommy's face softens, and she cups her hand around the back of my hair, and pulls me into a soft embrace, shushing me gently.

Daddy sits down next to us, gently rubbing my knee.

This  _is not you._ This is a weak, manipulated, scared little girl who needs constant help and attention. What happened to the strong, independent woman we've always wanted to be? That we were becoming?  _What's happened to her? What's happened Y/N?!_

I press the barrel of the gun against Mommy's waist, my face hardening.

All thoughts vanish, it's just me and the gun; the gun pressing into Momy's waist.

Mommy goes deathly still, her hands pausing on my back.

"Baby?" She whispers, it sounds  _hurt_. 

I don't like hearing her like that.

Get over yourself Y/N!

"That's not my name, " I growl, my hand beginning to pull the gun away, "Get out."

I break out of Mommy's grip, avoiding Daddy's intense, scared glare, "  _Get out of my head!_ "

This is for the best Y/N.

No-no it's not! You don't know what's best for me! You don't...

"  _You don't know what's best for me,_ " I whisper

" Yes, I do! You don't know what's best for you Y/N!" 

I twirl around aggressively, "Get out of my head!"

" You really think that's best? You let two fucking clowns  _brainwash_ you!" 

"Baby!" I turn, reloading my gun and point it straight at Joker's head, "Baby, it's me. Look," He raises his hands up, a smile spreading across his face, "See, I'm not gonna hurt ya, just drop the gun. Be a good girl for Daddy."

I scoff and walk towards him, "You're a cunt, I hope you know that."

He tilts his head a wicked glint in his eye, "Hi Y/N, I expected you to make an unexpected return..."

I begin to raise the gun, only to pull it back down, "Daddy-" I grunt attempting to pull it up, "Stop fighting it!" I snarl

Stop it!

No, this is what we were born to do.

"I AM NOT YOU!" I scream, my eyes glassing over, I wince and press the barrel against Joker's head-

_Stop calling him that._

_Stop it._

" Just let me take over again, it'll be  _easy_... Just a simple thought and you're yourself again."

Joker grins at me, "Do it."

I cock the gun, a bemused smirk spreading across my face, " I'm not gonna kill ya- you Joker, I'm gonna put you in a cell, where you belong."

"No-" I chuck the gun on the floor, my eyes brimming with tears, " I don't wanna do that. I d-don't."

Come on, just give up. Let us have the last laugh...

_Laugh._

_Just keeping it real..._

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH._

"Stop it Y/N." I hiss

_Aha Aha Aha Ahee Ahee Aha Aho_

"How many South Americans does it take to change a lightbulb?  _A Brazilian._ " I burst into intense laughter

Mommy and Daddy glance at each other smiles spreading across their lips.

"Why are you laughing?! It wasn't funny." I growl

"Where do animals go when their tails fall off?"

"Don't you dare..."

" _The Retail store._ " I laugh again, feeling immense pride when Mommy and Daddy start chuckling too.

"Stop encouraging her!" I screech

" What does B-Man get with his drinks?" Mommy asks, a huge grin plastered across her face

" _Just Ice_ " Daddy finishes

Laughter rolls out of my mouth as I fall to the floor holding my stomach.

"You're  _insane!"_ I wheeze, my face reddening before I burst into laughter again.

Mommy pulls me into my lap, tickling my hips as Daddy squats in front of us, "What's Forrest Gump's password?"

My face scowls, "Stop it."

Mommy pokes my rib again, I double over giggling.

" _1 Forrest 1"_

I snort, my face contorting with vicious laughter.

I glance up to Mommy, who was more than concerned even though she was laughing.

"Mommy, can you put me to sleep please?" I whisper

My face contorts suddenly, "Don't you dare!"

"Are you sure Baby?" She whispers back, nodding towards Daddy who stands up and walks towards the kitchen.

"Of course not! DON'T YOU DARE." 

Harley taps my nose, "Little babies don't get a say in the matter..." she pouts

I giggle quietly, laying my head against her breast.

Suddenly, I try to surge forwards, only to be stopped instantaneously by Harley's vice grip.

"Uh, uh, uh." She sing-songs, twirling my hair around her finger.

"Let me go," I grunt

"Ask properly Sweetie." She kisses my head, I frown in disgust.

" _If you love me, let me go_." (A/N: If anyone gets this, I respect you and your love for Beebo.)

Harley sighs, tightening her arms around my waist.

"Mommy, you smell nice," I state

Mommy releases a hearty chuckle, "Why thank you, Baby, so do you."

Daddy waltzes back into the room, cloth in hand, "I know you prefer the bottle, bubba, but I don't think your little friend does..."

I release a low snarl.

"Called it."

Daddy sits down in front of us, Mommy gently rubbing my arm.

"Okay... here we go." Joker brings the cloth close to my mouth, I try to pull away, struggling against Harley.

"Stop struggling sweets." Harley whispers

Joker places the cloth against my mouth, I continue struggling, slowly feeling my eyelids droop and my body become heavy.

"I'm sorry I've been a bad girl." I mumble weakly before i'm engulfed by darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyy.  
> It's me.  
> So, I've started my exam week (yAy) and wrote a very long chapter in case I loose the energy to write this week. So, I hope you enjoyed it!


	71. HeLp ME (i'M OkAY)

I sit, silently, staring at a white wall. It's intricate cracks embedding themselves into my mind. It's blackness, it's lack of emotion, slowly driving me insane.

She's left me here alone again. I begged her not too, I screamed and wailed and grovelled, but it was useless. She stared me straight into my eyes, the black abyss of her pupils dancing flamboyantly in the dim lights and left. I screamed until my throat was raw as if gravel had crept down my mouth and scratched my vocal chords with every slight tug. I screamed until they turned into weak whimpers.

I glance down gingerly at my knuckles, red and screaming, wincing as I clench and unclench them. 

My eyes then drift back to the plain wall only this time, it's not plain. It's covered with red, not nice red, bad red. Painful red. It's everywhere, all around me, threatening to swallow me whole.

The red slowly drips down as my flaming fist pulls away from the wall of nothingness,  ignoring the multiple cracks splintering from my knuckles.

I hurt the wall.

 _Poor wall_.

My body freezes as a hand touches me.

Thick black goo drags itself down the walls, staining nothingness with darkness, as her claws drag through my mind and down my arm. I'm like putty in her arms, _weak_ , and she knows it.

I feel her lips tug up into a smirk against my neck, the motion sending a shiver down my spine.

_See, I told you it would be easier to stop fighting..._

Her cold fingers run through my hair, they don't feel as warm as Mommy's.

"Baby." Mommy whispers

She pulls my face towards hers, a bemused grin spread across her lips, "That's my cue to go..."

N-no, please don't.

Her head tilts, "Oh come on, I've made it so accommodating, " Her hand nonchalantly gestures to the now black room, " You should say thanks."

I glance down at my hands, fiddling with them.

Her hand grips my chin roughly and she yanks my head up, her uniform bristling at the sudden movement _,_ " _Say thank you._ "

T-thank you.

"See, that wasn't so hard..." She quickly pecks my cheek, before stuffing a cloth in my mouth, "Catch you on the flippity-flop!"

Muffled screams rip out of my throat as I smash my body against the black wall again and again.

__________

"Baby," Harley whispers, gently shaking her thrashing daughter. She wakes up suddenly, her eyes flying open and loud gasping breaths tumbling out of her throat.

"You were having a nightmare sweetie," Harley rubs Baby's back with small circles.

"M-mmommy." Baby whimpers 

"Hey-hey, it's okay Mommy's here now." Harley pulls her into a hug.

Baby stares at the door, loud sniffles escaping her throat, a large, psychotic grin spreading across her lips. She wraps her arms tightly around Harley, her pupils expanding at the jet black, bedazzled pistol lying a meter away on the bedside table.

"Mommy..." Baby whispered gently, standing up and clasping her mother's hand in her clammy one.

"Yes, cutie?" Harley asks, tightening her hand around her daughter's.

"Do you love me?" She mumbles into the older woman's neck

Harley chuckles, "Of course I do silly..."

Baby gazes into her beautiful eyes, " So you'll never love another Baby?"

Harley kisses Baby's head, "No, you're my one and only. I will  _never_ love any other little girl than the one I've raised."

Loud muffled screams and smashes erupt inside her mind.

Y/N kisses Harley passionately, slowly dragging her tongue against her arch-enemies lips, before slowly pulling away and walking towards the kitchen, ignoring Baby's screams and pleas inside her head.

_God, you weren't wrong kid, her mouth is heavenly._

She chuckled as Baby released yet another string of screamed swear words, picked up a carton orange juice, and collapsed onto the couch.


	72. We'Re ThE SamE

Y/N turns a sharp corner, a tight scowl across her pale lips. The usual red, innocent flush of Baby's cheeks was replaced with colder, more sinister flare. Baby's bright, twinkling eyes are now devoid of emotion, devoid of anything really.

Her boots silently tap the gravely floor, the opposite of Baby's loud and naive stamps which show her innocent and good-willed nature in astounding ways.

Pale hair is tied up neatly behind her head, no strand out of place, unlike Baby's hair; wild and bouncy.

Baby's automatic toothy grin is replaced with cold glares and growls.

She turns another corner, not grabbing the pole on the sidewalk and twirling elegantly around it, a large heartfelt grin plastered across her cheerful face, laughter dancing out of her mouth. She just walks around it, hands shoved deeply in her pockets.

Her usual clumsy walk, arms swinging blissfully against her torso, hair flowing elegantly behind her, is replaced with a controlled stroll and arms placed tightly against her hips.

Her dark blue shirt is tucked pristinely into her black trousers, a leather belt buckles tightly around her waist, the gold buckle shining prominently against the darkness behind it. Her black, heartless boots gently touch the ground, the rubber heels squeaking quietly. Metal smashes into her thigh, it's jangle destroying the eerie silence surrounding the usually loud and boisterous woman. Black glasses rest against the bridge of her nose, the sun illuminating them and sending white streaks down them. A black hat rests against her head, a blue streak running around the hat. A pistol rests in her belt, however it is not her usual bedazzled one, oh no.

It belongs to the Gotham Police Department. Ironically, it completely matches the GPD badge placed above her left breast.

A smile finally spreads across her chapped lips, as her hand presses against a heavy metal door, the old creak sending a rush of adrenaline through her spine, she steps in all memories resurfacing as she stares into the eyes of none other than Jim Gordon.

To say he was in dire shape was an understatement.

"Commissioner Gordon." She states, the usual sarcasm that drips out with his name long gone.

He glances up, his eyes dance with fear before his eyebrows furrow into an intense line. 

"The penny rolls..." Y/N drawls walking up towards Jim, a look of relief spreading across his face like a hurricane.

"The penny drops." She whispers as she pulls the duct tape quickly off his face, watching him almost sob with relief.

"Y/N?" He croaks, eyes darting up and down the uniform.

"Hi commissioner." She deadpanns, walking around to untie him from the chair.

"It's really you!" He mumbles to himself, shaking his head as Y/N begins to untie the rope.

She pauses abruptly, her hand shaking just above the rope, a tight snarl spread across her lips, she suddenly starts untying the rope again, "You're gonna have to do better than that kid," She whispers silently

"How did you... well, become you again?" He grunted, rubbing his wrists, Y/N chucked a bottle of water towards him, he nods and continues, "Was it manipulation?"

Y/N chuckles softly, but it seems more aggressive than normal, more forced, "Yes, I was brainwashed. But I'm better now." She defensively snapped, Jim nodded not really wanting to talk about the touchy subject anymore.

"We need to get everything we can on Joker and Harley so we can catch them and _keep_ them this time." Jim states, walking out of the door, signalling Y/N to follow.

They stop infront of a table and Jim hands Y/N a pen, pointing towards the sheet of paper he's pulled out of his pocket "I need you to write down everything you've learnt about Harley and Joker in the past year and a half."

"2 years." Y/N whispers, fists clenching and unclenching, " 2 years, 4 months and 11 days."

Jim looks up shocked, "You counted?!"

Y/N turns away writing on the sheet, "No, Baby did."

Jim nods and looks away, "Can I use your phone I need to call backup."

"Yeah, sure." Y/N answers, chucking her phone towards him.

He nods again before walking up the stairs.

Y/N turns back towards the sheet, glaring down at the sentence that has been written.

"YoUrE In sO MucH TrOubLe WhEn I gEt BacK"

Y/N raises a bemused eyebrow, "You spelt 'You're' wrong."

Y/N snarls suddenly, her hand tightening around the pen, her face relaxes and she releases a cold chuckle, "Spelling never was _our forte_ "

The pen abruptly smashes into Y/N's right hand, she yells out, wincing at the sudden pain, "You're going to regret that." She snarled

" _Am I?"_ Baby snarled equally as venomous behind her, a smirk spreading across her flushed face.

Y/N turned abruptly, " Stop it." 

Baby chucked, it was sarcastic and mocking.

Y/N grabbed Baby by her collar and yanked her into her face, until each of their eyes pierced into one another, "I'm stronger than you." She spat

Baby grinned gleefully, " _You may be stronger than me, but you're not stronger than Mommy and Daddy. They'll figure out you're not me and there'll be hell to pay."_

Y/N smiled, "You think they would have noticed you're not _you_ by now, but they haven't. Instead, they are _fucking_ me and telling me they _love_ me. And you weren't kidding they are _amazing_ in bed, especially Joker, he never gets tired does he?"

Baby snarled before turning away, "What you seem to forget _Y/N_ , is that I am as much of you as you are of me. This was not mind control, this was a choice. But of course you wouldn't understand the idea of choice would you? Not while you're still _Rose's bitch_."

Y/N turned around abruptly, eyes practically flaming with anger, she lunged towards Baby who vanished as she wrapped her hands around her throat.

Baby's chuckle echoed through her mind, _I'm coming for you bitch._


	73. HeLp Me (pLeAsE)

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

Y/N turns aggressively, her eyes suddenly sparkling with challenge, "Make me." She purred, a bemused smirk spreading across her chapped lips, authority practically drawling out of her  mouth.

She turns again, a pained scowl spread across her flushing cheeks, " I don't need you anymore. I don't _want_ to be you anymore!"

A cold, heartless chuckle lolls out of that cruel smirk, " Well, that's unfortunate isn't it... I don't want to be _you_." 

Baby flinched at the venom spat towards her, before vigorously swinging her body again, anguish spreading across her face like wildfire.

Her knees buckle and she drops, her knees smash onto the floor making Baby groan heavily her eyes tearing up, her hand smashes onto the floor again and again and again and- 

Until it doesn't. Y/N glares down at her bloodied fist and notices the hand wrapped firmly around her fist, "Let go." She snarls, surging forwards to punch the floor again.

Her fist remains still, " Come on," She whines, " Be a good girl. You'll make me so proud," She feels the grip begin to loosen, " _I love you Baby."_

The last sentence caught Baby off guard, she loosens the grip on her wrist, a childish warmth swelling up inside her, Y/N snatches her bloody fist a look of mocking disappointment growing across her face, "Ugh, you attention whore."

She quickly stands, flipping her hair over her shoulder before walking out of the room, placing a big smile on her lips, skipping in an annoyingly overzealous way towards Harley and Joker.

_Just one more day. One. Bruce better hurry up, I've had enough of these clowns to last me a life time._

Y/N embraces them both, biting down on her tounge to stop herself grabbing the gun placed down her boot, "Do you guys know why I never used to like hugs?" She questioned innocently.

Joker chuckled heartfully, "No sweetie, why did you use to never like hugs?" The sarcasm dripped out of his lips good enough to make Y/N genuinely smile. Only for a second though.

"You can't see the other person's face. That used to scare me..." She whimpered, Harley glanced at her quickly, confusion etched across her face. Y/N buried her face into Joker's shirt, Her eyes traced over the knife tucked in Harley's tight leather pants, allowing her to imagine 5 different scenarios which all resulted in their deaths.

"But you like them now?" Harley mumbled into Y/N's neck, peppering gentle kisses on the secretly boiling skin.

" Of course I do, _mommy_." Y/N strained internally, her stomach doing vicious somersaults.

"Well kiddo, do you want to know why we love hugs?" Joker drawls

Y/N nods, her body still internally convulsing.

Harley places her hand gently against Y/N's hair, running her fingers through the newfound elegant and smooth ringlets, differing much from her daughter's usual pale mane, paying excruciatingly close attention to the lack of noise being made from Baby.

"Every person hugs in different ways," He begins, tightening his arms around her waist, Y/N tenses slightly, desperate to get out of the kind gesture, " I mean, it would be boring if everyone hugged the same way wouldn't it?"

Harley sucks on Y/N's pulse point, teeth grazing the cold skin.

"I suppose." Y/N deadpans, tensing again

Joker chuckles again, flatter this time, his hand caressing Y/N's pale cheek, " And that's what I love about hugging _you_ sweetie, mommy too-"

Pain flashes in her eyes, only momentarily- but long enough for Joker to notice it, "We'd never hug anyone else the way we hug _you_ ," He taps the top of her nose, grinning.

A tight snarl flashes across her face, followed quickly by pain again, " Why not?" Y/N questions quietly, her hands gripping Joker's shirt.

" Because it's important that even when you can't see us, you know that you're hugging us, so you feel safe." Joker states, running his hand down her waist.

Harley hums into Y/N's neck, "Exactly. But another thing we love about your hugs is how you react to them Ba-by." She drawls, noticing the weak flush tinting her daughter's cheeks.

_-She's, She's never said my name like that before._

" We like to explore your firery skin, mark it all like a map, feel your warmth as you embrace us back, your wild hair tickling our faces as you leap into our arms, feel your warm breath as you giggle into our necks-" her hand slides down Y/N's stomach her voice becoming dramatically heavy and lusty, " feel you squirm and blush with even the slightest of touches..."

Y/N quietly grimaced, fighting against her primal urge to pull away. She can't brake her cover. Yet at the same time, her skin was set alight and her mind was hazy. 

" You like it when we touch you like this don't you Ba-by" Joker whispers.

A small whimper is all the clowns get in return, not even a good one at that.

_-Seriously? That's what you call a moan?_

_Shut up Y/N!_

_-Ha, I'm sorry, seriously?!_

_Y/N. Shut. Up._

- _*snorts*_

_Stop laughing! I'm not moaning because they don't **arouse** me, I moan with Rose._

_\- Nope, that's called faking it. It wasn't real. I guess I was always the one that had more skills... and besides, who doesn't find Harley and Joker arousing?_

_Me. Now fuck off._

"But the best part about you of all," Joker whispered before kissing Y/N roughly on the lips, " Is knowing that you'll _beg_ for release."

-* _SNORTS*_

_Why are you laughing now?!_

_-You won't beg. You have too much deluded dignity._

Harley slid her hand down into Y/N's panties, circling a single finger over her clit, "Oh, Baby isn't as wet as usual, " She looks up at Baby, intensely glaring at her, noticing she hasn't crippled back down, blushing like usual, " That's strange." She runs her finger up and down the bundle of nerves again, pinching it gently, eyes never leaving Y/N's. 

A smile spreads across her lips as she whispers, " Moan."

After a moment of hesitation, a low, animalistic groan creeps up Y/N's throat, her before the groan is cut short and a snarl spreads across her lips.

_Stop submitting to them Y/N!_

_-But they're such good dommes!_

Harley raises an incredulous eyebrow, "Is Baby disobeying Mommy?" 

Y/N's eyes spark with excitement, and she whispers quickly, "Will I get spanked?" before her eyes widen and pure disgust washes upon her face.

Joker glances at Harley a smirk spreading across his lips.

________

Harley opens the front door, blonde hair messy, her red silk robe molded with her gorgeous figure, "Selena?" She questions slowly, noticing the look on her face, she looked calm, but you could tell she was not, her eyes were darting around franticly.

"Hey, I just thought I should tell you something hon," She states

Harley tilts her head, "What is it?"

"Okay, so I was stalking The Bat and I happened to notice a random Baby J Quinn, in full GPD uniform, walking with Jimmy down a couple of blocks, "

Harley's eyes widen.

"Because it looked suspicious, I followed them and Baby isn't herself _at all_ , she spoke differently, hell even her _walk_ was different, she walked defensive-like, her face like stone, kinda like back when she was-"

"Y/N." Harley finishes.

_______

Joker held Y/N down against his thighs, holding her hair tightly in his hand, as Harley placed  a riding crop, a whip and a gag infront of her daughter's livid eyes.

"Please don't _Mommy_ , I don't want too." Y/N whispered, her voice wavering.

Harley smiles gently, squatting infront of Y/N, "Cutie, you know when we play games like this you need to use the _safeword_..."

_What's the safeword?!_

_-Mommy said I only use it when I need it, I don't need it right now. :)_

Y/N does her best attempt to look childish, "I've forgotten it _mommy_."

Harley sees straight through it.

"You can't remember it?" She whispers against Y/N's lips, savouring the less than a second mewl that escapes her daughter.

"Mommyyy." Baby whines, her cheeks flushing a rosy pink, before her face darkens again, " Stop it." Y/N grunts 

"Oh, is Baby trying to be a big girl now?"

Joker chuckles above them both, his hand circling over Y/N's ass.

Harley looks up at Joker and nods, suddenly his hand slaps down onto her right cheek, the 22 year old shouts out in agony, but heat runs through her vains straight to her core, a strangled moan plummets out in quick pursuit of the shout.

Y/N growls before attempting to pull herself up, Harley holds onto the back of her neck as Joker pushes down against her back, "Let Me go." She grunts weakly 

"But Baby hasn't finished her punishment!" Harley states as if it's the most blatant thing in the world

Y/N reaches down for her boot, her eyes challenging Harley's, she feels around noticing there's nothing there, her hand begins searching around frantically, "Looking for this?" Joker tuts dramatically, waving the gun infront of Y/N's face, "Silly little girls can't have guns. No, no, no."

" 'M sorry Daddy." Baby whispers, her eyes glassing over.

"Oh it's okay sweetie, it was Daddy's fault for letting you have it." He says softly

Baby sniffs as her hand flies out and grabs the gun, her finger automatically rests against the trigger, Y/N chuckles coldly as she presses the gun against his head.

"Baby please, please. Look it's us, you wouldn't hurt us." Harley hurriedly states, eyes darting between her daughter, the gun and her lover.

Y/N continues glaring at Joker, her finger twitching against the trigger, " Stop pretending that you care!" Y/N growled aggressively

"We do kiddo, if we didn't- you wouldn't be here, _with us_. You're special, so _so_ special." Joker grinned, his eyes glued to the barrel of the gun.

"We don't need you! _I don't want you_." Y/N spat

"You may not, but _she_ does. And we _need_ her."

"If you 'care' about her so much, how did you not realise that I've been here?!" The sentence started with stark spite, but towards the end, her voice became small and fragile. Baby's eyes glassed over again, her hand shaking.

"How did you not realise I wasn't me?" She whispered almost silently, her voice shaking.

She glances up at both of the clowns, noticing their distressed faces, her frown suddenly contorts into vicious laughter, "See?! I told you! They thought I was you!" Y/N beamed, as the gun pressed harder against Joker's temple.

"That's it! Give into your anger Y/N! We need to complete our mission, we need to _kill_ Harley Quinn and Joker: Gotham's greatest annoyances." 

" _Why didn't you realise I wasn't me?!_  " She shouted, her voice mocking.

Tears began to fall down her flushed face, but they were real, and they were pain. Baby was in pain watching this.

"Fight her Baby, come back." 

_-I'm trying. I'm trying so hard. But it hurts. And I'm tired. It hurts so much._

_-I'm trying._

_-I'm trying._

_You're failing._

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait guys, I was experiencing a mini writer's block but I'm back! Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed and please leave a comment below! (Sorry, that sounds forceful. Please only comment if you really want too :) )
> 
> PS: This fanfic will reach its one year anniversary on the 28th (WHOOP) so be sure to check out the anniversary chapter. ( It'll be MLG bloopers Oooooo)


	74. B for Baby

" **Baby J Quinn!** " 

Baby pauses dead in her tracks, much to Y/N's disapproval, the imposter flew her arms up in annoyance, baring her teeth as she hissed, " Stop. Listening to her."

Y/N appeared to physically shrink, her shoulders slouching.

"I can't." Baby hisses back, staring at the floor

"Why the fuck not?!" Her voice raised, an agitated growl lacing between her words

Harley proceeded to walk towards her daughter, Joker mere inches behind, her face scowled as she watches Y/N's erratic movements. 

"I've been taught not too." Baby whispers quietly

A wide grin spreads across Joker's face, a silent chuckle rumbling out of his chapped lips.

" _They're not our parents. We don't have to listen to them._ " Y/N states through clenched teeth, her right foot gingerly lifting and moving forward.

"You're right, they're not our parents." Baby drawls, causing Y/N to grin hysterically, "They're _my_ parents."

Y/N's grin vanished.

" Puddin'," Harley whispers gently, " now." 

Joker nods purposefully before wrapping his arms around Y/N's waist, the twenty-two year old begins to thrash vigorously, her arms and legs flying. She screeches obscenities as he pulls her off the ground, tenderly yet firm, and walks towards their room.

"Put me down!" Y/N snarled, her boot connecting with Joker's baby maker.

Joker froze, his face somehow becoming more white than before, blowing out air through his teeth. Milky white palms smack into glass, the smooth flesh pushing against the cool opaque window, as his body clenched and fire flew through his nerves. He glared at the obstreperous young lady, a tight snarl across his lips. He saw stark fear dancing along her beautiful eyes, sadness even, and watched it as it distorted and mutated into arrogant pride. This woman was not his daughter. But his daughter is her.

Sighing dramatically, Joker chucks Y/N over his shoulder, secretly missing that adorable squeak Baby made whenever he did it to her. 

Harley opened the bedroom door, resting her head against the wood, her hand hanging nonchalantly off the handle, gazing at Y/N expectantly.

An overpowering scent of strawberries intruded Y/N's nose, Baby soon found herself purring at the familiar scent. She watched as Harley sat down on the red pleather armchair, the world moved slowly as Joker placed her down onto her mother's lap. Y/N growled and flew herself forward, only to meet Harley's expecting arm.

"Y/N. Stop." Harley deadpans, her voice cold.

Crystal-like tears develop underneath Baby's eyes, a sad blush covering her cheeks, Harley has to force herself to not comfort her, tell her everything is okay. Tell her Mommy and Daddy were gonna make it all better.

Baby freezes, _everything freezes_.

_\- She, she stopped calling me Baby. What did I do wrong? I didn't mean too. I didn't mean-_

"Harley hold her there." 

Harley's grip tightened, pushing Baby up tighter against her skin. Y/N kicks her leg up suddenly, digging her nails into Harley's arms.

"Y/N!" She snaps, slapping the woman's thigh harshly.

Joker crouches down to Baby's eye level, tutting overzealously before grabbing her cheeks and growling, "Stop moving Y/N."

Baby's eyes water, as Y/N continues to thrash aggressively.

" _Let go of me._ " Baby spits out of a mouth that is not her own.

They both start chuckling, Joker's red lips spreading from his left cheek to his right, his piercing blue eyes twinkling. Harley runs her deep red acrylic nail down Baby's face, stopping at her jaw, three fingers quickly follow in pursuit and claw into her chin and jaw, holding her face up and leaving her neck open.

" But that'll be no _fun_." Joker drawls, " You're so much more of a _challenge_... and I do love challenge." 

Rage spikes in Y/N's eyes, she kicks towards Joker again, only to have him catch it with ease and Harley to yank her back, her grip intensifying.

Baby glanced down at Joker, her teary pupils began dilating, a weak flush spreading across her cheeks. 

It was at that moment that Joker realised, Baby always had dilated pupils, they made her look youthful and happy, but when she was angry or even when they first began making her into Baby, her pupils were constricted predominantly, and they gradually began to dilate over time until they were as wide as saucers.

A snarl spread across her face again, and just like that, they constricted too tiny dots. The flush of her cheeks vanishing with it.

Joker leaned back on his heels, tilting his head sideways, allowing his green hair to cascade over his face, before gently cupping Y/N's cheeks and drawling, " Y/N's being a bad girl."

Harley quickly picked up the change of behaviour, and started gently bouncing Y/N on her legs, noticing the near silent mewl that slid out of Baby's mouth.

" _Baby's being a bad girl too._ " Harley sang, wrapping her arms protectively around Baby's waist, swaying her gently. 

Both savour the quiet, " 'm sorry", that creeps out of her mouth.

Baby's body goes limp against Harley, who pulls Baby up closer to her. Y/N snarls as she attempts to move but cannot, "Stop it." She declared weakly, feeling intense warmth cascading through her body. Baby followed it with a small, "Mmmmm."

" Stop what dear?" Joker teases, picking Y/N in the stomach gently.

A small smile begins to form on Baby's face.

"Brainwashing me!" Y/N alledged

Harley chuckled, bouncing Y/N calmly on her lap, " We're not brainwashing you, silly!" She tapped Y/N's nose.

"Don't do that I'm not 5." Y/N snapped adolescently

"Aw, am I offending you sweetie?" Harley whispered into Y/N's ear, biting her earlobe gently

A low purr rumbled out of Baby's mouth.

"Well that's impossible!" Joker chuckled, " You're _three._ " 

"3?!" Y/N shrieked, " I'll have you know, I am twenty-"

Joker placed his hand over Y/N's lips, "You may be, but Baby's _three_."

A slurred giggle slipped out of Baby's mouth.

"So is Baby's kitty." Harley purred, cupping Baby's crotch.

A strangled groan erupts through Baby's dry lips.

"But now Baby's a _big girl_ see?" Joker lectures, pulling the GPD pants down his daughter's toned legs, "Baby is a big girl and a little girl," a weak moan rumbles out of Baby, "Unlike you Y/N, Baby can be both at the same time..."

Harley pulls up her top, allowing her boobs to bounce freely, " Mommy knows how much Baby likes milk and Mommy's noticed how she likes to play with Mommy's nipples during little time and big girl time, so Mommy's went to the doctors and got Baby a gift." 

Harley cups Baby's head against her arm and pulls her towards her nipple, Y/N attempted to pull away, her hands pushing against Harley's, but her efforts were futile as Harley placed her lips inches away from her pink nipple.

"Open up sweetie," Harley sing-songs

Y/N clamps her mouth shut, much to Baby's dismay who is causing a thin line of lust drool to seep out of her lips.

Joker glances up and notices Y/N being difficult, he glances down and pulls off her underwear before leaning forward and taking a long lick up her slit and stopping at her clit.

Baby moaned filthy, her mouth opening, Harley seized the opportunity and placed her nipple inside Baby's mouth. Baby's eyes instantly dilated as the first drop of milk dropped onto her dry tounge and she gently sucked, slowly drinking Harley's milk, allowing it to pool in her stomach and send euphoric calm flooding through her body. Her eyes flutter shut as she slowly sucks, a distant smirk across her face. Nonchalantly, her left hand starts kneeling into Harley's other breast, similar to that of a child when they breastfeed.

Joker runs his shaft against Baby's pulsing pussy, smirking at all of the soft moans and mewls escaping her lips. He suddenly thrusts in, feeling her tight walls clench around him, a throaty moan races out of Baby's mouth. 

_______

_STOP IT Y/N! YOU CAN'T BE ENJOYING THIS!_

But it feels _sooooo_ good.

_This isn't you it's-_

Joker pounds into me, his balls slapping against my thighs, I jump up slightly, my teeth gently graze Harley's nipples, who releases a loud moan, _I've missed the sound of it_.

"D-D." I mumble around Mo- Harley's nipple attempting to say Joker's _real_ name.

"What's my name princess?" Joker growls, getting harder.

"She- she won't let me say it." I stammer 

Joker raises a sceptical eyebrow, " Oh really? Well, let her try to stop you after this."

Harley suddenly pinches my throbbing clit, I moan out in pure ecstasy as Joker pounds faster into me, his length fitting me perfectly.

" _What's my name princess?_ " He drawls

Harley quickly flicks two fingers against my swollen pearl, her other hand drawing small circles on my stomach as I continue breastfeeding.

"D-D.." 

_DON'T YOU DARE-_

"Daddy, I'm gonna cum." I pant 

Daddy chuckles loudly, " You know better than that cutie..."

"Please, please, please let me cum. Daddyyyy."

"Maybe you should ask someone else first." Daddy drawls.

Mommy speeds up her fingers, making her prescence known.

"Mommyyyy, please. Please. Please. Please. I need to cum."

"Not yet." Mommy whispers, still going fast.

I whimper, attempting to calm myself down, Mommy switches me to her other breast, so I focus on the milk, focus on the warmth. But it's becoming hard.

"Look at Mommy and Daddy's good little girl!" Daddy cheers enthusiastically

I groan roughly, a weak sob leaves my lips.

"Pretty please?" I moan

"Cum for us sweetie." They both husk in unison.

Raw pleasure explodes as I become undone, a silent scream flying out of my mouth.

_______

I hum against Mommy's chest, my eyes opening gingerly.

"Hiya cutie." Mommy purrs quietly 

I hear Daddy snore next to me, I attempt to pull myself up but Mommy pulls me back down gently, her hand running through my hair, " uh uh uh, Baby is staying on Mommy till the morning." She smiled tapping my nose.

"Head hurts Mommy." I groan tiredly into her chest

"I know sweetie, you'll feel better in the morning. I promise." Mommy whispers

I smile and lean forwards pressing a gentle kiss against her lips, "I've missed you Mommy."

She grins into the kiss, " Not as much as I've missed you."

I move my face back gently, so my face is inches above her face, our noses touching.

" Daddy and I had to do so much to get you back, we couldn't just regress you because you'd wake up as Y/N when you 'grow up' and we couldn't seduce you because she was so disgusted by it. So we did both."

I tilt my head, "Can you say my name the way you said it before Mommy?"

"Oh, you heard that did you?" She teases

"Mhmm." 

She looks up at me, warmth dancing in her eyes, before pulling me down into her embrace again, "I missed you Ba-by." She purred, pulling the duvet over us.

I snuggle into her embrace, a smile spread across my lips, "You're the best mom ever."

I hear a happy sob and close my eyes, "Am I still getting spanks tomorrow?"

"Yes Baby."

"Yesssssssssss!" 

______

Soon, I hear Mommy snoring too.

I chuckle pulling the duvet up higher.

"You're the best daughter ever." Mommy mumbles in her sleep.


	75. Competition Time!

Okay, so I am reaching the pinnicle of this story, and have decided to treat y'all for being so engaged and supportive in the process and development of Mommy's Little Girl. I never would have thought a shameless smutty one-shot would have turned into a indepth, hopefully well-written, emotional roller-coaster. I mean, tomorrow this story will be ONE YEAR OLD! That's insane!! 

Anyway, this is your chance guys; I am allowing the next 5 chapters to be solely planned by YOU. So, I'm making a mini competition. Down in the comments below, make up a plot for a chapter you REALLY want to be written, explain why you want that specific chapter written, and if there is any specific way you want it written.

Of course the competition aspect comes from the fact I will only pick 5 ideas, so write them gud and really explain why you want that.

Tomorrow, the 28th of August and at 1:00pm UTC ( British time ), I will post the winners of the competition and who's ideas came 5th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd and 1st.

So please, get imaginative, have fun, and remember none of your ideas could possibly be bad, this story DEFINITELY doesn't take its self seriously.

(Tomorrow, I will also post MLG bloopers, which basically consist of me writing characters in different ways, hating specific chapters so I never posted them and my rough plans for the chapters I couldn't develop.)

Thank you all so much!

I can't wait to read all of your suggestions.

:)


	76. Winners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I've posted this 5 minutes earlier than 1:00. Ha.

And the winners are:

1st Place: Rach_xoxo 

2nd Place: Hiver_Frost_Elf

3rd Place: AvrilNexuKitten

4th Place: Biffo2016

5th Place: Ash Shadow

The chapters that have been recommended will be posted in numerical order, (1st to 5th). Honestly the only reason I ranked them in this way is the order I can write them in best, the recommendations towards the end of the list will take quite a lot of thinking to write about in a way that can be enjoyed.

But thank you to everyone that participated and Rach_xoxo's recommendation of 'headspace carnival' (I abbreviated it, ain't that shnazzy?) will be posted within the next week.

Cheers again guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm incredibly busy today it seems, and cannot post the bloopers chapter as I am severely critical about my work and have not edited out parts that are just plain embarrassing. I'll upload it soon, promise.


	77. I can't just *give* it too you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who posted! This guy. Sorry for the late upload guys! Hopefully my writing is a good enough apology...

"Bollocks!" Baby hisses, a loud smash quickly following in persuit.

"Language!" Joker scolded, his eyes closed, his body splayed across a black couch, Harley between his legs.

"I'm sorry _father_ ," She sarcastically apologised, a low growl laced in her words.

She bent over, her hand gently caressing her flaming shin, wincing gently; her eyes glared at the shattered mug on the marble floor that had moments before fell ruthlessly against her leg.

"What did ya do?" Harley mumbled around Joker's throbbing member, her fingers running against her clit.

"Nothing." She answered almost instantaneously, before walking over the the coffee machine muttering profanities under her breath. Nonchalantly, she pressed the flashing red button, turning it on and allowing the coffee machine to gargle softly.

"ohhhh right there Harls! Right there!" Joker groaned, his hands grabbing Harley's blonde curls.

Baby glances over the bar, chuckling at the intimate sight, hearing the low ping from the coffee machine. She waltzes over to it, picking up the coffee mug and bringing it too her lips.

An adorable moan slips out of her lips as she brings the rim to her lips, the scent of coffee intoxicating her in a glorious way. Smoothly, she slides onto a small leather stool, watching her mother's intense movements and eagerness to please.

Harley takes his full length, his pale balls gently slapping against her cheeks, drool beginning to race down her chin. 

Joker releases a satisfied grunt, thrusting harder and faster into Harley's mouth.

Baby sips some of the coffee, hissing out gently though her teeth, spinning childishly on the stool, an unashamed grin of bemusement across her face. 

"Baby..." Harley cooes, resting her head against Joker's leg.

The twenty-two year old looks up, her cheeks flushed and youthful.

"Hmm?" She hums

"You're drooling cutie." Joker chuckles, pointing at his chin

"I am?" She asks, touching her chin and feeling the shiny liquid escaping the corner of her lips, "Oh."

Baby's eyes dilated and a heartfelt giggle cascaded out of her mouth, her body spinning on the stool again.

"Baby are you okay?" Joker questioned teasingly

She suddenly pauses looking dead serious, making Joker and Harley laugh, "I fine."

Her hands abruptly start clapping as she slurs, "Fine, fine."

She shakes her head, "Fine."

Harley tilts her head, "Aww, is Baby regressing?"

Baby gargles a goofy smile forcing itself upon her lips. She starts to hum, swaying her head sideways, blowing spit bubbles in her mouth.

Harley watches with joy as Baby begins to sway forwards, mumbling baby talk under her breath, quickly noticing she was about to fall straight onto the table.

"J!" Harley jumps up, but Joker already has Baby in his arms, swaying her gently against his chest.

Baby gargles incoherently into his milky skin, a distant and bemused smile tugged at her lips.

"Why has she regressed so far?" Joker asks, bouncing the twenty two year old gently in his arms

"I don't know mistah J, " Harley answers sceptically, glancing at her daughter. 

She walks over to the cup of coffee abandoned on the counter and sniffs it lightly, a warm chuckle erupting out of her throat, "I think we need to label our milk better Puddin' " she sticks her finger into the last of the coffee swirling it nonchalantly, "Our little missy just drank her baby formula." 

Joker raises a bemused eyebrow, looking down at Baby, grinning when she giggled at his face, "She did, did she?" He teased, tapping Baby's flushed nose, "How much did she drink?" 

Harley walked over and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, " A lot more than she should." Her words softening as she makes eye contact with Baby, who grins and places her hand against her cheek.

"Mo-Mo. Mo." She slurs gently

Harley lights up instantly, "Is baba trying to talk? Hmm?" She looks up at Joker a smug grin spreading across her lips, " She's never been regressed this far, she _can't speak yet_. Her first word is gonna be Mommy."

"Mo-Mo. Moah, me. Mo." Baby mumbles 

"No she's gonna say _daddy_ first. Da-dy."

"Da..Da." 

"Say Mommy sweetie..."

"No, say Daddy cutie..."

_______

Baby tightly gripped Joker's sleeve, sceptically glancing around the carnival. Loud noises and bright lights surrounded her, swallowing her whole. All she could muster was a weak whimper, rubbing her face into his side.

Joker glanced down, a menacing grin spread across his face. He gently pulled away the stray hairs falling down her face, " What you wanna go do first sweetie?" He purred, his hand wrapping around her waist.

Baby's eyes darted around the area, her thumb lodged deep in her mouth. Her eyes rested upon a gigantic red bear, its beady bright eyes calling her. "I wan dat." She mumbled, burying her face back into his waist.

He chuckled, his eyes bright, "Just like Mommy, always going for the biggest things..."

Baby nodded matter-of-factly, the cold air pinching her flushed cheeks.

Harley walked up behind them, pink and blue candy floss held tightly in her hand. She pecked a quick kiss on Joker's cheek, immense pride swelling inside her at the small growl he released soon after, and dabbed the floss over Baby's head, who looked up eyes twinkling at the sight of it.

She looks down at Baby's unzipped coat and tuts, "J, it's cold! She needs her coat done up!" Her hands instantly working on grabbing the zip, Baby sways gently humming an incoherent tune.

"I don't feel cold." Joker shrugged, pulling Baby's hood up, hiding her flushed face.

"I wan bear." Baby mumbled, walking towards the stall.

Harley quickly grips her wrist, her face relaxing from the momentary panic that creeped upon her. She gently cups Baby's cheeks, "Baby you can't just wander off like that! There are bad people around here."

Baby pulled her thumb out of her mouth, "But Mommy..." She leans forwards and 'whispers', " _We're the bad people_." 

Joker and Harley chuckle, "I know you're not old enough to understand sweetie, but we're not bad people, we are just..." Harley pauses, but Joker quickly finishes for her, "Misunderstood."

Baby nods absentmindedly, her eyes focusing on the big bear.

They stop infront of the stall, before Baby mumbles, "How we gonna get it? I can't thwo."

Joker looks down and winks at her. Baby winks back, but clumsily, scrunching her nose and closing both of her eyes.

Harley wraps her hands around Baby's waist and pulls her back gently as Joker pulls out a gun and presses it against the stall woman's head, a lethal grin across his face.

"Hey, you see that girl?" He points at Baby, who waves happily when she sees them both looking at her, the woman nods quickly, "She's _mine._ And I give what's mine, whatever they want." He nods, licking his red lips, he walks around the woman, running his hand around her fragile neck, "She wants that big red bear." He grips her cheeks, "And well, Daddy always gives her what she wants."

"I-I can't just _give_ it too you." She whispers

His grin vanishes and is replaced with lethal calm, as he purrs, " _Harley..._ " 

She looks up, smiling, Baby snuggled in her warm hold, "Yes, Puddin?"

He pouts dramatically, "This lady can't be kind enough to _give_ us the bear."

Baby's head snaps up, her eyes almost instantly glassing over, a gentle sob slipping out of her lips, "Dat's k. I get 'nother bear..." She whispers, looking away and shoving her face into Harley's hip.

Harley's smile twitches.

"Oh, and why can't she _give_ , " She hissed the word out with calm venom, "us the bear?"

"Because that's not how the game works!" Joker mocks, stepping away from the now shaking woman.

"Sweetie," Harley's soft voice returned as she ran her hand through Baby's ringlets, "Look at Mommy."

Baby reluctantly did so, her eyes puffy and her nose runny.

Harley gently ran her hand around her face, wiping the tears resting under her red eyes, "We're gonna get you that bear," she looked up at Joker, "J, can you take Baby for a moment?"

Joker's eyes instantly dart to the wooden bat resting in her belt as he walked towards them, his hands in the air, "She's all yours Harls."

Harley walks towards the woman, swinging the bat gently in her fingers, "We're gonna have a lovely discussion," She spits out the gum in her mouth, a snarl spreading across her lips, "with my bat."

________

"Mommyyyy, you can't jus hit peoples." Baby whined, the red bear held tightly in her arms.

"Why not?" Harley asked, pulling the stray hairs away from Baby's face.

"Because peoples will find us _scarwy_." Baby states.

Baby pauses suddenly, her hand pointing at the stall next to them, "I wan that rubb duckie."

"Sorry gal, I can't just _give_ you the duck." The stall man shrugs, leaning casually against a table.

Baby pulls at Harley's sleeve, she looks down bemused, "Mommy..." She drawls, looking straight at the man, "He need talk with you bat."

Joker chokes on a laugh, " That's my girl."

 


	78. Junior Quinn

I peek through a slight crack through the door, locking my chapped lips as my eyes rested on creamy olive skin, covered by a sheen of crystal-like sweat.

Broad, thick shoulders clench as toned muscular arms reach up towards a long golden bar, I watch the deep line from his shoulders run down his honey-like skin towards his clenching ass, unfortunately covered by a pair of red and black pants and tracksuit trousers.

His jungle of thick, purple curls bounce as he pulls himself up, his feet pointing towards the floor, a small grunt escaping his mouth.

"Hey Mommy." Y/N grunts as he pulls himself up again, his piercing eyes glancing towards the door.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't want to interrupt." I hastily answer, a red flush shooting across my face.

"Mmmm." He rumbles as he drops from the bar, landing with a soft thud.

He picks up a towel and chucks it around his neck, his hands shoving into his pockets. 

I open the door wider as he steps past me, humour dancing across his face as he gave me a bemused wink and leaned in to kiss me.

His lips were soft against mine, almost asking if they could push harder, my hand pushing against the back of his head was the only reply. He smirked that _damn_ smirk and picked me up, angling his head sideways, his hands wrapped tightly around my waist. He kissed me sloppily, almost like he was very tired.

A soft hum rumbled out of his throat, his eyes closed as I ran my tounge against his lips.  I chuckled and gave him a final peck before looking at the floor, a silent command. Y/N obeys dutifully, his hand interlocking with mine as we walk towards the bar.

He instantly heads towards the coffee machine, a pink flush beginning to freckle his cheeks and nose. I lean into him as he turns it on, sighing gently at the small gargle of water inside it. His head tilts adorably, his purple curls swinging with his sudden movement.

The coffee starts to pour into the cup, his eyes dilating at the sight.

"Honey have you been sleeping recently?" I purr into his neck, my hand running purposefully down his chest.

"Y-Yeah." He purrs back, his eyes locked on the coffee.

"Have you been sleeping _enough_ recently?" My hand accidentally drops down his stomach.

"Yeah, why?" He asks, licking his lips gently.

"Because you're eye-fucking that coffee dear." 

The machine pings and he practically lunges towards it, wrapping his hands around the mug and instantly brings it to his lips, grimacing at the heat as he chugged it down his throat. Coffee began to trickle down his stubbly chin, staining the rosy abyss. A low growl rumbled out of his throat as he placed the mug down and turned to me, a bemused smirk across his face.

"Sweetie, are you lying to Mommy?" I ask, a smile spreading across my face."

His eyes widen momentarily, "No. Lie about what?" 

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh, I think Junior's lying to Mommy. " I pout dramatically.

Guilt sprints across his face like wildfire, "Okay. Okay. I haven't been sleeping."

"Why not sweetie?" I mumble into his neck

"I haven't been tired." He states, his eyebrows furrowed gently.

"Oh," I tilt my head, pulling away from his neck, " well I am your mother, it's my job to make sure you're healthy. So it's my job to make you sleep."

"But I'm not tired, and I've just had coffee Mommy." 

I pull him over to the couch, "Mommy's gonna _make_ you tired."

"How you gonna do that?" Junior mumbles

I wink at at him before pulling him up slightly, my red lips crashing into his. The moan that sliped out of his throat was non-voluntary, a red flush spreads across his cheeks.

"Oh no, don't be embarrassed. Mommy loves hearing you moan." I whisper into his lips, rubbing my hand up and down the now  _very_ obvious bludge in his pants.

His mouth opens and my tounge slides into it, pinning his tounge down as I pull out his throbbing dick, running my hand against it and tapping the head teasingly, grinning at the pre-cum already there.

A low growl cascades out of his throat and his eyes twinkle with sudden lust. He flips us around, his hands curling into my hair as he peppers kisses down my neck and jaw.

"I love you." He mewls into my neck, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin.

I chuckle, "I love you too baby boy."

I run his member against my damp enterance, savouring the whimper that lolled out of his mouth. "Fuck Mommy sweetie, now." My teeth latch onto his earlobe as he thrusts into me slow and hard, a high-pitched grunt slips out of his lips as he pulled back and thrusted again.

"Ohhh, you're Mommy's good boy." I moan, my hands clawing into his back.

He thrusts in again, the whole couch thrusts with him, my head falls back as he thrusts in and out, slowly and carefully, trying not to hurt me.

"Faster baby." I groan.

He complies instantly.

He starts to thrust in harder and faster, a pant beginning to form in his throat. 

I start to thrust up against him, chuckling at the grunt from him. 

We both thrust lazily fast onto each other, I start to feel him grow inside me and a smirk spreads across my face.

"Sweetie. Get ready." I purr

"For what?" He groans distantly 

"For this." I flip us both other and thrust down onto him.

He chokes on the loud moan belting out of his mouth, his hands splay out to my hips and push me down harder on him.

"Mommyyy." He groans 

I thrust down on him hard, feeling his whole length fill me as it continued to throb and grow inside me. I lean forwards and kiss him again, my tounge slips into his mouth as I start to bounce on him, moving his hands to my breasts.

"Do you wanna cum Junior?" I tease, thrusting harder against him.

He nods aggressively, his face beginning to redden as another moan rolls out of his mouth.

"Ask Mommy then." I challenge

Just as he opens his mouth, I grab both of his balls and squeezed them gently, a strangled sob came out of his mouth instead. 

"P-Please." He groaned underneath me

"Ask properly cutie." 

His dick twitches and I pull out of him, much to his dismay.

"No! NO! PLEASE!" He yells

I chuckle and kiss him, "Ask. Properly."

"Please let me cum Mommy." He whimpers

I thrust down on him one last time. Hard.

He yells out as his climax crashes over him, his eyes dilating. His body stills as he releases the last of his load, a heavy haze washing over him.

He gives me a toothy grin, his eyes beginning to droop.

"Told you Mommy could make you tired." I tap his nose

"Mmmmmmm." He purrs as he drifts off to sleep.

I grab the duvet folded on the table and drape it over him, smiling at the little snore he makes.

Junior Quinn.

My Junior. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how short this chapter is guys! It's just because I probably won't be able to update the story for another week and didn't want to keep you all waiting. Also, it is REALLY hard to write Baby as a man. Like REALLY hard. It's just the way I've written her, it's hard to write that but for a man. But I did it! Whoop! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.


	79. How does one become younger on her birthday?

"Mommy... are you being serious?" Baby grimaced, standing in front of their door, fumbling for her keys.

"Baby, please can we not have this conversation here?" Harley sighed

Baby narrowed her eyes slightly before placing the key into the lock and shoving open the door with a bit more aggression than needed.

"Baby..." Harley exasperatedly sighed, attempting to hide the smirk spreading across her lips at her child hilarious antics.

"Oh no, don't worry mother. You're right." Baby deadpans with stark annoyance, her eyes darting to the door, "Outside wasn't the right place."

Clicking her tongue, she stalked towards the fridge pulling out a bottle of rum. She quaffs mouthful after mouthful of it before slamming it down onto the recently cleaned bar.

"But now we are inside." She pulls out a chair, turns it around and straddles it, her arms wrapping around its spine. "You and  _Deadshot_?"

Harley chuckles before dropping herself onto the couch, "It was just sex sweetie."

"But you didn't tell me." Baby whined, "You must have had chemistry... Oh jeez, chemistry mom! Doesn't chemistry mean you have feelings for him? Doesn't that mean it was more than  _just_  sex? Doesn't that mean-"

"Physical attraction and feelings are practically polar opposites cutie, you're just too young to understand that." Harley interrupted, using her 'Doctor' voice as Baby liked to call it.

Baby slouched into the chair, her eyebrows furrowing with naive concentration. " You're  _attracted_ to Deadshot?"

Harley chuckled again, " Yes, he  _is_ a very attractive man."

Baby's mouth gaped, "You think  _Floyd_ is  _attractive?!_ " Baby's face grimaces again, much to her mother's delight, "But- but, he's so  _old_."

Harley flashes a toothy grin, "He's not dear, it's just because you  _can't_ find anyone else attractive, you know Mommy and Daddy want you all to ourselves."

Baby pouts, "But if you find him so  _attractive,_ do you find me attractive? Do you love me?"

Harley's smile softens, "Hey," she crosses the room, cupping Baby's face in her hands, "Mommy can find someone attractive and not have chemistry with them. I find Floyd attractive, I  _love_ you."

"You do?" A soft flush creeps across Baby's cheeks

Harley pulls up Baby, bringing her embrace, "Of course I do silly." Harley leans back, moving a single curl of hair away from Baby's face before leaning in and gently kissing her, "Let Mommy show you how much she loves you."

Baby's head swam, "But we have to get ready for my birthday." She hummed, kissing Harley back.

Harley tilted her head, running her tongue along Baby's jawline, "Mommy told Baby yesterday, you need to be in a headspace sweetie It's a special birthday.." 

"Oh shit, sorry, I forgot." Baby sighed, as Harley licked around her ear, her teeth grazing Baby's hypersensitive lobe.

"It's okay," Harley purred softly sending a chill up Baby's back, "Mommy's gonna fuck Baby so hard she'll enter her headspace."

Baby choked on a moan.

Harley pushed Baby down onto the couch, peppering wet kisses down Baby's neck. The 22-year-old groaned as Harley pulled up her dress and discarded her underwear in one fluid movement. Baby reached for Harley's shorts but the action was promptly halted as Harley slapped her naughty fingers away.

"Mommy?" Baby frowned

"Sweetie, you're not putting me in a headspace. I don't need to be touched. I want no distractions for you, and focusing on me _is_ a distraction. I just want you to feel me, and love me, and _crave_ me." Harley said

Just as her daughter's mouth opened to protest, she lunged down and licked roughly through her slick folds.

A guttural, throaty moan erupted in the room as Baby's back arched in a way that would make a gymnast proud, her legs automatically spread open wider as her body trembled with ecstasy. Her hands gripped her mother's hair, keeping her there.

Harley smugly chuckled as she gripped her daughter's legs, marking her with deep nail arches and a red flush, and lapped at her clit, savouring the delicious pants and moans cascading out of her daughter's filthy mouth. She licks again, this time using the tip of her tongue, knowing how much it unwound her daughter, before sucking the throbbing bundle of nerves into her mouth. A weak, "Fuck.", slipped out of Baby's swollen lips. Baby thrusted upwards, desperate for more friction. She wanted more. She  _needed_ more. A loud moan slipped out of her throat as two fingers separated her folds, sliding up and down her now dripping entrance. Her chest heaved as she clawed at the leather seats on the couch, her forehead covered with a thin line of sweat.

"Mommy," Baby moaned, her mind becoming cloudy.

Harley noticed the subtle change in Baby's tone and winked at her, before pumping three fingers into her dripping cunt. Baby arched as a deliciously low moan raced out of her mouth, "Oh look, Baby's so tight." Harley cooed, licking her lips and tasting her daughter's addictive juices. A hum was all Harley got in response.

She plunged her face back down, biting Baby's clit as she thrusts a second finger into her daughter and slyly works in third. Baby sighed in content, thrusting against Harely's hand. "Let's see if Baby can fit 4 fingers..." Harley purrs, over Baby's animalistic panting and moans. Her pinkie slipped in with hilarious simplicity, making Harley grin carnivorously. She starts cooing and congratulating Baby in a way that could be deemed incredibly condescending, but in fact, the way needed to regress her. She noticed the distant grin on Baby's face, and chuckled.

As Baby's words began to become much more incoherent, Harley knew she wouldn't last much longer. But she needed to _make_ her last longer.

"No coming until Mommy says." She states

Baby whined in response, a whine so desperate and needy it made Harley proud.

Harley began to pump, a rough, steady rhythm as she thrust her fingers deep into her daughter's throbbing cunt, watching her daughter quake beautifully. Her fingers expertly curled as they were pulled out, her nails dragging against tight walls. She loved feeling all of her, _owning_ all of here. As Baby's moans increased in pitch and her walls tightened, Harley sealed her mouth around her clit, her tongue swirling roughly around it, and ran soothing circles over her daughter's toned stomach. Baby chest heaved as pleasure built up inside her.

"Baby..." Harley purrs dangerously quietly, "Be a good girl for Mommy."

A weak whine escapes Baby's mouth as Harley's hands run larger circles over her stomach.  Baby purrs a the soothing movement, before groaning for a solid 25 seconds.

Baby ached for more, she desperately thrusted against Harley's face, a shaky moan slipping out of her mouth.

"Just a little bit longer sweetie." Harley grinned evilly, "You're being such a good girl."

Baby smiled, a darker flush creeping into her face. Harley flicked her finger against Baby's G-Spot, gazing at her daughter's beautifully tensed body, "Who's Mommy's good girl?" She purrs with lethal manipulative skill, "You are, _yes you are_!"

She loved how much of a sucker Baby was for praise, chuckling as a moan echoed around the room after the compliment.

Baby started to slow down her thrusts, attempting to stop herself reaching her climax so fast.  

Harley tutted, "Sweetie, that's cheating." 

She licked her pinkie thoroughly, being sure to show Baby, before pushing it slowly into her rear.

Baby practically screamed, tears stinging her eyes as pleasure erupted through her veins.

"Mommyyyyyy." She whined childishly, a moan laced within.

Harley quickly pulled her onto her lap, kissing Baby roughly whilst drilling her fingers into both holes with mouth-watering relentless power. Baby wrapped her arms around Harley's neck, tucking her face into her collarbone, her heavy breath and drool turning on Harley considerably. Harley begins to curl all of her fingers, savoring the sharp intake of breath as Baby stilled, her walls clenching.

"Ba-by..." Harley growled, her fingers pumping faster, "Wait until Mommy says." 

Baby panted into her neck, her body tense and lined with sweat, her eyes becoming heavy.

Harley glanced at her daughter's eyes; blown and filled with lust. _But tired_.

"Come for Mommy." She husks quietly, kissing Baby's now messy hair.

Baby instantly sags, her teeth slide into Harley's moist skin as a scratchy moan slides out of her throat and pleasure washes through her and onto her mother's hand.

_____________

Baby wakes up slowly, nonchalantly sucking the pacifier in her mouth.

As she opens her watering eyes, she instantly notices something is _off._ She just doesn't feel right; she sits up suddenly, feeling herself down and noticing everywhere feels soft. Her eyes widen as she looks down, however they quickly relax as she recognizes her plushy onesie with mittens. A small 'oh.' echoes around the room as she stands up, grabbing a small blue blanket, her free hand grips the rail of her crib and she looks around the room, eyes widening with awe.

She sniffs quietly and walks to the other side of her crib, she attempts to kick her leg up to climb over the side like she always does, but for some strange reason, she seemed very heavy. Her back lands on the bed with a soft thud, eyes water as a bottom lip starts to quiver and Baby starts to whimper. She sits up again, tiredly rubbing her fisted mittens against her eyes, her sobs gradually becoming louder.

Joker quickly opens the nursery door, his face frazzled and his hair fluffy from sleep, his eyes rest upon Baby's figure as she starts to hyperventilate from crying. Joker quickly laps the room, and stands above the crib a warm smile spreading across his face, "Morning Princess."

Baby quickly looks up, still rubbing her eyes, a thrown spreading past the pacifier.

"Daddy." She hiccups, throwing her hands in the air and making grabby hands at him, still crying pretty hard.

Chuckling softly, he lifts her up, holding her against his hip, and taps her nose making the 'three' year old scrunch her face up, "Aw is Baby grumpy?"

"Let's go see Mommy shall we?" He says, pushing the door open with his foot.

He places her down once he closes their room door, laughing as Baby slowly walks towards her mother who is cooing and cheering her arms spread wide. Which only makes Baby walk slower, making her mother raise a sculpted eyebrow. She usually loved Harley doing that. Even when she was being sulky. Harley lifts her onto the bed as Joker climbs back under the sheets, hiding the gun he left on his bedside incase Baby has another 'accident' with one.

Baby sits down, her face contorted in clear distress as she cried, but buries her face in Harley shoulder and grabbed Joker's arm so he wouldn't leave; not that he had any plan too.

They both hugged her, caressing her messy mane, running soothing circles on her back, making her calm and stifle her sobs.

"Is Baby a little bit grumpy today?" Harley cooed.

Baby sniffed in reply, "No."

"N-no g'umpy." she mumbled quietly

"Do you wanna talk about if after you have some ba-ba?" Harley moved a stray curl off her daughter's forehead.

Baby nodded gently.

Harley pulled down the sheets, her shirt already off, and if Baby were in 'Adult-mode' a smug smirk would have crossed against her lips, but she was not; instead, Baby immediately climbed onto Harley's lap, still holding onto Joker's arm. They all shuffle as Baby latches on and gently starts to suck.

Her eyes flutter shut as she gets into a melodic rhythm of sucking, her free hand gripping her blanket.

After she was fed, she crawled back into the middle of them, bringing the blanket up to her face and crossing her legs.

"Why were you crying kiddo?" Joker asked, running small circles on her stomach, "Did you have a bad dream?"

Baby shook her head, "N-no... I fwell off th-the cwib."

Harley glanced at Joker, concern flashing over her face. "You fell?"

Baby nods, tucking her face into Joker's arm.

"I-I try to get out." She mumbles

"Well, Daddy's got some news that will make you very happy sweetie..." Joker hums

Baby's face shoots up, "Rweally?"

"It's your birthday!" Joker cheers

Baby pauses, "No it not."

"Yes, it is." Harley teases, " Baby tilts her head in confusion, making Harley chuckle, " Today is the day Mommy and Daddy _had_ Baby." Harley stated hoping Baby didn't say 'No it not.' again. As, in reality, it wasn't; they weren't her biological parents- but they wanted to be. No, they _needed_ to be. And the best state to start changing Baby's memories would be when she trusted them most, _because when you're a child you trust no one BUT your parents._

"Is?" Baby asks, her face scrunched in confusion.

"Yes sweetie." They both state, starting to think she was not deep enough in her headspace to start manipulating memories.

Instead, Baby hums contentedly, sitting up and hiding her face in her blanket. "I swilly, I fowget."

Joker and Harley both sag in relief, _she fell for it_.

"Aw, is Baby trying to hide her blush?" Joker lies back down, pulling Baby down with him.

Baby grins at him, half her face covered by the blanket, her piercing eyes twinkling, and shakes her head.

"Our little girl is two today..." Harley mumbles into Baby's hair, who was so deep in her headspace she didn't even notice that it was impossible.

Baby blushes again, hiding her face behind the baby blanket.

"It's our baby's Un-Birthday." Joker tickles Baby, who giggles quietly behind the blanket.

Baby grabs her pacifier and shoves it in her mouth, before standing up and adorably walks towards the door, blanket held tightly in her little fisted hand.

Harley sits up, "Sweetie, where are you going?"

"My bwirth way wight?" Baby asks her parents, they both nod grinning, "Get cake 'n table den." She states bluntly, nodding her head at her statement.

Harley raises a sculpted eyebrow, " Young Lady, how do you know about that cake?"

"Saw yes'day wen I sit on Mommy lap." Baby says, trying to reach the handle.

"When you were sitting on Mommy's lap? What do-" Harley pauses, as Joker chokes on a laugh. "Baby, what did you _see_ on Mommy's lap?" Harley admonished quickly following Baby, her cheeks reddening, a bemused Joker quickly in tow.

"saw cake." Baby says innocently oblivious to Harley's growing fear.

"Did you see anything else?" Harley asks quickly, ignoring a hysterical Joker

"No, I busy jumpin'" Baby states, walking towards the bar.

Joker snorted as Harley had a momentary breakdown.

"Baby what was Mommy _doing_?" Harley bent down in front of Baby, holding her daughter's arms.

"If I tell, can have cake?" Baby whines

"Yes! Yes!" Harley says, a deep blush covering her face.

"M'kay." Baby grins, bouncing on her heels, "Mommy tickle my belly." She hums, "It feelt good."

Harley sagged, relief washing through her.

"I get cake now?" Baby asks, "Mommy? Mommy what wrong?"

Joker couldn't stop laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been almost a month! Time truly does fly. I'm very sorry about this very long break and hopefully i'll be back to posting every two weeks. Also, this chapter was great to write and I really hope you enjoyed it!


	80. pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait guys, I experienced writers block and couldn’t make myself write for long periods of time. But, here this chapter is!

The door screams as it’s thrown into the wooden framework.

Harley stares at it, her eyes glassed over with raw pain and surprise, her hand resting on her stomach. Slowly, she turns her head to Baby, who’s eyes could could cut through metal with the daggers they are producing. She’s seen Baby angry before, _well_   _she’s seen Baby as Y/N angry,_ but this was different; this was _Baby_ angry. 

And it was terrifying.

There was insanity mixed with the agression, her eyes were flames and her mouth was frozen in a tight snarl. It’s not the same as when Y/N made Baby angry, it was forced and emotionless anger, with Baby every single emotion that is racing around her tempestuous mind is displayed with acute perfection.

Making matters even worse, that pure anger, that _hatred_ , is also mixed with fear and pain.

Especially when Baby stares her mother straight in the eyes and growls, “You’re pregnant.”

Harley’s heart stops, because the growl came out as a whimper, a whimper that shows Baby cracking in half.

”I thought _I_ was your Baby.”  She hisses

”Daddy wasn’t supposed to tell you ye-“ 

Baby’s eyes ignite like a forrest fire as she drawls, “ _He wasn’t supposed to tell me yet?”_

She paces over the refrigerator and pulls out a large bottle of vodka, “You _weren’t_ gonna tell me, were you?” She flicks off the cap and brings the bottle to her lips, draining half the bottle in one gulp.

”We were, we just needed more time-“

Baby throws the bottle at the door, something primitive awakening deep inside of her, “Stop making excuses!” She shouts, her voice breaking at the end.

She releases a guttural growl and spreads her hands across the bar, her arms tensing as she looks down at the bar, her hair flailing nonchalantly over her face.

She fists her hand before punching the bar, “When were you gonna tell me?” She growls, opening her hand again.

“When we were ready.” Harley states

”What about _me,_ do you think _I_ would have been ready?!” She snaps back, her knuckles whitening.

She waits for an answer she knows she will not receive.

”Exactly.” Baby hisses before standing straight and walking past her mother.

Harley stares at the smashed bottle and the vodka stains on the wall, rage starting to build up inside her.

”You know, a day I thought would never come was the day my mother’s bullshit was true. But today is that day, she said you’d use me,” Harley’s head shoots up, a snarl growing on her lips, “and when you were done with me, you’d throw me away. You’d replace me. And you have.”

Harley smashed Baby up against a wall, knocking the wind out of the 23 year-old brat “Take. That. Back.”

Baby looked away, a scowl spreading across her face.

”Baby J Quinn. Take. That. Back. Now.” Harley growled, grabbing Baby’s jaw forcing her to look at her.

Harley knew what word was going to slide out of her daughter’s mouth and hoped to dear god it would not, for Baby’s sake.

But you know what they say, hope’s for suckers.

”No.”

Harley slid three fingers into the golden ‘O’ of Baby’s leather collar and yanked her forward, “You’re being a _very_ bad girl.” 

Baby _rolled her eyes_.

Oh, Harley hadn’t felt the amount of rage that she felt at such a sign of insolence in a _very, very_ long time.

“I think someone needs to be reminded of her place.” Harley hisses

A sarcastic eyebrow is raised.

The sting of the slap surprises Baby, her hand shoots to her cheek and is greeted by smouldering, tingly skin.

The sting of the slap surprises Harley, she looks down at her red hand and back up to her daughter’s face.

Suddenly, Baby is lying on Harley’s lap.

Harley gently caresses Baby’s ass cheeks through her trousers, groping and pulling the flesh, “You’re being very disobedient Baby.” She looks down at her daughter, noticing her squirming and subtle increase of breathing; _she’s trying to hide her fear._ “Mommy needs to discipline her naughty little girl, and hopefully after she’s calmed down, we can _talk_.”

Baby’s moment of fear vanishes as quickly as it arrived and she opens her mouth to object-Harley lands a sharp slap onto her sit spot, Baby shouts out as her body shoots forward with  the impact.

”No. Talking.” Harley snaps as she starts to massage Baby’s ass again.

”Now, this is going to be different than when we are _playing_ , you get _no_ safeword, you cannot ask me to stop. This is a _real_ punishment. You’ve never had one before, and I hope you _never_ have one again. I’ll tell you why you’re being punished and expect you to tell me why during punishement too. You get 25 slaps for _shouting_ , 10 paddles for saying ‘No.’, 15 hair brush slaps for rolling your eyes, and you’ll get _figged_ for saying your other mother was right.“

She felt Baby pause as ‘figged’ was said and looked down as she started to weakly shake, tears beginning to stream down her face. “You know how much Mommy loves to mix pleasure with pain, sweetie.” Baby sobbed weakly, shaking her head aggressively. Harley lifted Baby up and kissed her temple, then licked away her tears, calming her down slightly. 

When she knew Baby had calmed, Harley dragged Baby by her collar to the _punishment_ room, ignoring Baby’s sudden burst of wails and sobs.

She gently lies Baby down across her lap, pulling down the cargo trousers that previously protected her ass. She carefully pulls down Baby’s underwear and denounce gropes Baby’s cheeks.

”Okay. We’re going to start now, I want you to count the hits. Count wrong and it starts again, tell me to stop and I add 10.”

She brings her hand down suddenly, Baby’s eyes fly open and she yells out in pain.

”What number Baby?” Harley states, trying hard to not brake her dominant role.

”1.” She whimpers, as Harley massages her cheeks again.

Harley slaps down 5 times quickly, “Two. Three. Four. Five... SIX!” Baby’s eyes start to water, arousal starting to swim around her stomach, as Harley rubs her butt gently.

”Twenty-three...Twenty-four...” Baby groans, her ass and core both on fire, her hands clawed into the leather seat.

”Twenty-five!” She hisses, sniffing gently

“Good girl.” Harley drawls, reaching for the paddle, “Why are you getting the paddle?”

”B-Because I said no.” Baby mumbles, holding back her tears.

Harley hums before striking her with the paddle, Baby screams and can no longer hold back her tears, the feeling of arousal being replaced by pure pain, they stream down her face as she sobs, “O-one.”

Harley hits ruthlessly, switching quickly from Baby’s cheeks, to her sit spots, to the back of her thighs.

Baby screamed and thrashed and wailed, and Harley was concerned when she found the sounds so melodic.

”NINE!... TEN!” Baby sagged down, sobbing heavily, her butt flaming red and tingly.

Harley ran the hairbrush down Baby’s back, watching as she flinched so tantalisingly.

”ON-ON..E” Baby hiccuped, her hair damp and stuck to her forehead. 

“Shhhhh. No more counting, Mommy wants to hear how sorry Baby is.”

She slaps the brush roughly onto Baby’s red sit spot, “I-I’m s..ORRY!” 

She proceeds to slap the brush down quickly and aggressively, making Baby scream and writhe in pure agony.

Baby hides her face in Harley’s hip, crying heavily at the never-ending pain from her butt.

Harley then grabs a peeled ginger root and cooes gently, “Last bit princess.”

Baby suddenly screams and shakes, aggressively trying to get away from Harley.

Harley tuts disapprovingly, and draws circles on Baby’s back until the younger woman stopped thrashing.

She took advantage of her daughter’s sudden lack of movement and placed the root against Baby’s anus, pushing it in ever so slightly.

Baby shouts out but quickly quiets down into a low, guttural groan.

”What Mommy loves _so_ much about figging is, Ginger juices not only cause pain, but also _extreme_ horniness.”

All she got in return was a high pitched whine.

She pushed it in deeper, loving how Baby writhed so beautifully.

Baby groaned again, rubbing her face against Harley’s top.

”Does Baby feel better now?” Harley patronisingly cooed 

Harley pulled Baby up so she was sitting on her lap, coincidentally pushing the ginger root deeper into her ass, Baby moaned deliciously, leaning forward and biting into Harley’s neck. Her mother continued to gently spank Baby’s ass, loving her blown pupils and weak begging for more.

”What Mommy loves about figging even more is, Baby has _no_ control of her feelings when it’s used, she’s completely at my mercy and that’s scares her, doesn’t it? She doesn’t like not having control of her feelings, does she?”

Baby hums into Harley’s neck as pleasure cascades through her vains and tumbles her over the edge.

_______________

Baby wakes up groggily in her mother’s arms, the older woman gently caressing her hair.

”My little princess is awake now, hmm?” Harley cooes softly

Baby grins, placing a sleepy kiss on her mother’s lips.

Her hands slide down her mother’s body and pauses at her stomach.

Baby looks back up at Harley, her eyes glassing over adorably.

”Yes, Mommy is pregnant.” Harley says gently

”Why didn’t you tell me when you found out Mommy?” Baby whispers

Harley cups Baby’s cheeks in her hands, “Because I didn’t want to hurt you.”

”But-but this hurt more.” Baby whispers

“I know, I know and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.” Harley mumbled into Baby’s hair, “But, Daddy and I could never replace our little Baby. We’re just going to have another little baby.”

Baby pouted, “But that means I don’t get as much attention.”

Harley chuckles, “My little drama queen... We’ll still love you and give you all the attention you need. Because we don’t want to ever make you feel replaced.” She gently boops Baby’s nose.

“Love you Mommy.” Baby yawns, tucking her face into Harley’s chest.

”Love you too, sweetie.” Harley hums, running her fingers through Baby’s hair, “Now, how to explain this to her when she’s in her little space...” Harley sighs, chuckling gently to herself.

____________

”Baby, Mommy is going to have another bab-“ Harley started

”Noe.” Baby grumbles

”Baby-“ She tries again.

”Noe. Mommy hab Baby. Only Baby.” She stands up, and attempts to march away, but the bulge of her nappy makes her heavy, and she falls onto the floor.

”Baby, sweetie-“ Harley chuckles

”Noe.” Baby states firmly, shoving her thumb into her mouth.

 

 


	81. Gone Fishin’ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Trigger Warnings ⚠️   
> This chapter contains a Major Character death and a Major Character breakdown. If you are sensitive to any of these please skip this chapter.

Baby turns over suddenly, her fingers desperately clawing into a soft white pillow. Her sweat covered face shines in the weak moonlight, her damp hair clinging to her forehead. Her head whips to the side again, sweat flying with the sudden movement.

A quiet whimper seeps out of her dry lips, her torso shaking slightly on her damp mattress, as her legs flail weakly under her blanket.

” _It’s time to wake up._ ”

She shifts again, her eyebrows furrowing, her hand sliding back into her sweat.

” _Ba-by. Wakey... wakey._ ”

She turns her face into the pillow, her cheek drowning in sweat.

A soft hum rumbles out of her throat as her body twitches, her sweat wrapping her around in a warm blanket.

Her sweat surrounding her.

Sweat, sweat, sweat, sweat, sweat.

Baby’s hand sweeps past something surprisingly cold, her eyes creep open, her face contorting with confusion. In the dark she can see the form of someone, she moves closer and recognises Harley’s body.

She smiles gently and throws some more blanket on her mother, assuming she’s just cold. Nonchalantly, she slides up next to Harley, snuggling into her neck, wanting to hear her intoxicating heartbeats so she can fall back to sleep.

Baby closes her eyes, and attempts to drift off back to sleep.

She lays in silence for awhile, her eyes closed.

Suddenly, they shoot open; _Harley had no pulse._

~ _Wakey... wak-ey~_

Baby frantically starts shaking Harley, sweat dripping down her forehead, and hands and legs and back and neck and chest and arms, desperation beginning to kick in.

”Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!” She recites like a mantra

She quickly clambers of her mother and dashes to the light switch, pressing it aggressively before turning back, hoping her mother would awaken and yell at her for turning in the light.

_~Wakey. Wakey.~_

Her breath hitches, as deafening silence shakes her to the core. 

Blood.

Blood was everywhere.

Baby glances down at her shaking hands, _blood_.

Baby feels the  _blood_  dripping down her forehead, and hands and legs and back and neck and chest and arms, _hysteria_ beginning to kick in.

A soundless scream belts out of her mouth as her hands shoot up to her hair.

_“Good. You’re finally awake.”_

Baby feels two hands wrap around her waist, and a gentle kiss against her neck.

“ _You looked a little tired honey, thought I should take over for a little bit...”_

“What the fuck did you do?” Baby sobs, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Y/N grins into Baby’s neck before gently cupping her bloody face in her hands, gently wiping the tears away, “ _I just did what we should have done a long, long time ago._ ”

She pulls Baby’s face close to her’s, “ _I took control, when you couldn’t resist me~”_

Baby’s eyes glass again, “You- you did this?”

Y/N chuckles, raising both of her bloody hands, “ _Well, I guess you could say that. But...”_ She wipes her hand along Baby’s jaw, a demented smirk growing on her lips, “ _I made **YOU** do it.”_

Baby pulls away quickly, “No-No!”

Y/N strolls back up to Baby, tracing her jaw with a finger, “ _You did. Would you like me to remind you?_ ”

”Remind me?” Baby asks shaking vigorously 

“ _Mmmm.”_ Y/N hums, joining her clean hand with Baby’s bloody one, _“Studies show, people tend to forget about traumatic events in their life to prevent them thinking about anything that could potentially upset them.”_ Y/N walks around Baby, glaring at her like a predator when they corner their prey, “ _Like that time we fell from that 2 story flat and broke our leg but forgot about because we’d cry whenever we thought about it.”_

Baby frowns at the memory.

Y/N tilted her head, “ _And you tried to do just that when YOU killed Harley.”_

“I DIDN’T KILL HER! YOU’RE LYING.” Baby screamed

Y/N sighs and grabs Baby’s pacifier on the bed side table, “ _Hush_.” She shoves the pacifier into Baby’s mouth, “ _Why don’t I remind you of what happened?”_

She walks menacingly around Baby again, “ _What don’t I remind you of how **good** it felt?”_

Baby opens her mouth to reply, but is rudely interrupted by a finger pressing against the plastic shoved in her mouth, “ _Uh Uh, this is just an adult conversation~”_

Y/N chuckled manically behind Baby, “ _Nothing has ever felt better than us being ONE again...”_ She hugs Baby from behind, paying very close attention to the almost silent meal that whispered out of Baby’s lips, a small smirk spreads across her face, “ _But of course that only happened because you were so out of it, I could wrap you around my little finger as much as I wanted.”_

“ _I made you grab that lovely kitchen knife over there,”_ She pinches Baby’s cheeks and moves her head to look at the knife covered with Harley’s blood, Baby winces at the sight of it, “ _It was so easy...”_

\- Baby’s hand wraps tightly around the leather handle, insanity sparking in her constricted pupils, “ _Good Girl.” -_

Baby starts sobbing again as Y/N holds her head in place, “Please stop.” 

Y/N kisses her cheek, “ _Shhhhh.”_

-Baby sits on top of Harley’s sleeping body, arms high above her head, knife held tightly between both hands-

Baby starts shaking aggressively, trying to escape Y/N’s grasp, “Stop it. Stop it.”

Y/N purrs, “ _Stop what princess?”_

 _-_ Y/N sits behind her, Baby’s hands held tightly under hers, she leans forwards and tentatively places her head on Baby’s shoulder, “ _I Love You.”-_

Baby felt as if the ground was going to collapse, a weak sob wrung out of her throat.

Y/N walked over to Harley’s corpse, placing her hand over Harley’s open eyes, closing them for the last time. “ _Woah~ You did quite the number on here didn’t you? Right. On. Her. Stomach.”_ She looks up, something sinister flashing in her eyes, as a toothy smile spreads across her face. “ _Uh Oh.”_

Baby takes a step back, “No.”

Y/N lies on her side next to Harley on the bed, propping herself up on her elbow, her leg bent up, “ _Ohhhh yesss~”._

Y/N nonchalantly runs her finger down Harley’s brutalised stomach, “ _You weren’t trying to kill ‘Mommy’ were you?”_ Y/N looks up at Harley, a fake pout forming in her lips, “ _You were trying to kill Baby 2.0~”_ Y/N bursts into a fit of hysterical laughter, “ _Oh Baby, naïve, sweet Baby.”_ She rubs her hand down Harley’s stomach before jumping up and swaggering towards Baby, “ _You were so sad and hurt and betrayed and **ANGRY**.” _

She places her hand on Baby’s face and slowly wipes it across, “ _As soon as that anger kicked in, we had something in common. You wanted that baby dead, and I want Harley and Joker dead; well now we both got what we wanted. Well sort of, Joker isn’t dead yet. But he will be~”_

\- Baby stares down at her mother, tears staining her cheeks, she glances down at her stomach and her mouth pulls into a tight scowl, her fingers tighten around the knife-

“ _You see, you always tried to explain me in a way that makes my influence over you so **insignificant** , especially to those people reading about us right now- Hello Readers~” _Y/N starts laughing again, something shrill and high pitched, “ _But I think they're entitled to the truth don’t you?”_

Baby paused.

 _” **Even you don’t know who I am.** ” _Y/N clicked her tounge, “ _I am not you from the past, never have been, Harley and Joker had a very special way of dealing with you- they made you insane, they made you submissive, they made you **ILL**. But then they realised you’d be perfect if you were **re-made**  just like Harley, so they tried to re-make you; and to an extent, they succeeded. Their Baby was made, a sweet, innocent adult who would bend herself backwards to do anything they asked.”_

_”Unfortunately, they also created me. The complete opposite, an aggressive, super intelligent, version of you- your **alter-ego**. Did you honestly think you brandishing guns and killing people so efficiently was just you? No, no; it was me as well. I was like your humanity switch, I could make you emotionless while killing. But that was as much as I could do, I was still dormant.”_

“ _Until-“_

“Robin.” Baby whispered

” _He made you feel things ‘Mommy and Daddy’ never expected you to feel. And for the first time ever, I took over your head, I was in complete control- and then was bliss. Well, i thought it was, until I made you kill Harley. Nothing will ever compare to that!”_

 _-_ Baby brings the knife down.-

Baby drops to her knees.

-Baby brings the knife back up, staring at Harley as her eyes fly open and a scream erupts from her throat, she stares her straight in the eyes and smiles, before bringing the knife back down again.-

“ _It was something out of this world!”_

Baby drops onto the floor, screaming into the Lino wood as Y/N walks behind her.

_“You understood me.”_

She places her hands under Baby’s armpits and pulls her back, snuggling her neck into her collarbone.

_“It felt good.”_

Baby sits up, “That’s not the point.”

Y/N grabs her face and pulls her close, “ _ **THAT IS ABSOLUTELY THE POINT!** ”_

 _”You killed Harley and the baby. How. Did. It. Feel?”_  Y/N growls

Baby shakes her head, looking down at the floor.

” _ **HOW DID IT FEEL?** ” _Y/N boomed

Baby looks up at Harley’s body, her eyes drifting to her stomach. “It felt great.”

” _It felt great.”_  Y/N beamed

“It felt great.” Baby repeated 

”It. Felt. Great.” 

Baby sits up, a bemused grin spreading across her face.

She walks up to Harley’s body and dips her finger into Harley’s blood, a sinister giggle leaving her lips. Before placing her finger in the wall and writing a message.

‘Gone Fishin’ ! - Baby XO’.


	82. Finale

“I’ll give you the same deal that I’ve told every one of your _vacuous_  colleagues, and I know you _know_ what it is. You record every conversation I have, and use them to stamp a label on me, diagnose me with something you can cure with medicine. Or, or we going to pretend that you don’t, that you’re not recording what I’m saying _right now_.” 

Y/N sits straight, her handcuffed hands cupped together in a relaxed gesture, her usual youthful appearance replaced with that of awareness and fatigue.

”Remind me of this _deal_ Y/N.” I place pen to paper, watching her lean back into the metal seat with lethal calm.

”A favour for a favour, Quid pro quo.” She drawls, her legs crossing under the table.

”A favour for a favour?” I repeat, glancing at her calm demeanour, she nods, her eyes following the movement of my pen, “What favour can you do for me Y/N?” 

She sucks air through her teeth, and pulls her arms back, the chain connected to her handcuffs rattles obnoxiously, “Well, its no secret people find my mental state _fascinating_.”

”Your mental state isn’t fascinating, you were manipulated and mind broke, those are not mental disorders.”

She grins at that, but not a forced grin or like the grins she did whilst under the influence of Harley and Joker, the grin was one of pity, “Even if that were true, to have entered the subspace I did, there must have been some psychopathic tendencies from the beginning. Manipulation is purely making a dormant feeling become apparent and making the victim feed off that new discovery.”

“Well, they were _particularly_ manipulative. For them, you were a weak, wounded little child who needed their constant attention, who could become whatever they needed them to be at a seconds notice. For me, I get quite the opposite, miraculously, I get a calm, collected psychopath who’s relentless and stern.” I seem to amuse her with that, she chuckles before looking at me again, her hands cupping.

”That’s interesting, so I’m either a psychopath or delusional. Both will be ideal for psychiatric rings to investigate and exploit.” 

I place the pen down, “Can I test you?”

She spreads her hands out on the cool metal table, “My mind is yours, doctor.”

”What about Joker, you severely injured Harley, surely he’s going to hunt you down.” 

She raises an inquisitive eyebrow, “Now here’s _your_ favour. I’ll let you psycho analyse me, as long as I can also use the sessions to learn what they did to my head _and_ you do not make your analysis public until it isn’t finished. Then he won’t find me.”

”That’s two favours, Y/N.” I state, however she has definitely spiked my interest.

”It’s a gamble doctor, and it’s completely up to you.” 

Oh, she’s definitely spiked my interest.

”Deal.”

She’s had it spiked for 2 years.

______________

I glance down at the handcuffs holding my arms in place, boredom racing through my veins.

I can feel the doctor watching me, her face was probably etched with confusion.

”Before I start asking you questions, I need to be sure everything you answer is purely the truth.” She states, watching me look up and settle my eyes on her figure.

”You need verbal consent.” I finish

”Yes, we’re using drugs in this test.” 

Nodding dismissively, I purr, “Loosening the tongue.”

“Exactly.” She states

”Hypothetically speaking, could this treatment induce memory loss?” 

She looks up, “Hypothetically speaking, yes.”

I nod again, leaning back into the chair.

”I know you have a fear of needles, so I’ll make this quick.” Her voice softens as she says this, it’s so soothing i almost feel like I’ve heard it before.

”How did you know?” I ask, my voice weaker than I would have liked.

”Files.” She replies, placing the needle against my arm. I look up and close my eyes tight, my arms tensing.

She quickly pierces my skin, and starts to push down the syringe’s plunger, and the drug flows into my blood stream.

I let my head loll back, and stare at the LED light above me, my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

The light flickers slightly, and as I begin to feel myself slip it becomes aggressively bright and blinding.

_________

My head rolls back into my shoulders, my eyes open, the dark room lit by a bright flashing light. Sweat drips profusely down my forehead as I glance down at Mommy injecting something into my arm and pushing something into my blood.

I groan weakly as she stands and smiles sweetly, her dark silouette illuminated by the flashing strobe light, she gently wipes the sweat from my head as she increases the amount the strobe flashes.

”Who’s Mommy’s good girl, huh?”

She kisses my sweaty forehead as I began to seizure.

________

My eyes shoot open.

A bright light again shines onto my face, I try to move but my efforts are quickly shown to be in vain as my arms and legs are stopped by metal cuffs. 

“Baby’s been a _bad_ girl.” Daddy’s silhouette above me appears as electricity races through my veins, my body convulses as I scream out in pure agony.

”Baby’s been a _good_ girl.” Mommy gently caresses my hair, cooeing gently.

”Baby’s been a _bad_ girl.” Electricity rips through my muscles again, I howl in agony.

”Baby’s been a _good_ girl.” I purr as Mommy runs her hand through my damp hair.

” _Bad.”_ I scream, my back arching dramatically 

” _Good._ ” I mewl gently

” _Bad.”_ I scream my body convulsing as my throat burns.

He never turned up the voltage.

” _Good.”_ I purr as a smirk appears on my face.

She didn’t touch me.

__________

”Y/N? Look at me.” I roll my head, sweat beginning to form across my forehead.

”T-they drugged me. H-arley used the same drug that you’re using, using now.” I growl.

”She used to be a psychiatrist, she must have kept some of the drugs we use for treatment. Do you know how often she used it?”

I shake my head and roll back, missing the sad frown that spreads across the doctors face.

_________

My eyes open as someone places a cloth to my mouth, my body sags as cry of surprise slurs    into a wet giggle.

My cheeks flush as I melt into Daddy’s body, playing with his hand, “We need a stronger dose Harls’ one that’s can make her like this longer.” He looks down and smiles at me, making me show him a drooly grin, my dribble beginning to fall off my chin.

”We won’t need the dose soon Mistah J, she’s on the verge of a subspace, we just need to push her.”

“Moammyyyyy” I slur, clapping excitedly.

She chuckles and taps the tip of my nose, “Hiya sweetie.”

_________

My finger twitches against the trigger, the nose of the gun pointed at my mother.

”Y/N, sweetie it’s me!” She says, her face soft and loving.

Mommy places her head on my shoulder, her hands covering mine on the gun.

”Y/N, please it’s Mom.” She tries, been voice becoming desperate.

”She’s not your Mommy _sweetie._ ” Mommy purrs into my neck, licking the pulse point.

”you’re not my mom.” I growl, much to Mommy’s enjoyment.

”I don’t know what they’ve done to you, your  _Dad’s been worried sick about you_ , he had been trying to get out of bed to come and help with the searches.” 

“ _Your dad’s dead, you have a new daddy now.”_ Mommy bites my earlobe

”Dad is dead. Dad is dead. Dad is _dead!”_ I aim the gun up, my body shaking.

” _She doesn’t love you. She hates you. She can’t love you like I do. Kill her, sweetie.”_

“Y/N I’m sorry I couldn’t help you! I’m so sorry, this never should have happened. Please baby, it’s me, it’s mom.” She’s crying now, her hands held it defensively infront of the gun.

” _I’m your Mommy. I’m your Mommy. I’m your Mommy.”_

 _“_ What about Rose?!”

Harley paused as I began to lower the gun, a small smile beginning to spread across my face.

“You love that woman more than life it’s self, if you can’t remember me, please try to remember your _wife_! Remember all of the times you were scared to tell me you were gay and loved her, remember the first time you brought her for dinner, remember you standing at the front of that hall and watching her walk down that aisle, a beautiful smile on her face-“ 

Mommy pulls the trigger.

Blood splatters on my face.

”Look at Mommy’s good girl! _She pulled the trigger, she killed her other mother.”_

Suddenly, one body became two and they both lay dead infront of me.

”No. _No.”_ My eyes glass over as a smile spreads across my face.

“Mommy’s so proud of you! Look at Mommy’s big girl!”

I drop to my knees as Daddy comes over and kneels infront of me, “Such a good girl.” He cooes over my combination of sobs and giggles.

They both start to run their hands through my hair, chanting ‘good girl’ until I snuggle into their embrace, my flushed face hidden by Daddy’s shirt.

”We need to deal with this Rose shit.” Mommy whispers 

Daddy then stands and grabs a woman cowering under a GPD desk and yanks her up, his gun pressed firmly against her head, she’s sobbing weakly.

”Now be a _good_ girl and kill _Rose.”_ He purrs

I stand, Mommy close behind, and pull a knife from my pocket, brandishing it’s sharp edge to the woman now violently sobbing.

I pull the knife back, “I’m a good girl.” I whisper before bringing the knife down.

_________

I blink into reality, “No. no. No. No. No. No!”

The doctor looks at me, her eyebrows furrowed with concern, “What did you see?”

”They conditioned me.” I hiss

She stands and begins to walk towards me, “conditioned?”

”They forced me to their will with trigger words, I’d associate ‘good girl’ with pleasure and would do anything they asked to feel that pleasure, and I’d associate ‘bad girl’ with pain and do everything in my will to not feel that pain.” 

She starts to uncuff me from the chair, “So you were manipulated. There were no psychopathic tendencies from the start, it was just them braking your mind.”

”They made me kill my mother and my...” I drift off, looking down.

”Your what?” She drilled, helping me stand before escorting me out of the room.

”I’m not sure, I have three memories of her.” I say, my brows furrowed.

”Oh, and what are those?” The doctor asks, closing the treatment door behind her.

”A controlling voice in my head, who did everything in her power to make me release her ‘relationship’ with me was stronger than the one I had with Harley and Joker, My ex who cheated on me with a man, who I killed with Harley and Joker-“ I look down at her hand and notice a plain gold ring, “And my wife.”

”Really?” The doctor asks, holding a door open for me.

”Yeah, during the treatment I remembered what my mother told me, she’s said I had a wife called ‘Rose’, and my god was she beautiful, she was everything I could have ever wanted, she was a psychiatrist like you actually, and though I can remember all of those about her, I can’t remember what she looked like, or sounded like. Only how she made me feel.”  

“Do you think that was your mind’s way of remembering this ‘Rose’ person?”

I pause, “I’d never thought about that.”

”The mind comes up with very subtle signs to show you something is wrong, maybe this ‘Rose’ was that sign.”

I look down at her ring again, “That’s a lovely ring, are you engaged?”

She sighs at how short my attention span is and smiles, “Nope, I’m married.”

I look up, “Well, he’s a very lucky man.”

She fiddles with the ring, “Actually, she’s a very lucky woman.”

My eyebrows raise and I quickly turn to her, “Oh, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to assume, i just didn’t know.”

She chuckles, “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

I glance over to her, “So where’s this wife of yours?” 

“She left for work one day, and never came back home.”

We continue to walk in silence until I state, “You know, you remind me of someone.”

Her lips twitch, “And who do I remind you of?”

I walk into my cell, and as she locks the door, I tell her, “Rose.”

Her eyes glass over and she smiles, a warm chuckle rolling out of her lips, “Thank You.”

She turns to walk away, “See you later...Doctor”

”See you later, Y/N.” She whispers

”Doctor.” I mumble quietly 

“Doctor Psychiatrist Rose.”

” _Wife.”_

“Rose _.”_  

_________

Rose sits down in her office chair, her face flushed with tears.

She looks that the framed picture by her computer, Y/N grinning from ear to ear with white flower all over her face, kissing a grimacing Rose, who’s now been covered in flower.

She writes a final paragraph on the treatment sheet, ’Sometimes the brain forgets memories that will hurt you or adapts them so you can remember them without a terrible affect. What Harley and Joker did to Y/N L/N cannot be reversed, and because of them, I have lost my wife.’

“Doctor, L/N.”

She looks up, wiping her eyes and turns to the junior psychiatrist, “Yes?”

”It’s Y/N, she’s asking for you.”

”Bring her here please,” She sniffs, trying to make herself seem semi-professional.

Y/N walks into the room, and stops in the middle of the office, staring at Rose, her eyes glassy.

”Rose?” She whispers 

Her wife looks up, her eyes ready to release another batch of tears.

“Rose?” Y/N repeats, her voice shaking.

Rose stands, her legs shaking as she slowly walks towards Y/N. 

“ _Rose.”_ Y/N sobs, a large smile spreading across her face.

 

**THE END.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN I’M A BIT EMOTIONAL NOT GOING TO LIE. Writing this has been an adventure, but definitely not as much of an adventure as guessing when I was going to post new chapters because I became VERY inconsistent. To those who don’t like how I ended the story, I’m sorry, but I really wanted to show towards the end of the story how unhealthy their relationship became. Just like Harley and Joker’s relationship, there were some serious issues with control and submission. But, to those who picked up on the subtle signs from the start, liked the insinuation of drug use in the first chapter, well done! You’re very good at analysis!
> 
> Seriously though, thank you for the kudos and hits and comments you guys have so much love and make insecure writers like myself proud of their work. Thanks again!


End file.
